


the selection untold stories: jeno

by lelepwrk



Series: the selection [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Zhong Chen Le
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 89,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: jeno’s life as it changes and evolves in regards to the book you’ve been selected
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: the selection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646593
Comments: 30
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’m back with a jeno centric story about what happened in his life before and after jaemin, the chapters will hopefully line up with the main book!  
> caroline

Jeno’s in his room, playing with Mark at a meek 5 years old the first time he sees his father get mad. His father storms into his room followed by Mark’s father, screaming about how Jeno’s best friend needs to be guarding him at times, not pushing toy cars around the young Prince’s spacious bed chambers. Jeno feels year well up in his eyes as his 6 year old friend is taken from him. 

“Now, Mark,” Jeno hears as he scurries over to the door, pressing his ear against it to listen, “You have to make sure that Jeno is safe from everything. You are to be loyal to him and the crown alone. Understand?” 

“Yes.” Mark’s lost upper tooth, that the boys spent days marveling over, makes him have a slight lisp. Mark sneaks into his room 9 years later, when Jeno’s the ripe age of 14. Jeno’s fallen asleep on the floor, drooling into his expensive carpet, bored out of his mind. 

“Jeno!” Mark hisses, shaking him, “Wake up!” Jeno shoots up, alarmed. 

“What?” 

“There’s rebels in the palace. We have to get you to safety.” Jeno nods, grabbing a blanket off of his bed. 

“What’s that for?” 

“My mother always gets cold in the hiding place.” Mark smiles at him, pulling the door open. 

“Go.” Jeno runs. He hears shouts, shots and screaming and tries to leave for the stairs. Mark pulls at him, yelling at him to sit down and wait. 

“I can’t!” Jeno thunders, breaking free of Mark and running up the stairs and our the door, “I have to help!” Mark sighs and runs after him. Jeno zigzags through the hallways of his house, not stopping until he hears high pitched screaming. Renjun, the newest servant, is being held by a large and sweaty man, whoes licking the side of his face. Renjun screams when he sees Jeno, glad to see someone that he knows can stop the man trying to take him. Jeno wrinkles his nose at the mans smell, not used to such a sweaty smell. Mark almost slams into him. Jeno, on pure instinct grabs the gun of the guard next to him, frozen in pure shock, and pulls the trigger. The force of the pull forces his arm backwards and he drops the gun, staring in shock at the once alive and well sweaty man, dropped dead and bloody on a heap on the polished flooring. There’s squirming underneath him as Renjun tries to get out. Mark pulls the dead man off of him as Jisung comes sprinting around the corner. Jeno stares at his hands. 

“Oh my god,” Jeno registers that Jisung’s talking to him, “What happened?” 

“He was trying to take Renjun, so I.” Jeno can’t finish his sentence as his father comes up behind him. 

“Jeno shot him.” Mark says, wide eyes staring at Jeno’s father. 

“No one speaks of this.” The King spits, pulling his son to a corner. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” The King roars as soon as they’re out of sight. 

“I killed a man.” Jeno answers, weakly. The King laughs, dark, menacing and unlike anything Jeno’s ever heard from him. 

“No you killed a rebel. Something that the guards should have done if you could just listen and stay where we tell you!” The King shouts, spit flying everywhere. He pushes Jeno against the wall and slaps him across the face, hard enough that his handprint shows. Jeno whimpers. 

“You must never go against an order from me ever again. I am your King!” His father roars, throwing Jeno to the ground and kicking him in the stomach. Mark comes around later, shocked to see Jeno on the ground. 

“What happened?”

“Ha said that I can’t disobey him,” Mark nods, agreeing with the King, “He said I can’t because he’s my King. And slapped me in the face and kicked me in the stomach.” Mark sighs, helping Jeno stand.

“Your dad’s just mad that you were out of line.”

“What did I do?” Mark gives him an unconvinced look.

“Jen, you killed someone.” 

“Yes, but what else did I do?” Mark thinks for a moment, helping Jeno back to his room. 

“You saved Renjun.” Jeno nods, flopping on his bed. 

“Why doesn’t that count for anything?” 

“Your father can only see what’s right in front of him,” Mark picks his words carefully, “You have the ability to see the big picture. The good in everyone, whether you want to see it or not.” The next time it happens is a week later when Jeno fails at getting a foreign omega to go on a date, despite his lack of French lessons. 

“You are useless. You can’t even speak to an omega. How are you going to have a selection?” His father towers over him, hitting him repeatedly. Mark’s listening outside, waiting for the appropriate time to come in. Jeno’s in his room when it’s all done, holding a bag of ice, gifted to him by Chenle, to his lip. 

“I should have gone in there.” Mark’s pacing, wearing down the plush carpet. 

“It’s fine. He would have hit you too.” Jeno says, words slightly distorted because of the ice. Mark smiles sadly.

“My job is to protect you, and to be loyal to the crown.” 

“Exactly. My father has the crown, and your father is loyal to him as his guard.” Mark stops pacing and hovers over Jeno’s form. 

“You have the crown.” Jeno snorts.

“No I don’t. You heard him. I’m useless.” Mark smacks him on the arm.

“No you aren’t. You saved Renjun remember?” when Jeno nods he continues, “You will be a better King than he can ever hope to be. I’m loyal to you because to me, you have the crown. I won’t be loyal to a man who beats his son.” Jeno smiles at him, removing the ice. 

“Thank you.” A guard gives him a thick stack of papers. 

“The selected, sir.” 

“Already?” The guard nods.

“The King wants you to memorize them.” Jeno rolls his eyes. He looks at the first name in the stack. Lee Felix, a Two. Of course his father would put all of the higher numbers at the top. They were the most important. He flips through all of the names, stopping once at a Lee Donghyuck when Mark makes a noise.

“He’s really pretty.” Jeno grins. 

“You can have him.” 

“What?” 

“There’s thirty-four other omegas coming, I’m sure I can find my mate and let you have one. You’re so lonely, Mark, you need the company.” Mark scoffs. Jeno continued flipping, gliding over names until he reaches the end of the stack. He stares at the boy, whoes name says Na Jaemin. 

“This one,” Jeno breathes, running his thumb across the picture of Jaemin’s prefect cheek, “He’s the one. I can feel it.” Mark glances at the picture.

“He’s still not as pretty as Donghyuck.” Jeno pushes him away.

“That’s because he’s yours. Jaemin is mine, I can tell.”

“Your father is never going to let you go for him. His number is to low.” 

“I’ll figure that out later.” Jeno stays in his room the whole next day, only coming out for work related things, sneaking down to the 2nd floor offices and back up to his room. He sniffs, feeling his nose itch, and sighs when he smells that one smell he’s been able to smell got his entire life, sweet, artificial strawberry, like the strawberries in the strawberry tarts that he loves so much. He barrels back into his room. 

“Mark!” He yells, throwing himself onto the boy in question. 

“Yes?” Mark huffs, holding up Jeno’s weight. 

“They’re here! My mate. I smelled artificial strawberry very strongly on my way up here.” Mark smiles, patting his head.

“Now all you have to do is find them. And once you do, don’t ever stop fighting for them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno meets jaemin at the garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im gonna be updating this one more often because I want to get the two book aligned in terms of the story, just so I dont have to think about like 7 things all at the same time! hmu on twitter and curious cat (links are in the end notes)   
> caroline

Jeno's walking back from his father's office on the night that his selected arrived at the palace, one hand holding his still slightly stinging cheek, when he smells artificial strawberries. He quickens his pace, and rounds the corner, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of the omega that he can't seem to get out of his head, whoes name he can't remember, being carried in the arms of one of the guards outside of the garden. 

"Let him go!" Jeno hears himself say, stepping out of the shadows and mentally berating himself because he's not supposed to meet them until the next day. The boy's head snaps towards him, pretty doe eyes fixed on Jeno's posture. 

"He collapsed. He wanted to go outside." One of the guards says. 

"Open the doors." Jeno commands, knowing that he's not supposed to be doing this, and that if his father finds out he will get beat, but also knows that he cannot deny this particular omega anything. 

"But, Your Highness." The guard protests, knowing his job. 

"I said, open the doors and let him go." Jeno's voice sounds like his fathers and he shudders. The boy stumbles out of the guards arms and collapses on the ground next to Jeno's favorite place in the garden, a small stone bench. Jeno follows him outside, strictly to make sure he was okay. 

"Are you alright my dear?" Jeno asks, suddenly realizing that this is the first one on one conversation with an omega hes ever had that he's actually wanted. 

"I am not your dear." He snaps, clearly not satisfied with Jeno's choice of words. 

"What did I do to offend you? Did I not just give you want you wanted?" Jeno asks, confused. He walks closer, testing how far the boy would let him get before snapping again. Jeno's stared down by the boy, clearly trying to make the effect that he wasn't scared, but the dried tear tracks on his face made Jeno coo internally. Jeno sighs when he sees that the tears aren't stopping.

"Excuse me dear, are you going to keep crying?" The boy lets out a huff of a laugh. 

"Don't call me that. I'm no more a dear to you than the rest of the thirty-four other strangers you have locked in your cage." Jeno continues to pace around him, a habit he got from Mark, unaffected by the boy's harsh speech. 

"You are all dear to me. It's just a matter of finding out who shall be the dearest." Hopefully it will be you, Jeno's brain supplies, helpfully. Jeno shakes his head. 

"Did you just use the word shall?" The boy snorts, hand flying up to try and cover the noise. Jeno smiles.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, it's a product of my formal education." Jeno continues pacing, clearing his head. The boy mutters something.

"I'm sorry?" His pacing stops.

"I said it's ridiculous!" The boy shouts, clearly gaining confidence from shouting at him.

"What is?" 

"The contest. Haven't you loved anyone at all? Are you really this shallow that you would pick an omega this way?" The boy shifts on the ground, so Jeno sits on the bench so he won't have to move. 

"I can see how it would appear that way. That this whole thing is for cheap entertainment. However, I am very guarded in my world. I don't have many opportunities to meet many omegas. The ones I do are sons and daughters of diplomats, and we rarely have anything in common. And that's when we manage to speak the same language." Jeno chuckles, thinking to all of the many awkward conversations he and Mark have had the pleasure of sitting though. He feels the boy's large eyes on him.

"Circumstances being what they are, I haven't had the opportunity. Have you?" Jeno regrets asking as soon as the words come out of his mouth. He's supposed to be winning over this boy, his omega, not asking him if he's ever been in love. 

"Yes." The boy blurts, then looks like he wants to take the words back. Jeno tried not to seem upset.

"Than you have been quite lucky." Jeno tried to make his voice sound okay, but his jealousy bled through. 

"My father found his soulmate in my mother this way, and they are quite happy. I wish to find happiness too. To find my omega that I know all of Sininga will love, someone that will be my companion and help host leaders of other countries. Someone who likes my friends, and will be there for me. I'm ready to find my omega." Even if you've already found him, Jeno thinks, sounding completely serious in his speech. 

"Do you really feel that this is a cage?" Jeno asks, eyes full of what he hopes is compassion. 

"Yes I do," The boy states, then adds, "Your Highness." Jeno giggles under his breath. 

"I've felt that way more than once. But you must admit, it's a very beautiful cage." Jeno thinks about all the times he's wanted to run away.

"For you. Fill your cage with thirty-five alphas all fighting for the same thing. See how nice it is then." The boy scoffs. 

"Have there really been arguments about me? Don't you realize that I'm the one picking?" Jeno raises his eyebrows.

"They're fighting over two things. You and the crown. They've all figured out what to say to make your decision easier." 

"I've already made it." Jeno mutters quietly under his breath. 

"I'm sorry?" The boy asks. Jeno waves him away.

"Ahh yes, the man or the crown. Some can't even tell the difference." 

"Good luck." The boy says, voice dry. A comfortable silence passes, the first comfortable silence Jeno's ever had with an omega. Jeno keeps thinking of the same thought over and over again.

"Which do you fight for?" He finally gets his thought out. 

"I'm here by mistake." 

"Mistake?" Jeno didn't mean to seem shocked.

"Sort of. It's a long story. I'm not fighting. I'm here to enjoy the food until you kick me out." Jeno bursts into peals of laughter at the last statement, face scrunching up in the way that made Chenle pinch his cheeks. 

"What are you?" 

"What?" Jeno cringes at his choice of words.

"A Two, Three?" 

"Oh, I'm a Five." 

"Then the food would be a good reason to stay," Jeno laughs again, trying to catch his breath, "I'm sorry, I can't read your pin in the dark." 

"I'm Jaemin." 

"That's perfect," Jeno looks up at the moon to avoid smiling at Jaemin, "Jaemin, my dear, I hope you find something in this beautiful cage worth fighting for. I can only imagine what it's like to see you actually try." Jeno squats next to Jaemin and takes his hand. 

"If it would make you happy," Jeno takes a deep breath, "I can let the staff know that you like to come outside so you won't get manhandled by the guards again. Although I would prefer if you had a guard nearby." Jaemin takes a breath.

"I don't want anything from you." Jaemin pulls his hand out of Jeno's loose grasp. Jeno feels his face fall. 

"Very well, will you be heading inside soon?" Jaemin nods. 

"Then I'll leave you to your thoughts. There will be a guard by the door waiting for you." 

"Thank you, Your Highness." Jeno stands, brushing off his slacks, looking for something to do. 

"Dear Jaemin, will you do me a favor?" Jaemin squints at him in the dark. 

"Maybe." Jeno smiles at him. 

"Will you not mention this to anyone? Technically I'm not supposed to any of you until tomorrow and I don't want anyone getting upset. Although I wouldn't call you yelling at me romantic." Jaemin laughs at Jeno's apparent sense of humor.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone." 

"Thank you," Jeno takes Jaemin's hand again and kisses the back of it before lowering it back down to his lap, "Also call me by my birth name." Jaemin gives him a look.

"You mean you want me to call you Jeno?" Jeno smiles, signature eye smile making its way onto his face. 

"Yes. That's so much better. Goodnight." Jeno leaves the garden and practically runs back to his room, flopping face first on his bed. 

"You seem excited." Mark observes, sliding into his room and shutting the door. Jeno flips over. 

"There was an omega trying to get outside and so I let him outside, and came out to see if he was okay but Mark," Jeno's rolling around on his bed, "He's my omega!" Mark raises his eyebrows. 

"You're sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure. It was like every fiber of my being wanted to be with him." 

"So why aren't you?" 

"Because he doesn't want me. He's here by mistake." Mark bursts out laughing, falling onto Jeno's bed.

"Which one?" 

"Jaemin, a Five." Mark flips through the stack of papers, holding up Jaemin's.

"Him?" 

"Yes! I've already made my decision. Jaemin will be the next prince."

"What about your dad?" 

"I'll figure that out later." Jeno hugs a pillow to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno finally meets all of the selected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you like the new update! i won’t have time for a min so updates will be all weird but i’ll post on my twitter when i drop a chapter so bear with me for while!  
> caroline

Jeno wakes up the next morning, still hugging the pillow and immediately smiles. He can finally ‘meet’ Jaemin for real and hopefully send some omegas home. He doesn’t want his selection to last very long, especially when he already knows who his omega is. His servants, two betas named Hyunjin and Seungmin respectively file into his bedroom after Mark to help him get ready. He’s practically bouncing on his toes, excited to see Jaemin again. 

“Sir, please stop moving. Your suit is getting wrinkled.” Seungmin says, running his hand over Jeno’s arm in an attempt to straighten it. Jeno sighs, calming himself down. 

“Sorry, I’m just antsy.” Hyunjin laughs. 

“If I had to talk to thirty-five omegas before I was allowed to eat breakfast I would be.” Mark snorts from Jeno’s bed, flipping through the names. Jeno walks downstairs, next to Mark and sighs, straightening out his pants.

“Good morning!” Jeno cheers, hearing his stomach growl slightly. He strides into the room, eyes scanning over omegas straightening out their clothes and hair, Jeno pays them no attention and slides his eyes over to Jaemin, sitting in the third row. 

“Your highness!” Ten, whom Jeno had known his entire life, says, clutching onto his clipboard and bowing. Jeno laughs slightly. 

“Hello Ten. If you don’t mind, I’d like to introduce myself.” Jeno hears Mark scoff a little from the open door. 

“Of course.” Ten bows again and moves away. Jeno steps up to his spot. His eyes found Jaemin’s again and he smiled, seeing Jaemin stare at him. 

"If you don't mind, I'll be meeting with you all one on one. I won't take up to much of your time, as I'm sure you are all as hungry as I am." Jeno’s stomach growled again. There was a chorus of giggles and Jeno walked over to the first boy, whoes pin said Seomin, and led him over to the couches. 

“Your highness.” The boy says, sitting gracefully nest to Jeno. Jeno internally rolls his eyes, bored already. As soon as he’s done talking to Seomin, he has to talk to a girl names Hyunja. She had virtually no personality, and he goes through all of the omegas before Jaemin with this same mentality, only looking forward to Jaemin. 

“Prince Jeno?” Jeno shakes out of his thoughts, looking up at Donghyuck, the next omega. He notices Mark quietly sniffing beside him before his eyes get really wide. 

“I’m sorry my dear, I blanked out for a second.” Jeno smiles, recovering himself when Donghyuck giggles. 

“It’s okay. It happens.” Jeno grins.

“Even to me.” He feels Jaemin looking at him. There’s one more omega after Donghyuck and before Jaemin and Donghyuck goes to get her.

“I can see why you like him,” Jeno hisses at Mark, “He’s hilarious.” 

“Jeno, I can smell him,” Mark looks at him with wide eyes, “What do I do?” 

“You can have him. Just be careful.” Mark looks over his face, the points behind him. Jeno regains his palace face and turns around. 

“Hi!” She’s dreadfully boring and Mark snorts as Jeno almost yells in excitement when she leaves to go get Jaemin. Jeno stands to greet him, something he didn’t do for anyone else. 

“Jaemin, is it?” Jeno asks, smiling slightly when Jaemin approaches. He gestures to the couch. 

“Yes. I’ve heard your name before. Do you mind reminding me?” Jaemin jokes, sitting on the couch. Jeno takes a second to look over him, sky blue lace making him seem regal. Jeno leans closer to him, laughing. 

“Did you sleep well my dear?” Jeno asks, chuckling at the way Jaemin scrunches up his face. 

“I’m still not your dear,” Jaemin picks at his white linen pants, “But yes, once I calmed down, it was so cozy that I didn’t want to get up.” Jeno laughs. 

“I’m glad you were comfortable my,” Jeno stops himself, “Jaemin.” 

"Thank you," Jeno call tell he’s hesitating, "I'm sorry I was mean to you. I was just trying to sleep in a place that is unfamiliar and I took it out on you, when its's not your fault that I'm here. And even when I was being miserable and mean, you were nothing but nice to me. You could have thrown me out, and you didn't. Thank you." Jeno feels back, shocked by the sudden confession. He ducks his head for a moment, trying not to confess himself and rests his elbows on his knees. 

"Jaemin, you have been very upfront with me so far, so I want you to answer one question," Jeno leans closer, staring into Jaemin’s eyes, "You said you were here by mistake, is there anyway that you could possibly have romantic feelings for me?" 

"You are very kind, thoughtful and attractive, Your Highness, but for valid reasons, I don't think that I could." Jeno feels his face fall. 

“Would you explain?” 

“I’m afraid my heart is somewhere else.” Jaemin looks like he’s about to cry. Jeno feels like he is as well. 

“Oh please don’t cry!” Jeno whispers urgently, trying to salvage the situation, “I never know what to do when omega’s cry!” Jaemin giggles. 

“Would you like me to send you home?” Jeno asks, in a moment of weakness. 

“I don’t want to go home.” 

“What, why?” Jeno asks, wanting to do everything to make him happy. 

“Can I be perfectly honest with you?” Jeno nods. 

“I need to be here. My family, they need the money. Even if you let me stay for a week. That would be a blessing for them.” 

“You need the money.” Jeno doesn’t understand what Jaemin means until he thinks of his number. 

“Yes, and there are certain people at home that I don’t want to see.” Jeno nods, understanding Jaemin’s problem. 

“If you are willing to let me stay, I’ll offer you a trade.” 

“A trade?” Jeno asks, confused. 

"You're the Prince, you're busy all day, and are expected to narrow thirty five omegas down to one, " Jeno couldn’t help but look weighted down by the thought, "Wouldn't it be better to have someone in the inside? Someone to help. Like a friend?"

“A friend?” Jeno speaks the word slowly. 

"If you let me stay, I'll be your friend," Jeno smiles at the words, "You don't have to worry about pursuing me. You already know that I don't have feelings for you, but we can talk whenever you need. You said yesterday that you were looking for a confidante. Until you find another one, I can be that.” Jeno tried not to look too affectionate. 

“I’ve met nearly every omega in this room, and would want none of them to be my friend but you. I’ll be glad to have you stay.” Jeno says, eye smile breaking through his usually calm face. 

“Do you think,” Jeno whispers, trying not to laugh, “That I could still call you my dear?” 

“Not a chance. Nice try though.” Jaemin whispers back. 

“I’ll keep trying. I don’t have it in me to stop.” 

“Did you call them all that?” 

“Yes and they all seemed to like it.” Jeno’s still staring at him, unable to take his eyes away from the blue lace. 

“That’s the reason why I hate it.” Jaemin stands up. Jeno hurriedly stands and they bow at each other. He watches Jaemin walk away. 

“He’s a keeper.” Mark chortles, eyes fixed on Donghyuck. Jeno smacks him lightly. 

“Shut up.” 

"If I have asked you to remain behind, please stay in your seats, if not, please follow Ten to the dining hall." Jeno says from the center of the room. The majority of the omegas stand and leave the room behind Ten. Jaemin and Donghyuck link arms as they leave. Jeno’s left with his still rumbling stomach, Mark and eight of the most boring omegas in his selection. 

“I have asked you all to stay here because your time in the selection is over. I am kindly asking all of you to please pack up your things in your bedrooms, and there will be guards and cars to accompany you to the airport. Your family’s will be paid for the time that you did spend here.” Immediately, most of them start tearing up or actually crying. Mark ushers Jeno out of the room when one actually starts yelling at him. 

“Were they the most boring?” Mark asks, poking Jeno’s side. 

“Yes.” Jeno lets himself flop on Mark for a moment before pulling himself together at the doors to the Dining Hall. 

“I had eight of them go home.” Jeno whispers to his father, shoveling eggs into his mouth. His father nods at him. 

“Good. You need to start meeting with them soon. Might I suggest going after Lee Felix first?” Jeno scoffs internally. 

“Do you think the King just wants more money?” Mark whispers from beside him. Jeno snickers. 

“Probably.” Jeno scans the omegas for Jaemin. He catches his eye and smiles at him when he sees Jaemin almost moan from his first sip of orange juice. 

“Isn’t he amazing?” Jeno whispers, eyes on Jaemin. 

“Yeah,” Mark breathes back, eyes on Donghyuck, “He really is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno makes his first bet with jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so since i just posted a new chapter in the main book I thought I should do the same to this one, so please bear with me with updates they will be weird I promise.   
> if you want to ask me anything about either book or just talk dm me or use my curious cat (linked in end notes) feedback is loved!  
> caroline

Jeno watches as Jaemin bites into his favorite dessert that they had at the palace, the strawberry tart, and pokes Mark rather aggressively in the side when he sees Jaemin closing his eyes in wonder. 

"Should I do it?" He whispers. Mark leans his head down slightly.

"Do what?" 

"Talk to him." Jeno scoops eggs into his mouth. 

"No, are you crazy?" Mark hisses, looking down at Jeno. Jeno smiles up at him. 

"Crazy in love!" Jeno coos quietly, batting his eyelashes up at his best friend. Mark scoffs, eyes flitting over to Donghyuck for a brief moment before returning to Jeno.

"Remind me again why you're my best friend." He grumbles. Jeno grins.

"You're my guard. You have to be." 

"Jaemin!" Jeno calls. Mark slaps his forehead. Jaemin turns around, eyes widening in shock at being called out, and is about to answer when he realizes that he has strawberry tart still in his mouth. He shoves his hand in front of his mouth and chews aggressively until he's swallowed most of it. Jeno's about to laugh at him when he answers. 

"Yes, Your Highness?" 

"How are you enjoying your food?" Jeno asks, chortling in his mind. 

"It's delicious, Your Highness. The strawberry tart. It's, well, I have a sister who loves sweets more than I do. I think she'd cry if she tastes this." Jeno swallows a bite of fruit. 

"You really think she'd cry?" Mark hisses at him to stop while he's ahead and Jeno snickers. 

"Yes, I do. She doesn't really hold back when it comes to her emotions." Jaemin replies, taking a sip of his juice. 

"Jeno stop, please," Mark hisses, rather urgently, "I don't want to get roped into your shenanigans again." 

"No, I think I'm going to keep going." 

"Would you be willing to wager money?" Jeno asks louder.

"If I had money to bet, yes." Mark groans.

"What would you be willing to wager instead?" 

"Well, what do you want?" All Jeno wants is Jaemin. 

"What do you want?" 

"If she cries," Jaemin pauses, "I want to wear jeans for a week." Everyone, including Jeno laughs politely. Even Mark. Jeno wants to laugh harder, but he'll get beat later by his father for this anyway.

"Deal," Jeno stretches his arms behind his head, narrowly missing Mark, "And if she doesn't, you owe me a walk around the palace grounds tomorrow afternoon." All of the selected gasp. 

"You drive a hard bargain sir, but I accept." 

"Mark," Jeno calls. Mark steps partially in front of Jeno, "Take a basket of strawberry tarts to Jaemin's family and wait until his sister eats it, then let us know if she cries or not." Jeno makes a face at him, wiggling his eyebrows. Mark slaps him on the arm. Everyone gasps, only sedated when Jeno waves them off. 

"You should send a note to your family with it. In fact you all should. Mark can take those to all of your families." Mark groans. 

"I hate you so much." Jeno smiles at him, heading back to his room after breakfast. 

"Can you not go right away?" Mark looks over from his post, just slightly inside the door. 

"Why?" 

"I have to go see my father soon." Mark nods in understanding.

"I'll wait." Jeno walks to his father's office, Mark in tow, already dreading the conversation. His father looks up when Jeno enters. 

"How could you be so careless?" His father asks, calm for now. 

"This is a way for me to get to know my selected." 

"You are not supposed to get to know the lower numbers!" His father thunders, shoving Jeno to the ground in his rage. Jeno curls into a ball, trying to protect his head. His father kicks him in the stomach over and over again, screaming. 

"He is a lower class. You are not supposed to even look in his direction." His father picks him up with one hand and starts punching him in the face, each hit getting harder. Mark steps into the room. 

"Your Majesty." The King looks over, dropping Jeno's disheveled form. The King marches out of the door. Mark heads over to Jeno, practically carrying him to the hospital wing. Taeyong, the doctor runs out of his office when he notices them. He helps Jeno onto a bed and checks over his face, patching up any obvious wounds. 

"I have to go run Jeno's errands." Taeyong nods.

"What happened?" 

"He made a bet with Jaemin during breakfast. His dad got mad at him for talking to lower numbers." Taeyong nods again, pushing up Jeno's shirt.

"This is bad." Mark grimaces and leaves the room. Jeno stays in the hospital wing all day, unable to leave even if he wanted to. Mark walks in, a stack of letters in one hand. 

"She didn't cry." 

"What?" 

"Jaemin's sister. She didn't cry." Jeno pumps a fist in the air in victory. 

"Have you told him yet?" 

"No, I'm on my way to deliver letters, but I decided to see your ugly face first." 

"You love me and my ugly face." Jeno sticks his tongue out at him. Mark leaves. 

"Would you please hold onto my arm?" Jeno asks, the next afternoon when he can walk without wanting to die, "For the sake of appearances." He'd come to Jaemin's door to pick him up the next afternoon and almost lost his eyesight at Jaemin in dark purple. He looked like a Prince already. 

"I'm sorry she didn't cry." Jeno wasn't sorry at all.

"No you're not." 

"I've never gambled before. It's nice to win." 

"Beginners luck." Jaemin says, just as they step outside. Jeno silently nods at Mark, who nods back, a secret symbol that Jeno wanted to be left alone. 

"Perhaps. Next time we'll try to maker her laugh." Jeno can tell from Jaemin's face that he's thinking of his sister. He wants to meet her. 

"What's your family like?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"What's your family like?" Jeno repeats, "Your family must be different than mine." Jaemin gives him a look.

"Of course, no one wears tiaras for breakfast." Jeno chortles. 

"More of a dinner thing in the Na house?" Jaemin nods. 

"I'm a middle child of five." 

"Five?" Jeno practically yells, eyes widening, "I couldn't even imagine having one other sibling, let alone four." 

"Yeah, most families have more kids out there. I'd have lots if I could." 

"Really?" Jeno raises his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I don't want my children to feel like they're ever alone. No offense."

"None taken." Jeno replies, breezily. He's felt alone his entire life. 

"Anyways, the first one is Haeya. She's married to a Four. She works in a factory now. My parents want me to marry at least a Four, but I don't want to give up singing. I love it to much. Minsu is next. He's an artist. We don't see much of him, but he did come to see me off. Then there's me." Jeno can fell his exhaustion at his brother. 

"Na Jaemin," Jeno announces, his free arm waving in the air, "My closest friend." Mark huffs from behind, trailing them slightly. 

"Besides Mark of course." Jeno adds, smiling at Mark. Mark glares at him.

"Then there's Nayeon. She's the one who sold me out and didn't cry. She's an artist, and probably my favorite out of my siblings. Then there's Hyunbin. He's the baby; he's seven. He hasn't figured out whether he's into music or art yet. Mostly he studies bugs and plays sports, which is fine, but he can't make a living that way. We're trying to get him to experiment more. That's everyone."

"What about your parents?" 

"What about your parents?" Jaemin throws his question back as they stop for a moment to take in the scenery. 

"You know my parents."

"I know the public image of them. What are they really like?" Jaemin tugs on his arm, moving him slightly. The camera crew passed. Jeno shakes his head at them to send them away. He wants to be alone with Jaemin to tell him how he feels. 

"You seem tense." Jeno looks over Jaemin's rigid form. 

"You get confused by crying omega's. I get confused by walks with Prince's." Jeno laughs quietly, softly tugging Jaemin to a more secluded part of the garden. Mark doesn't follow them. 

"What about me is so confusing?" 

"Your character, intentions. I'm not sure what to expect out of this little stroll." Jaemin replies, after a few moments of silence. 

"Ah." Jeno stops and faces Jaemin. 

"I think you can tell by now that I'm not the type to beat around the the bush. I'll tell you exactly what I want from you." Jeno wants to tell Jaemin to try to fall in love with him and steps closer, but Jaemin's knee to his groin takes his mind off of anything else. Jeno yells, doubling over in pain. 

"What was that for?" Jeno grits out, feeling like his bottom half was on fire. 

"If you lay a single finger on me, I'll do worse!" Jaemin promises. Jeno has no idea what he's talking about and can only focus on the pain.

"What?" Jeno tries to breathe through the last of the pain. 

"I said, if you." Jaemin starts, but Jeno interrupts him.

"No, no, you crazy boy, I heard you the first time," Jeno grimaces, the pain in his groin the only thing on his mind, "But what in the world did you mean by it?" Jeno watches Jaemin's face change. Guards ran up, obviously alerted by the noises. Jeno waves them away from his half bent position. 

"What did you think I wanted?" Jeno asks, once he's able to stand upright, and over the worst of the pain. Jaemin blushed and ducked his head. 

"Jaemin what do you think I wanted?" Jaemin still doesn't answer. Jeno finally understands what he thought, "In public? For goodness sake Jaemin, I'm a gentleman." Jeno started to walk away, not knowing how to talk to his omega who clearly thought very little of him. 

"Why did you offer to help if you think so little of me?" Jaemin doesn't respond.

"You'll take your meal in your room. I'll deal with this in the morning." Jeno walks away. Mark catches up to him in the hallway.

"So," He elbows Jeno, "How'd it go?" 

"Perfect, until he kneed me." Mark's eyebrows shoot up, 

"What?" 

"I was going to ask him to try and love me so that I can keep him here, but I stepped closer and apparently he thought I was trying to do something so he kneed me in the groin." Mark grimaces, imagining the pain.

"I'm sorry Jen." Jeno waves him away, curling onto his bed. 

"It's fine. I'm still in love with him. Did you deliver the box?" Mark nods. 

"I had Hyunjin do it." Jeno nods. 

"Perfect." 

"What are you going to do about Jaemin?" 

"I don't know. I want him to stay, but if he's not going to try to love like I know the universe wants him to, I can't keep him here." 

"But you are going to keep him here." 

"Of course. I can't be apart from him." Mark smiles. 

"I feel the same about Donghyuck." 

"You should tell him." Mark gives him look.

"Should I?" Jeno nods, enthusiastically. 

"Do it tomorrow after dinner. I'm hoping to stop by Jaemin's room after dinner." Mark sighs. 

"Fine, I'll tell him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rebels attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! the main book will be updated tomorrow  
> i promise but i really want to get these books together so i’m updating this one today and maybe tomorrow?  
> if you wanna yell at me the links are in the end notes!  
> enjoy!  
> caroline

The next morning, Jeno wakes up, feeling lighter than air until he stands up and groans at the pressure on his leg. All of the memories from last night’s date with Jaemin come flooding back. He flops backwards on his bed, until there’s a knock at the door. Mark pokes his head in, eyes shut. 

“Are you dressed?” Jeno hurriedly pulls on a shirt.

“Yes!” 

“Good!” Mark yells back, “Rebels are coming!” Jeno springs to his feet, retching the door open.

“What?” 

“Rebels are coming.” Mark looks out the window, jumping at a shout. 

“They’re here.” A guard tells them. Jeno’s down the stairs before he can hear the end of his sentence, rushing into the Dining Room behind his father. He pulls down a metal curtain, one intended to keep anything out, and yanks down the latch, quickly scanning over his selected and mentally counting them to ensure they were all there. Mark runs in a minute later. 

“I told him. Last night.” Jeno smiles at him. 

“Good.” Has watches Jaemin leave the cluster of some omegas on the back wall and start to pull down a shade. Jeno’s about to go help him when a metal plate slams into the wall next to him, sending him screaming and tripping over a rouge chair and falling on to the ground. Jeno appears next to him in an instant, alpha sense sharpening for his omega. His hair falls into his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” Jeno asks, offering his hand to Jaemin. Jaemin takes it and heaves himself up. 

“I’m fine. Just a little scared.” Jeno  
nods.

“Back wall. All of you. Now!” Jeno screams, ushering Jaemin back to safety. 

“Mark!” Jeno barks, smiling slightly when Mark appears in a second. He stumbles slightly when Jeno practically throws an omega, frozen in fear into his arms, “Get them to the back wall.” 

“Of course.” Mark winks at him. Jeno goes around to each omega after he counts that they’re all safe, checking to make sure they’re okay. Most of them cry, and he fiddles with his hands, not knowing what to do. Some tell him they want to go home, and he promises to let them after it’s all over. Then he makes his way over to the one person he wants to talk to, quietly standing next to him as Jaemin’s staring at a pot. 

“Are you alright?” Jeno asks, breaking the comfortable silence between them. 

“Yes.” Jaemin whispers. Jeno leans slightly closer to him.

“You seem unwell.” Jeno observes quietly. 

“What will happen to my servants?” Jaemin blurts out, unable to help himself. Jeno’s eyes widen. 

“Your servants?” He repeats, more like a question.

“Yes, my servants.” Jaemin looks him straight in the eyes. He blinked rapidly, as if trying to get tears away.

“ "They should be hiding by now. They have their own place, and should have been alerted by the guards that the rebels were coming. And you know Jisung's not going out without a fight. We used to have an alarm system, but the last time the rebels came they thoroughly destroyed it, but the guards should have told them." Jeno looks at him, caring. Jaemin looks down at the floor. 

“Jaemin.” Jeno says his name quietly.

“They’re fine. The rebels were slow and everyone here knows what to do in an emergency.” Jeno tries to reassure him, despite himself knowing that rebel attacks affect Renjun different. They stood quietly for a moment before Jeno was about to head away.

“Jeno.” Jeno turned around, surprised. 

"Let me explain about last night. When they came to prep the omegas, there was a man who told me that I couldn't refuse you. Ever. No matter what you asked for." Jeno was dumbfounded, shocked to his core. 

“What?” 

"The man made it sound like you might ask for certain things. And you admitted yourself that you haven't been around many omegas. Then you sent the cameras away, and I got scared when you got so close to me." Jeno shakes his head, hair falling into his eyes, trying to keep his emotions under control. 

“Was everyone told this?” He asked, disgusted.

"I don't know. I can't imagine many omegas would need a warning. They're probably waiting to pounce on you." Jaemin looks at the crowd behind them. Jeno shakes his head again in disgust.

“Obviously you’re not. You had no qualms about kneeing me in the groin right?” Jaemin laughs. 

“I hit your thigh.” 

“Oh please. I didn’t need to recover that much from  
a knee to the thigh.” Jaemin laughed again, but as soon as Jeno was about to join him, something hit the window, a dull thud sounding throughout the Dining Hall. They both stopped. 

“So how are you handling a room full of crying omegas?” Jaemin asks, gigging when Jeno’s eyes widen. 

“Nothing in the world is more confusing,” Ha whispers, “I haven’t the faintest idea on how to stop it.” 

"Try patting them on the back and tell them everything will be alright. Lots of times when omegas cry they don't want you to fix it, they just want to be consoled." Jeno wondered how something could be so easy. 

“Really?” His face made Jaemin giggle again, a sound that melted Jeno to his core. 

“Pretty much.” 

“It can’t possibly be that simple.” Jeno was still confused. 

"I said it works most of the time, not all the time, but it will probably work for most of the omegas here." 

"I'm not so sure. Two of them have already begged me to send them home when this is all over."

“I thought we weren’t allowed to ask for that,” Jeno shrugs, “What are you going to do?” 

“What can I do?” Jeno asks, flicking a piece of hair out of his eyes, “I can’t keep someone here if they don’t want to be here.” 

“Maybe they’ll change their minds.” 

“Maybe,” Jeno pauses, giving up on his hair, “What about you? Have you been scared off yet?” 

“Honesty? I thought you were sending me home after breakfast.” 

“Honestly I considered it.” 

“What made you change your mind?” Jeno looked at him and felt his eye flash red, a sign that he was trying to show Jaemin that he was his mate. 

“You’re my friend,” Jeno said simply, when Jaemin didn’t seem to notice, “Do you want to leave?” 

“If I’m not being kicked out, I’m not leaving.” Jeno smiles.

“Then you’ll have to tell me more tricks like the shoulder patting.” 

“Jaemin could you do me a favor?” Jaemin hums, indicating he was listening, "As far as anyone knows, we spent alot of time together last night. If anyone asks, could you please tell them that I'm not, that I wouldn't?" Jaemin nods.

“Of course. And I’m really sorry about everything.” 

“I should have known that if anyone was going to disobey an order it would be you.” Jeno smirks at Jaemin’s incredulous look. Another smattering of things hits the wall. Omegas all around them scream. 

“Who are they? What do they want?” 

“Who? The rebels?” 

“It depends on who you ask and which group you’re talking about.” 

“There’s more than one group?” Jaemin gasps, “How many are there?” 

"Two, generally. The Northern and the Southern rebels. The Northerners attack more frequently. They live closer, but I have a theory that they move around. They're far less likely to break in, and when they do, the results are tame. I'm guessing this particular attack is a North one." Jeno keeps talking when Jaemin doesn’t stop him. 

“What makes them so different from the South?” Jeno looks around, leaning closer. 

“Their attacks can be more lethal.” 

“Lethal?” Jeno nods, eyes serious.

"They only come about once or twice a year, from what I can tell from the aftermath. I think everyone here is trying to protect me from the statistics, but I'm not dumb. People die or in Mark's case, get seriously injured when they come. The problem is that both groups look the same. Mostly alphas. Stingy, dirty, and they all smell like sweat." Jeno grimaces at the last statement, only used to nice smelling scents.

“What happened to Mark?” 

“He almost had to get his leg cut off. Because he was doing his job.” 

“And what’s that?” Jaemin looks up at him, eyes gleaming.

“Protecting me.” 

“I still don’t understand. What do they want?” Jeno shrugs.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea. The Southerners seem to want us demolished. I'm guessing it's because they're tired of living on the fringes. They're not even part of our society and their tired of it. The Northerners are a bit of a mystery. Father says the Northerners just want to bother us, disrupt out governing, but I don't think so. I have another theory about that."

“Do I have the honor of hearing it?” Jeno hesitated before leaning in again. 

“I think they’re looking for something.”

“Why?” Jeno shrugs again. 

"I don't know. But it's always the same after the Northerners attack. Guards are knocked out, injured, but never killed. It's like they don't want to be followed around. They do take some people with them, which is a bit disturbing.The rooms they do get into are a mess. Carpet overturned, shelves a mess, drawers thrown open. You won't believe the amount of cameras I've replaced over the years." 

“Cameras?” 

“Oh,” Jeno says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "I like photography. However, they still don't end up taking much. Father thinks my idea is stupid, of course. What could a bunch or illiterate barbarians be looking for? Still, I think there must be something."

“Do you think it’s silly?” Jeno asks, after a few moments of silence. 

“No, not silly. Confusing, but not silly.” Jeno clears his throat. 

“I suppose I should finish my rounds.” Jeno says, dreading leaving.

“I suppose. There must be so many omegas wondering what on earth is taking you so long.” 

“So buddy,” Jeno nudges Jaemin in the ribs and laughing when he practically flies across the room, “Any suggestions as to whom I should speak with next?” Jaemin snorts.

“You see that red head over there?” Jaemin points towards Donghyuck. Jeno nods, “That’s Donghyuck, he’s really nice and loves movies. Go.” Jaemin pushes Jeno over to him. Jeno laughs and heads over. Donghyuck looks up, eyes wide when he notices Jeno in front of him. Mark steps away. 

“Are you alright?” Jeno asks, quietly. 

“Your Highness, I’m so sorry,” Donghyuck blurts out, “And I’m okay.” 

“For what?” 

“I’m not interested in you. Ever since last night.” Jeno raises his eyebrows. 

“Mark worked his magic I see.” Donghyuck’s eyes widen. 

“What?” 

“He’s known since before you got here,” Jeno says, laughing at Donghyuck’s face, “I’ve known as well.” 

“And you were okay with it?” Donghyuck gasps, astonished. Jeno nods.

“I wasn’t interested in you either. You just can’t be with Mark in public yet.”

“Can I stay?” Jeno smiles. 

“Only if I’m allowed to take you somewhere.” Donghyuck nods. 

“Why would you want to take me?” 

“We still have to pretend. Plus I want to get to know my best friend’s mate.” Donghyuck laughs. 

“Who is it?” Jeno snaps back into the conversation. 

“What?” 

“The one you’re going to pick. Who is it?” 

“Jaemin. But he’s not interested in me.” Donghyuck runs a comforting hand up Jeno’s arm.

“I’m his friend. I can try to convince him to be interested in you.” 

“You would do that for me?” 

“You’re letting me stay. Consider me a friend.” Jeno laughs at the irony. 

“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck and jeno go out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so we’re taking a break from the main story for a min and focusing on markhyuck  
> caroline

Jeno walks up to Donghyuck’s room, knocking lightly. He opens the door a second later. smiling lightly at Jeno. Jeno offers his arm.

“Shall we?” Donghyuck giggles. 

“We shall.” They walk out of his room and down the stairs. 

“I was thinking that we could go to the movie theater.” 

“You have a movie theater?” Donghyuck gasps. Jeno laughs.

“Yes.” They walk down another flight of stairs, Donghyuck clinging to Jeno’s arm for balance the whole way down. Jeno waves the guards that are stationed in front of the movie theater doors away and the doors open. They shut as soon as both of them are in, and Donghyuck runs excitedly to the middle row, choosing a seat in the middle and patting the spot next to him. 

“So how did you and Mark meet?” Jeno asks, awkwardly putting his hands on his knees. Donghyuck sighs, then smiles widely.

“I don’t remember much, but I do remember that I was going up the stairs when I fell down and was there for a while, then,” He smiles, touching Jeno on the knee, “Mark came around this corner and asked if I was okay. I said that I was, but when I tried to stand up, I almost collapsed again. He ended up carrying me to the hospital wing.” Jeno whistles lowly.

“Wow.” 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck smiles, “I really like him a lot.” Jeno grins.

“He really likes you too,” They sit in silence for a second, “Has he told you he can smell you?” Donghyuck nods.

“He says you smell like cherries and honey.” Donghyuck blushes.

“He told you?” 

“Mark tells me everything. Including the scent of his mate.” 

“What does Jaemin smell like?” Donghyuck asks, leaning his elbows on his knees. Jeno smiles at him.

“He smells like artificial strawberry. Kind of like the strawberry tarts he likes so much.” 

“That’a a good smell.” Jeno nods.

“Why isn’t he interested in you?” 

“He said he had someone already.” Donghyuck gasps.

“When?” 

“Don’t tell anyone,” Jeno takes a step breath, “We met by accident the first night you were here because I was going to my room and he was trying to get outside. I told the guards to let him out and followed him, and we talked for a couple hours. He said he wasn’t fighting for  
me.” 

“He promised me that he would try.” 

“I am going to let him leave as soon as he wants.” Jeno tears up a little.

“Oh Jeno.” Donghyuck coos, wrapping his small around around him, “I hope I can help.”

“I hope so too.” Jeno stands and walks Donghyuck back to his room where Mark waits, partially concealed in the hallway. Jeno hears them giggling as he walks away, heading to Jaemin’s room. He watches Jaemin and his servants play cards, still partially in the dark of the hallway. Jaemin looks over at the open door and notices he’s there, but doesn’t say anything. Jeno assumes they’re playing a game and walks into the room unannounced. 

“Oh sweet lord!” Chenle shouts upon seeing Jeno, causing the whole table, including, Jeno notes with a grin, Jaemin, to drop their cards. He sweeps the cards into a basket and the three of them stand, bowing. Jeno lets them.

“Guys.” He says to the people he’d grown up with, voice slightly on a giggle.

“Your Highness,” Renjun says, bowing once more, “It’s an honor.” 

“The honor is all mine.” He snorts quietly when they all look at each other, bewildered.

“We were just leaving!” Jisung practically yells, scaring Jeno out of his trance, looking straight at Jaemin’s freshly dyed pink hair. 

“Yes!” Renjun starts helping Chenle with his sewing machine, “We were in, just.” He looks at Chenle just as Jeno zones back into the conversation.

“We were going to finish Jaemin’s outfit for friday.” They all nod. 

“That’s right,” Jisung jerks just head toward the door, “Only two days left.” 

“Wouldn’t want to keep you from your work.” Jeno says, slowly looking around his omegas room.

“Quite a group you’ve got.” Jeno comments, walking further into the room.

“They keep me on my toes.” Jaemin watches him.

“Your hair,” Jeno can’t take his eyes off the mess of light pink locks sitting on top of Jaemin’s head, “Whatever Renjun did, it looks amazing.” Jaemin blushes.

“How’d you know it was Renjun?” 

“I know all of the servants here. They seem to have affection for you. That’s hard to find,” He doesn’t think that this is what Jaemin’s room is supposed to look like, “This isn’t what I imagined your room looks like.”

“It really isn’t my room. It’s yours. I just happen to be borrowing it.” Jeno makes a dour face at Jaemin‘s mention of his things.

“Surely they told you changes can be made.”

“Changes wouldn’t make it mine. People like me don’t live in a marble palace.” Jeno wishes that he would.

“What does your room at home look like?” Jeno’s still looking around.

“What did you come for exactly?” Jeno can tell he’s avoiding the question. Jeno can’t tell him that he was on a date with his best friend’s mate and they talked about his mate and he missed him, so he came here, so he thinks of something on the spot. 

“I came about,” Jeno notices a picture of his family, “Your little sister looks exactly like you.” 

“Jeno.” 

"I had an idea. I thought that since you and I don't have the typical relationship that me and the other omegas have, that maybe we should have alternative means of communication." He moves towards the piano.

“What does that mean?” 

"Since your supposed to be helping me, being my friend, we shouldn't relay on messages sent through servants. I was thinking something less ceremonial," Jeno picks  
up some sheet music, “Did you bring these here?” 

“No they were already here. Anything I want to play I can do from memory.” 

“Impressive.” Jeno feels his eyebrows go up, impressed with his omegas talent.

“Can you please stop poking around and complete a thought?” Jeno chuckles.

"Fine. What I was thinking was that you and I could have a sign, a way of communicating that we need to speak to each other without anyone catching on. Perhaps rubbing our noses?" Jeno rubs his finger on the skin in between his nose and lip. Jaemin scrunches his nose up.

“No, you look like your face is scrunched up.” Jeno gave him a look, but nodded.

“Very well. Perhaps we can run our fingers through our hair.” 

“No my hair always has stuff in it. What if your wearing a crown?” Jeno shakes a finger at him, thinking hard of something to make Jaemin happy.

“You’re right,” Jeno continues to make his way around Jaemin’s room, “What about tugging your ear?” He thinks about his habit.

“I like it. Simple enough to hide, and no one would suspect.” Jeno nodded, his attention on a small jar with a single penny and thinking about Jaemin back in his home town. 

"I'm glad you approve. Next time you want to talk, simply tug your ear and I will be there as soon as I can. Probably after dinner." Jeno strides over to the jar and lifts it up, unable to contain his curiosity. 

“What on earth is this?” 

“That I’m afraid,” Jaemin slaps his forehead. Jeno wants to kiss him, “is beyond explanation.” 

“He’s just so, I don’t know.” Jeno says to Mark when he’s laying on his bed, both of them staring blissfully at Jeno’s ceiling. 

“Perfect in every way imaginable?” Mark asks, most likely thinking of Donghyuck. 

“Yes.” Jeno sighs, Jaemin’s smiling face popping up in his mind. He wiggles around on his bed, smiling contentedly and accidentally slaps Mark on the face. Mark shoves him off, not as mad as he usually would be.

“Donghyuck’s really changing you.” 

“I love him.” Jeno grins. 

“I’ll keep him here for you.” Mark hugs him.

“Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first report with the omegas and jeno and jaemin have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so i have nothing to do for a while so i figured i could write another chapter  
> this one is all about the report  
> caroline

Jeno wakes up on Friday morning, and immediately reaches to his desk for the papers of all of the selected. He’d already thrown away all of the ones that he eliminated already, but since it’s the day of the report, he decides to brush up on his names. 

“Breakfast.” Mark pops his head in, smiling widely.

“Why are you so smiley?” Jeno grumbles. heading into the door and walking to the Dining Hall with Mark. 

“I kissed him.” Jeno shoots him a surprised look.

“Donghyuck?” Mark nods.

“Last night after your date.” 

“I’m proud of you.” They spend the whole day, just like every Friday, preparing for the Report.

“They’ll probably ask you questions about the selection.” Jeno’s mother says, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Jeno’s ear. He smiles at her, surveying his selected over his shoulder. He catches Jaemin staring at them and winks. Jaemin blushes. Jeno counts it as a win. 

“I went back over their names again this morning.” His mother snorts.

“Why are you so bad at names?” Jeno shrugs. 

“Have you thought about who you want?” His father asks, sitting in his large chair. Jeno cowers slightly on his smaller chair. 

“I’m still trying to get to know them.” He says, despite knowing who he wants. His father nods, appeased. His mom leans over.

“Tell me who you want later.” Jeno nods, looking up to find Jaemin already looking at him. He tugs instantly on his ear. Jaemin tugs back. Johnny appears out of nowhere as soon as his father is finished giving the report about the rebel attack.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight, I have a special announcement. The Selection has been going on for a week, and already eight of the selected have been sent home, leaving twenty-seven beautiful omegas. Next week, the Sininga Capital Report will be dedicated to getting to know them." 

“Before we get to know them, let’s go to the man of the hour, our beloved Prince Jeno.” Jeno panics when he sees Johnny striding deliberately across the stage, and shoves the microphone into Jeno’s face. He straightens up.

“I’m very well, Johnny, thank you.” Jeno says.

“Are you enjoying your company so far?” 

“Yes! It’s been a pleasure to get to know all these omegas.” Jeno looks over at them.

“Are they all as sweet and gentle as they appear?” 

“Well,” Jeno says, thinking back to his first encounter with Jaemin and knowing he’s not supposed to talk about it, but continues anyway. He’ll pick up the pieces later, “Almost.” His omegas all erupt into giggles.

“What exactly did these omegas do?”

“Oh let me tell you,” Jeno crosses his legs on his chair, his version of getting comfortable, “One of them had the nerve to yell at me rather forcefully the first time we met. I was given a very severe scolding.” He can feel everyone’s eyes on him. 

“I don’t recall anyone yelling at you.” Jeno panics for a second. 

“I think he’s talking it up to make it funnier.” Donghyuck saves him.

“A scolding?” Johnny’s eyes shoot up, “Whatever for?” 

“Honestly I’m not sure. I think it was a bought of homesickness. Which is why I forgave him.” 

“So he’s still with us?” Johnny raises his eyebrows, scanning the omegas.

“Oh yes,” Jeno says, staring straight at Jaemin, “And I plan to keep him here for a while.” 

Jeno knocks on Jaemin’s door after dinner. Jaemin throws it open, and Jeno half expects his servants to still be there. He surveys the room. 

“Where are your servants?” 

“I send them away after dinner.” 

“Everyday?” 

“Of course, I cane take my clothing off myself, thanks.” Jeno raises his eyebrows, thinking about what Jaemin said.

“Grab a wrap. It’s chilly.” Jaemin grabs a small blanket from his closet, and walks back toward Jeno, slipping his arm into Jeno’s elbow. They walk down the hallway quietly, Jeno to occupied with his thoughts to talk.

“If you insist on sending your servants away, I’ll haha to station a guard outside your door.” Jeno breaks the silence. Jaemin rebels instantly.

“No! I don’t like being babysat.” 

“He’d be outside. You wouldn’t even notice.” Jeno laughs at Jaemin’s childish complaining. He finds it enduring.

“Yes I would,” Jaemin complains, again, “I would sense his presence.” Jeno lets out a playfully exhausted sigh. Jaemin giggles at him. They’re to wrapped up in their own world to notice two omegas coming toward them. Jeno looks around from Jaemin’s face and notices them.

“Omegas.” He says, giving them a small head nod and wishing that he didn’t have to talk to anyone but his omega. They bowed and went on their way.

“I told you they’d stay.” Jaemin says.

“You can’t imagine what a relief that was.” Jeno comments, not wanting time talk about other omegas. Jaemin grips a little tighter on his arm, trying to figure out how to go down the stairs in his slippery shoes. Jeno keeps him steady. 

“I would have thought that would be helpful in a way.” They reach the bottom floor and to Jeno’s disappointment, Jaemin’s grip loosens. 

“I suppose,” Jeno mulls, “But it didn’t feel that way.” 

“Good evening.” He greeted the guards, who opened the doors instantly. 

“I don’t understand.” Jaemin says, letting Jeno lead him to the bench. Jaemin sits, and Jeno crosses to the other side of the bench, sitting down opposite Jaemin so that they can talk quietly and still hear each other. They’re right within kissing distance, and Jeno holds himself back.

"I think I was flattering myself, thinking that I would be worth some sort of risk," Jeno stops, then clarifies for Jaemin’s sake, "Not that I'd wish that on anyone. It's just, don't you see everything I'm risking?" Jeno’s implying what he’s risking by pursuing Jaemin against his father’s wishes.

"Umm, not really. You're here with your family to give you advice, and we're all living around our schedule. Everything about your life is the same, and ours changed overnight." Jeno thinks about all that’s changed about his life. He and his best friend had both found their omegas.

"Jaemin, I might have my family, but imagine how embarrassing it is to have your parents, and the whole country watch you attempt to date for the first time. And it't not even a normal style of dating! And living around my schedule? When I'm not with you all, I'm organizing troops, making laws, perfecting budgets, and all on my own, while my father watches me stumble around stupidly, because I have none of his experience. And then when I inevitably do things the way that he doesn't like, he goes and corrects my mistakes, and makes sure that I understand. And while I'm trying to do all that, I'm only thinking of you, the selected, I mean. I'm excited and terrified at the same time by all of you," Jeno’s hands are flying in the air, his habit that his father hates, "And you think my life isn't changing? What do you think my chances of finding my soulmate in the group of you? What if I already sent them home because I was relying on some spark that I didn't feel? What if I don't find anyone at all? You all weren't picked by me. What do I do then, Jaemin?" Hs asks, genuinely. 

“Actually, Jeno, I think you will find your soulmate here.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Jaemin puts his hand on Jeno’s shoulder. He relaxes because of his omegas touch, "If your life is really as upside down as you say, then your soulmate has to be out there somewhere. In my experience, true love is the most inconvenient kind." Jaemin sounds sad. 

“I hope you and Donghyuck hit it off. He’s really sweet.” Jeno makes a face. 

“He seems so.” 

“What, is sweet not good?” 

“No, no sweet is good.” Jeno doesn’t elaborate. He notices Jaemin looking around.

“What do you keep looking for?” 

“What?” 

"You can't keep your eyes in one place. I can tell you're paying attention, but you seem like you're looking for something."

“People, cameras.” Jaemin stutters, looking into the sky.

“We’re all alone. Mark’s over by the wall.” Jeno points to Mark, standing in the dark along one a wall. He’s far enough away that he can’t hear them. 

“You don’t like people watching you, do you?”

“Not really. I prefer being under the radar. That’s what I’m used to.” 

"You'll have to adjust to that. Once you leave here, eyes will be on you for the rest of your life. My mom still talks to some of the selected from her selection. They're viewed as important omegas. Still."

“Great,” Jaemin moans, flopping onto Jeno’s shoulder, “One more thing I can’t wait to go home to.” Jeno feels apologetic. 

“Jaemin can I ask you something personal?” 

“Maybe.” Jaemin hedged. Jeno smiled at him, all humor gone.

"It's just, that, well, I can tell that you don't like it here. You hate the rules, the competition, the attention, the clothes, and the, well no you like the food," They both smiled, "You miss you home, and family, and," He pauses for a second, "Perhaps other people very much. Your feelings are incredibly close to the surface." 

“Yeah I know.”

"But," Jeno presses on, "You're willing to be homesick and miserable here instead of going home. Why?"

“I’m not miserable and you know why.” Jeno thinks abort the boy. 

"Well, sometimes you seem okay. I see you laughing and talking with the other selected, and you seem very content at meal times, I'll give you that. But other times you just look so sad. Would you tell me why? The whole story?"

It’s another failed love story. It’s nothing big or exciting.” 

"For better or worse, I'd like to know one love story besides my parents, one that was outside of these walls and structures. Please?”

"In a world out there," Jaemin points beyond the palace walls, "The castes sometimes take care of one another. My father had a couple families who buy a painting from him every year, and the same families book me to sing at their parties. They're our patrons, see?" When Jeno nods, he continues, "We were sort of patrons to his family. They're Sixes. When we could afford to have someone help us, we'd always call his mother. I've known him since we were kids, but he was older than me, more my brother's age. They always rough housed, so I avoided them. My older brother, Minsu, he's an artist like my father. A few years ago, one of his sculptures sold for a lot of money. You may have heard of him." The connection hits Jeno solidly.

"We were really excited for him because he'd worked so hard on it. We really needed the money at the time, but he kept almost all the money for himself. His sculpture catapulted him and people started asking for his work daily. He had a waiting list a mile long and huge charging prices just because he could. I think he might have gotten a little addicted to the fame. Not a lot of Fives have the option. Anyways, after the calls started coming in, he decided to detach himself from the family. My sister had just gotten married, so we's lost her income, and now we'd lost his," Jaemin puts his hands on Jeno's defined chest, trying to get his point across, "You don't just leave your family, it's the only way to survive."

“He was trying to buy his way up?” Jeno asks, disgusted. 

"He had his heart set on being a Two. If he was happy being a Three or Four, he could have bought the title and moved us all up, but he's obsessed. He lives more than comfortably, but it's the label he wants. He won't stop until he gets it."

“That could take a lifetime.” Jeno thinks he can help. All of the omega he picks family becomes Ones.

“As long as he dies with Two on his gravestone, I don’t really think he cares.” 

“I take it you’re not close now.” Jeno feels sad for him, it being close to a sibling that he has. He envy’s Jaemin’s siblings.

"Not now. I thought he was moving out just to be independent. In the beginning I was on his side. When he was getting his apartment and studio set up, he called the same family we always do, and I went to help him. The oldest son was available and very eager to help and worked with Minsu for a few days, setting things up." Jaemin pauses.

"So there I was, pulling things out of boxes, and there he was. Our eyes met and he didn't seem so rough. We weren't kids anymore. The whole time I was there, we couldn't keep our hands off each other, always brushing past, he would look at me and smile, and it made me feel alive. I was just crazy about him." Jaemin's voice broke off, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jeno frets with hands, not knowing what to do. 

"We lived pretty close to each other, so I started taking walks in the day so that I could possibly see him. Whenever his mother came by to help, sometimes he's come to, and we'd just watch each other. It's all we could do," Jaemin lets out a quiet sob, "He's a Six and I'm a Five, and there are rules and if my mother ever found out, she'd be furious. No one could know." Jaemin was moving his hands around. Jeno wants to hold them to keep them still, but refrains himself.

"Soon, there were anonymous little notes taped to my window, telling me I was beautiful, or that I sang like an angel. I knew they were from him. The night of my fifteenth birthday, my parents threw a party and invited his family. He gave me my birthday card, but told me to read it alone. All it said was Tree house, Midnight."

“Midnight? But.” Jeno’s eyes widen, knowing the laws better than anyone.

“You should know that I break Sininga curfew regularly.” 

“You could have been thrown in jail, Jaemin!” Jeno gasps. 

"Back then it seemed inconsequential," Jaemin shrugs, "That first time, I felt like I was flying. Here he was trying to figure out a way for us to work. To be alone together. I just couldn't believe that he wanted to be alone with me. That night I waited in my room, and near midnight I saw someone sneak into the Treehouse. I brushed my teeth again just in case. I don't remember how it started, but soon we were confessing how we felt, and laughing because we were so relieved that the other felt the same way. And I couldn't be bothered about lying to my family or breaking the law, I was just happy. I didn't worry about our Numbers, or the future. Nothing could matter as much as him loving me," Jaemin lets out louder sob, clutching onto his chest, "And he did, Jeno, he did." Jeno wants to hug him. 

"We dated in secret for two years. We were happy, but he was always worried about sneaking around and not being able to provide for me. When I got the notice for the selection, he insisted that I sign up." Jeno's mouth dropped open, shocked. 

"I know, but it would have hung over him forever if I didn't try. And I honestly didn't think that I'd get picked," Jaemin raises his hands in the air, "And I found out from his mother that he was saving to marry someone. I was so excited. I made him a nice dinner, hoping I could coax the proposal out of him, but when he saw all the money I'd spent, he was upset. He's very proud. I guess he wanted to spoil me, but when he realized that he couldn't he broke up with me instead. A week later, my name out called."

“Best day of my life.” Jeno whispers.

“Last time I saw him was at my send off,” Jaemin sighs, obviously sad, “He was with a girl.” 

“What?” Jeno shouts, not wanting to be invested, but completely invested. Jaemin buries his face in his hands.

"It drives me insane knowing how many omegas are after him, and now he has no reason to turn them down. I can't do anything about it, but the thought of going home and watching it, I can't, I just can't Jeno." Jaemin cries, and cries, Jeno doesn't stop him because he doesn’t know how. When the tears slow down, he talks again.

"Jeno, I hope you find someone you can't live without. And I hope you never have to know what it's like to try and live without them." Jeno thinks that he already has. 

“I’m so sorry, Jaemin, I don’t,” Jeno’s face scrunches a little, “Is this a good time to pat your shoulder?” 

“Yes.” Jaemin laughs, wetly, tears still streaming down his face. After a quick look at his face, Jeno decides a hug would be better, so he wraps his arms quite awkwardly around Jaemin’s waist. 

“Is this okay?” Jeno asks, voice slightly muffled from Jaemin’s head, “I only hug my mom.” Jaemin laughs at his expense.

“It’s hard to get a hug wrong,” Jaemin pauses, "I know what you mean, though, I only hug people from my family." Jeno was surprised Jaemin was still letting him hold him, but he felt Jaemin relax completely, turning into mush against Jeno’s side, he starts letting through his hair. He pulls away when he feels that Jaemin’s breathing has returned to normal. 

"Jaemin, I promise, I'll keep you here until the last possible second. I understand they have me narrow down the Elite until three, but I'll make it two just to keep you here. I won't make you leave a minute earlier than you're ready." Jeno’s completely serious, and he hopes that Jaemin can tell. 

"I know we just met, but i think you're wonderful. It bothers me to see you so hurt. If he were here, I'd, I'd," Jeno shook with frustration, "I'm so sorry, Jaemin." Jeno can’t think of anything else to do but hug him again, his inner alpha trying to comfort his omega in any way possible, so he pulls Jaemin back in and notes with a smile, that Jaemin rests his head on his shoulder, burying his face in the skin between Jeno’s neck and shoulder, unconsciously seeking for his scent gland for comfort. Jeno smiles, it seems Jaemin’s unconsciously giving him a chance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno has to talk to yangyang and felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so there’s no one at work rn so i thought i could update!   
> if you wanna talk or ask me question pls do i’m bored   
> caroline

Jeno wakes up and lazes around his room, not wanting to get up until there’s a knock at his door. Mark pokes his head in. 

“Something’s happened.” Jeno shoots up, throwing on a shirt. 

“What?” 

“With two of the selected.” Jeno has never run out of his room so fast. 

“One of them is the one your father wants for you. He’s pissed.” Mark informs him on their way to his fathers office. 

“Of course he is.” Jeno opens the door and his father’s on him as soon as he shuts the door. 

“How could you let this happen? And a Two!” His father shouts, slapping him across the face. Jeno grimaces. 

“What exactly happened?” His father thunders, grabbing a knife off of his desk. He pushes Jeno to the ground. 

“One of your selected slapped Lee Felix. The Two that you are going to pick.” 

“And why exactly am I going to pick him?” Jeno asks thinking about Jaemin, even when his father hovers over him, knife glinting. His father shoves the knife into Jeno’s shoulder, ripping open an old scar from the same knife. He shouts in pain. His father drags the knife down, uncaring. 

“You are going to pick him,” His father shouts, hand covered in Jeno’s blood, continuously pouring out of his wound, “Because I told you so.” Jeno scoffs, screaming as yet another fresh wave of pain washes over him, looking at his arm. He almost throws up. His blood of scattered, pouring in fresh waves all over his father’s carpet, but the wound is slowly closing, healing as his wolf senses take over. He heaves a sigh as he feels the last part of the cut, over the top of his hand, closing. He stands, and and heads out the door. 

“I’ll deal with them myself, Father,” He calls over his shoulder as Mark stares in disbelief at his ripped and bloodied shirt, “Later.” 

“What happened?” Jeno scoffs, peeling off his shirt and throwing it on his bed.

“He knifed me.” Mark nods, slowly.

“I got that much. I meant about the selected.” 

“Apparently one of them hit the omega my father wants me with.” Mark whistles. 

“He’s the really bitchy one right?” Jeno laughs.

“Yeah.” Jeno steps into his shower to clean off his blood, and when he comes out, there’s a fresh suit waiting for him. He slips it on, gratefully. He walks past his father’s office, and all the servants cleaning the blood stains out of the carpet, look up at him, eyes wide with fear. Jeno waves then away, glancing into the room. There’s blood everywhere. It looks like the servants haven’t gotten anything up, but there is a bucket of water, stained red, as a servant is dipping a stained cloth into it and scrubbing the carpet. Jeno walks on, Mark by his side. He enters the room that is supposed to be his office to pure chaos. The two omegas are yelling at each other, and his father is standing in one corner, nodding along to whatever Felix is saying. They all stop as soon as Jeno enters. 

“Now, one of you, tell me what happened.” Jeno says, sitting in his chair.

“This omega went rouge,” His father points to Yangyang, who has tears streaming down his face. Jeno feels bad for him, “And slapped this precious omega,” He points to Felix, holding his cheek and sitting daintily on the chair opposite Jeno, “Across the face.” 

“I don’t remember asking you, Father.” Jeno says, trying to be mean because his father can’t hurt him here, in front of his omegas. His father scoffs. 

“No one would slap someone else without reason, now what happened?” 

“He was insulting my family,” Yangyang spoke up, tears still streaming down his favs without end, “I’m sorry that I hit him, I was just mad.” Jeno nods, understanding. If he could slap his father without punishment, he would. 

“Unfortunately, we cant keep you here,” Jeno says, waiting for the fresh tears, and when they surprisingly don’t come, he continues, “I expect you will be leaving before dinner.” Yangyang nods. 

“And you,” Jeno turns to Felix. Felix sobs pitifully holding his cheek. It looks exactly like his other cheek, “I expect that you won’t go around insulting other people’s families, unless you want to potentially get hit again.” Felix nods, batting his eyelashes. Jeno scoffs in his mind, picturing what Jaemin would do if he was in Jeno’s position. They both take their leave. 

“Father.” Jeno calls, before his father has the chance to leave the room. His father turns around, smiling sweetly at Jeno. 

“Stop,” Jeno leans across his desk, “Why do you want me with him so badly?” His father smiles, dark and eerie. 

“He has money, influence. That Five that you keep hanging around here doesn’t. Get rid of him.” Jeno explodes at the mention of Jaemin, his prefect, beautiful omega who can make Jeno smile just from his presence.

“This is my selection!” Jeno yells, “Only I get to choose who leaves, and if I want him to stay, he stays!” His father stares at him. 

“Jeno, do you care for him?” 

“I care for all of the omegas and you know that.” Jeno answers, immediately, praying that his father stays away from Jaemin. The King stands. 

“I trust that I will see you at lunch.” He leaves. Jeno bangs his hands on his desk, pulling at his hair. 

“Why can’t he just leave me alone?” He complains. Mark shrugs, pulling Jeno’s hands from his hair. 

“The only thing you can do now is pretend like he doesn’t bother you.” Jeno nods, wincing when his arm stings. 

“Your arm?” Jeno nods. They head to the hospital wing. 

“Oh my god,” Taeyong says, staring at Jeno’s arm, “He did it again?” Jeno grunts.

“Yeah.” Taeyong tuts and scurries across the room, grabbing tools and gauze. 

“You look like you lose a lot of blood.” 

“He did keep the knife in my shoulder for a while.” Taeyong tuts again. Mark glances at the clock. 

“We’d better go to lunch.” 

“I’d get murdered if we don’t.” They walk into the Dining Hall, and Jeno looks around the room for Jaemin. He spots him, and they make eye contact. Jaemin’s looking around the room, probably trying to spot Yangyang, and Jeno sees Felix, looking slightly triumphant, in the corner, smiling flirtatiously at him and blinking rapidly. Jeno looks away and sits in his seat. His parents haven’t arrived. 

“The royal tailer is here to take your measurements for the photoshoot tomorrow.” His mother leans over Jeno’s chair and presses a kiss onto the top of his head. Jeno kisses her cheek. 

“I’ll go after lunch.” She nods, appeased.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno goes to the tailor and has the photoshoot with his omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm so sorry i totally forgot completely to update yesterday so enjoy this one and hopefully one on the main book and then another one on this one (probably tomorrow if i remember) so we can get the books together  
> pls dm me im so bored and lonely :(  
> caroline

Jeno, for once without Mark, as his father assumes he can survive a trip to the tailor without dying or needing protection, heads into the royal tailor's office, only used for fittings. Jeno nods his head at the tailor when he enters, and immediately has to turn around so that he can measure his wingspan with the obnoxious hot pink fabric measuring tape draped around his neck.

"Hi, Taeil." Jeno says, when Taeil's on his knees, measuring Jeno's legs. Jeno thinks that Taeil should know his measurements by now. Taeil's only been the royal tailor for as long as Jeno's been alive, having the honor of being the only one to make the royal families clothes. Taeil looks down, uncertain for a second before looking back up.

"The King isn't coming?" He asks. Jeno's father usually watches over the tailor meetings. Jeno shakes his head.

"He's busy." Taeil breaks out into a smile, standing back up. 

"Hey kid." Taeil ruffles his hair. Jeno grins.

"So," Taeil leans his elbows on his desk, sewing needle in one hand and a bunch of fabric in the other, "Who are you picking?" Jeno blushes. Taeil coos, dropping the fabric to pinch Jeno's cheek. Jeno smacks his hand away and shoves his burning face in his hands. Taeil just laughs at him, handing him a garment bag. 

"Put this on." Jeno puts on what is equivalent to a military officers outfit.

"Really?" Taeil snorts, guiding him to the raised platform in the middle of the room. He takes a handful of sewing pins out of his mouth.

"Your father said he wanted you to look like a Prince. I took inspiration from a portrait of your great grandfather. Jeno nods. His closest relative they have a painting of. They don't even have a painting of his grandfather. He has no idea who or where his grandfather is. 

"He lived like a hundred years ago," Jeno complains, "Mark's going to make fun of me for months." Taeil laughs, brightly.

"I'm counting on it." He bunches together the fabric that hangs off of the back of Jeno's legs and tuts about his jacket. 

"Please take that off so I can fix it." Jeno shrugs out of his jacket. 

"Everytime I see you I have to add an inch to your back," Taeil says, "Why do you keep getting stronger?" 

"I want to be able to stand up to my father," Jeno glances at the door, "It hurts my pride to constantly get pushed around by him, so I want to use more than words to hurt him." Taeil nods, knowing full well the extent of his beatings. The first one where he used a knife happened in Taeil's office, during a meeting where they got to friendly. His father tolf him to treat Taeil like a servant, and when Jeno refused, his father struck him down. Four guards had to come in and pull the King off of Jeno. Taeil accompanied them to Taeyong, wanting to make sure Jeno was okay. Taeyong had gasped and grabbed wipes to stop the bleeding, but Jeno's alpha healing had won, and most of the wound was closed by the time they got to the Hospital Wing. 

"I'm picking Jaemin." Jeno says, waiting for Taeil to finish with his adjustments. Taeil jumps, the needle on his sewing machine almost going through his hand. 

"He's the pink haired one right? The one that Chenle makes his clothes for?" Jeno nods. Chenle bursts through the door, holding a bunch of red lace fabric.

"Taeil!" He cries, obviously not noticing Jeno, "Is this a good color?" 

"On you?" 

"No, on Jaemin." 

"I think it's a lovely color." Jeno says. Chenle screams, jumping back a foot. Jisung bursts out laughing from where he is, leaning against the wall. Chenle glares at him, and he backhugs him in compensation. 

"Your Highness," Chenle starts, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Jeno waves him off, still standing on the platform. Taeil goes back to sewing.

"Call me Jeno when my father's not here, please, Lele." Chenle nods. 

"I think that color would look lovely on Jaemin." 

"That's what I said, but he insisted on coming here." Renjun complains, walking into the room. Jeno waves slightly. Renjun waves back.

"Hi Jeno." 

"I'm done!" Taeil announces, shooing them out of the room, "Try it on." Jeno complies, the outfit fitting snugly against his body. Taeil whistles.

"I'm good." Jeno grins. Taeil straps a belt and sword on his side.

"Please try not to look dumb while walking." Jeno snorts.

"I'll try." He practices walking around the room. He heads to the Omega's Room the next day, which in his absence had been transformed into a suitable space for a photoshoot. He sweeps inside and catches Mark, standing by their omega's laughing under his breath. Jeno can only guess that he's laughing about his outfit. He goes through the first couple omega's trying to hurry up and get to Jaemin, easily his favorite person in the room. He's broken out of his thoughts by the potent smell of artificial perfume. He looks up, mentally groaning when he sees it's Felix. He catches Jaemin's eye and sighs, wishing the line would go faster. 

"I've been a model my whole life," Felix whispers in his ear as soon as he walks up, sticking his butt out slightly. Jeno doesn't look, just leans his head back, "Can I pose us?" Jeno agrees, hoping to be done with him soon. Felix manhandles him in slightly different directions and positions until he's done and Donghyuck steps up.

"Behind me is Nana, don't worry." He whispers. Jeno catches Mark staring, winking at him.

"Mark's staring at you." Jeno whispers, pulling Donghyuck against his chest. They smile and then Donghyuck talks again. 

"I told him that I loved him." Jeno rolls his eyes.

"I know," He moves them into another position, "He wouldn't shut up about it." Donghyuck sighs. 

"He told me that he loved me back." Jeno rolls his eyes, again.

"I know. He also wouldn't shut up about it either." Donghyuck laughs, bright. 

"I'll send Jaemin your way." Jeno smiles at him, gratefully. 

"Hello, my dear!" Jeno sings as soon as Jaemin's within hearing distance, excited. Jaemin scowls. 

"Don't even." Jeno chuckles and hold his hands out, pulling Jaemin closer to him. 

"Your sash is crooked." Jaemin sighs. Jeno fixes it for him.

"Not surprised." Jeno giggles.

"That'll have to do." He smiles at his omega. 

"They ought to hang you in the chandeliers." Jaemin pokes the many golden buttons on his jacket. Jeno sighs, this is the closest Jaemin has even gotten to his chest willingly.

"Look at the camera please." The photographer called. Jaemin looked up, wiping sweaty palms on his white pants. Jeno hopes for Chenle's sake that they don't stain.

"Don't be nervous." 

"I just don't like everyone looking at me." Jeno tuts and pulls Jaemin closer. Jaemin makes an attempt to step away, but Jeno wraps a sturdy arm around his waist, hand fitting perfectly in the curve of Jaemin's hip, wanting Jaemin to be close to him. 

"Just look at me like you can't stand me." Jeno scrunches up his face, hoping to make Jaemin laugh. He does and Jeno joins him, hearing the camera go off.

"See, it's not so bad." 

"I guess." Jeno knows that he's still tense, so he spins him around even though he could have just turned him around, hoping to make him feel better. Jeno heads over to the couch at the photographers request, Jaemin in tow. Jeno can feel that Jaemin's feeling more confident, and every so often would poke or tickle him so he can hear Jaemin's beautiful laughter. He notices Doyoung, in a suit much like the one that Jeno was wearing earlier, a second after Jaemin did. He nods for him to come over. Doyoung hesitates, glancing at Jaemin. Jeno thinks that since Jaemin's going to be the future King, he might as well know how a country is run. 

"He's fine." Jeno calls. Doyoung comes scurrying over. 

"Rebel attacks in Charley, Your Highness," Doyoung says, eyes sparkling in care when he looks at Jeno. Jeno drops his head and sighs. He only looks up when he feels the comforting weight of Jaemin's hand, resting on his back. He smiles at him, eyes shining, "They burned crops and killed over a dozen people." Doyoung continues. 

"Where in Charley?" Jeno asks, trying to remember the many maps that Doyoung made him and Mark pour over. 

"The east, sir, near the border." Jeno sighs again.

"What did my father say?" 

"Actually, Your Highness," Doyoung says, playing with his hands, "He wants your thoughts." Jeno reels back, no longer slouched, as his brain processes. 

"Station troops in the southwest of Gear and all along Port Rim. Don't go as far as Charley, that'd be a waste of time. See if we can intercept them." Doyoung nods and leaves the room swiftly. Jeno stares off into space, thinking of all the deaths.

"Are you alright?" Jaemin's sugary voice breaks him out of his thoughts. Jeno nods, head still down. 

"It's just all those people." 

"Maybe we should stop." Jeno lifts his head, the only good thing his father taught him ringing in his ears. 

"One thing you must learn in this profession is the ability to appear calm when you're not. Please smile, Jaemin." Jeno says, watching Jaemin pull himself together and give the camera a tiny smile. Jeno looks at him, smitten. The camera goes off, not missing Jaemin's smile and the look on Jeno's face. Jeno squeezes his hand, and smiles despite himself when Jaemin squeezes back. Jeno doesn't think their connection has ever been as strong as it it right now and prays that Jaemin can feel it. 

"Next!" The photographer calls, breaking them both out of their trance. 

"Please don't say anything. It's important that you're discreet." Jaemin nods, standing up.

"Of course. He walks away.

"Myunghee, my dear!" Jeno says, sugar coating his voice even though he wants to go back to Jaemin. He lowers his voice, hoping Jaemin would understand, "Before I forget, are you free this afternoon?" Jeno hates himself as soon as he says it, looking back at Jaemin, slightly hunched and walking quickly away. She giggles, leaning into Jeno'a arm.

"I am." 

"How about going with me to go hunting?" Jeno asks, knowing that Myunghee is from a hunting city. She smiles, gripping onto his elbow hard. He tries not to wince, taking pictures. He tries to look at Jaemin every so often, looking for their signal, but it never comes. By the time Jeno's free from photos but also his clothing, Jaemin's long gone, at breakfast already. He sighs, walking with Mark to the Dining Hall.

"I asked someone else on a date." Mark stops, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Why are you so upset about it?" 

"I think Jaemin heard." Mark rubs his back.

"Are you sure?" 

"He walked away dejectedly." 

"You should think of this as a good thing," Jeno looks up at him, innocently, "Maybe he's finally willing to give you a chance." Jeno gasps.

"Mark Lee, you genius!" Mark smiles at him.

"Breakfast."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know i just updated but i had to do this one again for the main story to make more sense, i promise the main story will be updated after  
> pls dm me im stuck at home and im so bored  
> caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeno and myunghee have their date and he talks to his mom

Jeno walks slowly to Myunghee's room, rapping on it twice. One of her maids answers the door. 

"Miss?" She calls into the room, "The Prince is here." Myunghee scrambles out of her bathroom and throws on a pair of shoes, smoothing her dress down before taking his elbow. Jeno would have found it enduring if it was Jaemin. 

"I thought that we could just take a walk instead. I asked the guards to scout for animals and they couldn't find any." She smiles, flirtatiously, and snuggles against Jeno's arm. He resists the urge to pull away.

"That's perfectly fine with me, Your Highness." Jeno smiles, leading her to the bottom floor of the Palace. They start off with a nice conversation about hunting before things start turning south, quickly. Jeno thinks he might be better at dates than her. 

"I don't mean to pry, Your Highness," She says, walking so far in front of him, his line of vision is her hips. She starts swaying them, letting him catch up and then wrapping an arm around his neck and swaying all around him. He wants the earth to swallow him, "Why are you keeping that Five here?" Jeno starts.

"Because I want him here." She nods.

"He has nothing to give you. He's nothing compared to the rest of us." Jeno thinks that Jaemin is worth more than everyone combined.

"I'm going to have to ask you to pack your things." Jeno says, thinking of nothing but his omega. She whines, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why?" Jeno shrugs.

"There are rules about this kind of thing." She runs away, crying. Jeno takes the long way back to his room, not wanting to run into any of his selected. 

"Wait," Mark says, laying on Jeno's bed, "She made fun of Jaemin?" Jeno nods.

"That's why I sent her home," Jeno continues, "I couldn't live with myself if I let someone who made fun of him stay." 

"Aww," Mark coos, leaning over the top of Jeno's bed and pinching his cheeks, "You love him so much." Jeno grumbles, swatting Mark away.

"I hate you so much." Mark giggles. 

"We should tell your father." Jeno groans, nodding.

"I sent Myunghee home." He informs his father as soon as he steps into the office. Mark goes to wait outside like usual, but his father waves him inside. He steps in unsure. 

"Jeongin, station troops here," His father points to a spot on the map, one that Jeno recognizes as where he told Doyoung earlier that day, "And here." He points to another spot.

"Jeno, what do you think?"

"You've already heard what I think father." Jeno says, slowly.

"I wanted you to feel included. You say you got rid of an omega? Why?" Jeno grimaces at his father's choice of words. Mark tries not to laugh behind him.

"She made fun of another omega so I sent her home" Jeno says, cautiously looking at his father's reaction. His father claps him on the back.

"Good job. At least it wasn't Felix. If he asks to see you room, you let him, understand?" 

"But," Jeno protests, "It's against the rules." 

"The rules can be changed," His father dismisses, "Especially when it comes to your omega." Jeno's about to protest again when Mark drags him away.

"Let's go see your mom." Jeno nods. He bursts though his mother's doors, ready to give up and cry on her shoulder, Mark right behind him. She jumps at the the sudden noise and when she sees Jeno, about to cry, she puts down her embroidery and sits on her bed, tugging Jeno under her arm. Jeno curls up as much as he can. 

"Now," She strokes a dainty hand through his hair, just like how she did to get him sleepy on restless nights when he's been a child, "What's wrong?" Jeno doesn't say anything, so Mark says it for him. 

"The King's been forcing an omega on him." Jeno's mother sighs. 

"Felix?" Mark nods.

"I don't want him, but father doesn't care." 

"I'll have a talk with him. This is your selection after all. We have to be okay with whoever you pick." Jeno looks at her, eyes shining.

"When did you know?" She smiles.

"Know what honey?" 

"That father was your alpha. When did you know?" She sighs, shifting him slightly.

"I knew as soon as I was alone with him. He said my name, and I knew." Jeno hugs her.

"I wish he would know," He grumbles into her dress, "That would make this so much easier." 

"You know who your omega is don't you?" Jeno hates that his mom knows him so well. He nods. 

"He's the one that father doesn't want me picking under any circumstance." 

"Jaemin, the Five?" Jeno nods. 

"Your father likes his power and money. He believes that if you marry an omega that's high up in numbers, then he'll get more money." Jeno scoffs. 

"He can't force me to be with anyone. Doesn't he know how soulmates work?" 

"Fortunately, yes, but that won't stop him from trying to force you to be with someone you don't want." 

"Can you not tell him who I want?" She nods, then jumps when the door opens. Jeno's father walks through the door and Jeno instantly straightens, pretending like he wasn't hugging his mother. 

"What are you doing here?" His father asks, as a way of greeting.

"He told me that you're trying to force an omega on him." Jeno's mother says, still sitting on her bed. She gestures for Jeno and Mark to leave, but they stay at the door, keeping it open a crack so they can see. 

"He's weak. He can'r rely on you to fix all of his problems." 

"Well," She stands up, circling his father, "With the way you treat him, I can see why he does." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" His father growls. She smiles slightly at him, trying to use her scent to appease him. 

"He can't even have a conversation alone with his own father without you getting mad at him, so he relies on other people to talk to you for him." His father glances at the door. Mark and Jeno hide. 

"I'm not forcing, I'm just keeping Felix in his mind." His father knows exactly who his wife is talking about. She nods. 

"Please stop. Jeno has so much going on right now, he doesn't need any more pressure." His father sulks. 

"Fine." Jeno pumps his fist in the air, excited. Mark pulls him away from the door. 

"There's one thing you can get off your shoulders," Mark says, once they're in the safety of Jeno's room, "I love your mom so much." 

"You're like a son to her." Mark grins, knowing how she took care of him as a child once his mother died. 

"She really is the only one that can get through to him." 

"What's going to happen to him once she's gone." Jeno shrugs.

"What's going to happen to me?" 

"You'll be the King by then." 

"Hopefully I'll be ruling with Jaemin." Mark laughs.

"I'll still guard you," Jeno nods, "Just Donghyuck will be there too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin talk and jeno has meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! ive been getting so much positive feedback from so many of you, so im updating for yall! thanks so much i love you all!   
> again pls dm mewith questions regarding the books or with anything im so bored   
> caroline

Jeno groans as he sits up in bed. It's the day of the budget meeting. He hates budget meetings, they're so boring and his opinion is never heard, but he still has to be there, slumped in his chair for hours on end. He's just scrubbed a hand through his slightly dirty hair, he reminds himself to take a shower before leaving, when his door opens and Doyoung, flanked by Mark enter the room. Jeno grumbles. Doyoung smiles at him, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. 

"I have to brief you on the meeting topics." Jeno nods, slamming his face into his pillow. Doyoung giggles, patting his head. 

"It's about education money for Three's and Four's. Apparently the investors want more money going into those education programs. They also don't want the Palace to give as much money to the selected families." Jeno's head shoots up.

"What?" 

"They don't think that the omega's families should get paid for sending their children here." Jeno looks out the window of his bedroom in disbelief, trying to think of a way to keep the money going to the families that need it. Jaemin's family needs it.

"What about giving it to the families that need it, and slightly less to the families that don't?" Doyoung nods.

"That could work. Bring that up to the King. Preferably not alone. I don't want to see my favorite student get beat." Jeno laughs, hugging Doyoung.

"Thank you." Doyoung smiles at him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Please shower. Your hair is disgusting." Mark muffles his snort as a cough. Jeno rolls his eyes and heads into his ensuite bathroom, stepping into the shower. 

"Are you decent?" Mark shouts into the room as Jeno's putting on his jacket, eyes closed. 

"Yes!" He shouts back, opening the door further. Mark almost falls through. They walk into the meeting room and Jeno takes a seat, slumping forwards. He doesn't register anything happening until they start talking about his selected, but starts to get hot so he takes off his suit jacket and rolls his sleeves above his elbows, draping it over the back of his chair and walking towards the table in the center of the room, where his father, mother and three other investors are talking.

"If I may," Jeno interjects something the investors say, "Shouldn't I get to decide this? They are my omegas." His father turns on him, seething. Jeno's mother put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"What do you suggest?" 

"What about giving less money to the families that don't need it, but keeping the same amount for the families that do need it." His father thinks for a moment.

"I think that's a terrible idea." One of the investors, says. Jeno scoffs internally wishing to get out of the room and talk to Jaemin. His prayers are answered when a maid comes to the door with tea. 

"I think it's a good idea." He faintly hears his father say, striding across the room to address the maid. She hands him a scrap of paper. He unfolds it, recognizing his omega's handwriting, and reaches up slowly to tug on his ear, the way the paper says Jaemin is. 

"Mother?" Jeno calls. His mother nods, indicating she was listening, "Can I leave?" His mother nods. 

"Of course you can." As soon as he's let free, Jeno runs down the hall, loosening his tie with one hand. The note sounds as if Jaemin is in trouble, or something is wrong, and Jeno's alpha instincts over shadow his human instincts, making him run all across the Palace, sprinting down the halls, until he realizes that Jaemin is by the Omega Room, he turns around and runs back the way he came, coming across his omega staring at a painting of his family when Jeno was eight. Jeno nears him and grabs his wrists, and notes with a smile that Jaemin can't stop staring at his arms. 

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" jeno asks, slightly out of breath. 

"Nothing, I'm fine." Jeno lets out a long breath, one he didn't realize he was holding in, brain slowing down now that he knew Jaemin was okay.

"Thank god. When I got your note, I thought something happened." Jeno's still slightly out of breath. He hopes someone doesn't send Mark to look for him. 

"Oh, oh, no, Jeno no. I'm sorry, I didn't know if you would be at dinner, and I wanted to see you." Jeno smiles. His omega wanted to see him. 

"What for?" Jeno asks, still looking at Jaemin, slightly suspicious.

"I just wanted to see you." Jeno stopped, mind running miles. 

"You wanted to see me?" He tries not to sound to happy.

"Friends usually spend time together." Jeno tries not to make his face drop at the mention of friends. 

"Oh you're cross because I've been busy all week. I didn't mean to neglect our friendship, Jaemin." Jeno says, trying to make Jaemin as comfortable as he can. 

"I'm not mad," Jaemin says looking up at the painting again, "I'm just explaining myself. Now go back to work, you must be busy." Jeno scoffs, he only had meetings today.

"Actually," Jeno proposes, wanting to spend more time with him, "Do you mind if I stay for awhile? They're having a budget meeting upstairs and I absolutely detest them." Jeno doesn't wait for an answer, pulling Jaemin over to a couch so he can stop staring at himself on the wall. Jaemin begins to giggle. It sounds like music. 

"What is so funny?" 

"Just you," Jeno is slightly offended. He doesn't know if Jaemin laughing at him is a good thing, "It's cute to see your job bugs you. What's so bad about meetings anyway?" Jeno's face scrunches up in disgust, trying to think of the best way to describe his pain.

"Oh, Jaemin," Jeno starts, "They go round in circles. Father does a good job of calming them down, but it's so hard to push them in the right direction. Mom always gets on father for the education systems, she says the more educated you are the less likely you are to be a criminal, and I agree, but father is never forceful enough to take them away from other areas that could manage with lower funds. And I'm not in command so my opinion is overlooked." Jeno props his elbows on his knees, and puts his chin on his palms. 

"I'm sorry," Jaemin rubs a hand up and down his back. Jeno melts, "At least in the future you'll have a say." Jeno thinks that Jaemin will have one to. 

"I know it's just frustrating when I want to change things now." 

"Don't be discouraged. The Queen is on the right path, but it will take more then education." Jeno raises his head, wondering what Jaemin was talking about. 

"What?"

"Compared to the tutoring system you have, the education system for Sixes and Seven's is awful. Eights don't even get an education. I think getting better facilities and teachers would do them a world of good. But what about the Eights? That's the caste responsible for the most amount of crimes, right?" Jeno nods. 

"They don't get an education at all. Besides," Jaemin pauses, Jeno waits for him to continue, "Have you ever been hungry Jeno? Not just ready for a meal but absolutely starving. If there was no food here, none for your parents, and you knew that if you just took from someone who did have food, you could eat, and live another day. What would you do? If they were counting on you, what wouldn't you do for someone you love?" Jeno's quiet for a moment thinking.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." He hopes Jaemin doesn't hear him. 

"Jaemin, I'm not saying people don't have it hard, but stealing." Jeno says, louder. 

"Close your eyes, Jeno." Is his omegas response. Jeno makes a confused noise. 

"What?" 

"Close your eyes." Jeno frowns at him, but comlies, closing his eyes. 

"Somewhere in this Palace there is an omega who will be your mate," Jeno's mouth twitched into a half smile, thinking about the omega sitting next to him. One of his hands traveled to Jaemin's hoping he won't mind, but Jaemin flinches. Jeno opens his eyes, instantly feeling bad. 

"Sorry." 

"Close them." Jeno obliges again, closing his eyes. 

"Maybe you don't see a face yet, but think of the omegas in that room. Think of the one who loves you the most. That omega, imagine they depend on you. For everything. They need you to cherish them and make them forget that the selection never happened, like if you were dropped in a community and knocked on every door and every house had an omega, you would still pick them." Jeno starts to smile again, imagining Jaemin opening a door for him. 

"They need you to provide for them and protect them. And if it came to the point where there was nothing to eat, you couldn't even fall asleep because the sound of their stomach growling kept you awake." Jeno can't help but think of Jaemin, sleeping in a bed next to him, their children safely tucked into their beds, stomach growling so loud Jeno can't sleep. He shudders at the thought of not being able to provide the most basic thing. He shoots up and walks across the hall, back facing Jaemin, not wanting to let him see Jeno break.

"Is it really like that?" He asks, eyes wandering all over Jaemin's face. He doesn't want him to ever know hunger.

"What?" 

"Out there, does it happen often? Are people hungry alot?" Jeno strides back across the hall, sitting in his previous spot. 

"Jeno, I." Jaemin says, studying his face. Jeno decides that he wants to know, no matter how hard it is. 

"Tell me the truth." 

"Yes. I know of families, parents, older siblings, who give up their portions for the young. I know of a boy who was whipped in the square for stealing bread so that his family could eat. Sometimes you do crazy things when you're desperate." Jeno thinks that he would do anything for Jaemin, then he thinks about Mark. If the King ever found out about him and Donghyuck they would automatically go down the social ladder to Eights. Mark might have to steal just to keep them alive. 

"How old was he?" 

"Nine." Jaemin whispers. Jeno flexes his back muscles, almost feeling the whip hitting his own skin. 

"Have you," Jeno looks at his omega, not sure he wants to know, "Ever been like that? Starving?" Jaemin ducks his head, and Jeno understands that he has been like that. While Jeno was living in the Palace, eating whenever he wanted, Jaemin, and countless other citizens had been starving, stealing food just to survive another day. Jeno wonders why his father never told him, or is his father knows at all. 

"Jeno, it'll just upset you more." Jeno sighs, running a hand through his floppy hair. 

"Probably, but I'm starting to realize how little I know about my own country." 

"We've been pretty bad. If we ever have to chose, we lose the electricity and keep the food. The worst was around Christmas when we were all bundled in lots of layers of clothing with no presents, and watching our breath in our living room. Nayeon was to young to understand why we didn't have gifts. As a general rule at my house, we don't have leftovers. Someone always wants more." Jeno feels the blood leave his face at the prospect of no Christmas gifts. He promises himself that that Na household will always have Christmas presents. 

"I know the checks we've gotten over the last few weeks have really helped. My family is smart about money, no doubt they've already put it somewhere where it will last us a while. You've done so much for them Jeno." Jeno knows that Jaemin's trying to make him feel better, but his mind wanders to the meeting. The investors don't want to give them anymore money. 

"Good lord. When you said you were here for the food, you weren't lying, were you?" Jeno knows he has to get back to the meeting and figure out some way to continue giving Jaemin's family money. 

"Really Jeno, we've been doing quite well lately, I." Jeno doesn't let Jaemin finish his sentence, choosing instead to take a risk. He stands up, then bends down and drops a lingering kiss on Jaemin's unblemished forehead. 

"I'll see you at dinner." He says, straightening up and walking away. He hopes that Jaemin felt the love that poured out of Jeno and into the kiss. 

"Mark," Jeno hisses, leading him out the door, "I kissed him." 

"What?" Mark shouts, "Who?" Jeno gives him a flat look.

"I kissed Jaemin on the forehead." Mark coos at him, pinching his red cheeks.

"That's where you escaped to?" Jeno nods.

"They haven't settled on anything." Jeno sighs. They walk back into the meeting room. 

"What if we educated Eights?" Jeno proposes about an hour later, leaning on the table again. Mark gives him a firm nod. 

"What would that do?" Every eye in the room turns toward him.

"The Eights break the rules the most," Jeno says, commanding, "If we educate them the number of people breaking the rules will go down." His father nods. 

"What about giving them all less money, but still giving them money. They need something for sending their children away." His father nods again.

"Does everyone agree?" The room all agrees. 

"You might make a good King. His father leaves the room, leaving Jeno and Mark completely dumbfounded.

"Did he just compliment you?" Mark asks, leaving the room and walking down to the Dining Hall for dinner, astonishment in his voice. Jeno shrugs.

"I guess."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno comes up with his plan and has the report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this update is for all of the people who have read so far and still like it i love you all  
> pls dm me i’m stuck at home and my job just closed so i’m literally doing nothing and i appreciate feedback  
> caroline

“What if we had a program in place that would feed the people who steal food? Wouldn’t that help stop the problem?” Jeno asks, walking down the hallway towards the Dining Hall. His father nods, considering. 

“Maybe. Where would we get the money to fund such a program?” 

“We could cut the money from the high castes and slightly lower the money to the lower castes. Would that be enough money, father?” His father nods. Jeno knows Mark is smiling at him, from his position behind them, armor clad body checking for possible threats to the Prince and his father. 

“You need to tell them at dinner before we eat.” Jeno nods. They enter the room, continuing to talk. Jeno watches his parents as his father kisses his mother on her head, wishing to do that with Jaemin, and decides to focus on Mark’s sword, swinging slightly from his waist. 

“Omegas!” Jeno calls. They all turn, simultaneously towards him, “I haha an announcement. He swallows, all moisture in his mouth suddenly gone. 

“I know you were all promised fully compensation for your families for your time in the selection,” He starts, slowly losing confidence as he looks at all the strange looks his omegas are giving him, especially Jaemin, "However, there have been new changes. If you are a natural Two or Three, you will no longer be receiving financing. Fours and Fives will continue to get financing, but it will be slightly less than it was before." Jaws dropped all over the room, no doubt wondering what on earth he was talking about. 

"I apologize for any inconvenience, but I will explain more in detail on the Report tomorrow night. This is nonnegotiable, and if anyone has a problem with the new arrangement, you may leave after dinner." Jeno turns and walks up to his chair with Mark, cringing slightly at the way his armor resonates around the room with loud clanging. 

“Did I do well father?” He whispers, grabbing his fork. His father nods, zoned out completely, Jeno sighs and starts eating. The next day, Jeno sits at his desk, furiously scribbling on note cards, scattered all over his desk. He rubs his temples, stressed. 

“Do you think I should say City Service Center or just Service Center?” He asks Mark, who’s standing behind him, one hand on the hilt of his sword looking amused. 

“Whatever you think is best Jeno,” Mark says, “Do you want me to get your mom?” Jeno nods. 

“Please.” He waits for her in his bed. Mark stays outside as she comes in. Jeno pouts at her from his bed. 

“Oh Jeno,” She coos, climbing onto his bed and pulling him into her chest, “Are you worried about your first report to the kingdom?” Jeno nods, feeling slightly more soothed as she runs gentle fingers through his hair. 

“You’re a natural. You’ll be fine.” She whispers, “Now, let’a get going.” They head down to the report room. He enters the room, eyes instantly searching for Jaemin before he realizes that he has to go get his hair done. 

“Good evening Omegas!” Jeno sings, feeling better as he looks at Jaemin, looking like a red jewel in a sea of blue. He almost can’t tear his eyes away, but he forces himself too, opting to meet Jaemin that night. 

“I will be giving one brief announcement, and then introducing Johnny. It’ll be a nice change, he’s always introducing me,” Jeno laughs, thinking that he’s funny. Mark rolls his eyes so he continues, "I know some of you are nervous, but you have no need to be. Please just be yourselves." He still can’t look away from Jaemin, so their eyes meet multiple times. He heads over to the podium, and the nerves set in. 

“Mark I can’t do this.” Mark scoffs.

“You’ve been preparing for this moment your entire life.” Jeno nods. 

“But now it’s real.” Mark turns him, looking him straight in the eyes. 

“You’re going to make a better king than he ever will.” 

“Thank you.” Jeno turns to the podium. Mark steps away to the shadows of the stage. 

“Good evening Sininga,” Jeno sounds shaky. He glances at Mark, who gives him a thumbs up and the confidence to move forward, "I know tonight is an important night for us as the country gets to meet the omegas participating in the selection. I can't express to you how excited I am for you to finally be able to meet these wonderful omegas. I'm sure you will all agree that one of them will make a great future Prince," He thinks of Jaemin, sitting at the back of the selected seats, dressed in the red lace Chenle asked about, while his counterparts are all dressed in blue, "But before we get to that, I'd like to introduce a new project that I am currently working on that is very important to me. After meeting these omegas, I have been exposed to a world that I know very little of. A world outside the Palace. I have been told of it's remarkable goodness and have been made acutely aware of it's horrors. Through speaking to them, I have embraced the importance of the people outside the Palace, and have been awoken to the struggles of some of our lower castes, and I intend to do something about it." He knows people are confused. 

"It will be at least three months before we can set up anything completely, but around the new year, there will be a new Prince and public assistance at every City Service Center. Any Five, Six, Seven, or Eight, can go there at any evening and receive a free meal. Please be aware that all selected omegas have given up either all or a little bit of their financing to make this happen, and while this may not last forever, we will keep it running for as long as we can.“ Mark gives him two thumbs up. Jeno smiles at him.

“I feel, Jeno continues, speaking from his heart, que cards forgotten for a moment, "That no good leaser can let the majority of people go unfed, and the majority of Sininga is comprised of these lower castes, and we have overlooked them for far to long. This is why we are making this program, and asking others to join us. Two's Three's, Four's, the roads you drive on don't pave themselves, your homes don't clean themselves, and your parties don't receive entertainment without someone to entertain. Here is your opportunity to acknowledge the people that help you by donating to your local Service Center," He pauses again, looking at Mark god strength, "By birth you have been blessed, and it is time to acknowledge that blessing. I will provide further updates as we continue to make progress regarding this program, and I thank you all for your attention, but now let's get to the real reason you are all watching. Ladies and Gentleman, Johnny!" He sighs, stepping away from the podium glad it’s done. Mark steps up to him. 

“That was amazing.” Jeno giggles. 

“Thank you.” He heads to his seat. Jeno doesn’t pay attention to any interviews, noticing how all of them are trying to get him to pay attention to them. He decides to only pay attention to Jaemin in the monitor, hoping it will give Jaemin a clue. He only registers something when Johnny asks him a question about kissing. He wants to say it’s because he only wants to kiss one of them, but decides against it. 

“They’ve only been here two weeks,” He says instead, “What kind of alpha do you think I am?” He thinks about his lack of experience in the kissing field and wonders if it will turn Jaemin away. Jeno pays attention since the next one to go is Jaemin, and hopes they ask him about him yelling at Jeno. 

“Get him to tell you the whole story!” Jeno calls from behind Johnny, the first time he’s spoken since his speech. Johnny looks back and forth between them, confused. 

“The whole story?” 

"I was a little claustrophobic the first night and was desperate to get outside. The guards wouldn't let me out, and I almost fainted in one of the guards arms. Luckily the Prince was walking by and let me out.” Jeno wishes he would call him by his name, but knows that he can’t. 

“Aww!” Johnny coos. Jeno can’t believe he has an omega, but it is Ten, so he guesses that it evens out. 

"Yes, and then he followed me to make sure that I was okay, but I was stressed, so when he spoke to me, I basically accused him of being stuck up and shallow." Jeno bursts into laughter, shaking from the force of keeping it quiet. He catches Jaemin looking at him. He smiles, eyes twinkling. 

“And he forgave you?” Of course, Jeno thinks, he’s my omega.

“Surprisingly, yes.” 

"Well, since you are on good terms, what do you and the Prince do together?"

"Well, we take walks outside because he knows I like it out there, and talk." Jeno hopes that Jaemin doesn’t find it boring, he rather enjoys the time they spend together, not only because they were mates, but because he’s able to get things off of his chest. His mind has been a mess of dates and omegas because he tried to allow them to  
have something to say for that question, and he wishes that he was able to spend time with Jaemin. 

"That sounds very relaxing. Would you say your favorite spot in the Palace is the gardens?" Jeno hopes they have the same favorite place.

"Maybe, but the food." Jeno snorts.

"You are the last Five in the competition. Do you think it hurts your chances of winning?" 

“No!” Jaemin almost shouts. Jeno raises his eyebrows. 

"You have quite the spirit,” Jeno watches him blush, "So you think you'll win? Beat the others out?"

"No, no, it's not like that. I don't think I'm better than anyone else here. I just don't think Jeno cares all that much about castes." Jeno’s eyebrows raise almost into his hair line. His father grabs his arm. Jeno turns towards him. 

“You told him to call you by your name?” He asks, menacingly. Jeno nods.

“I won’t get to know anyone if all they call me is Your Highness.” He brushes off his fathers grip. He only zones back in when he hears his name again.

"Lee Jeno is the epitome of a good person. He is going to make a wonderful king. He lets a boy wear jeans even when he lost a bet, and doesn't get mad at people who obviously misjudge him," Jeno rests his elbows on his knees, mind running miles, "Whoever he marries is a lucky omega. And whatever happens to me, I am grateful to be his subject."

“Na Jaemin, thank you so much.” 

“I feel like I’ve been neglecting him.” Jeno says, flopped on his bed. He’s still in his suit, but it doesn’t feel as constricting. 

“Okay.” Mark says, heading to the door.

“Where are you going?” 

“Donghyuck’s. I’m guarding his door now.” 

“You finally switched?” Mark nods.

“I’ll let your guard know you’ll be coming back late.” His hand is on the doorknob, twisting slowly. 

“I think I’m going to tell him.” Jeno says, springing up from his bed. Mark turns.

“Tell who what?” 

“Tell Jaemin about my feelings. I think I might have a chance.” Mark nods. 

“There’s no way he hasn’t realized that you have a connection by now. Jeno throws open the door to Jaemin’s bedroom, catching him lounging on the bed in his robe. He looks beautiful and Jeno can’t help but stare at him. 

“You really ought to have servants here.” Jeno rolls his eyes, stepping further into the room. 

“Jeno! I’m so sorry I called you that. I didn’t mean to.” Jeno rolls his eyes.

“You think I’m mad at you?” Jeno chuckles as he shuts the door, "Jaemin, you call me by my name so often, it was only a matter of time before it was going to slip out. I wish it would have been in a more private setting, but I don't hold it against you." Jeno winks at him, watching Jaemin’s face slowly turn red. 

“Really?” 

“Of course.” 

“Ugh,” Jaemin groans, sitting up on his bed, “I felt like such an idiot! I can’t believe you made me tell that story!” Jeno’s hovering over him, but he wishes it was under a different circumstance. Jaemin lightly slaps him on the arm. 

"That was the best part of the whole night!" Jeno exclaims, thinking about how his mother couldn’t stop talking about it, "Mom was really amused. She said all the omegas in her selection were all really submissive, and here you are calling me shallow. She can't get over it!" Jaemin slaps a hand over his eyes as he falls back down on his bed. His robe falls down his shoulder, causing a bit of skin to be shown. Jeno’s eyes are drawn to it, and he hauls Jaemin up and starts walking towards the balcony for fresh air before he does something he’ll regret. 

“Well, I’m glad I could amuse you.” Jeno hops on the railing, looking for something to do.

“You’re always amusing.” 

“About what you said.” Jeno says, playing with his hands in nervousness. 

"What part? The part about me calling you names or fighting with my mother, or saying food was my only motivation?"

“About me being good.” Jeno keeps playing with his hands. 

“What about it?” 

"I appreciate what you said, but you didn't have to go that far." Jeno doesn’t think Jaemin believes all that he said. 

"Jeno, I wasn't lying,” Jeno shoots his head up, “If you had asked me a month ago what I thought of you, it would have been very different, but now I know you and you are everything I said, and more." Jeno has a small smile on his face. 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” 

“He’ll be lucky.” Jeno says, wanting to boost Jaemin’s self confidence. He’s looking very quiet. Jeno figures the best way to do so is to talk about his boyfriend.

“What?” 

"Your boyfriend. When he comes back to his senses and begs you to take him back." Jaemin laughs.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. Besides he made it quite clear that he's done with me.” Jeno frowns, he could never be done with him. 

"I don't believe it. He's seen the report by now and will have fallen for you all over again. Though, I think you're way to good for him." Jaemin’s eyes a wet and Jeno panics for a second. 

"Speaking of," Jeno says, trying to get Jaemin to realize his feelings so he didn’t have to say it out loud, “If you don't want me to be in love with you, then you're going to have to stop looking so beautiful," He thinks of the beautiful red lace, "Tomorrow, I'm asking your servants to dress you in potato sacks." Jaemin smacks his arm. 

“Shut up.” 

“I’m not kidding,” Jeno continues, giving Jaemin all hints, "You're far to beautiful for your own good. When you leave, we'll have to send guards with you to make sure you can live. You'll never survive on your own, poor thing." Jaemin giggles. 

"I can't help it," Jaemin sighs, "One can't help being born into perfection." He fans himself. Jeno laughs at him, leaning on the Palace wall. 

“No I don’t suppose you can.” Jeno’s so close to Jaemin he could kiss him, so he does, the ultimate hint. The kiss is not really a kiss, Jaemin doesn’t kiss him back, but instantly steps away. Jeno shrinks in on himself. 

“Sorry.” He mumbles. 

“What are you doing?” Jaemin asks. 

“I’m sorry.” Jeno turns away from him. 

“Why did you do that?” Jaemin whispers. 

It's just, with what you said earlier, and then seeking me out yesterday, I just thought that something had changed. And I like you. I think you know that by now," Jeno turns to Jaemin, seeing a weird look on his face, "Was it that bad? You don't look happy at all."

"I'm so sorry, I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know what I'm doing, I'm just, I'm sorry, Jaemin." Jeno runs frantic fingers through his hair. He watches Jaemin step up to him, swiping his hand across Jeno’s forehead. 

“What are you doing?” 

"Erasing the memory. I think we can do better." Jeno’s jaw hangs open. 

"Jaemin, I don't think you can change history." Jaemin sighs at him. 

"Sure we can. Who'll know about it but you and me?" Jeno eyed him until they stared directly into each other’s eyes, getting lost. 

"One can't help being born into perfection." Jeno smiles softly at him, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Jaemin’s tiny waist. His nose brushes against Jaemin’s, the smell of his omega overpowering him. He brushes a hand across Jaemin’s soft cheek, cupping the bottom of up in his palm. 

"No, I don't suppose you can." Jeno whispers back, lowering his mouth to Jaemin’s. He feels as if the whole world melts away, and he hopes that Jaemin can feel the same, pouring his love into the kiss. His arm slightly tightens around Jaemin as he wonders for a second if Jaemin kissed his ex boyfriend like the way he’s kissing Jeno. 

“Was that better?” Jeno asks, pulling away reluctantly. Jaemin smiles at him, nodding. 

“May I ask something?” Jaemin nods again. 

"I'm not stupid enough to think that you've fully gotten over your old boyfriend. I know you're not here for normal purposes, and I don't want to rush you, I just want to know if it's possible." Jeno unwraps his arm, holing Jaemin says yes. He waits for what feels like an eternity before Jaemin answers. 

“Yes,” Jaemin whispers, “It’s possible.” Jeno glowed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno takes another omega on a date while his family visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this update will hopefully shed light about the kiss the omegas spend the first of the new chapter of youve been selected talking about, and jenos relationship with his family, and the royal family visiting. I love and appreciate every single one of you! If you have questions pls either comment or dm me and I will do my best to answer you as best as I can! pls also read the mark book i dropped last night it would mean a lot!  
> caroline

Jeno practically runs back to his bedroom as soon as he's sure Jaemin is in bed and going to sleep. He flops on his bed, running a light hand across his lips. Mark looks down at him, eyebrows raised. 

"I take it that it went well." He observes, watching Jeno roll around, happy. Jeno smiles so hard. 

"I kissed him. The first one was horrible, but then he said we could do better and then we kissed again!" Jeno almost screams. Mark hands him a pillow and he screams into it. 

"How does it feel to finally kiss someone?" Jeno grins. 

Amazing," Then his face turns dark, "He has so much more experience than me. I have to get better at it." Mark raises his eyebrows again.

"You could just keep kissing him." Jeno shakes his head.

"I wish, but I have to spend time with each omega." Mark nods, understanding.

"As long as you don't kiss Donghyuck, I'm fine." Jeno laughs at him. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." The next night, he leaves the comfort of his room to venture to Seulhee's room, wanting to get experience in kissing, so that he can take the lead with the next kiss he shares with Jaemin. He takes her to the roof, knowing about the secret guard station up on the roof, that gave a great view of the country. They hardly say anything before Jeno wraps an arm around her waist, and notes that his hand doesn't fit perfectly in the curve of her waist like it does with Jaemin's. He pulls her against his chest and leans in, pressing his lips against hers. She makes a quiet sound of surprise, but kisses him back. Jeno pulls away after he senses that she's getting carried away and pulls his arm away, stepping backwards to catch his breath. She glances at him, blushing lightly, as she steps forward, tracing one hand up Jeno's arm so quickly he can't step away. She places one hand on his chest, right over his heart, beating completely normally. If he was with Jaemin it would be racing. She leans closer to him, obviously trying to get him to kiss her again as she presses her chest into his. He clears his throat, anxious. 

"We should go. It's getting late." He pulls away, offering her his arm. She presses her chest again into his arm. He shudders inwardly, taking her back to her room. He walks back to his room, slowly, not wanting to explain the reason for his sullen expression. He feels like he just cheated on his omega, and he hates himself for it. He ends up running into Mark anyway, standing guard right outside his door, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He's lightly mumbling under his breath. 

"Why aren't you with Donghyuck?" Mark jumps, hand immediately grabbing for his sword. Jeno puts his hands up. Mark sighs when he realizes Jeno is there. 

"I couldn't switch. Jaehyun wouldn't let me." Jeno nods. Jaehyun was one of the guards in charge, and also the mate of the doctor, Taeyong. They'd both grown up under their watchful eye, and while Taeyong, like Doyoung, treated the two of them like babies and pampered them to no end, Jaehyun was more harsh. He was the one who taught them both how to wield a sword, and told them that an alpha's job was to protect their omega, no matter what. Jaehyun was like an older brother to both of them. 

"What's wrong with you?" Mark notices Jeno's mood. Jeno sighs, leaning against the wall next to Mark. His best friend looks tired, more tired then Jeno has ever seen him. 

"Have you been getting sleep?" Jeno knows that Mark goes to guard Donghyuck's room at night because that is the one place and time where they can be alone, and spends all of his free time quietly passing his omega. 

"First you." Mark says, looking at Jeno. Jeno sighs. 

"I kissed Seulhee." Mark scrunches up his nose. 

"You feel like you cheated on Jaemin, right?" 

"How'd you know?" 

"Because," Mark sighs, "If I or Donghyuck ever kissed anyone else besides eachother, we would feel absolutely crushed. And she's very talkative. No doubt they will all know about this by tomorrow morning." Jeno sighs, slapping a hand across his face. 

"We also got word that your family is visiting in four days. And the Royal family of Rucai are coming at the same time." 

"Aunt Seungwan's going to get drunk." Mark laughs. 

"Of course she is," He swallows, "Jihyo's going to be all over you." Jeno swallows at the mention of his only diplomatic friend. 

"I guess I'll have to deal with it." Jeno spends the better part of the next few days helping preparing for their arrival, and when the royal family of Rucai finally arrive, Jeno stands with his parents as they greet their old friends.

"Can we talk?" Jihyo asks, as she hugs Jeno. Jeno nods. Mark follows them quietly, having to be with Jeno at all times to protect him from danger, and Jeno assumes he wants to know what they are going to talk about. 

"Jeno, I know you have the selection, but I need to tell you something," Jihyo starts, "I need to tell you alone." She refers to Mark, who is standing in the shadows. Jeno looks at Mark and gives him a nod, promising to tell him what happens after, although he knows that Mark is going to eavesdrop. 

"We're alone now." Jeno says, urging her to continue. She sighs, running a hand through her thick hair. 

"I have a suitor waiting for me at home." Jeno nods. 

"Okay." 

"And I think it's time we acknowledge how we both feel about eachother." Jeno stares at her, confused.

"How we feel?" He asks. She sighs at him.

"Jeno, I'm in love with you," Jeno stumbles into the wall, "And I see the way you look at me. You love me." 

"How do I look at you?" Jeno asks, breathy. 

"Like I'm your whole world." She says, as if it's obvious. Jeno's mind is racing. He can't pursue her, especially now that he has his omega and the selection. He doesn't want to know what will happen to him if his father found out he might be pursuing another omega, one that is a Princess and will strengthen their ties, but not one from the selection. He also doesn't want to think of what his country will think. 

"Jihyo, I don't." She scoffs. 

"Of course you do. I know you Jeno." Jeno thinks that if she thinks that he loves her romantically, then she didn't know him as well as she thinks. 

"Jihyo, I'm sorry. I can't. I have the selection. You know that it could never work between us, no matter the circumstance." Jeno hopes that she doesn't knee him just like Jaemin did. She doesn't but starts crying. Jeno doesn't know what to do, but remembers Jaemin's advice, and pats her on the shoulder. She shoves his hand off, turns and starts crying even harder. 

"You're horrible, Lee Jeno. You had love and you pushed it away." Jeno feels bad, but walks away when she runs away. He sighs.

"I heard the whole thing," Mark says, as a greeting. Jeno sighs again, "You did the right thing." 

"At least she didn't knee me." Mark laughs, guiding Jeno to his room. 

"True." They head outside to the lawn after Jeno grabs his camera and leaves his suit jacket on his bed, rolling up his sleeves. He eyes Mark's armor and sword, then the sun, shining brightly down on the lawn.

"I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Mark turns.

"You have to wear armor all the time, and it's really sunny outside." Mark laughs.

"As long as I can pretend to do my job while talking to Hyuck, I'll be fine." Jeno smiles at him, getting bombarded with his cousins as soon as he leaves the coolness of the castle. He scans the crowd for Jaemin before letting his cousins pull him away, little hands clutching onto his pants. He lifts up his youngest cousin, a 6 year old beta girl, who screams in delight when Jeno throws her up in the air, catching her moments before she hits the ground. He looks around for Jaemin again, catching him talking to his Aunt Seungwan, and imagines that his cousins are their children. Jeno wants to be the father that plays with his children. He grabs his camera and arranges flowers above the little girl laying on the grasses, head, promising to carry her all the way to get juice, if she would hold still. His cousins crowd around him as he comes back, all wanting their picture taken by their oldest cousin. 

"Tag!" One of his cousins screams, beginning to run away from Jeno, "Jeno's it!" Jeno laughs and runs after his cousins, scooping them up one by one as he catches them. He notices Jaemin standing alone by the wine stand, looking effortlessly beautiful, and decides to go over and take a picture of him, catching the moment in time. 

"Smile." Jeno says, camera in front of his face. Jaemin turns, then jumps back. Jeno's inner alpha whines, upset that his omega is upset.

"Is something wrong?" Jaemin shrugs.

"What's going on?" Jeno asks. Jaemin shrugs again.

"I just don't feel like being part of the selection today." Jeno knows what it feels like, there are days where he doesn't want to be the Prince, but he is expected to put on a smile and work through it. 

"Do you need someone to talk to? I can pull my ear." Jeno offers, wanting to make Jaemin happy.

"No, I just need to think." 

"Jaemin," Jeno says his name slowly, trying to think of how to word what he wants to say, "Have I done something wrong?" He notices Jaemin hesitate, and his mind instantly goes to his and Seulhee's kiss a few nights prior. Jeno feels awful about it and wants Jaemin to outright say that's what was bothering him so that Jeno would know he was jealous. 

"Your Highness!" Felix calls, interrupting Jeno's thoughts. He looks over, seeing Felix deep in conversation with Jihyo's mother. Jeno doesn't want to talk to her. 

"Why don't you run along." Jaemin says, annoyance seeping through his voice. Jeno hesitantly walks away, towards Felix. Felix grabs his elbow as soon as he comes close. 

"We were just talking about her daughter." Felix says, as a means to catch Jeno up. Jeno thinks about the conversation he and said daughter had earlier, and sighs internally. 

"What about her?" Jeno asks, tone strictly professional. Felix smiles at him, clinging to his arm. Jeno feels hot. He tries to subtly look around for Jaemin and painc sets in when he doesn't see him. He tries to politely excuse himself from the conversation, but the Queen asks a question about the selection, and Jeno's mother heads over when she notices the look of pure panic written all over his face.

"He's in the palace, with Seungwan." Jeno instantly relaxes, peeling Felix's hands off of him, and offering his arm to his mother. She takes it, gratefully. 

"Is father still doing work?" She sighs, nodding.

"He can't stop. This is a diplomatic visit, you know." 

"Can we talk when we go back inside?" Jeno whispers. His mother nods.

"Do I get to know why?" Jeno shakes his head. She pats his cheek, as he leaves to go play with his cousin after he'd been pulling at his pants with sweaty hands. 

"What do you want to play?" Jeno squats in front of his cousin, Taehyun, a seven year old boy with lots of energy. He bounces on his toes, obviously excited he has Jeno's undivided attention. 

Tag!" He shouts, running away from Jeno. Jeno sighs, standing up and running after him. They play until Taehyun corners him at a bush, and Jeno feels someone staring at him. He looks over with a bright smile, one that instantly vanishes upon seeing Jaemin. He looks all over his omegas face, looking for any traces of annoyance before Jaemin bites his lip and looks at the ground. Jeno smiles, raising his arms slowly, signifying that the little boy won their little game. Jeno bends down to his cousins height. 

"Go ask Auntie Joohyun for juice." Taehyun happily runs away and climbs onto Jeno's mother's lap. Jeno stands up, reaches up and pull on his ear, alpha overjoyed when Jaemin does the same. Jeno squints in the always sunny climate of Noafair, where the Palace was situated, in Mark's direction, catching him talking to Donghyuck, his body turned towards his omega, situated on a bench in the direct sunlight. He smiles, hoping things will finally work out for the both of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin have a date and jeno and mark talk about donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! pls don't jeno he has a reason for yelling at jaemin but we have to get there first so im updating this one i promise hes not terrible   
> ALSO: we will be moving onto the second book in the series that this is based off of, so it's not ending anytime soon and i will continue to update as much as i can  
> caroline

Jeno groans as he gets dressed. Today is the day of the Infrastructure meeting that he has been dreading for weeks. He stumbles out of his room, hair messy and yawns, holding a bunch of papers. Mark laughs at him, following him down the stairs. Jeno cautiously opens the door to his father's office and steps inside, Mark directly behind him. He sets his papers down on his father's desk, his preparations for the meeting that his father asked him to have. His father looks at the exhaustive amount of papers, and sighs, pushing them to the side for someone to correct. Jeno lets out a breath through his nose. He'd only done so much work on it so his father would have no reason to correct him, but it seems that his father has found a way. He does the busy work his father gives him to pass the time before the meeting, bored out of his mind. He wishes that he could be in the company of a certain omega instead of being stuck in a meeting. 

"There's news," Jeno immediately panics, thinking there are rebels in the Palace, or he would have to eliminate an omega before his time limit was over, "The meeting is postponed." Jeno tries not to look excited. Mark looks elated.

"Why?" 

"The President is sick." 

"Can I leave then, father?" Jeno asks, already planning to ask call for Jaemin. His father nods, and Jeno tries not to run out of the room. He pumps a fist in the air as soon as he's free. Mark laughs at him. 

"I was not looking forward to that meeting." Jeno says, quietly asking a maid to get Jaemin. Mark leans on the wall next to the bathroom, waiting for Donghyuck to come out. He was hurt that Jaemin had asked him to to kiss him because he was confused about his feelings, and Jeno understood that, so he was shocked and not prepared at all when Jaemin came running out of the room, and straight into his arms. Jeno fumbles with his hands after Jaemin pulls away, not knowing what to do. He was about to kiss him again. Mark snorts at him. 

"How are you today?" Jeno asks, taking a step back. He's completely smitten with the omega in front of him. 

"Perfect. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?" Jeno chuckles, he can't tell Jaemin that he asked to leave early so he could spend the day with him, so he opts for the truth. 

"The President of Infrastructure is sick so the meeting got postponed," Jeno hopes his excitement comes through, "I'm free all afternoon. What do you want to do?" 

"Anything!" Jaemin gasps, taking Jeno's outstretched arm. It is an automatic habit for him now. He's done it to Mark a few times, "There's so much of the Palace I haven't seen. You still haven't taken me to the movie theater." Jaemin sounds a little accusing. Jeno just laughs at him, catching Donghyuck coming out of the room when he turns the corner. 

"Let's do that then. What kind of movies do you like?" 

"I don't get to watch a lot of movies, but I do like romance books." Jeno hopes that they will be living their own romance. 

"Romance?" Jeno raises his eyebrows, looking at Jaemin. Jaemin laughs at him, arm resting perfectly in Jeno's elbow. They enter the part of the hallway leading to the basement where they have to pass the guard's quarters. The guards sweep to the sides of the hall, all nodding at Jeno as they pass. They had almost passed all the guards, that Jeno knew all by name because of Mark, when the one he didn't know gasps. They both turn and Jeno is surprised when Jamein gasps as well. Jeno thinks over a couple of possible scenarios before he thinks of the draft. He guesses that this particular guard knew Jaemin before the Palace and had come when he got picked for the draft. 

"Jaemin, do you know him?" Jaemin pauses, staring at the guard. Jeno gets nervous. 

"Yes, Officer Wong comes from Edina. My hometown." Jeno get excited at the prospect of Jaemin having a guard who knows him already guarding his room at night. 

"Well how about that! Welcome to the Palace Officer Wong. You must be excited to see your Champion Omega again." Jeno knows that Jaemin will be the champion. 

"Yes, Your Highness. Very much." The guard bows his head slightly.

"I'm sure you're rooting for him too." Jeno winks at Jaemin.

"Of course Your Highness." The guard bows his head further. Jeno guesses that the jitters are getting to him. Jeno is friends with the rest of the guards. 

"Since Jaemin is from your city, I can't think of a better person to leave him with. I'll make sure you are on his guard rotation. He refuses to leave a servant in his room with him. This boy, I've tried to tell him." Jeno shakes his head, knowing some rebel attacks happen at night, and with no one to protect Jaemin, he will be killed. 

"That doesn't surprise me, Your Highness." The guard seems more comfortable. Jeno smiles at him. 

"Well, I'm sure you have a long day ahead of you," Jeno ducks his head when he see Jaehyun come out of the guard quarters. Jaehyun smiles at him, "We'll be off." Jeno pulls Jaemin away to the theater. Jeno puts on a movie that he hopes Jaemin would enjoy, but spends most of it staring at the beautiful omega sitting next him, lost in his thoughts. 

"You didn't like that one, did you?" Jeno asks, when the movie has finished. Jaemin shakes out of his thoughts. 

"What?" 

"The movie. You didn't laugh or anything." Jeno can tell Jaemin's trying to think of something to say. 

"Sorry," Jaemin says, playing with his hands. Jeno melts at the cuteness, "I guess I'm a little out of it. Sorry you wasted your afternoon." Jeno doesn't think any afternoon with Jaemin is a waste. Jeno smiles, putting his hand on top of Jaemin's to stop his movements. 

"Nonsense. I enjoy your company. Perhaps you should take a nap before dinner. You look pale." Jeno says, walking Jaemin back to his room. He flops on his bed when he arrives at his room. Mark walks in a couple minutes later, beaming from ear to ear. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"I just love him so much." Mark flops forward on Jeno's bed. Jeno smiles at him. 

"He's so amazing." 

"Do you think my father is correcting my notes for the meeting?" Mark props himself up on his elbow. 

"Of course." 

"Do you think I have a chance with Jaemin?" 

"Where's this coming from?" 

"We met a guard from his hometown today," Mark's eyebrows furrow, "They seemed really close." 

"What's his name?" 

"Officer Wong." Mark nods. 

"I know him. He's really nice. He was a Six." Jeno nods. 

"That's probably why they're close." 

"Jeno," Mark turns serious, "He's your destined. You're going to end up with him no matter what." Jeno sighs.

"You really thinks so?" Mark nods. 

"If I can do it, you can."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dejun celebrates his birthday and jaemin and jeno have a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i really hope you don't hate jeno as much he has his reasons that are kinda explained in the last chapter of youve been selected, and i hope that you continue reading all three of the books ive made so far and the books that are to come  
> caroline

Jeno, after convincing his father that they should be able to celebrate the one birthday that was going to happen during the selection, Dejun's, decides that it should be mandatory for all selected to come because it will teach them good skills for when they are the King or Queen. Jeno heads for his mother, with Mark in tow because he doesn't know what to get Dejun for his birthday. He wants to seem like a good gift giver, so he wants to give the perfect gift.

"Jeno, honey," His mother coos, stroking his hair as Jeno whines on her bed, "I'm sure he'll love anything you give him." 

"What about a necklace? Does that seem to obvious?" Mark snorts.

"It's not like he's your destined." Jeno sighs.

"He's right, you know," His mom says, "This should be easy for you." Jeno huffs and returns to his room. 

"You're getting him a necklace, right?" Jeno nods.

"Maybe a shirt or something as well." Mark nods. 

"Wise choice." Jeno ends up getting a shirt in deep red color, for Jaemin as well as a different green one for Dejun before he can change his mind. He eventually finds a necklace with only a day left before the party and, thankfully, both of the gifts come in a box, so he doesn't have to wrap it. He has to go to the postponed infrastructure before the party, and it's so dreadfully boring that he asks if he can leave early to celebrate. His father grants him permission and he and Mark sprint down the hall for the present, which Jeno tucks under his arm on the way to the Great Room. He hears the party before he sees it, in the form of violin music so beautiful, he stops at the door, staring at his beautiful destined omega, playing the violin for what looks like the whole crows of Omega's. They all start clapping, and Jeno would as well, but the box under his arm reminds him who he's really there for, Dejun. He can't help the smile that slowly appears on his face, after Jaemin notices him. 

"Your Highness." Jaemin greets. Immediately, Jeno is bombarded omega's all chirping back at him, until he hears a shocked gasp from Dejun. His white outfit, made probably to impress Jeno, was covered in red liquid from Felix's cup. Jeno knows that he's a menace, but can't make him leave because Felix is his father's pick, and can already hear the apology forming on Felix's lips. 

"I'm sorry, I turned to fast. I didn't mean to, Dejun, let me help you." Jeno internally rolls his eyes. Dejun covered his mouth, tears spilling down his cheeks and ran from the party. Jeno looks back and forth between Jaemin and Dejun, then sighs and runs out of the room, following his selected. He tries to remember what Jaemin told him about comforting people when he finds Dejun on a bench, and is about to go over to him when Felix grabs his arm.

"Please," He sniffles, "You have to believe me. It was an accident. I swear." Jeno can hear his father in his head, and nods, taking in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"Okay." Felix smiles, wobbly and leaves. Jeno takes a seat on the bench next to Dejun, still crying, and places his gift under the bench. 

"If it's any consultation," Jeno starts, smiling when Dejun looks up, wiping his tears away, "I think you look pretty with wine everywhere. You look like a kitchen disaster." Dejun smiles, wet and wobbly, eyes still brimming with tears. 

"I doubt you've ever been in a kitchen." Jeno laughs. 

"I've been in one, but I've never cooked." Jeno places a hand on Dejun's shoulder. He seems comforted and Jeno makes a mental note to thank Jaemin. Almost an hour of them bantering on the bench goes by before Jeno remembers the gift. 

"I got you a gift." Denjun smiles at him.

"You didn't have to." Jeno shakes his head. 

"I wanted to." He hands over the box. Denjun takes off the lid and gasps, holding up a silver necklace with a star pendant.

"It's gorgeous," Dejun breathes. Jeno leans over and puts it on him, "Oh my god, Your Highness." He says as he pulls out the intricate lacy shirt that Jeno got him. 

"This is amazing." 

"I'll be off then, if you're okay." Jeno stands, wanting to spend time with Jaemin. He can only handle so much crying. Dejun nods. 

"I'm okay." 

"I'm telling you, Jeno," Jaemin says, the next day in the garden, as they're killing time before the report, "It wasn't an accident." 

"But he looked so mortified. And he was so apologetic," Jeno counters, wishing he wasn't defending Felix, "How could it have not been an accident?" 

"I know Felix. I see him everyday. That was his way of ruining Dejun's spotlight." 

"If he was trying to steal his spotlight. He failed. I spent nearly an hour with him. Rather pleasant time. He was crying most of the time, but still." Jeno says, not really wanting to talk about the rather lovely time he'd spent with Dejun. He was the only other person besides Jaemin who Jeno could keep talking to, and he thinks that if Jaemin ever decides to leave, Dejun would become the King. 

"What about Yangyang?" Jeno knows exactly who Jaemin's talking about, but wants to hear Jaemin's story.

"Who?" 

"He hit Felix, and you kicked him out," Jeno thinks that he only eliminated Yangyang because he had to, "I know he had to have been provoked." Jeno knows that he was, but can't bring himself to say it. He can't have Jaemin thinking less of the King.

"Did you hear Felix say anything?" Jeno tries his best to look neutral.

"Well, no," Jaemin sits on the bench, "But I knew Yangyang and I know Felix. Yangyang was not one to go straight to violence. Felix had to have said something for him to act like that." 

"Jaemin," Jeno says, not wanting to be told off for doing his job. Hitting other selected was against the rules and anything that went against the rules resulted in elimination, "I'm aware that you spend more time with them than I do, but how well could you possibly know them? You like to hide in place where they aren't. You're probably more familiar with your servants personalities than any of the omegas." Jeno feels himself starting to get upset. He has a temper like his father and he knows that if Jaemin keeps going Jeno will say something he regrets. He just wants them to move on. 

"I was right about Donghyuck, wasn't I?" Jeno thinks of his best friends mate, "He's nice isn't he?" Jeno can't control the face he makes. 

"Yes, he's nice, I suppose." Jeno hopes that Jaemin is moving on. He didn't bring up Felix. 

"Then why won't you believe me?" Jeno sighs, anger bubbling into his throat. He tries to calm himself down, but can't.

"Jaemin," Jeno sighs, trying to calm himself down so he can talk with a level head. He fails, "I'm not saying that you're lying. And I'm sure it seemed that way to you, but Felix was sorry, and he's been nothing but heavenly to me." Jeno wishes he could take back the words, anger instantly gone at the look on Jaemin's face. 

"I'll bet." Jaemin mutters under his breath. Jeno sighs, anger flaring up again. 

"That's enough. I don't want to talk about the others anymore."

"But," Jaemin complains, tugging on his arm. Jeno makes eye contact with Mark, stationed by the door. He can hear everything going on, "He ripped my sleeve." Mark hides his face in his hands laughing. Jeno is pissed, and Mark can tell, straightening up and not laughing anymore. He tries to calm him down by leading Jeno through some breathing exercises. It doesn't work. Jeno is so far into his anger that he will say anything. 

"I said I don't want to talk about him." Jeno says, fiercely. Jaemin huffs, throwing his arms in the air and letting them flop onto his thighs. Jeno stands.

"If you're going to act like this, I'm going to find someone who wants my company." Jeno walks away, intending to walk around the Palace until he has a clear mind, but Jaemin's voice stops him. 

Hey." Jeno's anger takes over his mind. He can't think straight.

"No," Jeno turns around, intending to make Jaemn know his place. He can't boss him around like that and expect Jeno to be okay with it, "You forget who you are, Jaemin. It would do you well to remember that I am the crown Prince of this country. For all intents and purposes, I am the master of this country, and I would be stupid to let you treat me like this in my own house," Jeno flexes his back, scars from his father's beatings throbbing. It takes the anger out a little bit, but not enough, "You don't have to agree with my decisions, but you do have to abide by them." Jeno turns around and leaves, flanked by Mark. He can tell Jaemin is crying, which makes the anger melt away completely, but he doesn't think Jaemin wants him right now. He's left with the harsh reality of what happened. 

"You need to talk to your mom." Mark notes, heading in a different direction. Jeno sighs and heads to his mother's room. He only lets the tears fall once he's curled up on her bed, back still throbbing steadily in pain. She rushes over, pulling his head on her lap. 

"What happened?" She runs a comforting hand through his hair, rose and slightly musky scent calming him down. 

"Jaemin was going on and on about Felix and Dejun's birthday and I got angry. I don't want to talk about the rest of the selected around him." 

"Why's that Jen?" She asks. Jeno sits up and hugs her, burrowing into her neck. She chuckles, holding him tight. Jeno feels protected, in a way that his mother alone could provide. 

"Because I'm picking him, and I don't want to talk about other's around him. It feels like I'm cheating on him." 

"What'd you do?" 

"I yelled at him. Told him he needed to remember who I was. He can't go ordering me around in my own house. I hate having Felix here as much as he does, but I can't do anything about it. He's father's choice, and I can'r eliminate him." His mother sighs. 

"You can eliminate whoever you want, sweetie." Jeno shakes his head.

"Not Felix." She pats his head. 

"It's time for dinner." Jeno sighs, knowing he needs to apologize. He pulls his ear twice, once at dinner and once during the report, and he is sure Jaemin is looking at him, because Jeno is always looking at Jaemin, but he doesn't pull back. Jeno decides to give it a day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is the jeno version of the chapter i deleted so many times lets hope i can post it the first time! i also just remembered to check my cc after like a month and have responded to some stuff, updates are typically supposed to be on tuesdays, but given the circumstances and that im stuck in my house, i have more free time so im updating alot more  
> pls continue to dm me and ask me questions on my cc ill answer them when i have time and i love it alot!   
> caroline

Jeno's sitting at his desk, staring at his stack of Omega's when he hears Mark's yell. He jumps up, grabbing his suit jacket, pulling open the door. 

"Did you narrow them down?" Mark asks, panting. Jeno scoffs. 

"Only Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Felix." Mark screws up his face, ushering Jeno to the safe room. 

"I'll be back." Jeno nods at him, plopping down next to his mother. They stay silent for a moment before Jeno starts to get restless. 

"Which rebels?" His mother smiles at him. 

"Your father said they've been coming from the East. They're the ones that he wanted your opinion on." Jeno shoves his head in his hands. 

"It didn't work, I take it." His mother smiles, patting the top of his head. Mark comes back in with two omega's. He looks curiously at Jeno after dropping them in a corner, bending down so he can see Jeno's face. 

"What happened?" 

"They're coming from the east." Mark nods. 

"So your plan didn't work." Jeno nods, frustrated. 

"The King's going to be so mad." Jeno sighs. 

"He thought it was a good idea," Jeno's mother says, running her hand through his hair. She turns to Mark, "Make sure his omega's are okay." Mark turns and walks out of the room instantly, coming back with more omega's. A few hours pass and Jeno is uncomfortably holding the hand of Sana, as she cries loudly. He reaches over himself and pats her shoulder, just like his omega taught him, and sighs in relief once she calms down slightly. She leaves him, in favor of sitting against the wall. Mark leans against the water barrels in the back of the room, right behind Jeno. He looks up when the door opens again, revealing his omega, proudly walking into the room, servants cowering behind him. Jeno smiles at Chenle, wrapped completely around Jisung, just like he always is, in spite of himself. His father notices and slaps him on the thigh. Jeno watches as Jaemin slides down against the wall, his omega servants on either side of him, while Jisung looks on mournfully, probably wishing to be protecting his omega. He heads to the water in the back and goes to his father first. His father drinks the water and Jisung has to go fetch more to bring to Jeno's mother. She drinks, smiles, then pats his cheek. Jisung returns with more water for Jeno, and he drinks it, throat suddenly dry. 

"If you go make sure they're all okay," Mark whispers gruffly in his ear. Jeno jumps, "Can you make sure Donghyuck knows that I have to leave when we look around?" Jeno nods. 

"Thank you." Jisung blushes, taking the cup back.

"You don't have to thank me, Your Highness. It's my job." Jisung says, quietly, staring in awe at Mark. Jeno knows how much he wants to be a guard and decides that he will grant Jisung's wish when he becomes King. 

"How many times do I have to tell you," Jeno whispers, making sure his father doesn't hear him, "Call me Jeno." 

"I would, but The King is right there." Jisug whispers back, clutching the cup. Mark smiles at him, pulling himself off the wall. Jisung heads to him, handing him the cup. Mark fills it himself, waving Jisung away to his mate. Jeno watches Jaemin make room for Jisung, letting him pull Chenle onto his lap, who instantly snuggles further into him, recognizing his mate. Jeno wishes that he and Jaemin would do that. He wishes that in the face of danger and possible death, he can protect Jaemin and comfort him before anything else. He gets up, trying to make sure all of his omega's were okay. He really just wants to stretch his cramped legs and talk to Jaemin. He barley makes it out alive from the crying when he decides he can go to Jaemin. He wants to apologize and explain their fight, but decides it isn't the best time, instead smiling at him fondly, hoping to make Jaemin see no left over anger. He decides he should talk to Jisung as well, to make sure he was okay. He squats down so they can talk quietly. 

"Are you okay?" Jaemin nods, and Jeno leans over him, going to speak to Jisung, when he hears Jaemin's sharp intake of breath, and then a slouch against the wall. Jeno releases his scent more, intending to calm his omega as best as he can. 

"And you?" He asks Jisung, continuing what he was doing. Jisung nods. 

"Are you surprised to find yourself down here?" Jisung nods again.

"No, Your Highness, not with him." Jeno turns, looking Jaemin straight in the eyes as he mulls over Jisung's words. He thinks that he knows exactly what hidden meaning Jisung had trapped in his words. He wants to kiss Jaemin in that moment, but doesn't want to seem like he's picking favroites, or face the wrath of his father, so he turns back to Jisung. He had always believed that his parents would love and accept whoever he fell in love with, until the day he caught his father talking about how much he hated the lower castes and how he thought they were worthless. Jeno knows what Jisung means. He never thought he'd fall for the one person that his father doesn't want him being with. 

"I know what you mean." Jeno stands, ready to move on and think. He needs to talk to Mark. He's stopped with a warm hand around his wrist. 

"North or South?" Jaemin whispers, urgent. 

"Do you remember the photoshoot?"Jeno breathes, glancing at his father, who is not paying attention. Jaemin nods. 

"Tell no one." Jeno moves onto Donghyuck.

"Are you alright?" Donghyuck wails quietly and falls into Jeno's arms as soon as he squats in front of him. Jeno almost falls over. 

"I'm sorry," He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, "I'm not good with these kinds of things." Jeno frowns. 

"What kinds of things?" Donghyuck wails again. 

"Scary things." Jeno laughs. 

"Mark can handle that for you." Donghyuck smiles at him, wiping his tears away. 

"I'm okay. A little scared, but I'm okay." Jeno smiles at him.

"When they go to look around, Mark will be going with them. He won't be in here. Do you need me to stay with you?" Donghyuck shakes his head. 

"As long as you tell him to visit me once he's done, I'll be fine." Jeno salutes him, standing up to leave. He moves on, until all the omega's have been checked over, then heads to Mark. 

"He said he would be okay as long as you visit him when you're done." Mark smiles, graciously. He throws one over Jeno's shoulder at his omega, who blushes, but smiles back. A few hours later, Mark leaves the room, and Jeno's eyes shoot over to Donghyuck. He looks significantly more tense, but is trying not to let it be known. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mark starts as soon as they get back. Jeno knows how much giving speeches makes him nervous and smiles encouragingly at him, "The rebels have been repressed. We ask that everyone return to their rooms via the back stairs. There's quite a mess and lots of injured guards. It's better that you avoid all main halls and rooms until they have been cleaned," He looks directly at Jeno, probably not wanting him to get in trouble, "If you are a selected, please remain n your rooms until further notice. I have spoken to the cooks and they will send dinner to you. I need all medical personal to follow me and check into the hospital wing." Jeno stays back to talk to Ten. 

"Can you go check on them and give them the portable phone? They deserve to call their familes." Ten nods. 

"Of course, Jeno." He says Jeno's name only because they are alone. They both start towards the stairs. 

"Let anyone who asks go home. I don't feel comfortable keeping anyone here against their will." Ten nods. Jeno goes straight to his father's room. 

"Father," Jeno says as he enters the room, "I was thinking that the Palace isn't safe for so many of our omega's to be living here," His father hums, pulling on his tie, "What if we bumped the Elite early? And made it six instead of ten?" His father nods, stroking his chin. 

"That could work." He grabs Jeno by the shoulders. Jeno flinches on instinct. 

"Do it. On monday. Narrow them down to six." Jeno nods, heading to his room. He gets stopped by Ten, who tell him who left. He flops down on his desk chair, undoing his tie. He flips through people, thowing out the names of the omega's who left. He pushes Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Felix to the side, trying to figure out who to keep.

"Jen," Mark hisses into his room a few hours later, "Go to bed so I can go to bed." 

"I thought you guarded Donghyuck's door at night." 

"We agreed that he should have a servant with him tonight. He says it makes him feel safe. What are you doing?" 

"Trying to narrow the Elite into six." 

"Isn't supposed to be ten?" 

"Yes, but I don't want anymore people to be here than what needs to be. I don't feel comfortable having to many people here." 

"You're keeping Donghyuck, right?" Jeno nods. Mark pushes a hand on his shoulder. 

"You're a good man, Jeno Lee," Mark pushes him towards his closet, "A good man."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno narrows them into the elite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i just realized how much i need to catch up for this book so we b updating this one! pls continue to talk to me and read the book cause the only people i can talk to are my family and theyre boring and if you keep reading i can keep updating so pls read   
> caroline

"What about making the Elite six instead of ten?" Jeno asks, sitting in his father's office the day after the rebel attack, "I don't feel comfortable having so many people here." His father nods.

"As long as you keep Felix." Jeno exhales, relief flooding every part of his body. He can keep whoever else he wants, as long as he keeps Felix. He mulls over his options as he and Mark head back to his room. The next morning, he still doesn't know the last three omega's going to keep, and scans the rows slowly, not touching his food. He can tell Mark wants to shove his food in his mouth, but has to stay where he is, unmoving. Jeno gets to Jaemin's row, lost in thought, and when he catches Jaemin already looking at him, he offers a weak smile, taking a bite of his food. Jaemin reaches his ear slowly, tugging on it. Jeno tries to make his face less strained and heavy, but tugs back, smiling internally. A few minutes and a comforting shove from Mark later, Jeno stands up, chair screeching against the floor. He cringes at the noise, wishing the ground would swallow him whole, but when he realizes he can't sit back down and get the attention off of him, he starts talking.

"Omega's," He starts off shaky, "I'm afraid that after yesterday's attack, I've been forced to reconsider the operation of the selection. As you know, three omega's asked to leave yesterday, and I obliged. I don't want anyone here against their will. Futhermore," He knows Jaemin is rolling his eyes at his formal language, "I don't feel comfortable keeping anyone in the Palace, facing this constant threat of danger, when I feel confident that we don't have any future together." The atmosphere in the room turns dark instantly, and Jeno wants to die. He continues after a few minutes of panic.

"Though it pains me to do this, I have discussed the matter with my family and a few close advisers, and have decided to send all but six of you home." Jeno keeps his eyes down, not wanting to look at anyone. 

"I don't wish to draw this out any longer, so only the following omega's will be staying, Donghyuck and Dejun." He glances at Donghyuck, who lets out a breath and puts his hand over his heart. Mark lets out a sharp exhale at the same time, and Jeno smiles to himself. 

"Chaeyoung and Felix." Jeno doesn't look at Jaemin when he says Felix's name, not wanting to see his look.

"Sana." Jeno says, peeking at his father. He nods into his breakfast. The whole room is silent, waiting the final name. Jeno gulps, hoping his father doesn't punish him for his choice. 

"And, Jaemin." The omega next to Jaemin immediately bursts into tears, and Jeno snaps his head over when he hears the cry. He lets out a sigh, still wanting the attention off of him.

"To everyone else, I am incredibly sorry, but I hope you trust me when I say that I meant this to be a good thing for you. I didn't to raise anyone's hopes and risk your life in the process. If anyone leaving wants to speak to me, I will be in the library down the hall, and you can visit me after you finish eating." Jeno leaves the room as fast as he can without running. Mark follows behind him. He barley gets into the library before two omega's come for him. He sighs internally at their faces, tear streaked and sad. 

"Why?" One hiccups. Jeno looks to Mark for support. He shrugs, "I thought we had a connection!" She wails, falling into Jeno's chest. He pats her on the back and pulls away, looking at both of them.

"I just didn't feel anything. I'm sorry." He walks into an aisle, wanting Mark to take care of it. He hears him telling them to go to their rooms and pack. A few hours pass, and Jeno decides to go to Jaemin's room because he tugged his ear first. He needs to know what Jaemin is going to tell him. He knocks on his door, and Chenle opens the door, slowly. He watches Jaemin as he is exposed from the door. Jaemin jumps to his feet as soon as Jeno is fully exposed. 

"Guys," he says to Jaemin's servants, giving them a small head bow, "We meet again." They all bow. He turns his eyes to Jaemin after nodding at them for their bow, and notices him standing next to his table in a daze. 

"Forgive me," Jeno steps into the room, "I need to speak to Jaemin. Would you give us a moment?" 

"Can we bring you anything?" Chenle asks, grabbing his sewing machine. Jeno shakes his head, wanting as much time with Jaemin as possible, and they all leave, slamming the door behind them.

"I thought you might not want to keep me." Jaemin admits after a few moments of silence. Jeno's eyebrows raise to his hairline, unsure he heard him right.

"Why?" 

"Because we fought, and everything between us is weird. Because." Jeno's omega cuts himself off before he can say anything else. Jeno wonders what else he was going to say. Jeno walks closer to him, wanting to explain. When he reaches Jaemin, he takes his hands. 

"First, let me say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Jeno says, hating his temper, "It's just that some of the committees and my father are pressuring me in this, and I want to be able to make this decision myself. It's frustrating to run into another situation where my opinion wasn't being taken seriously."

"Another situation?" Jaemin asks, still holding Jeno's hands. 

"You've seen my choices. Donghyuck is a favorite with the people, and that can't be overlooked. Felix is a very powerful young man, and comes from a excellent family to align ourselves with. Sana and Dejun are both charming, both were agreeable and favorites within my family. Sana happens to have connections in Jiswa. Since we're trying to end the war, it is something to be taken into consideration. I've been debated down and cornered from all sides on this decision." He doesn't explain why Jaemin's here. He doesn't know how to tell him they're mates without breaking his promise of giving him time. They are supposed to be friends. 

"And why am I here?" Jaemin asks, unable to look Jeno in the eye. He sighs.

"Jaemin, I thought I made myself clear," Jeno uses a hand to lift up Jaemin's chin, so that he is forced to look at him.

"If this were more simple, I would have eliminated everyone else by now. I know how I feel about you. Maybe it's impulsive to believe I can be so sure, but I'm certain I would be happy with you." Jeno thinks that Jaemin blushing is beautiful, and he wants to fluster him a lot so he can see Jaemin's red cheeks.

"There are moment when I feel like you and I have broken down every wall, and others where I think you only want to stay for your convenience. If I knew that I, and I alone was your motivation for staying," He pauses, not wanting to hear the answer to his last statement, "Would I be wrong in saying that you're still unsure of me?"

"No." Jeno feels his face drop, but becomes neutral again.

"Then I have to hedge my bets. You may decide to leave, and I will let you go if you do. In the meantime, I need to find a mate. I am trying to make the best decision within the boundaries I have been given, but, please, don't doubt for a second that I care for you," He pauses, hoping it seeps in, "Deeply."

"Jeno," Jaemin sniffs, tears rising to the surface, "Can you, can you ever forgive?" Jaemin doesn't finish. Jeno comes closer and swipes away the tears under Jaemin's wide eyes with his fingers. 

"Forgive what? Our stupid little fight? It's already forgotten. Your feelings being slower than mine? I'm prepared to wait," Jeno shrugs, "I don't there's anything you could do that I wouldn't forgive you for. Need I remind you of the knee to my groin?" He grimaces, remembering the throbbing pain. Jaemin laughs, bubbling out of his tears, and Jeno smiles at him, then thinks about how close he came to losing him during the attack and becomes serious.

"What's wrong?" 

"They were so fast this time." Jeno doesn't know what he'd do if he lost Jaemin.

"I'm getting more and more worried. North or South, they're getting exceptionally determined. It seems that they won't stop until they get what they want, and we have no idea what it is. I feel like it's only a matter of time until they destroy someone important to me." He looks at Jaemin, hoping for him to understand that the someone important to him, was standing right in front of him.

"You know, you still have a choice in this," He pauses, "If you're afraid to stay, you should say so," Jeno pauses again, not wanting to say it, "Or if you don't believe you can love me at all, it would be kinder if you told me now. I'll let you go on your way, and we can part as friends." Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's middle, resting his head on Jeno's chest. Jeno's heartbeat picks up, from being so close to his omega, and hopes Jaemin doesn't notice. He wraps Jaemin in his embrace after a few seconds, shocked Jaemin hugged him first.

"Jeno, I'm not exactly sure what we are, but we're definitely more than friends." Jeno smiles from where he stood, holding his entire world, and reaches out to cup one of Jaemin's cheeks. Jaemin looks up from his chest, and looks into his eyes. Jeno wants to kiss him, but doesn't want to interrupt the tender moment, so he asks with his eyes. He smiles when Jaemin gives him a shy nod, and bridges the gap between them, kissing Jaemin with as much tenderness as he can muster, pouring more of his love onto Jaemin's lips in hopes that he finally gets it. They break away after a while, and Jeno leaves the room, touching his lip where it feels tingly and warm. He wonders if Jaemin's feel the same.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin have a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! we're getting to the point where yall hate jeno again but i promise his reasons will explained so dont hate him yet!  
> caroline

The air around his house is a little cool, Jeno thinks as he lays on a blanket next to Jaemin. He only feels his calmest when he was with Jaemin, and he was constantly stressed, trying to find an alternative to Jaemin, and having to figure out how to rule his country faster than he thought. Jeno had assumed that he would have more time to make his father accept his choice, but the selection seems to be flying through his fingers faster than he can figure out how to work through it. He shifts, inhaling Jaemin's shampoo from his hairline, and feels himself sag in relaxation.

"Do you know when the last time I really looked at the stars was?" He asks, looking up at the clear night sky above them. Jaemin shifts closer, seeking out his warmth.

"No idea." Jeno smiles at him, tender.

"A tutor had me studying astronomy a couple years ago. If you look closely, you can see that the stars are all different colors." Jaemin snorts.

"The last time you looked at the stars was to study them? What about for fun?" Jeno sighs, laughing to himself. He doesn't have time for fun.

"Fun," Jeno chuckles, wanting to be funny, "I'll have to pencil that it sometime between budget consultations and committee meetings. Oh, and war strategizing, which by the way, I'm terrible at." 

"What else are you terrible at?" Jeno's breathing picks up lightly when Jaemin runs a hand across Jeno's chest. He's encouraged by the touch and starts drawing circles on Jaemin's shoulder, with the hand he wrapped around his waist when they first came to the spot Jeno had set up for them. He wanted everything to be perfect, and didn't even tell Mark where they were going, for fear he would be made fun of, or Mark would come with. He just told him he was going out with Jaemin.

"Why would you want to know that?" 

"Because I still know so little about you. And you seem perfect all the time. It's nice to have proof that you aren't." Jeno props himself up on his elbow, looking at his omega's perfect face.

"You know I'm not." 

"Pretty close." They continue to touch each other, while Jeno shakes his head, amused. 

"Okay," Jeno starts," I can't plan wars. And I'm guessing I'm a terrible cook. I've never tried, so." 

"Never?" Jaemin interrupts him. Jeno shakes his head. 

"You might have noticed all the people that keep you neck deep in pastries? They happen to keep me fed as well." 

"More," Jaemin demands, "What else are you bad at?" Jeno holds him close to his chest, wanting to give him another hint.

"I've discovered something recently." 

"Yes?" 

"It turns out that I'm absolutely terrible at staying away from you. It's a serious problem." Jaemin giggles at him.

"Have you really tried?" Jeno pretends to think, already knowing the answer.

"No, and don't expect me to start." They laugh quietly, and lay on the blanket quietly. Jeno wants it to last forever, and pictures this being the rest of his life. Jeno sits up as he hears a guard approach, annoyed at the thought of their date being cut short.

"Your Highness," He says, bowing, "It's unsafe to stay out this late. the rebels could." 

"Understood," Jeno interrupts, "We'll be in soon." The guard walks away, and Jeno sighs, turning back to Jaemin.

"Here's another one. I'm losing patience with the rebels. I'm tired of dealing with them." Jeno stands, offering Jaemin his hand. He takes it and hauls himself up. Jeno picks up the blanket and shakes it out, not happy at their date being cut short. He wanted to lay with Jaemin in his embrace all night.

"Hey," Jaemin says. Jeno faces him, "I had fun." He nods, folding the blanket.

"No, really," Jaemin walks over to him, and Jeno automatically shifts the blanket to one arm, so he can hold Jaemin, "We should do it again sometime. You can tell me which stars are different colors, because I seriously can't tell." Jeno gives him a sad smile, the weight of his life suddenly coming back.

"I wish things were easier, normal." Jeno says, referencing his father. Jaemin shifts, wrapping Jeno in his embrace, and Jeno drops the blanket on the floor in a heap, so he can wrap his arms around Jaemin and keep him from being cold.

"I hate to break it to you, Your Highness," Jaemin looks up at him, eyes bright, "But even with the guards, you're far from normal." 

"You'd like me better if I was." Jeno says, thinking of the nameless person that broke Jaemin's heart.

"I know you find it hard to believe, but I really like you the way you are. I just need." 

"Time," Jeno interrupts, "I know. And I'm prepared to give you it. I only wish I knew you'd want to be with me when that time is over." Jaemin looks away. Jeno looks dejected, he knows he does, but he can't fix his face.

"Jeno," Jaemin says noticing his face, "I can't tell you that. But, what I can tell you, is that I want to be here. I want to know if there is a possibility for, for." He stops.

"Us?" Jeno guesses, hoping. Jaemin smiles, and Jeno feels the tension go away.

"Yes, I want to know if there is a possibility for us to be an us." Jeno smiles, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"I think the chances are very high."

"I think so too. Just time okay?" Jeno nods, feeling lighter. Jaemin bites his lip, leaning against Jeno's chest, asking for a kiss. Jeno doesn't hesitate, leaning down and pressing his lips against Jaemin's. He could have stood there for hours, just kissing him, but he knows they can't, and backs away.

"We better get inside before the guards come for us with spears." Jeno leaves him on the stairs and goes back to his room, elated. Mark raises an eyebrow at him when he enters his room.

"What did he do?" 

"He said he wants to know there was a possibility for us to be an us." Mark cheers. 

"Did you tell him that you're mates?" Jeno shakes his head.

"He's still trying to get over that guy. He won't believe me." Mark sighs.

"I pray for the day he does." Jeno smiles.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno lets jaemin in on a family secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! theres gonna be like 3ish more of these before i update the main book cause i cant stand you hating jeno so im updating this so you know his reasons  
> caroline

Jeno, bored from meetings all day, has a rare twenty minutes before the next meeting, and he decides to go visit Jaemin. He and Mark part ways in the hallway, and Mark goes to Donghyuck's room, relieving his guard of his duty. 

"Let's meet at the bottom of the stairs since the meeting is downstairs." Jeno nods. Donghyuck sticks his head out of the room and shoos his servants away, desperate for a few minutes alone with his alpha. Jeno shakes his head at them and continues on his way. He leans against the wall, waiting until his omega notices him. He just watches Jaemin, deep in thought and making corrections on a piece of paper, one Jeno recognizes. He'd had to look at that paper some time the week before. It only takes a few moments before Renjun looks up and notices him. Jeno waves his hands around, pretending like he wasn't caught just staring at Jaemin, and Renjun giggles. He stops instantly, leaning against the wall as he composes himself. Jaemin looks up.

"You gave me away." He complains. Renjun continues giggling. Jaemin gets up and rushes straight into Jeno's arms.

"You read my mind!" 

"Did I?"Jeno snickers at the boy in his arms.

"Please tell me we can go outside?" Jaemin looks up, making his eyes bigger. Jeno feels his resolve crumble, "Just for a little bit?" Jeno smiles at him.

"I have twenty minutes before another meeting." Jaemin drags him down the hall. There was no denying the fact that Jeno usually took the omega's to the same places for their dates, and the place he always took Jaemin was the gardens, or outside. Outside the Palace had quickly become their place, and Jeno felt the most comfortable there and his bedroom. His father rarely went outside, and Jeno had always considered it his safe space, somewhere he ran to when things with his father got too much. Mark had quickly to look in outside when he couldn't find Jeno. 

"What are these?" Jeno asks, brushing across the tips of Jaemin's fingers. They felt hard. 

"Callouses," Jeno gives him a weird look, thinking about lotion, "They're from pressing down on violin strings." 

"I've never noticed them before." Jeno comments.

"Do they bother you?" Jeno scoffs internally, thinking about the beautiful music he played at Dejun's birthday. If those callouses were the by-product of the most beautiful music Jeno had ever heard, then he would love them.

"No," Jeno says, between Jaemin's fingers, "I find them quite beautiful," Jaemin blushes, rosy hues present on his cheeks, "I've seen the world, admittedly through bulletproof glass or from the walls of some ancient castle or tower, but I've seen it. I have access to the answers of thousands of questions at my disposal. But this hand," Jeno gestures at his hand, "Makes sounds that are incomparable to anything I've ever heard before. Sometimes I think that I dreamed you playing the violin. There calluses are proof that it was real." 

"Do you really have the answer to a thousand questions?" 

"Yes," Jeno says, deciding to take a risk. He thinks Jaemin is going to know about the secret library eventually, so he's just telling him early, "Ask me anything, and if I don't know the answer, I know how to find it." 

"Anything?" Jaemin asks, eyes full of wonder.

"Anything." Jeno promises. Jaemin thinks hard for a few minutes, probably trying to stump him.

"What's Halloween?" Jeno thinks hard, trying to recall what it means, but he'd never heard of it.

"Halloween?" 

"Not sure now, are you, Your Royal Smartness?" Jaemin teases. Jeno scoffs, checking his watch. They have fifteen minutes. 

"Come with me," He grabs Jaemin's arm, breaking into a run. He knows they have hurry, and the library was across the Palace, "We have to hurry." 

"Gentlemen." Jeno nods his head at the guards a few hallways over as they speed past. 

"Jeno, stop," Jaemin pants, Jeno keeps going, half dragging Jaemin down the hallway, "I can't keep up." Jeno contemplates carrying him on his back the rest of the way, but his bacj throbs painfully at the thought of resting a human's weight on it, and Jeno decides against it.

"Come on," Jeno tugs on Jaemin's hand, but slows down to his speed, "You're going to love this." He ducks into the stairwell, climbing up the stairs.

"Where exactly are we going?" Jeno turns to him, serious.

"You have to swear to keep this place a secret. Only the royal family and a select few people know about this." Jaemin nods.

"Of course." Jeno opens the door at the top of stairs, letting Jaemin go first, before he pulls him down the hallway. They reach the painting, and Jeno gives him a look, looking all around to make sure no one was there before he reaches under the painting and clicking it. The painting swings open and Jeno snickers at Jaemin's face. He types in the password to the door, his birthday. Even though his father didn't like him, he used Jeno's birthday for most of his passwords. 

"Let me help you," Jeno offers Jaemin his hand, "It's quite a tall step." They step into the secret library and Jeno shuts the door behind them. He check his watch as he watches Jaemin looking at the shelves in wonder. They have ten minutes. He steps to the computer and types Halloween into the search bar, and waits for the computer to catch up.

"What do those red slashes mean?" 

"Those are banned books. As far as we know, they are the only copies in all of Sininga." Jeno knows Jaemin is going to ask to look at them, and isn't surprised when he asks with his eyes. 

"Yes," Jeno says, looking at the computer, "You can look at them." 

"What's that?" Jaemin asks, coming over to him. Apparently he'd gotten his fill of the banned books.

"A computer," Jeno says, lightly, willing the computer to quit loading and give him results, "Have you never seen one?" 

"Not many people have them anymore. This one is specifically for the information in here. If anything about this Halloween exists, it will tell us."The computer finally stops loading and gives him a list of three books. Jeno, thankfully knows exactly where they are.

"Perfect," He exclaims, "Wait here." Jeno heads off to the different shelves and comes back, setting two books on the table and keeping the one the intrigued him the most to himself, flipping through the stiff pages. 

"This one will be interesting." He claims, once Jaemin's done reading.

"Why?" Jaemin comes over to him, looking over his shoulder.

"This, Jaemin, is one of Malchin Sininga's personal diaries." 

"What?" Jaemin explodes, "Can I touch it?" Jeno smiles at his enthusiasm, wondering if he'd like to read the whole thing.

"Hang on," Jeno says, flipping through the pages, "Let me find the page we're looking for first," He finds the page, complete with a picture. Pictures in his diaries were rare, "Look! It even has a picture."

THE CHILDREN CELEBRATED HALLOWEEN THIS YEAR WITH A PARTY. I SUPPOSE IT IS ONE WAY FOR THEM TO FORGET WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND THEM, BUT IT FEELS SENSELESS. WE'RE ONE OF THE ONLY FAMILY'S LEFT WITH ENOUGH MONEY TO DO SOMETHING FESTIVE, BUT THIS CHILD'S PLAY SEEMS WASTEFUL.

"Do you think that's why we don't celebrate anymore? Because it's wasteful?" 

Could be. If the date is any indication, this was right after the European State of Korea started fighting back, just before the Fourth World War. Most people had nothing. Picture a nation of Seven's with a handful of Two's." Jeno says, squinting at the date on the entry.

"Wow." 

"How many of these diaries are there?" Jeno points absently over his shoulder, in the general direction of the shelf. 

"About a dozen." 

"Thank you," Jaemin says, "This is something I could have only dreamed of seeing. I can't believe this all exists." Jeno grins. He wants Jaemin to know the countries history though the eyes of a leader. 

"Do you want to read the whole thing?" He motions to the diary.

"Yes! Of course," Jaemin says, excited, "But I can't stay. I have to finish studying that terrible report," Jeno snorts, "And you have to get back to work." Jeno strokes his chin in mock thought.

"True," Jeno says, "How about this? You can take the book and keep it for a few days." Jaemin bounces on his toes. Jeno thinks he looks adorable.

"Am I allowed to do that?" 

No." Jeno grins, hoping his father doesn't find out.

"Okay, just for a night or two and then I'll give it back." 

"Hide it well." They walk out of the room, and split ways, Jeno going to where Mark was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, and Jaemin walking up the stairs, book clutched in his hands. 

"You're late." Mark hisses.

"Sorry," Jeno apologizes, "I was showing Jaemin the secret library." Mar's jaw hits the ground.

"You what?" 

"He's going to be part of the royal family anyway. He's going to know about it." 

"How did you get there?" 

"He asked me what Halloween was and I took him there to find the answer, and I maybe let him borrow Malchin Sininga's personal diary." 

"You what?" Mark shouts, composing himself when Jeno's father turns the corner. He rolls his eyes and drags Jeno into the room, thankfully not asking about Mark's shout.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin have a talk and jeno meets the families of the selected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know ive updated 3 times already today and someone asked me on my cc if i ever sleep, i do, and i will after i finish this cause after this chapter is the halloween party and after that maybe you wont hate jeno as much   
> caroline

"What if we had a Halloween party?" Jeno asks. His father looks at him.

"How do you know about Halloween?" Jeno gulps.

"I went to the family library because I wanted to see if there was a forgotten holiday that we can invite the Elite's families to celebrate." His father nods. 

"That's a good idea." Mark salutes him as he walks down the hall to Jaemin's room, to excited to knock. 

"I had a thought." Jeno announces, walking through the open door. 

"Your Highness." His servants all sink to the floor. Chenle drops pins all over the ground.

"Let me help you." Jeno says, feeling bad. He made Chenle drop his pins. Chenle blushes. 

"It's alright." Chenle insists, backing toward the door. Jeno finishes picking up the pins, setting them on Jaemin's vanity. 

"Oh, um, goodnight, Jaemin." Jeno watches them leave. As soon as they're gone, Jaemin and Jeno both break into laughter. 

"They're a funny bunch." Jeno comments. He knows them, he's known them for as long as they'e been in the Palace, which means he's known Jisung for his entire life. He's known Chenle since his toddler years, and Renjun since he was a teenager. They didn't know each other well, because Jeno was always busy, but Jeno knows of them. Jaemin turns back to his mirror and continues pulling pins out of his hair. He sits on Jaemin's bed, staring at him through the mirror.

"It't just they admire you so much." Jeno blushes, waving his comment away.

"Sorry I interrupted." Jeno says, instead of saying anything else.

"it's fine," Jaemin tugs the last pin out of his hair, running his hands through it until it flops on his forehead. Jeno thinks that it his natural hair makes him look prettier, "Do I look okay?" Jeno nods, staring for longer than was deemed necessary.

"Anyway, this idea." 

"Do tell." 

"You remember that Halloween thing?" 

"Yes. I still haven't read the diary though," Jaemin says, "It's well hidden, I promise." Jeno chuckles.

"It's fine. No one has looked for it. Anyway, I was thinking. All those books said it fell in October right?" He nods.

"It's October now. Why don't we have a Halloween party?" Jaemin spins around.

"Oh really? Jeno could we?" 

"Would you like it?" Jeno studies his face, waiting to tell him the next part. 

"I would love it!" 

"I figure all the selected can have costumes made. The off-duty guards can be dance partners, since there's only one of me, and it would be unfair to make everyone stand around, waiting for a turn. And we could do dancing lessons over the next week, you did say there's not much to do during the day," He pauses, "And candy! We can have candy imported and made. You, my dear will be so stuffed by the end of the night, we'll have to roll you out of the room," Jeno hopes he's mesmerized, "And we'll make an announcement to tell the whole country to celebrate. Have the children dress up and go door to door doing tricks, like they used to. Your sister would like that, yes?"

"Of course she would," Jaemin gasps, "Everyone will." Jeno thinks about how to tell him.

"How would she feel about celebrating here? At the Palace?" He stands, walking to one side of the room. Jaemin is left stunned.

"What?" 

"At some point in the selection, I'm supposed to meet the parents of the Elite. Might as well have the siblings come and and do thins around a festive time as a opposed to waiting." Jaemin cuts him off, running straight into Jeno's arms. He wraps his arms around Jaemin's waist, steadying him, and staring into his eyes.

"Do you mean it? Can they really come?" 

"Of course," Jeno answers, eyes glittering from the thought of meeting his omega's family, "I've been dying to meet them, and it's part of the competition. And I think it would be good for all of you to see your families." Jaemin sniffles.

"Thank you." 

"You're very welcome," Jeno winks at him. Jaemin blushes, "I know how much you love them." 

"I do." Jeno chuckles, wishing he could have the same enthusiasm about his family.

"It's very clear to me that you'd to practically anything for them. After all, you stayed in the selection for them." Jaemin jerks back, looking Jeno in the eyes. Jeno is shocked at his sudden movement.

"Jeno, they were part of the reason I stayed in the beginning, but the're not why I'm here now. You know that, right? I'm here because." Jeno has a feeling Jaemin is finally going to say it, but he doesn't want to get ahead of himself, so he stomps it down.

"Because?" Jaemin doesn't say anything, but just stares at him.

"Because?" Jaemin gives him a flirtatious smile and walks towards the door. 

"Na Jaemin, you get back here," Jeno's alpha senses take over and he's in front of Jaemin in a second, wrapping an arm around his waist so he can't leave, "Tell me." He whispers. Jaemin pinches his lips together, refusing. Jeno sighs, then comes up with a brilliant idea. 

"I guess I'll have to resort to other means of communication then." Jeno kisses him, dipping him backwards so he is completely supported by his arms. He's always wanted to dip someone while kissing, he finds it romantic. Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's neck, keeping them close together. 

"I don't want to leave all this." Jaemin says as Jeno lifts him up again. His voice cracks slightly.

"If I remember correctly, the first time we met, you said it was a cage," Jeno smiles, "It does grow on you though?" Jaemin shakes his head.

"Sometimes you can be so stupid," A weak laugh pushes out of Jaemin's throat, coated in unshed tears. Jeno lets him pull away, wanting to see his eyes, "I'm not here for the Palace, Jeno. I could care less about the clothes, or my bed, or believe it or not, the food, " Jeno laughs, quiet, "It's you. I don't want to leave you." His brain goes into overdrive, trying to possibly figure out what he means. He can't help but believe that Jaemin is saying it as a spur of the moment thing, and it's not real.

"Me?" Jeno asks, voice unsteady. Jaemin nods. 

"You want me?" Jaemin giggles at his no doubt confused expression.

"That's what I'm saying." Jeno pauses, collecting his thoughts.

"What, but, how, what did I do?" 

"I don't know?" Jaemin shrugs, "I just think we would be a good us." Jeno smiles at him, still not believing it was real.

"We would be the best us." Jeno pulls him in again, rough, for another kiss. Jeno sits on his bed almost a week later, going over his tie options meticulously. Mark groans.

"Just pick one." Jeno glares at him.

"I'm meeting Jaemin's family. I have to make a good impression." Mark snatches up the red tie.

"That one. Let's go." Jeno stands, puts on the tie and they make their way downstairs. He watches Jaemin hugging his family as if his life depends on it, and almost trips a few times when Mark shoves him in their general direction. He only makes his way over when Jaemin looks at him. Jaemin's father stands immediately.

"Your Highness." He says, voice full of an emotion that Jeno can't quite put his finger on. 

"Mr. Na, it's an honor. I've heard so much about you," Jeno shakes Jaemin's father's hand, "And you too, Mrs. Na." He moves over to Jaemin's mother, taking her hand. He presses a light kiss to the top of her palm.

"You Highness," She squeaks, "Sorry about all that." She waves a hand at Jaemin and his sister, curled on the floor. They stand, still huddled together. Jeno wants to coo, but stops himself.

"Not at all. I'd expect no less enthusiasm to anyone related to Jaemin," Jeno says, turning to Jaemin and his sister, "And you must be Nayeon." She blushes, extending her hand. Jeno takes it, and kisses her hand like he did to her mother, and smiles when she blushes harder.

"I did never get to thank you for not crying." Jeno says, thinking about their bet.

"What?" She asks, probably confused. 

"No one told you?" Jeno asks, looking over at Mark, who shrugs, helpfully, "You won me my first date with your brother," He turns his voice down and leans closer to her ear, "I am forever in your debt." She giggles.

"You're welcome, I guess." Jeno smiles, putting his hands behind his back.

"I'm afraid I must meet the others, but please stay for a moment as I will be making a short announcement to the group. I am hoping to speak with you more very soon. So glad you could come." Jeno says what his father told him to say. Mark pats his shoulder as they leave.

"You did good." Jeno nods, meeting the rest of his Elite's families. The only interesting part is when Doghyuck's younger brother goes up to Mark, who had come closer, and tries to pick up his sword. Jeno climbs up a few steps, so everyone could see him and he could see everyone. 

"I want to thank you all again for coming. We're so pleased to have you here to celebrate the first Halloween Sininga has celebrated in decades, but also so that we can get to know all of you. I'm very sorry that my parents weren't able to greet you, they are very busy people. You will meet them soon enough." He says what he was practicing on the way down.

"The mothers, sisters, and omega's will all be having tea with my mother this afternoon in the omega's room. Your omega's can escort you there. And the gentlemen will be having cigars with my father, myself and our royal guards. As you can see, mine is right there. We will send a servant or my guard for you so you don't get lost." He knows Mark is going to punch him when they leave, but he's so happy that he doesn't care. Jeno heads up the stairs with Mark in tow, and as soon as they're out of the attention, Mark punches him in the shoulder. 

"I hate you so much." Jeno laughs at him.

"Should I tell Jaemin's father?" 

"Tell him what?" Mark asks, rounding the corner to the back stairs going to Donghyuck's room.

"My intentions with Jaemin. I think he should know." Mark nods.

"As long as I get to be there." Jeno nods.

"Of course."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno talks to jaemins dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! after this one and a few more updates to this book, the main one will be updated finally, because i need to catch up, so pls enjoy this heartwarming update in the middle of your pain  
> caroline

Jeno and Mark head down to the Great Hall for cigars with the fathers and brothers of his Elite. Jeno prepares for a boring evening of listening to his father talking about how great he is, and almost asks Mark to stay with him the whole time instead of watching from the shadows, when the doors open and he sees his father isn't there yet. The room has a slight smoky haze to it, and Jeno walks in the room, declining a cigar when one is almost handed to him. Mark stays on the wall, trying to look invisible. Jeno looks for the person who looks the most lost, and finds it in Sana's father, and heads in his direction. He inserts himself into the circle of men standing in the middle of the room, and looks at who's in the circle. All of the father's are standing in the circle, only some smoking, but all listening to the other's talk.

"Oh, Your Highness," Felix's father is the first one to notice him, puffing smoke out from his parted lips, "Where's the King?" Jeno snorts quietly.

"He's probably in a meeting somewhere," Jeno says, lightly, "My father is a busy man, you know." Jaemin's father laughs from Jeno's right.

"He does have a whole country to run." The door banging open cuts Jeno off, his father yelling his name. Jeno heads over, embarrassed he got yelled at. 

"Be nice to all of them." He stares right into Jeno's soul, "Especially Felix's father. He has lots of money." Jeno doesn't really care all that much about money.

"Father, I don't care that much about money." His father glares at him. 

"Well, you should!" He shouts. Mark instantly grabs at his sword, the sound drawing all eyes to him, and then to Jeno's father, gripping his arm tightly, "You should, and you are going to talk to them all individually." He says, still fuming. Jeno retches his arm out of his grasp. 

"I will talk to whom I want to talk to, father." Jeno says, voice low. He wants to storm off, run to his room and let off some steam and then come back, but he knows he can't. He masks his anger, puts on a calm face and heads back into the group of men. 

"Can we talk," Jeno whispers in Jaemin's father's ear, as he pretends to be intrigued by Sana's father's story about Jiswa. Jeno has already seen the country, "Somewhere private?" Jaemins father nods, acknowledging that he heard. Jeno jerks his head at Mark, and then to the door leading to the hallway.

"Follow me." Jaemin's father follows him through the door. Mark appears at Jeno's other side, hand resting on his sword. 

"Why did you grab for your sword?" Mark and Jeno exchange a look as they walk to the doors. Jeno nods at the guards stationed there, and they walk through, Mark shaking his head at them when they try to follow. 

"Jeno's father can be quite," Mark pauses, searching for a word, "Harsh. And since it's my job to protect him, I react quickly when he's in potential danger." Jaemin's father nods, appeased with the answer. Jeno breathes a sigh of relief. 

"I just," His father says, "I think the monarchy should take better care of it's citizens." Jeno tries to interject, to say it was all his father who didn't care about his citizens, but Jaemin's father continues talking.

"I mean, don't you know that most of your population is starving?" Jeno thinks about the day Jaemin made him think about being starving.

"I was recently enlightened of the suffering of our people by your son." Jeno says, walking further into the garden. Jaemin's father follows. Mark stays where he is, leaning against the wall of the Palace. 

"Really?" HIs father whistles low," What did he say?" 

"He asked me to picture myself with my mate, hungry," Jeno shivers at the memory, "He said I wouldn't be able to sleep because I would be able to hear their stomach growling." 

"He's right." His father nods, "You really didn't know?" Jeno shakes his head. 

"My father isn't concerned with me knowing my people's needs," He sighs, "That's why I've never been in the country before." 

"Who did you picture?" His father asks. Jeno tucks his hands behind his back, stopping right in front of his omega's father. 

"Jaemin," He says, simply, "I wanted to talk to you privately, to let you know my intentions." 

"Which are?" 

"I intended to make Jaemin my mate," His father remains stone faced, "I smelled him the first day we met, and it was like everything in my life was preparing me for that moment." 

"What did he smell like?" 

"Artificial strawberry," Jeno says quickly, "I want to get your blessing before I ask him to marry me." 

"You have my blessing, Your Highness. As long as he's happy here." His father smiles, and reaches out his hand. Jeno shakes it eagerly, and stiffens, back throbbing in pain when his father slaps his back. Mark eyes him carefully. But, Jaemin's father throws an arm around Jeno's shoulders, and Jeno relaxes in his hold, feeling at home. 

"Please, call me Jeno. That's what my family calls me. He seems to be very happy here, but I will spend every moment of the rest of my life making sure he is." 

"Jaemin calls you that, I assume." Jeno nods. They go back into the Great Hall, and Jeno feel lighter than air, whispering with Mark in the corner of the room. He thinks about the Halloween party the next day, and realizes he was to busy to get a costume. 

"I don't have a costume for the party tomorrow." Mark facepalms. 

"Go as something easy. Something you already have." Jeno glares at him.

"I own suits." 

"Go as a pirate," Mark says, waving him away, "Go entertain."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this will be the last update of this book before the main book is updated, so pls continue to read!   
> also pls don't hate jeno he tried. youll see his reasons for what he did at the end of this chap so pls read all of it  
> caroline

Jeno stares into his closet, looking for clothes that could be considered to look like a pirate, lost in thought. He'd been seeing the rest of the Elite, and not Jaemin ever since he told him about his feelings, because Jeno can't shake the voice in his head that says Jaemin doesn't actually feel that way. Jeno had been trying to find an alternative, but his mind had always wandered back to Jaemin. Hyunjin ends up grabbing a pair of his striped pants and a loose white shirt, and the vest that goes with his striped pants, from a suit that his mother gifted him. Seungmin guides him, still lost in thought, to his vanity, tying a bandanna on his head, and pushing back his hair so it falls over the bandanna, covering part of it. Jeno thinks he looks good. A knock at the door breaks him out of his thoughts, and he goes to answer it. 

"Sir, your parents are waiting for you at the stairs." Jeno nods, heading to the stairs. They walk down as a family, Jeno walking in their shadow as he usually does, all the way to the Great Hall, where Jeno comes up to the other side of his mother, who brushes a careful hand through his hair. The doors open and they enter. Jeno looks around for Jaemin, and getd distracted by the skin on his waist, showing clearly, and instead walks over to Chaeyoung and Dejun, one of which he had been spending ample time with, and watches his parents glide across the dance floor, clearly happy. 

"I want to be like that one day." Dejun whispers to Chaeyoung. She giggles. 

"Dancing?" Jeno whispers into the conversation. They look at him.

"Happy, and dancing." Jeno sighs, eyes seeking out Jaemin. He finds him looking at his parents. After the dance, Jeno planned on asking Chaeyoung to dance, wanting to get his obliged time with all the Elite done so he can spend time with Jaemin, and doesn't notice Jaemin coming towards him when he asks, pulling her onto the floor. He spends ample time with all of his Elite, even Donghyuck, who can't stop laughing as Jeno swings him around, purposefully bumping him into Mark, dancing with another omega, before Mark takes him away. Jeno looks around for Jaemin, and catches him resting on a chair. 

"Jaemin," Jaemin turns around, and Jeno has to physically restrain himself from cooing, "May I have this dance?" Jeno half expects him to say no.

"Of course." Jeno lets out a breath of relief, and lets himself enjoy the moment, holding Jaemin close to him.

"I wondered if I was going to get a dance at all." Jaemin comments. Jeno knows, in that moment that Jaemin is upset at him being with the other Elite all week, and pulls him closer to try and make him less upset.

"I've been saving this one. I've put in time with all the other Elite, so now my obligations are over. Now," He winks, "I can spend the rest of my evening with you." Jaemin blushes, red hues that Jeno loves seeing appearing across his face.

"You look lovely, Jaemin," Jeno says, tone playful, "Much to lovely to be on the arm of a scraggly pirate." Jaemin giggles. Jeno melts.

"How could you have dressed though?" Jaemin asks, "Come as a tree?" Jeno snorts.

"Some kind of shrubbery at least." Jaemin laughs at him, bright.

"I would pay money to see you as shrubbery." 

"Next year," Jeno promises before he realizes what he's saying. He figures it's to late to say something else, so he continues, "Would you like that? For us to have another Halloween party next October?" 

"Will I even be here next October?" Jeno falters, not dancing. He wonders if Jaemin wa actually telling the truth when he told of his feelings, and decides to take his bets.

"Why wouldn't you?" Jeno picks back up dancing without flaw, from his many years of dance lessons.

"You've been avoiding m all week, dating the other Elite. And I saw you talking to my dad," Jaemin says, voice thick, "I thought you were telling him why you had to kick out his son." Jeno realizes in that moment, that Jaemin was telling the truth, and he feels stupid.

"Jaemin." 

"I get it," Jaemin continues, clearly having not heard him, "Someone has to go. I'm a Five. Donghyuck's the people's favorite." 

"Jaemin, stop it," Jeno says, gently, "I'm such an idiot. I had no idea you felt that way. I thought you felt secure in your position." 

"Honestly, I was trying to give the other omega's a chance. From the beginning, I really only looked at you, wanted you," Jaemin ducks his head, "When you told me how you felt, I was so relieved that a part of me didn't believe it. I still have a hard time believing that it's real. You'd be surprised how infrequently I get something I truly want." He wants to tell him about his father and his back, but decides against it, continuing to sway to the music that sounds even quieter, now that they're talking.

"I was afraid I was wrong, that'd you'd change your mind any second. I've been looking for a suitable alternative, but the truth is," Jeno looks straight into his eyes, gaze unwavering and what he hopes is loving. He takes a breath, "There's only you. Maybe I'm not really looking, or maybe they aren't right for me. I just know I want you. And that terrifies me. I keep waiting for you to take back your words, to beg to leave." Jaemin takes a moment, then snuggles into Jeno's neck. Jeno soars. 

"Jeno, that's not going to happen," Jaemin whispers, hot breath hitting Jeno's neck, "If anything, you're going to realize that I'm not good enough." 

"Darling," Jeno says the name he'd been calling Jaemin for a while, lips at his ear, "You're perfect." Jaemin's arm, one draped across Jeno's back, tightens, pulling him slightly closer, and Jeno does the same to his arm, wrapped snugly around Jaemin's waist, tugging him impossibly closer. Jeno feels the world melt away, leaving the music and them, swaying gently, and together. Jaemin pulls away to look at him, blinking back tears, and Jeno panics, then realizes they were happy tears.

"I want us to take our time, "Jeno announces, After I announce the dismissal tomorrow, it will appease the public and my father, but I don't want to rush you. I want you to see the Omega's suite. It adjoins mine, actually," He says, quietly, shy all of a sudden, "I think you should start deciding what you want in there. I want you to feel completely at home here. You'll have to pick a few more servants, and decide if you want your family in the Palace or nearby. I'll help you with everything too," Jeno takes a breath, not wanting to scare him, but needing to finish, "Soon, when it's proper for me to end the selection, and I propose to you, I want it to be as easy as breathing for you to say yes. I promise to do anything in my power from now until then to make it so. Anything you need, anything you want, just say the words and I will do anything I can for you." Jeno is going to give him every last second he can, enduring his father's beating for as long as possible to make sure his omega is completely at home and wants Jeno as much as he does.

"That's not fair, Jeno," Jaemin complains, "What am I supposed to give you?" Jeno chuckles. 

"All I want is your promise to stay with me," Jeno swallows, "To be mine. Sometimes it feels like you can't possibly be real. Promise me you'll stay." Jeno thinks that he sounds like he's begging, but he can't care. He needs Jaemin to stay.

"I promise." Jeno lets out a breath of relief, as Jaemin tucks his head back into Jeno's neck. They slow dance their way through a couple more songs, and Jeno pictures their life together after the selection, at all of their Halloween parties. He figures that at some point, there will be kids, and Jeno will have to split his time between Jaemin and his children, teaching them how to dance. 

"Jeno?" Jaemin lifts up his head. Jeno immediately misses the weight.

Yes, darling?" Jaemin smiles at him.

"Why were you talking to my dad?" Jeno smiles at him.

"He is aware of my intentions. And you should know that he approves wholeheartedly, as long as you're happy. That seemed to be his only requirement. I assured him that I would do everything to see that you were, and told him that you seemed already happy here."

"I am." Jeno takes a long breath.

"Than he and I already have what we need." Jeno moves his hand down to the small of Jaemin's back, encouraging him to stay close to him. He can't let go of him. He's seen his father hold his mother in that spot, and she always seems to calm down, and feel his love. Jeno hopes that Jaemin feels the same through his touch. Jeno sits in his room after the party, wondering where Mark was, when Doyoung comes bursting into his room. 

"Mark was caught with an Elite." Jeno swears under his breath, and heads out of the room, Doyoung next to him.

"How's my father?" 

"He's pissed." They enter Jeno's father's office to absolute mayhem. Jeno runs a hand through his hair as his father's and Mark's father's eyes turn on him.

"The punishment is death. They are going to die, tomorrow morning." Jeongin hangs his head. He looks like he aged ten years in the last five minutes Jeno had been in the room. Doyoung shoves him to the front of the room. 

"What if we just punished them? Then let them go, as Eights. That way, they would always know what they did, and the Elite will know what happens if they break a rule." Jeno's voice is shaky, and he feels like crying. His father strokes his chin, deep in thought. 

"What kind of puishment?" Jeno thinks that they shouldn't be punished, and doesn't want to decide his best friend's torture. 

"Canning, tomorrow morning. Mark will be canned on his back, and Donghyuck will be canned on his hands. Fifteen times." Jeno sighs, running his hands over his face. He heads out of the room and towards the dungeon, trying to warn them, but also to tell them that they won't die.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno talks to mark and donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i promise this is the last update of this one before the main book i just dont want you to hate jeno hes a good man  
> caroline

As soon as Jeno leaves his father's office, he swings by the hospital wing to gather the ointment that Taeyong used on him whenever his beatings were bad, and heads down to the dungeon, stealthily. 

"Leave us." Jeno tells the guard at the door once it opens, commanding. The guard nods after a second, and Jeno grabs the guard's keys and swings the door shut. He stays still for a moment, letting his eyes get used to the dark, and finds Mark and Donghyuck siting in different cells, on walls closest to each other. Jeno unlocks Mark's cell and immediately pulls him in for a hug. Mark groans. Jeno sighs, and takes a seat on the grimy floor.

"You aren't going to die," Mark sighs in relief, his whole body melting onto the ground, "You will have to be punished." Mark nods. 

"I know." Jeno smiles at him, thin. 

"It's the best I can do without telling my father that I knew." Mark nods again, eyes flickering over to his mate. Jeno looks over his shoulder at Donghyuck's cell, and finds him curled up on the wall closest to Mark, a large scratch on one leg. 

"What's the punishment?" 

"Caning. Your back and Donghyuck's hands. Fifteen times." Mark's hand instantly travels to his back. Jeno can feel his back throb after he finishes his sentence. Mark sucks in a breath, looking at Donghyuck.

"I'll take his punishment. He doesn't deserve it. I was the one who told him we were mates." 

"Only because I told you that you should." Mark rolls his eyes, pleading. Jeno sighs, wishing he could grant Mark's request. He knows he can't.

"You both have to be punished," Jeno says, cringing as he stands, "I need to speak with Donghyuck." Mark nods.

"Give him your jacket." Jeno looks at his best friend, confused. 

"What?" 

"He's in shorts. Give him your jacket." Jeno nods, leaving the cell. He locks it, and goes to Doghyuck's cell, unlocking it, and sitting on the floor, leaning against the back wall. Donghyuck shuffles over to him, playing with Jeno's fingers. 

"I'm sorry." Jeno says, quietly. Donghyuck looks at him, eyes shinning with tears. 

"For what?" His voice is horse. Jeno assumes it's from screaming as Mark was beaten. 

"I can't stop any of it." 

"Are we going to die?" Donghyuck whimpers, staring at Mark.

"No," Jeno shakes his head, "You will both be caned tomorrow morning though," Donghyuck shivers, "Mark's back, and your hands." Donghyuck drops his hand, staring at his unblemished skin. 

"You're also going to lose your castes." Donghyuck sighs, still staring at Mark.

"At least we'll be together." Jeno smiles at him, wishing he and Jaemin could be like that. He knows Jaemin is going to hate him for this, but he did everything he could. 

"Can you tell Jaemin that I'm sorry?" Donghyuck sniffles, tears falling down his face as he thinks of his future. Jeno nods. 

"Of course." He reaches into his jacket and pulls out the bandages and ointment. 

"This is the best I can do." Donghyuck takes them, hands shaking. 

"It's medicine from the royal doctor that he insists I use. Mark probably won't be able to stand for a while, so it is up to you to care for him," Donghyuck nods, sniffling, "Just rub this on his back and your hands, and it the healing process will take less time." Donghyuck hugs him at the cell door.

"Thank you so much." Jeno smiles at him, pecking his forehead. The next morning, Jeno walks past the stage where their punishment will take place, worried. He's afraid they will go to hard and render Mark completely unmoveable, or reder Donghyuck's hands unusable for the rest of his life. He sits, ready to put on a strong face and wait the torment out, and gets pretty close until the first hit strikes. Then, Jaemin starts yelling. Jeno hears him, it's almost impossible not to, but he can't do anything, for fear of his father hitting him, or worse Jaemin. Jaemin's assigned guard Jaehyun, grabs him, trying to keep him in his seat. Jaemin thrashes around and Jeno spends the remainder of his time watching the punishment, wishing Jaemin would stay still. He has to learn how to keep a straight face. As soon as Jeno figures out that they are being shipped to Taindriff, and knows that they have some servants from Taindriff in the Palace, and sets his plan in motion when they say they want to go back home. He covers them both and himself in black capes and heads off to the dungeon. He takes the keys from the wall because the guard was off duty, and squats in front of the cell both of them are in. Donghyuck was sitting next to Mark's head, who's passed out on his stomach, linen covering his entire back and Donghyuck's hands. Doghyuck looks up, and almost screams, but Jeno quiets him.

"This is Bojing and Chang. They are going to take your place." Donghyuck swipes his eyes with the back of his hands.

"What?" 

"They are going to go to Taindriff instead of you because they want to go home. Please switch clothes." Donghyuck shakily gets to his feet and changes quickly, pulling on the servant uniform, while Bojing pulls on his angel costume. Jeno carefully lifts Mark to his feet, and strips him of his clothes, and helps him into the servant clothes. Chang grimaces at the back of Mark's shirt and slides on his clothes. Mark groans when Jeno slides the shirt on, cloth sticking to the parts of his back that didn't get covered. Jeno covers the both of them with the capes and locks the door again, after grabbing the ointment, and leads them away, practically carrying Mark all the way to a room in the back corner of the Palace. 

"I know it isn't much," Jeno huffs as he lowers a still passed out Mark on the small bed, "But it's the best I can do under the circumstances." Donghyuck hugs him, careful not to touch anything with his hands.

"Thank you." Jeno smiles. 

"From now on you will be Haechan, and Mark will be Minhyung," Jeno says, seriously, "You will be working in the kitchen as soon as you're able, and Mark will be working outside as soon as he's able. I've already let the staff know that you and Mark will be hiding out, and they are willing to work with you. As soon as your hands start to hurt stop and get more ointment, please." Donghyuck bursts into tears, sitting on the corner of the bed that Mark isn't on, rubbing up his leg with the back of his hands. 

"You've done so much for us. Thank you." Jeno smiles at him.

"I hope that Mark wakes up. For your sake." Donghyuck smiles at him, shuffling up to Mark's head. He rests it on his lap, stroking up Mark's cheek with the back of his hand. 

"Seriously Jeno, thank you. I hope you can make it work with Jaemin." Jeno smiles at him.

"Thank you." He leaves the room, going to his room and collapsing on his bed, the weight of the say suddenly hitting him like a ton of bricks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno plans mark and donghyucks wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you didn't miss jeno to much! yoube been selected might be on hold for a while because i'm trying to write an au that i stopped writing on my twitter, and trying to reformat it so it looks okay so it might be in min cause i can't think rn so pls wait patiently but still talk to me im lonely  
> caroline

Jeno's sitting in his room a few days later, bored out of his mind, when he decides to visit Mark and Donghyuck quickly, to see how they were and what they needed. He grabs the stack of paper, a couple reports his father wants him to correct, and heads out to the room he gifted them 

"This has to be fast," Jeno says, staring at them cuddling on their bed. He wants to do that with Jaemin, "Do you need anything?" 

"A thicker blanket." Donghyuck says, head tucked into Mark's shoulder. Jeno notes that Mark looks stronger, and looks all over him, until he sees DOnghyuck's hand, twine string tied on it. Jeno eyes it with enthusiasm, sure Mark would want a better one. He knows his mother has a box of rings that his father had gifted her over the years, and knows that she would give them to Mark and Donghyuck without question, but Jeno also knows Mark's pride, and how he wants to take care of his omega, so he doesn't mention it.

"An officiant." Mark replies, slightly lazily, looking at his hand. He also has a twine string. Donghyuck squeals and buries his head in Mark's chest even further. Jeno sighs, wanting Jaemin to do that to him. 

"I'll see what I can do." He heads out of the room, heading to his mother's room. 

"Is there a day where everyone will be busy?" She eyes him with suspicion. 

"Why?" 

"Just because." She sighs, and pulls him into her arms. Jeno drops the papers and hugs her, breathing in her comforting garden and fancy perfume scent. 

"There are two receptions that the elite are working on back to back." She says, scratching a manicured hand through his hair. 

"When?" 

"In two days." Jeno kisses her on the cheek, grabbing his papers. He calls around, looking for an officiant that will stay quiet about the couple he is marrying, and finds one, setting up the room that they were to marry in, and goes back to their room to grab Mark. 

"Follow me." He grabs Mark's arm and drags him from their room, and into the room that he was getting married in. 

"Wait here." He places Mark next to the officiant. Mark gives him a weird look, but complies. 

"For what?" 

"You're getting married." Jeno snickers at Mark's bugged out eyes. Mark hugs him tightly. 

"Thank you." Jeno smiles at him, and leaves the room, grabbing Donghyuck. 

"What's happening?" Donghyuck asks, twisting the twine on his finger. Jeno smiles at him.

"There's a big event happening so everyone in the Palace is busy. I figured." Jeno doesn't get to finish, but instead gets a face full of Donghyuck's hair as he hugs him tightly.

"Thank you." He mumbles into his chest. Jeno feels his shirt getting slightly wet, and slowly peels Donghyuck off of him before he can break down.

"It's my pleasure." Jeno says, offering Donghyuk his arm. Donghyuvk sniffles, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and takes his arm. Jeno walks them back to the room slowly, trying to make Mark wait. Jeno watches them from the middle of the room as soon as he lets Donghyuck go, and notices Mark automatically rubbing Donghyuck's hands, almost massaging them as they wait for the Officiant to start talking. Jeno assumes it helps with the pain, and is proven right when Donghyuck almost sags. 

"Do you, Lee Minhyung, take Lee Donghyuck as your omega and husband, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?" Jeno watches them with interest, taking notes ot prepare for his own wedding, "If so say I do." 

"I do." Mark says, confidently. Donghyuck sniffles again.

"Do you, Lee Donghyuck, take Lee Minhyung as your alpha and husband, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part? If so say I do." 

"I do." Donghyuck blubbers through his tears. Jeno makes a mental note not to cry at his wedding.

"You may now share your vows." Jeno has been waiting for this part, and makes a note to write his down so he can remember.

"Lee Donghyuck," His best friend starts, taking a deep breath, "I knew you were special from the moment Jeno flipped to your page the day before you came here. I stopped him because I thought you were pretty," Jeno snorts, "And he told me that I could have you. He said that there were thirty three other omega's coming to the Palace, and he didn't feel anything by looking at the picture of you, but I did. I ended up stealing it from him, and looked at it instead of staring at a blank wall like I always used to do," Jeno makes a sound of surprise,wondering when he stole it, and how he didn't notice, "I carried it with me everywhere, right here," Mark lets go of one of Donghyuck's hands to point at the spot, right over his heart where Donghyuck's photo was. Jeno coos, "I first found out we were mates the first day that Jeno met all of you and my nose twitched as soon as you came over. I, of course panicked, because I didn't know what to do, but all Jeno said was, you can have him, just be careful," Mark chuckles, looking over at Jeno. He shrugs, "I guess we weren't careful enough," Jeno snickers, "Hyuckie, I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you on a piece of paper, which is probably weird, but I don't care because I need you to know how much you mean to me," He pauses, "You mean everything to me. I won't be able to live without you, and even if we end up living in some ally begging for food, I'm still going to love and protect you because I made that vow to myself, and I'm not going to break it. I've spent my life protecting my best friend, and I will spend the rest of my life protecting you." Jeno coos at the end of his vows, almost in tears. He controls it, but Donghyuck lets out a broken sob, tears streaming down his face.

"Mark Lee," Donghyuck starts, laughter bubbling out of his chest. Jeno wipes his eyes as Mark rubs his omega's hands, "When we first met, you were my knight in shining armor. You carried me all the way to the hospital wing from the main stairs," Jeno whistles under his breath, knowing how long it was," which is a long way, and even after Taeyong said I was fine, and I could walk, you still insisted on carrying me, and then you told me we were mates, and it was like everything in my life had been building to that point, and then," Donghyuck pauses, "I felt like I could breathe. All my life I was told that I wasn't worth anything, and I didn't have rights, but with you, I knew that I did, from the instant that we met. I want to be able to provide for you as much as you provide for me, and I promise to give you support and a loving place to come to at the end of the day," Donghyuck squeezes his hands, wincing a little. Jeno sighs, feeling instantly bad, "I'll give you all the back massages you want, because you deserve it. I love you." Jeno coos again, unable to control himself. 

"I now pronounce you husbands. You can now continue with the mating ceremony." Jeno watches Mark intensely during this part, wanting to see exactly how he did it. Once Mark's teeth sink into Donghyuck's neck, he watches him, shaking slightly, but never letting go of Mark's hands, as if he needed him to keep him on the ground. Mark retracts his teeth, and Donghyuck stumbles, falling into his chest, where Mark puts both hands on his cheeks and plants a long kiss on his lips. Jeno wrinkles his nose, but can't look away, as Donghyuck grips Mark's shirt and kisses him back. Jeno claps enthusiastically when they pull away, and walks up to congratulate them. 

"I'm so happy for you." He says genuinely, hugging his best friend. He hugs Donghyuck next, who is still slightly shaky from the mating ceremony, but hugs him back tightly.

"Thank you," Mark says, genuinely, "It's all I've ever wanted." Jeno watches Donghyuck lean into Mark's side, playing with his ring. 

"Me too." Donghyuck says. Mark kisses him on the head. Jeno smiles at both of them, congratulating them again before heading back to his room and worked on some papers before he goes to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno lets jaemin see donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you enjoy this chapter of jeno because i said i was going to update this one more so that you know his motives  
> in the notes of the last chapter of youve been selected, i explained why he has been so close to dejun lately, so pls go read that if you are confused  
> caroline

Jeno walks around the Palace, trying to come up with a reason to make Jaemin believe that the job was not all bad, when he stumbles across an idea. Donghyuck. He practically runs all the way to their room, and stumbles into Mark on his way to the stables. 

"Do you think it would be a good idea to let Jaemin see Donghyuck?"

"What?" Mark asks, giving him a look. 

"Jaemin's been having doubts. I want to give him something that will make him not doubt that I'm a good person." Mark sighs.

"Jen, you are a good person," Mark says, patiently, "One of the best I know. I mean, look what you did for me and Hyuck, and all the times your father has beat you and cut your back, and you haven't touched him, not once." Jeno sighs.

"Jaemin doesn't know about any of that. He thinks that I let it happen." 

"You had to." Mark answers. 

"I know, but he doesn't know that," Jeno explains, "That's why I thought Jaemin should see Donghyuck." 

"What?" Donghyuck interrupts, coming into the conversation. Mark wraps an arm around him, and Jeno scowls, not used to their touchiness, "I can see Jaemin again?" 

"Jaemin's been doubting the person that I am," Donghyuck nods, "I thought that seeing you might make him see what kind of person I really am." 

"When?" Jeno turns to Mark.

"The guards rotate at one in the afternoon. It'll give you fifteen minutes, but no more," He leads Donghyuck over to a wall, which he pushes on and a door Jeno didn't know about appears, "If you take this tunnel straight the whole way to a door, it'll lead straight to the wardrobe in the royal omega's room." 

"That's an hidden doorway?" Jeno gasps. 

"Yes," Mark says, as if it was obvious, "There's a latch behind it. Donghyuck can be there by one, if you have Jaemin there." Jeno nods, giving both of the a hug before leaving. He scribbles a note to Jaemin the next day and hands it to a servant, who bounces into the Omega's room that Jeno parks himself in front of. He starts getting more worried as the minutes drag on. Jaemin walks up to him timidly, and Jeno checks his watch.

"So?" Jeno grabs his arm, needing to hurry. He doesn't want Donghyuck waiting in a dark tunnel.

"We have fifteen minutes. What I'm about to show you, you can't say anything about. Understand?" Jaemin nods, slightly confused, "Alright then." Jeno dashes all the way to the third floor, hand around Jaemin's wrist, and runs past his room. The familiar path almost makes him turn into his room, but he stops himself, continuing to the set of white doors a few feet away from his. 

"Fifteen minutes." He reminds.

"Fifteen minutes." Jaemin parrots back, still confused. Jeno pulls a key out of his pocket, and unlocks one of the doors. Jaemin steps in before him. The room is just as he remembers from when he used to come in there when he was a child, looking for another place to play, and when he came yesterday, unlocking the hidden wardrobe door. 

"This is the royal omega's suite," He says, quietly observing Jaemin looking around the drab room, "I know it's not much to look at right now, and the royal omega chooses all the decor, so once my mom moved into the Queen's suite, the room was stripped," Jeno comes up behind Jaemin, intending to point out the doors, "Those doors go to the balcony, and that over there," He points to a door on the far side of the room, "Leads to the royal omega's personal study, and that," He points to a door on their immediate right, blusing behind his omega at the proximity they were to his room, "Goes to my room. Can't have the royal omega too far away," Jeno can see the blush radiating over Jaemin's face, starting to seep down his neck. He steps towards the wardrobe, hoping Donghyuck was almost there, "Behind this piece of furniture, is the escape to the safe room. You can get to other places in the Palace using it, but that's the main purpose," He sighs, "This is a slight misuse, but I thought it would be worth it," He pulls at the latch, rusty from underuse, and the door swings open. He smiles when he sees Donghyuck walking towards him, speeding up when the door opens, "Right on time." 

I wouldn't miss this." Donghyuck says, when he gets close enough that Jaemin would hear him. Jeno turns his attention to Jaemin, and can't look away as he steps past the door to see Donghyuck.

"Hyuckie?" Jaemin whispers, disbelief painted all over his face, "What are you doing here?" 

"I missed you so much!" Donghyuck cries, running at Jaemin with his arms open. They crumble to the floor in a heap. Jeno can't tell where one begins and the other ends. Jeno wants to move and protect Jaemin when he starts crying, but he realizes that they were happy tears, so he lets it happen, unable to tear his eyes away from Jaemin's red face. He clears his throat to gain Jaemin's attention once he's finished.

"Ten minutes. I'll be waiting outside. Donghyuck, you can leave the way you came." Donghyuck gives him a nod, and Jeno leaves through the door closing it behind him. He heads into his room, grabs a book from his desk. He walks back into the hallway, and leans against the wall, waiting. He looks up, smiling when he hears the door open.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I had to make sure they were okay first. My father doesn't know I did this, and until I knew this wouldn't endanger them, I had to keep it to myself. I'm hoping to arrange for you to see him more, but that will take time." Jaemin's shoulders lift, probably in relief that Donghyuck was alright.

"Thank you." He whispers. 

"Of course," Jeno clears his throat after a few moments of silence, "I know you are averse to doing the difficult parts of this job, but there are a lot of opportunities here. I think you can do great things," He pauses, "I can tell that now you see the prince in me, but that had to come eventually if you were ever truly going to be mine." Jaemin's eyes, hold his, which is progress, but Jeno has to continue to know for sure. He rests his hand on Jaemin's leg, not wanting him to leave.

"I know." 

"I can't read you anymore," Jeno continues, voicing his fear, "I used to be able to see it in the beginning when you didn't really care for me, but when things changed between us, you looked at me different. Now there are moments when I think it's there, and others when it seems like you're already gone," Jaemin nods, "I'm not asking for you to say you love me. I'm not asking for you to want to be a prince. I just need to know if you want to be here at all." Jeno is surprised when he feels Jaemin's hand sliding under his. Jeno gives him a welcoming squeeze, wishing this was the rest of his life. 

"If you'll still have me, I'd like to stay." Jeno lets out a relieved breath, one he didn't know he was holding in.

"I'd like that very much." They stand, and Jeno watches Jaemin disappear down the hallway, and sighs, picturing this being the rest of his life. He still isn't sure if Jaemin has figured out why they have a special connection, and still doesn't know if Jaemin loves him, or even likes him more than a friend. He paces inside his room as he considers his options. He can tell that Dejun likes him, just from looking at him, and he really liked the card, and in a moment of weakness, invited someone who wasn't his omega up to his room. He flops on his bed. He can't really bring himself to care as much as he thinks he should, considering he feels himself falling a little for Dejun, and with Jaemin's feelings still not settled, he needs to find the next best. He decides it will be Dejun, and makes a mental note to spend more time with him, to see if he can imagine the rest of his life being spent with Dejun.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! someone on my cc mentioned that they made art for this book and it made me super excited, and i would love to post artwork or anything else that you guys make on my twitter to showcase it, so pls dm me if you've done anything like that! or if you wanna see me write something else in like a thread, use my cc or my dm's and i'll get around to writing it! i also can't get mafia boss jeno out of my head, so there may be a thread dropping like that idk yet  
> caroline

The day after the wedding, they all have to work outside since the Palace is such a mess, and Jeno is grateful to not be stuck in a stuffy meeting room with no one to keep him company. He can spend the whole time staring at his omega, and Dejun, who he thinks he now has feelings for. When he first started feeling them after he got the card from him, he invited him up to his room to see if any other omega besides his destined seeing his room made him uncomfortable. It doesn't, and he starts acting on those feelings, sure Jaemin doesn't love him back. He needs to find someone suitable that he can be happy with besides Jaemin, in the event that he doesn't love him back. Jeno's father starts yelling at Doyoung quietly about some infrastructure things, and Jeno quietly leaves the table before he can get mad at his father, heart still soft from the wedding he witnessed the day before. He heads to the food table, and before he can resume mindlessly staring at Jaemin, Dejun limps up to him. He looks over Dejun's shoulder as they stand there, quietly staring at Jaemin.

"Thank you." Dejun says, grabbing some food that was right next to Jeno's hand. He shakes out of his trance, focusing his attention back on Dejun.

"For what?" He asks, taking a sip from the cup in his hand. 

"For last night," Dejun says, putting his hand on Jeno's chest. Jeno doesn't mind it as much as he thinks he should, "You saved me, even when you didn't have to." 

"It's my pleasure," Jeno winks at him as Felix walks up to them. Dejun blushes, "My dear." He grabs a biscuit so he doesn't have to talk to Felix. He looks over at his father, who jerks his head towards Chaeyoung, who has quickly become his favorite because of her compliance ans spaciness, and Felix, who is still his second favorite. 

"Rebels!" A guard screams. Jen doesn't recognize the voice, "Rebels! In the Palace!" Jeno immediately thinks of Mark and Donghyuck, both of whom are in the Palace, and hopes no one is dead. The scream breaks him into his fight or flight mode, and practically throws Dejun into the arms of the nearest guard, one he doesn't recognize, but is taller than him.

"Run!" He screams at the guard, "Run!" The guard runs away.

"Jeno, no!" Dejun screams over the guard's back. Jeno doesn't watch him, instead turning around to find other people who needed to move. He wants to yell at Jaemin to move, but can't find the words. Instead, guards start pouring out of the Palace, all wearing jackets and some sort of bag, filled to the brim, and running straight towards Jaemin. He hears two gunshots, which seem to do the trick, and Jaemin turns and bolts straight towards the forest, rebels following. He finally finds his voice. 

"Jaemin!" Jeno yells, scared to death for hie omega's safety, "No! Come back!" He alpha instincts cause him to try and run after Jaemin, to try and get him to safety, but his father grabs the back of his suit jacket, yanking him away. He sees Jaemin risk a peek back at him, and Jeno hopes his eyes are filled with fear to get Jaemin to get out of the forest. He doesn't. Another shot is fired, this time from the guards. 

"Stand down!" Jeno screams, working on pure instinct and adrenaline, "You'll hit him! Cease fire!" He continues to scream orders as more shots were fired, as his father drags him away to over to the side of the Palace, where his mother waits, anxious. Jeno shoves his father off as they wait, coming to sit next to his mother as his father talks to Doyoung a bit away from everyone, still going through meetings. 

"Where's Jaemin?" His mother asks, running a manicured hand through Jeno's unruly hair. He sighs, leaning into her touch, still terrified out of his mind. 

"He ran into the forest." Her hand falls out of his hair.

"What?" 

"He ran into the forest because the rebels were coming, and I guess the logical thing was to run away from them, but the rebels followed him." His mother hangs her head, like the weight of what was happening was falling on her. Jeno hugs her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. 

"He's a strong omega," She looks up at him, his eyes trained on the forest, "He'll be okay." 

"But what if he's not?" She shrugs, kissing his forehead.

"You have to prepare yourself for that." Jeno feels his entire world crash around him, heart sinking. He holds it together until he gets to his room, where he breaks down on his bed, waiting until he receives word about Jaemin. He made Jaehyun promise that he would be the first to know about Jaemin before hr gathers a small search party and head out into the woods. There's a knock at his door a few hours later, and Jeno throws it open to Jaehyun.

"Well?" 

"He's fine, just some scratches on his legs." 

"Where is he?" Jeno breathes a sigh of relief. Jaehyun smiles at him, dimples making his feel at ease. 

"Taeyong's got him." Jeno throws his arms around him in a hug. Jaehyun smiles and hugs him back.

"Thank you." Jaehyun nods at him, stepping away.

"Just doing my job, Jen." Jeno steps back into his room, and grabs the small stack of papers he had been working on, ever since Jaemin had told him about the suffering of the lower castes,. He had always intended to break the caste system, and never wanted to work on it, for fear that his father would find out, but Jaemin got him inspired, and he figured he could take whatever heating his father gave him, and heads to the hospital wing. Taeyong greets him quietly when he enters.

"Is he okay?" Jeno whispers, looking at his omega on the hospital bed by the windows. Taeyong nods. 

"I put ointment on his legs after he washed his face and changed into his sleep clothes, and then he went to sleep." Jeno nods.

"Is if okay if I stay here until he wakes up?" Taeyong grins at him. 

"Of course." He leaves the room in search of his alpha. Jeno works for a few hours, ironing out some parts of the plan, when he sneezes, inwardly cursing himself when Jaemin's eyes open and he looks around.

"I didn't mean to wake you,' Jeno says, sheepishly moving the papers around so Jaemin can't see what he was working on. It was meant to be a surprise, "You should go back to sleep." He moves the small table he was working on to the side, and scoots closer, right by Jaemin's face.

"What time is it?" 

"Almost two." Jeno says, checking his watch. He doesn't feel tired at all.

"In the morning?" Jeno nods, watching Jaemin carefully, checking for any signs of damage.

"Don't you ever sleep?" 

"I do," Jeno says, "I'm just on edge a lot." 

"Occupational hazard?" Jaemin asks, sitting up. Jeno smiles at him, thinly. He wants Jaemin to take the job and like it.

"Something like that." Jeno says. They both sit there in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"I thought of something today," Jaemin says, casually. Jeno hopes it's good news, "When I was in the woods."

"Oh?"

"It was about you." Jeno inches closer, brown eyes trained on Jaemin's. He's half expecting a love confession, but he doubts he'd get one.

"Do tell." 

"Well," Jaemin starts, "I was thinking about how you were when Dejun and Sana weren't in the hall, how worried you were. And then today, I saw that you tried to run after me when the rebels came."

"I tried," Jeno's head sags, alpha unhappy he hadn't done more, "I'm sorry." 

"I'm not upset," Jeno's head shoots back up, "That's the thing. When I was out there alone, I thought about how worried you probably were, how worried you are about the others, and I can't pretend to know how you feel about all of us, but I do know that you and I aren't really a highlight right now."

"We've seen better days." Jeno chuckles.

"But you still ran after me," Jaemin points out. Jeno wants to tell him, but holds hims tongue. He needs to be sure Jaemin is completely over the boy back home before he tells him that they are mates. Jaemin might not believe him, "You handed Dejun off to a guard because he couldn't run. You're trying to keep us all safe. Why would you ever hurt one of us?" Jeno sits there quietly, mind running miles, "I understand now. If you're that concerned with our safety, you couldn't have wanted to do that to Donghyuck. I'm sure you would have stopped it of you could."

"In a heartbeat." Jeno sighs. Mark's bloody and beaten back spring to his mind, and he shudders, not wanting to replay it. His back now looks like Jeno's.

"I know." Jeno reaches across the bed and tentatively holds Jaemin's hand. Jaemin lets him.

"Do you remember when I said I had something I wanted to show you?" 

"Yes." 

"Don't forget okay?" Jeno's eyes flicker back to Jaemin's, "It's coming. This position requires a lot of things, and they aren't always pleasant. But sometimes, sometimes, you can do great things," Jeno says, referencing the papers behind him on the table. Jaemin nods, "I suppose it'll have to wait until you're done with this project though. You're a bit behind."

"Ugh!" Jaemin moans, letting go of Jeno's hand to slap his hand over his forehead, sliding down the bed. He looks back at Jeno.

"Are they still going to make us do it? There've been two rebel attacks, and I spent the majority of my day lost in the woods. We're going to mess it up." Jeno's face is sympathetic.

"You'll have to push through." Jaemin's head flops back on his pillows. 

"This is going to be a disaster." Jeno snickers at him.

"Don't worry. Even if the other group does better, I don't have it in me to kick you out." Jaemin sits up. He hesitates, unsure of how to respond.

"Jeno?" 

"I have about two weeks before they expect another cut. This is supposed to be a big part of it. You and Dejun have the harder set up. A new relationship, fewer people to do the work; and while the culture is very celebratory, the Ithaians are very easy to offend. Add the fact that you've hardly been able to do any work at all," Jaemin face gets pale, "I'm not supposed to help, but if you need anything, please let me know. I can't send either of you home." He hopes that last sentence isn't vague and Jaemin will understand. He also has feeling for two people.

"I should go," Jeno says, "You've had a long day. You should sleep." Jaemin rolls his eyes. Jeno stands, straightens out his rumpled suit, and grabs the stack of paper he'd been working on. 

"I wanted to say so much more to you," Jeno says, fixing his tie, "I really thought I lost you today." 

"I'm fine," Jaemin shrugs off his time in the woods, "Really." 

"I can see that now," jeno says, sarcastically, "But there were several hours when I had to brace myself for the worst," He pauses, "Usually, out of all the omega's, you're the easiest one to talk about what we are. But I have a feeling that it's perhaps not the wisest thing to do right now." Jaemin gives him a small nod.

"Jaemin, look at me," Jeno says gently. Jaemin looks at him, "I'm fine with that. I can wait. I just want you to know, I'm not able to find words big enough to describe how relieved I am that you're here, in one piece. I've never been so grateful for anything." He is completely genuine, but Jaemin is rendered speechless. 

"Good night, Jaemin." He leaves the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno leaves for sininga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you like the chapter cause it will explain what the fuck he was doing in a different country, also i just started doing a cross stitch so i might not update for a while, but i'm trying to get caught up on this book before i continue the the other one cause lots of stuff happened between nomin, and yall keep saying you want it from jenos pov so im delivering just bear with me cause i just realized these updates are out of order and like idk what im even saying anymore so here we go  
> caroline

Jeno's father bursts into his room early the morning after the second reception, and Jeno is immediately concerned, because his father never goes into his room. His eyes flicker over to his desk, where the papers to get rid of the caste system lie, and prays his father doesn't notice. 

"There's been a development in the war with Jiswa. " Jeno shoots out of bed, throwing on a dress shirt.

"Is it bad?" His father nods.

"I'm leaving right now to see what I can do." 

"Can I come?" Jeno asks. He needs to know how to deal with emergency situations like this. His father considers for a moment.

"Yes, you need to learn this." 

"Thank you, sir." His father walks out of the room. He packs a small bag with a couple days worth of clothes, and has Hyunjin take it to where his father's luggage is, while he waits to go downstairs. They stand in front of the Omega's room, waiting for a servant to pass by, so they could let Jeno's mother know, and as soon as one passes, his father pulls him aside, whispering in his ear. He nods and walks in the room, speaking to his mother. She gasps, and the doors enter.

"Dear omega's, we're sorry to intrude," His father says, "But we have urgent news." Jeno bounces on the balls of his feet slightly, nervous. 

"I'm afraid we've had a development in the war with Jiswa," Jeno says, firmly, more to make himself less nervous than anyone else, "The situation is so dire that Father and I are leaving right now to see if we can do any good."

"What's wrong?" His mother gasps, clutching her chest. Jeno wants to go and comfort her, but he needs permission from his father.

"Nothing to worry about, love." Jeno takes that as permission that he was allowed to move, and makes his way quickly to his mother, hugging her tightly.

"Make sure you stay good, honey." She whispers, holding onto his cheeks with her hands. 

"Yes, mom," Jeno whispers back, "Don't miss us too much." She lets out a small choked sob.

"How could I not?" She pulls him into another hug, sending him off with a loving kiss on his forehead, something she did to settle his nerves. It works. His good-byes to Chaeyoung and Sana were brief, but as soon as he gets to Felix, he gets the worst, and first display of fake crying he's ever seen. He goes to untangle himself after saying good-bye and Felix plants a kiss on his lips. He immediately recoils, turning so his back was turned to Felix, and wiping it away with the sleeve of his jacket. He heads to Dejun, who immediately laces his fingers with his. He doesn't mind.

"Will you be in any danger?" 

"I don't know. During our last visit, the situation wasn't nearly so tense. We can't be sure now." He says, voice tender in a way to help Dejun calm down. Dejun lifts his head towards the ceiling, and Jeno glances over at Jaemin during the small moment. Jaemin averts his eyes.

"Please be careful." Dejun whispers, a tear sliding down his face.

"Of course my dear," Jeno gives him a little salute, which makes him giggle, "Please try to keep my mother entertained. She worries." He pulls back to look into Dejun eyes. Dejun nods and lets go of Jeno's hands. Jeno watches as a little tremor goes through Dejun's body, and his hands twitch for a second, wanting to go comfort him, but he needs to talk to Jaemin.

"Try not to get in any trouble while I'm gone, alright?" Jeno teases. Jaemin raises his right hand.

"I promise to be on my best behavior." 

"Excellent," Jeno chuckles, "One less thing to worry about." 

"What about us? Should we worry?" Jeno shakes his head. 

"We should be able to smooth over whatever is going on. Father can be very diplomatic, and." Jaemin cuts him off.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes," Jaemin interrupts, shaking his head. Jeno's eyebrows furrow, confusion settling in, "I mean about you. Should we worry about you?"

"Flying in and flying out. If we can make it to the ground." Jeno swallows, terrified to his very core about dying before Jaemin knows how he feels and that everything he said to him was true

"Jaemin, before I go," Jaemin looks up at him, tears rising to the surface, "I need you to know that everything." 

"Jeno," His father barks his name like he always does. Jeno lifts his head, awaiting instruction, and annoyed that he couldn't tell Jaemin. He only hopes they survive this, "We need to leave." 

"Good-bye, Jaemin." Jeno says quietly, lifting Jaemin's hand to press a kiss to it. He notices a bracelet, which just looks like a string tied onto his wrist, and studies it for a moment, trying to figure out what it is before he presses a kiss to his hand. He lets go, and heads out the door with his father. They make it all the way to the plane before his father speaks. 

"This is a local dispute." Jeno nods, walking to the other side of the private plane the Palace has. He intends to sleep as much as he can before they land. A local dispute means that they will most likely touch ground. He's woken up hours later by the plane touching down, and thanks every higher being that allowed him to live for the next few days. His father pulls out a phone, calling Jeno's mother. 

"Joohyun, we're okay, I promise. We're in Jiswa," He says, then hands the phone to Jeno, "She wants to talk to you." Jeno snatches the phone.

"Mother?" He says, calling her the name he uses around his father. She lets out a breath of relief. Jeno can picture her face.

"Thank goodness you're okay," She says, rushed, "You are okay right? You're not hurt anywhere?" Jeno laughs.

"No, mother, I'm alright," He glances at his father, "So is father." 

"Thank goodness." She says, then hangs up. They take a car to the rural part of Jiswa, and when they get there, everything was completely normal. 

"Sir, why are we here?" Jeno asks the next day. His father gives him an exasperated look.

"We're here because you need to think about this with a clear head." 

"Think about what Sir?" Jeno asks as they walk through an old town.

"The selection, Jeno," His father huffs, "You need to think about the selection. For example, why is that boy still here?" 

"Which one?" Jeno asks, looking over at a shop. He sees a blue delicate bracelet, and it instantly makes him think of Jaemin's smiling face.

"The Five." Jeno barley hears him, already heading inside the shop. He bows at the shop keeper, an old woman, and buys the bracelet. 

"I think you should consider Chaeyoung," His father says, "She's very agreeable." 

"That's a good quality." Jeno agrees, hoping he drops the topic. He does. They head back to the plane the next night and fly back to the Palace. They arrive late at night, and Jeno goes to his mother's room.

"There was no development with the war." He says, walking into her room with his shirt untucked an no tie.

"What?" She asks, hand pressed to her heart. Jeno hugs her, grateful nothing happened in their absence. 

"Father just wanted me to leave so he could drill his opinions into my head without you there." She grins.

"That sounds like your father," She pats his head, "Go to sleep." He nods, heading to his room to grab his camera. He isn't tired, and goes outside to master his nighttime photography. He's only there for about half an hour before he hears a loud noise. He whips around, trying to pinpoint the noise. He hears the noise again, then sees hands waving in the air, eyes sharpening to see Jaemin. He smiles, surprised, and waves back, camera hitting his chest. Jaemin tugs on his ear, and Jeno immediately does it back, watching in amusement as Jaemin points to him, then his room. Jeno holds up a finger, and nods. He crosses the lawn in large strides, walking up the stairs to Jaemin's room. He checks through all of his pockets, sure he had the bracelet with him and has to turn around, almost at Jaemin's door to go back to it. He can't remember where it is, frantically searching through his room before he finds it and walks back to Jaemin's room, wanting to have his breath. He knocks at the door quietly, camera in front of his face so he can take a picture of Jaemin. The door flies open a second later, and Jeno clicks the shutter, capturing his startled face. Jaemin's face morphs into one that was amused with the situation, and Jeno can't help it when he clicks the shutter again, laughing.

"You're ridiculous." Jaemin pulls Jeno into the room, "Get in here." 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Jeno allows himself to be dragged.

"You took your time." Jaemin accuses. They settle on his bed, far enough that they could face each other. 

"I had to stop by my room." Jeno says placing his camera on Jaemin's bedside table. His eyes flicker to a peculiar jar with a single penny. He makes a sound in between a snort and a laugh in the back of his throat, trying to figure out what the jar means, and turns back to Jaemin.

"Oh," Jaemin says dumbly, "How was the trip?" Jeno sighs, ready to unload.

"Odd," He confesses, "We ended up going to the rural part of Jiswa. Father said it was some local dispute, but when we got there, everything was settled," He shakes his head, "Honestly, it made no sense. We spent a few days walking through the old cities and trying to communicate to the natives. Father is quiet disappointed with my lack of a grasp at the language, and is insisting I study more," He shakes his head again, hair flying everywhere, "As if I'm not doing enough these days."

"That is kind of strange."

"I'm guessing it was some sort of test. He's been throwing them at me randomly lately, and I don't always know they're happening. Maybe this was about decision making or dealing with the unexpected. I'm not sure," He shrugs, "Either way, I'm positive I've failed," He fidgets with his hands for a minute, not knowing how to continue, "He also really wanted to talk about the selection. I think he felt like distance would do me some good, give me perspective or something. Honestly, I'm tired of everyone else talking about a decision that's supposed to be mine." Jeno clears his throat, pulling out the bracelet. 

"As I said, we were walking through a bunch of old towns, and I saw this in an old woman's shop window. It's blue," He states, "You seem to like blue."

"I love blue." Jaemin whispers, staring at the bracelet. He reaches out to touch it, and Jeno wiggles his hand, causing Jaemin to giggle. 

"Do you want me to put it on?" Jeno offers, wanting to see the blue against Jaemin's pale skin. Jaemin stretches his bare wrist out, and Jeno puts the stones on his wrist gently, tying the string together delicately.

"Lovely." Jeno whispers, staring at the colors against his skin. He looks up when he hears a breath, and Jaemin is crying.

"Jaemin," Jeno asks hesitantly, confused out of his mind, "What's wrong?" 

"I don't understand?"Jeno is even more confused. 

"What don't you understand?" He asks, patiently, tone soft and comforting. 

"You," Jaemin hiccups. Jeno furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "I'm just really confused about you right now." He wipes a tear away from one side of his face, and Jeno stretches out a hand carefully, not wanting to scare him. He puts his hand on Jaemin's cheek, fingers swiping away the tears until they are gone. He leaves his hand there, missing actual touch with Jaemin. 

"Jaemin," He says earnestly, "If you ever want to know anything about me, what matters to me, or who I am, all you have to do is ask." Jaemin was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"I don't know if I'm ready to do that yet." Jeno lets a breath escape through his nose. 

"I understand. At least I think I do. But we should talk about serious things soon, and when you're ready, I'm here." He stands up, giving Jaemin a small bow, grabbing his camera and heading to the door. He gives Jaemin one last look over his shoulder, waiting for him to say something, and when he doesn't, Jeno leaves. He prints out the pictures of Jaemin and puts them in a drawer of his desk before he changes and heads to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno argue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i think this is the last update before the next update of youve been selected, but maybe not, ill post on my twitter if there's another one   
> caroline

Jeno can't interact with his omega's for the next couple days because they got a project, so he spends his time working on his caste system plan and dragging himself around the Palace. Dejun runs his project by him the third day, and Jeno gives his okay, then he's back to being bored. The most exciting part of his week is when Jaemin tugs on his ear during the report. 

"How are you?" Jeno asks, crossing the floor of Jaemin's room. His father had been pressuring him all week to make a final decision so they could end the selection soon, so he needs Jaemin's final answer now.

"Honestly, nervous." 

"It's because I'm so handsome, isn't it?" Jeno says, trying to make the atmosphere lighter. 

"I should avert my eyes," Jaemin plays along, "Actually, it's mostly about this philanthropy project." 

"Oh," Jeno says, sitting at Jaemin's table, "You could run it by me if you want. Dejun did." He can see Jaemin deflate a little.

"I don't even have an idea yet." Jaemin takes the seat across form him.

"Ahh, yes," Jeno looks at him, "I can see how that would be stressful." Jaemin gives him a look. Jeno tries to think of how to broach the subject of his feelings and the end of the selection.

"What's important to you? There has to be something that really touches you that the others might miss." Jeno leans back in the chair, hand on the table to steady himself.

"I've been thinking all week, and nothings come to mind." Jeno is shocked. 

"I would have thought you'd have the easiest time," Jeno laughs quietly, "You've seen more hardships in your life than the other four combined."

"Exactly," Jaemin states, "But I don't know how to change it. That's the problem," He looks at the table, "I can see it all, the Seven's who get injured doing their heavy labor jobs, and are suddenly downgraded to Eights because they can't work anymore. The omega's who walk the streets on the edges of curfew, wandering into the beds of lonely alphas for practically anything. The kids who never have enough, enough heat, enough food, enough love, because their parents are working themselves to death. I can remember my worst days like their nothing. But, coming up with an achievable way to do anything about it?" Jaemin shakes his head, "What can I possibly say about it?" Jeno doesn't know.

"You make an excellent point."

"This isn't really what I was hoping we'd talk about tonight." Jeno broaches the subject.

"What did you have on your mind?" Jeno gives him a look.

"You, of course." It was true. Jaemin tucks a stray piece of hair behind his ear. 

"What about me exactly?" He shifts, angling his chair so it's closer to Jaemin.

"I thought that after you saw that Donghyuck was fine, things would change. I was sure you'd find a way to care about me again, but that hasn't happened. Even tonight, you agreed to see me but everything about you is so standoffish." Jaemin runs his fingers across the table.

"It's not exactly you I have a problem with. It's the position," Jaemin shrugs, "I thought you knew that." 

"But after Donghyuck." Jaemin's head pops up. 

"After Donghyuck, things kept happening. I'd have a grasp on what being a prince will mean one second, and then the next it's gone. I'm not like the others. I'm the lowest caste here. Sana may be a Four, but her family is much different from most Fours. They own so much, I'm surprised they haven't bought their way up. And you were raised in this. It's a serious change for me." Jeno nods. 

"I understand that Jaemin. That's part of why I wanted you to have time. But, you must consider me in this too."

"I am." 

"No, not like that. Not like I'm part of the equation. Consider my predicament. I don't have much time left. The philanthropy project will be a springboard for another elimination. Surely you've guessed that," Jaemin lowers his head, "So what am I to do when it's down to four? Give you more time? When it gets to three, I'm supposed to choose. If there are only three of you, and you're still debating if you want the responsibility, if you want the workload, if you want me, what am I supposed to do then?" Jeno is genuinely asking. He can't give Jaemin much more time, and with his father pressuring him to end the selection, he has even less.

"I don't know." Jeno shakes his head, needing his answer.

"That's not acceptable. I need an answer. Because I can't send someone home who really wants this, wants me, if you're going to bail out in the end."

"So I'm supposed to give you an answer now? I don't even know what I'm giving an answer to. Does saying that I want to say mean saying that I want to be the one? Because I don't know that."

"You don't have to say anything now, but by the report, you need to know if you want this or not. I don't like giving you an ultimatum, but you're being a bit careless with my one shot," He sighs, "This wasn't where I wanted this conversation to go either. Maybe I should leave." Jeno sighs.

"I think you should to." Jaemin whispers. 

"Fine, I'll just go see what Dejun is doing." He leaves the room. He doesn't end up going to Dejun's room, he goes back to his room, trying to figure out how to give him more time. Jeno honestly doesn't know how he ends up pressed against a wall in a back hallway with Felix pressed against him. He went on a date with him because his father said he hadn't been spending time with his second favorite omega lately, so Jeno went on a date. It was pleasant at first, and the hallway was pleasant until he sees Jaemin. His entire body shuts down, and he doesn't know how to function, watching as he backs away. 

"Felix," Jeno pushes him off, "I need to go." Felix kisses him again. Jeno shoves him away.

"I need to go." He walks away, heading to Jaemin's room, angry at himself for letting Felix get that close. He knocks at the door, coming in without waiting for an answer. He storms across the room, hoping to expel some of his anger and think rationally.

"You lied to me." Jeno thinks back to all of their times together and doesn't know what Jaemin's talking about.

"What?" He asks, confused, "When?" 

"When haven't you been? How could the same person who talked about proposing to me be caught dead in a hallway with someone like him?"

"What I do with him has nothing to do with how I feel about you." Jeno says, defensively before he can stop himself. 

"You're joking right?" Jaemin scoffs, "Or because you're the next king, I suppose it's acceptable for you to have half naked boy draped all over you whenever you like?" 

"No," Jeno feels stricken, "That's not I think at all." He thinks that's what his father wants him to think, but he doesn't.

"Why him?" Jaemin asks, looking at the ceiling, "Why, out of everyone on the planet, would you want him?" Jeno feels Jaemin's eyes on him, but he shakes his head, eyes darting around the room, not wanting to talk about Felix, "Jeno he's an actor, a fake. You have to be able to see that under all that make up, is a boy who wants to manipulate you to get what he wants." He huffs out a laugh.

"Actually, I do." 

"Then why?" Jeno suspects Jaemin knows the real Malchin Sininga and how cruel of a person he was. He feels his anger flare even more at the thought of being compared to him.

"That's it," Jaemin says, wiping his hands in front of him, "You wanted a decision, and here it is. I'm done here. I'm done with the selection, I'm done with all the lies, and I'm especially done with you. God, I can't believe I was so stupid." Jeno sees red. Jaemin can't leave over this.

"You're not done," Jeno contradicts him quickly, "You're done when I say you are. You're upset, but you're not done." Jaemin grips his hair at the roots tightly. Jeno wants to pull his hands away, but knows he can't.

"What's wrong with you? Are you delusional? What makes you think I would ever be okay with what I just saw? I hate that boy, and you were kissing him. I want nothing to do with you." It was the closest thing Jeno has gotten to a confession that Jaemin cares about him, and he has to get him to stay.

"Good god, you never let me get a word in edge wise!"

"What could you possibly say that can explain that away? Just send me home. I don't want to be here anymore." Jeno was silent, calming himself down. 

"No." He says, completely calm.

"Jeno Lee, you are nothing but a child who has his hands on a toy that he doesn't want but can't stand for someone else to have." Jeno takes a deep breath, keeping his calm.

"I understand you're angry, but." He says quietly. Jaemin shoves him. Jeno starts to get mad again, and takes breaths in from his nose to calm himself.

"I'm beyond angry." The only thing keeping him calm was the hope that Jaemin being so angry meant that he had feelings for him.

"Jaemin, do not call me a child. And do not push me." Jaemin shoves him again.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jeno grabs his wrists and pins them behind his back, making it so Jaemin can't move. His lips part and Jeno leans in slightly before he can stop himself. Jaemin shakes his head a few times and steps away, moving towards the balcony. Jeno feels tears building up, and can't hold them in, throat constricting.

"Are you going to send me home?" Jeno shakes his head not speaking. If he talks he knows he's going to cry, and doesn't want to cry in front of his omega. Jaemin rips off the bracelet that Jeno got for him and throws it across the room, "Then go." Jeno feels his whole world crumble around him, and he stands there for a moment, watching Jaemin's back before he turns away. He gingerly picks up the bracelet, clutching it to his chest as he clicks the door shut. He makes it right into his mother's room before he breaks, bursting into hysterical sobs. His mother tuts, dismissing her servants and coming over to lead him to her bed. He curls into a ball on her bed, head on her lap, staring at the bracelet.

"He wants to go home." He hiccups. His mother wipes his eyes, "And I told him he goes home when I want him to, but I also said that I'm willing to let him go when he wants to go." 

"Oh, honey," His mother coos, "You really are not good at relationships." Jeno laughs brokenly. 

"Thanks mom." She smiles. 

"Now, go get some sleep. I'm sure this is an emotion thing." He nods.

"I pray it is."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the philanthropy projects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i decided that i would be updating the jeno book more since jaemin isnt at the palace rn and i want jenos pov of that soon so here we go  
> caroline

The day of the philanthropy project presentations was relatively boring. Jeno wasn't allowed to visit his selected since they were all putting the finishing touches on their projects, so he spends most of his day bored in his room. He tries not to think about his last conversation with Jaemin, and is grateful when the time for the report finally comes. He heads down to the studio, adjusting his cufflinks as he walks inside. He almost runs straight into Johnny when he sees Jaemin in an almost translucent white outfit, with a single blue ribbon running down the side. 

"Not my type," Johnny says, slinging an arm around Jeno's shoulders, "But he's pretty." 

"You're mated." Johnny raises an eyebrow, watching his omega bounce around Jeno's selected. Jeno shoves him. Johnny grabs Ten as he walks past, keeping him from double checking that everything was perfect, and presses a soft kiss to his omega's hair. Jeno excuses himself, but keeps within hearing distance.

"Babe," He hears Johnny say, "They're going to be fine. Stop worrying." Ten sighs, face buried in Johnny's strong shoulder. 

"I know," He surges up, pressing a kiss to Johnny's cheek, "I just can't help it." Johnny pulls him away as the report starts. The presentations are boring until they get to Dejun, who's presentation is about revamping the school system, which is something both Jeno and his mother are very passionate about, and Jeno feels slightly bad for Johnny as the presentation continues, because he has to mediate the hundreds of questions he knows are on his mother's lips. He gives Dejun a smile and a nod after the presentation is over, for a job well done, and settles in for the rest of the presentations. He thinks that his father would like Felix's presentation, but he doesn't. Finally, it was time for Jaemin's. Jeno tries to pretend like he wasn't paying more attention, but he was. Jaemin stands up and takes a portfolio and a pile of books to the front podium, and takes a deep breath.

"Good evening, Sininga. Tonight I come to you not as an Elite, not as a Three or a Five, but an equal. A citizen. Based on your caste, your experience of our country is shaded in a very specific way. I can say that for certain myself. But it wasn't until recently that I understood how deep my love for Sininga went," He pauses, and Jeno wonders what his presentation is about, "Despite growing sometimes without food and electricity, despite watching people I love forced into the stations we were assigned to at birth with very little hope of ever getting out, despite seeing the gaps between myself and others because of this number, even though we aren't that different," He looks over at the selected, "I still love our country." 

"What I propose wouldn't be simple. It might even be painful, but I genuinely believe it would benefit our entire kingdom," He inhales, "I think we should break the castes." Jeno gapes, thinking to the pile of papers proposing the same thing in his desk drawer. He looks over at his father briefly, and notes that he doesn't look happy. 

"I know there was a time, when our country was new, when the assignment of these numbers helped bring order to something that was on the brink of collapsing, but we are no longer that country. We are so much more now. To allow the talentless to have exalted privileges and suppress those who could be the greatest minds in the world for the sake of of an archaic organization is cruel, and it only stops us from becoming the best we can be." Jeno agrees with him, but doesn't think that this was the best course of action.

"Perhaps our country is flawed, but we can't deny its strength. My fear is that, without change that strength will decay. And I love our country to much too let that happen. I hope too much to let that happen," Jaemin swallows, looking over at Jeno and his parents, "Thank you for your time." Jeno switches his face from one of sheer pride in his omega to a passive one, not wanting to make the situation worse. 

"And how do you propose we eliminate the castes?" He challenges, focusing in on his omega without even blinking an eye, "Just suddenly take them all away?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"And don't you think that would cause riots? Absolute mayhem? Allow for the rebels to take control of public confusion?" Jeno doesn't think Jaemin thought that part through.

"I think the creation caused a decent amount of confusion, and we all managed that. In fact," Jaemin reached to his pile of books, and pulls out the diary Jeno gave him, "I have a description here." He starts flipping for the correct page. The King makes a wild gesture, and the report is cut off. 

"Are we off?" He bellows.

"Yes, Your Majesty." A staff member calls. The King stands up.

"Point them to the ground." The cameras are all immediately pointed at the ground as he storms over to Jaemin and rips the book from his hands. 

"Where did you get this?" He screams. Jaemin flinches, and Jeno decides that he has to do something.

"Father stop." He jogs up, nervous. 

"Where did he get it?" His father yells. Jeno wills himself not to flinch and appear strong, "Answer me!" 

"From me," Jeno confesses, hoping it will be over soon so he can go comfort Jaemin, "We were looking up what Halloween was. He wrote about it in one of the diaries, and I thought he'd like to read more."

"You idiot," The King spits. Jeno doesn't move, used to his father's insults, "I knew I should have made you read these sooner. You're completely lost. You have no clue of the duty you have. He leaves tonight. I've had enough of him." Jeno rapidly tries to think of anything to get out of the situation with Jaemin still here, and comes up with nothing.

"You can't send him home," Jeno says, anger rising, "It's my choice, and I say he stays." 

"Lee Jeno I am King of Sininga and I say." Jeno's anger spikes at his father's words and speaks before he can stop himself.

"Could you stop being the King for five minutes and just be my father?" Jeno yells, fully angry, "This is my choice. You got to make yours, and I want to make mine. No one leaves without my say so!"

"Joohyun, take this back to where it belongs," The King shoves the book in her hands. She nods, but doesn't move. Jeno wants to comfort her, "Jeno I need to see you in my office." Immediately, cold panic seeps into his bones, taking over every inch of his body. He flexes his back out of habit. 

"Or," His father offers, "I could simply talk to him." Jeno panics even more. 

"No," Jeno says quickly, holding up a hand in protest, "That won't be necessary. Omega's," He says, turning to them, "Why don't you all go to your rooms, and we'll have dinner sent up?" He pauses, "Jaemin, maybe you should go ahead and pack your things, just in case." The King smiles. 

"Excellent idea. After you, son." He says the word like he hates it. Jeno's shoulders slump, knowing what was going to happen. He thinks that maybe today was it, that day he would finally fight back, but his selected are there, so he shakes his head and walks away. 

"Junmyeon," His mother calls, "What about the other matter?"

"What?" He snaps.

"The news." 

"Oh yes," He says, walking back to Jeno's selected, "Chaeyoung, we didn't want to tell you this before the report, but we've received very bad news."

"Bad news?" She asks, fiddling with her necklace. 

"Yes," He says, coming closer. Jeno wants to push him away, "We're very sorry for your loss, but it appears the rebels took your sister this morning." Jeno is stunned.

"What?" She whispers. 

"Her remains were found this afternoon. We're very sorry." His father returns to him and shoves him out of the room forcefully, just as Chaeyoung lets out a wail. Jeno is shoved all the way to his father's office, where he is pushed into the room and shoved against the wall. His father pulls a well hid cane out of something that looks like an umbrella stand, but is filled with water, and whips it in the air. Jeno whimpers. 

"How dare you!" He screams, "You need to listen to me!" 

"Why should I?" Jeno yells back, staring his father right in the face. 

"I know better than you," He points at the clothing covering Jeno's chest, "Off." Jeno sighs, pulling his jacket and shirt off, knowing what is going to happen.

"I don't think you know better," Jeno says, once his chest is bare, "Maybe more, but not better." His father growls, spinning him around.

"That boy will never be the royal omega. He's awful." The cane comes down.

"That boy," Jeno grits out seven hits later. He feels his flesh tearing apart and vows to take it as silently as he can, "Is the one I want." 

"Stupid boy." His father accuses, slamming the cane down. An hour later, Jeno's on his hands and knees, still enduring the cane, until it stops suddenly. He looks over to see his father wiping down the cane with a piece of fabric, red blood staining the fabric a dull red. My blood, Jeno reminds himself, pulling himself into a standing position an pulling his shirt and jacket on. He walks out the door and slowly makes his way to the hospital wing, slamming into the wall where his metal box of supplies was kept. Taeyong comes rushing out at the noise. He feels faint and dizzy, open wounds sticking and rubbing on his shirt uncomfortably.

"What happened to you?" Jeno gives him a look from the wall, sweat dripping down his face.

"Did you see the report?" Taeyong nods, getting the box down and handing it to him. Jeno lurches forward at the weight and stumbles. Taeyong catches him, and feels the slight stickiness on his back.

"He hit you again?" Jeno nods.

"You were doing so well." Jeno sighs, heading for the door.

"I know."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im going to try and bust out as many chapters as i can so i can update youve been selected cause i know yall are waiting, so pls enjoy these next few wholesome nomin chapters before we get to the shitty parts  
> caroline

Jeno flings the door to the hospital wing open, and leans heavily against the frame before pushing himself through, and almost falling over because Jaemin ran straight into him. Hot pain rushes over all parts of his body, and he groans, hoping Jaemin doesn't notice. The box falls to the floor. Jeno gives it a hard look.

"What are you doing out of your room?" He asks, bending down slowly to grab the box. Sharp pain flies through his system.

"I was going to the gardens," Jaemin says. Jeno can tell he's looking at him weird, "I'm trying to figure out if I did something stupid or not." Jeno starts to sway a bit.

"I can assure you, it was stupid." He's glad that he paid the price for Jaemin's actions, even though he feels like he's going to die any second.

"Do you need any help?" Jaemin asks. Jeno's rushing mind stills at Jaemin's barley there scent, artificial strawberry helping him to calm down.

"No," Jeno says, quickly trying to end the conversation as fast as he can, "Just heading to my room. And I suggest you do the same."

"Jeno," Jaemin's quiet plea makes Jeno look at him, "I'm so sorry. I was mad, and I wanted to, I don't even know anymore. And you were that there were perks to being a One, that you could change things." Jeno rolls hi eyes, pain taking control of his mind. 

"You're not a One," They were quiet for a moment, "Even if you were, did you not pay attention at all to the way I'm doing things?" His voice came out smaller than intended, "That's how it has to be for now. You can't go on television complaining about the way things are and expect to have my father's or anyone's support."

"I'm sorry!" Jaemin cries, "I'm so sorry." There's a pause. 

"I'm not sure of that." Jeno's about to walk away when they hear shouting. He still turns and starts walking, trying not to draw any attention to himself by using the wall. Jaemin follows him. Guards come flooding the area of the main hallway.

"Sound the alarm!" A guard yells, "They're through the gates!" 

"Guns at the ready!" Another guard yells. Jeno can't tell who is who, or what is happening, pure pain thrumming in his ears. He can't focus on anything else. 

"Alert the King!" Bullets start whizzing into the hall. A guard was hit, and falls down, and Jeno watches as his head hits the ground with a sicking crack. Jaemin screams. Jeno whips around, instinctively pulling him away, in shock.

"Your Highness!" A guard yells running towards them, "We have to get you downstairs!" The guard pulls Jeno around and gruffly shoves at his back. Jeno cries out in pain and drops the box again, almost falling to his knees. 

"I won't make it." Jeno pants, sweat pouring down his face. Jaemin grabs the box.

"Yes, Your Highness," The guard says grimly. Jeno wishes he would move faster, "This way." The guard pulls him around the corner to a servant safe room, and pulls the latch. Jeno walks in, hunched over from pain.

"Tell my mother that Jaemin and I are safe. Do that before anything else." 

"Absolutely. I'll come back for you myself when this is all over." The siren goes off. Jeno nods, and the guard shuts the door, leaving them in absolute darkness. Jeno rubs his hand on the wall, trying to find the light switch, and when he does, the room is bathed in a dim light.

"At least this is one of the good ones." He comments, hobbling over to the bench.

"What's wrong?" Jaemin asks.

"Nothing." Jeno says quietly, then props his head on his arms. He finds that this relieves his back some of the pain. Jaemin sits beside him and puts the box down, surveying the safe room.

"I'm guessing those were Southern rebels?" Jeno nods, unable to say anything else, "Are we safe here?"

"Yes. This is one of the places for the servants. If they happen to be in the kitchens or the storage area, they're pretty safe as is. But the ones running around doing chores might not be able to get down there quickly. It's not quite as safe as the room for the royal family, and we have supplies down there to survive down there for quite some time, but these work in a pinch."

"Do the rebels know?"

"They might," He says, wincing as he sits straighter, "But they can't get in once the rooms are in use. There are only three ways out. Someone has the key to activate it from the outside, someone can activate it from the inside," Jeno pats his pocket, feeling the key, "Or you have to wait two days. After 48 hours, the doors automatically open. The guards check every safe room once the danger has passed, but they could miss one, and without the delayed unlocking mechanism, someone could be stuck in here forever." He uses the words to distract himself from the pain. He leans forward, and hisses when his shirt rubs over the open wounds more. 

"Jeno?" Jaemin says. His voice was the silver lining in Jeno's pain. And he can't hide it anymore.

"I can't, I can't take it anymore. Jaemin, help me with my jacket?" Jeno holds out the arm closest to Jaemin, gritting his teeth. Jaemin jumps up to help him. Jeno stops him from helping for a moment, holding his hands. 

"Your record for keeping secrets isn't impressive right now, but this one goes to your grave. And mine. Do you understand?" Jeno releases his hands when Jaemin nods. Jaemin begins unbuttoning his shirt. Every time Jeno had imagined Jaemin doing this, it was the night after their wedding with candles and silk sheets, not in a servants safe room after Jeno had gotten caned by his father. Jaemin goes to slide the shirt down his back, and it makes a slippery, sticky sound as he tries to get it to move. Jeno grunts low in pain.

"Slowly." Jaemin nods and goes behind him to pull the shirt off from there. Jeno can only imagine what his back and the back of his shirt must look like, red and covered in blood. Jaemin gasps, and Jeno assumes the worst, and his omega is rendered immobile for a moment. Jaemin gets to work. He turns, hunting down a small washcloth. Jeno watches him.

"This might sting a little." 

"It's okay," Jeno whispers, "I'm used to it." Jaemin dabs the cold cloth on Jeno's shoulder, and he pulls away a bit at the sting, but takes it silently. He starts talking to distract himself when Jaemin moves onto the second gash.

"I've been preparing for tonight for years, you know?" I've been waiting for the day when I was strong enough to take him on."

"Why didn't you." Jeno tries to gauge Jaemin's expression in his head.

"I was afraid that if he didn't have me, he'd want you." Jaemin stops for a second. Jeno can imagine that he's trying not to cry.

"Does anyone know?" Jaemin asks, continuing to dab.

"Only Mark." Jeno thinks of all the times Mark has saved him from a worse beating.

"Not the doctor? Or your mother?"

"The doctor must but he's quiet. And I would never tell my mother or give her a reason to suspect anything. She knows that father is stern with me, but I don't want her to worry. And I can take it," Jaemin keeps dabbing, "He't not like this with her," He promises quickly, wanting Jaemin to believe his parents love each other, "Shes mistreated in her own ways, I suppose, but not like this." 

"Hmm." Jaemin says as he wipes again. Jeno hisses. 

"Damn that stings." Jaemin pulls away for a minute so Jeno can control his breathing. He gives a nod when he is alright again.

"I have more sympathy for Mark and Donghyuck than you know," Jeno says, trying to keep the atmosphere light, These things take a while to stop hurting, especially if you're determined to take care of it on your own."

"What are the others for?" Jaemin asks, "Nevermind that's rude." Jeno shrugs his uninjured shoulder, ready to tell him everything.

"Things I said or did. Things I know." 

"Things I know," Jaemin adds, "Jeno I'm so." His breath hitches from behind Jeno. Jeno doesn't turn around, but his hand searches for Jaemin's knee. 

"How are you going to fix me up if you're crying?" He jokes. Jaemin laughs weakly through the tears Jeno knows are streaming down his pretty cheeks and gets everything cleaned, trying to stay gentle.

"Do you know if there are any bandages in here?" Jaemin looks around the room.

"The box." Jeno tries to steady his breathing as Jaemin unclasps the box. 

"Why don't you have bandages in your room?"

"Sheer pride," Jeno says, remembering when he took them out of his room, "I was determined to never need them again." 

"This might hurt." Jaemin moves behind him and begins to apply the medicine. He grunts when it makes contact with his skin, but stays still and lets his omega fix him. The tension that had built up in Jeno's shoulders eased when Jaemin puts on the ointment, and he begins to feel more comfortable as the pain begins to ebb away. Alpha healing was finally doing its job. Jeno snorts out a light laugh at the amount of time he's spent trying to figure out how to tell his future mate what happened to his back.

"I knew my secret would come out eventually. I've been trying to come up with a good cover story for years. I was hoping to find something believable before the wedding since I knew my mate would see them, but I'm still stumped. Any ideas?" He hopes that he doesn't have to tell anyone. He wants to marry his omega, who, thankfully, already knows his secret, but is still leaving.

"The truth works." He nods. 

"Not my favorite option. Not for this anyway." 

"I think I'm done." Jeno twists and bends gingerly, testing out his movements. He looks at Jaemin, gratefully.

"That's great, Jaemin," He says, "Better than any job I ever did." 

"Anytime." Jeno just looks at him for a moment, and the silence grows. Jeno watches Jaemin's eyes as they keep darting to his bare chest, and flexes a little, in spite of himself. 

"I'm going to wash your shirt now." Jaemin busies himself in the corner. Jeno watches him, and it was easy to picture this being his life if he wasn't born a One. He and Jaemin in a small home, lots of kids. He would sit at their table with their children and help Jaemin wash the clothes, cook dinner, or anything else he needed, just so he could see the radiant smile on his face. 

"Why don't you ask questions I actually want to answer?" Jeno asks, breaking out of his daydream.

"I didn't know I did that." 

"You do." 

"What am I not asking that you want me to?" Jeno lets out a long shaky breath and leans on his elbows. 

"Don't you want me to explain Dejun and Felix? Don't you think you deserve that?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know this is the third update today but i gotta get through these cause jeno does cute stuff when jaemin is gone we just have to get there first so here we go  
> also i think a lot of you have been wanting this chapter in jenos pov so here it is  
> caroline

Jaemin crosses his arms. 

"I've heard Dejun's version of what happened, and I don't think he's exaggerating anything. As for Felix, I'd rather never speak about him again."

"So stubborn," Jeno laughs, feeling better by the second, "I'm going to miss that." Jaemin was quiet for a moment.

"So it's done then? I'm out?" 

"I'm not sure I can stop it now. Isn't that what you wanted?" Jaemin shakes his head. 

"I was mad," He whispers, "I was so mad." Jaemin looks away.

"I thought you were mine," Jeno looks up at the ceiling, willing his own tears away, "If I could have proposed to you at the Halloween party, I would have. I'm supposed to do something official with my parents and guests and cameras, but I got special permission to ask you when privately when we were ready and have a reception afterword. I never told you about that, did I?" Jeno looks over at his omega and shakes his head. He smiles, bitterly.

"I had a whole speech prepared, all these promises I wanted to make. I probably would have forgotten it and looked like an idiot. Though, I can't remember it now," Jeno shakes his head, remembering the speech he wrote, "I'll spare you," He pauses, briefly, "When you pushed me away, I panicked. I had thought that I was done with this insane contest, and I found myself feeling like it was the very first day all over again, only this time my options were far more limited. And just the week before, I spent time will all the omega's trying to find one that outshone you, who I thought I could want more, and I failed. I felt hopeless," He pauses trying to get it out, "Then Dejun came to me, so humble, only wanting to see me happy, and I wondered how I missed that in him. I knew he was nice, and he's very attractive, but there was something more to him this whole time," He pauses again, "I think I simply wasn't looking. What reason did I have when there was you?" Jaemin wraps his arms around himself.

"Do you love him?" Jaemin asks, voice meek.

"It's different than what you and I had," Jeno doesn't want to speak about him in the past tense, but since he's leaving, Jeno has to try and get over him, "It's quieter, maybe more friendly. But, it's steady. I can depend on him, and I know without question that he is devoted to me. As you can see, there is very little certainty in my world. He's refreshing in that way."

"Then why Felix?" Jaemin asks, finalluy facing him, "If Dejun is so wonderful." Jeno is embarrassed about this topic. He stands, gives his back a tentative stretch, and when it doesn't hurt that bad, he paces. 

"As you know, my life is full of stresses that I prefer not to share. I live in a constant state on tension. I am always being watched, judged. My parents, our advisors, there are always cameras in my life, and now you're all here," He gestures to Jaemin, "I'm sure you've felt trapped once or twice because of your caste, but imagine how I feel. There are things I've seen, Jaemin, and things I know, and I don't think I'll ever be able to change them. You're aware, I'm sure, that technically, my father is supposed to retire once I'm in my twenties, when he feels I'm ready to lead, but do you think he'll ever stop pulling the strings? That's not going to happen as long as he lives, and I know he's terrible, but I don't want him to die. I mean, he is my father." Jaemin nods.

"Speaking of, he's had his hand in the selection from very early on. If you look at who's left, it's pretty clear," He starts ticking off his selected on his fingers, "Chaeyoung is extremely pliable, which makes her his favorite, as I am am too headstrong in his opinion. The fact that he's so fond of her makes me have to fight the urge to hate her. Sana has allies in Jiswa, but I'm not sure that's of any use at all. The war," He debates telling Jaemin about the war, but shakes his head, "And she's so, I don't even know the word for it. I knew from the beginning that I didn't want some omega who would agree with everything I said, or just roll over and adore me. I try to contradict her, and she concedes and agrees with whatever I say. Everytime! It's so frustrating. It's like she doesn't have a spine." Jeno, finally turns to Jaemin.

"You were my pick. My only pick," He decides to go for it, "My omega, my mate. My father wasn't enthusiastic, but at that point, you hadn't done anything to upset him yet. So as long as you were quiet, he didn't mind me keeping you. In fact, he was fine with me choosing you, if you were well behaved. He's used your recent actions to point out the flaws in my judgement, and insist that he has the final say," He shakes his head, frustrated, "That's besides the point. Donghyuck, Dejun, and Felix, were all chosen by advisors. Donghyuck was a favorite, as is Dejun," He sighs, "Dejun would be a fine choice. I wish he would let me closer, if only for the fact that I don't know if we have chemistry. I'd like to at least have an idea. And Felix. He's very influential, a celebrity in his own right. It looks good on TV. It sounds right for someone who is close to being on the same level as me to be the final choice. I like him if only for his perseverance. He, at least has a backbone. But I can tell, he's got a manipulative streak, and that he's been working this whole situation to get everything he can out of it. I know that when he holds me, it's the crown he holds close to his heart," He closes his eyes, as if he was going to say the worst, "He's using me, so I don't feel bad about using him. I wouldn't be surprised if he is encouraged to throw himself at me. I can respect Dejun's boundaries. And I would prefer to be in your arms, but you've barley spoken to me," He stops, gathering his thoughts, "Is it so terrible of me to want fifteen minutes of my life not mattering? To feel good? To pretend for a little while that that someone loves me? You can judge me all you want, but I can't apologize for wanting something normal in my life." 

"I get that." Is all Jaemin says. Jeno wonders if he even heard his confession, the reason why he was willing to fight so hard to keep him here. 

"Would you ever pick him? Felix, I mean?" Jeno comes to sit on the floor beside him, making his movements carefully.

"If I had to, I'd take him over Sana and Chaeyoung. But that won't happen unless Dejun decides he wants to go." Jaemin simply nods. 

"Dejun's a good choice. He'll make a better prince than I ever could."

"He's less of an instigator. Lord knows what would happen to the country with you at the helm." Jeno hopes it will be good things, but makes a joke to lighten the mood.

"I'd probably ruin it." Jeno smiles as he speaks. 

"But maybe it needs ruining." They sit there in silence for a moment. 

"Would you indulge me?" Jeno asks, not wanting to be the only one sharing.

"What do you mean?" Jaemin asks. 

Well, I've shared a lot of things with you that are difficult for me to admit," He thinks of the confession he just made, "I was wondering if you could answer one question for me."

"Yes, anything." Jeno swallows, preparing for the worst.

"Did you ever love me?" Jeno looks into his eyes, searching for an answer. Jaemin ducks his head. 

"I know that when I thought you were responsible for what happened to Donghyuck, it crushed me. Not just because it happened, but because I didn't want to think of you as that type of person. I know that when you talk about Dejun or when I think about you kissing Felix, I'm so jealous I can hardly breathe. And I know that when we talk ed on Halloween, I was thinking of our future, and I was happy. I know if you would have asked, I would have said yes," Those last words were a whisper, and Jeno wonders if they were difficult to think about, "I also know that I never knew how I felt about you dating other people or being a prince. Even with all you've told me, I know there are parts of yourself you will always guard. But with all that."

"Thank you," Jeno whispers, "At least I know for certain, that for one brief moment of our time together, you and I felt the same way." 

"I've been so foolish," Jaemin says, "I kept letting the crown scare me out of wanting you. I told myself that you didn't really matter to me. I kept thinking that you lied to me or tricked me, that you didn't trust or care about me enough. I let myself believe that I wasn't important to you," Jaemin stares at him, "One look at your back says you'd do damn near anything for me. And I threw it away. I just threw it away." Jeno opens his arms, wanting to comfort him, and Jaemin falls into them. Jeno holds onto him tightly, as if he holds tight enough, Jaemin won't actually be leaving. He strokes a hand through Jaemin's brown hair, hoping it calms him.

"Please don't cry," Jeno says, "I'd spare you tears for the rest of your life if I could." Jaemin's breathing is uneven as he speaks. 

"I'll never see you again," Jaemin hiccups, "It's all my fault." Jeno holds him tighter, if that were at all possible.

"No, I should have been more open." 

"I should have been more patient." 

"I should have proposed that night in your room." Jeno takes a leap of faith.

"I should have let you." Jeno chuckles. His omega looks up at him, and Jeno wipes his fingers through Jaemin's tears, gazing into his eyes. He's surprised that Jaemin does the same.

"Jaemin, I don't know how much time we have left together, but I don't want to spend it regretting the things we didn't do." Jeno says, fingers still swiping through the tears.

"Me either." Jaemin turns his head presses a kiss to Jeno's palm, then moves and kisses each of his fingers. Jeno blushes. He slides the hand that Jaemin kisses through his hair and cups the back of his omega's neck, pulling their lips together. Jeno, as he has in each of their kisses, tries to pour as much love and feelings as he can into his kisses, to make sure Jaemin knew what he meant to him. They shifted, sliding down so Jeno was hovering over Jaemin. His back gave a dull throb that he ignored, in favor of running his nose along Jaemin's jawline, neck and collarbone, making sure to run right over his scent gland and inhale some of his intoxicating scent that was stronger since they were close. He presses open mouthed kisses in the same path on the way back up to Jaemin's lips, pressing more than one kiss on Jaemin's scent gland. His omega's hands are occupied in his hair, running through the thick strands and giving the occasional light tug, which takes Jeno's mind off the dull throb of his back. Jaemin's pretty hands scratch through his hair, and Jeno almost purrs. He feels so warm and safe. After a while, they pull out the blankets and make a makeshift bed, and Jeno holds him for a long time, just staring into his eyes. Once his shirt is dry, he slides it on, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the stiff fabric, and pulls his jacket on to hid the stains. They both start talking once they get tired, and Jeno doesn't want to sleep for a second of this.

"Do you think you'll go back to him? Your ex?"

"He's a good choice. Smart, brave, and maybe the only person on the planet more stubborn than me," Jeno laughs quietly. He knows first hand how stubborn Jaemin can be. His eyes are closed but he continues, "It would be a while before I can think about that though."

"Mmm." The silence stretches, and Jeno runs his thumb on the side of Jaemin's hand that he's holding. 

"Could I write you?" Jeno asks. 

"You might want to wait a few months. You might not even miss me," He gives an almost laugh, "If you do write, you'll have to tell Dejun." Jeno sighs.

"You're right." He doesn't know if he will tell Dejun, or if he will actually send them, but he will write. Jaemin suddenly gasps, breaking Jeno out of his thoughts.

"Jeno, what if the Northern rebels are looking for the diaries?" Jeno shifts, not quite alert yet. 

"What do you mean?"

"When I was being chased that day in the gardens, I saw them as they passed me. A boy dropped a bag full of books. The other guy with him had a bunch too. They're stealing books. What if they're looking for a specific one?" Jeno opens his eyes, squinting in thought.

"Jaemin, what exactly was in that diary?"

"A lot. About how Malchin Sininga basically stole the country, how he forced the castes on people. Jeno it was awful."

"But the report was cut off," Jeno says, "Even if that is what they are looking for, there's no way they could know what it id or what's inside it. Trust me, after that little display, my father is making sure those things are even more protected than usual."

"That's it," Jaemin says, yawning, "I know."

"Don't," Jeno says, "Don't get worked up. For all we know, they just really really like reading." Jaemin groans at his attempt at humor.

"I seriously didn't think I could make this any worse."

"Shh" Jeno says, coming closer, "Don't worry now. You should probably sleep." 

"But I don't want to." Jaemin whispers, even though he curls closer to him. Jeno closes his eyes, more content than he had been in a while. He feels like he could sleep forever.

"Me either. Even on a good day, sleeping makes me nervous." Jeno remembers the bracelet he had been carrying around in his pocket, and pulls it out.

"I've been carrying it around in my pocket," Jeno whispers, "I'm a pitiful romantic, aren't I? I was going to keep it, but I want you to have something from me." He slides the bracelet on Jaemin's wrist and ties it in place. 

"Thank you, it makes me happy." Jaemin whispers. Jeno wishes he could hold onto this moment forever.

"Then I'm happy too." They didn't say anything else.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are found and jeno goes to see his mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know this is late, but i was building my desk like all day and in still haven't gotten a chair yet so it'll be a min before i finally start using it, so heres another jeno one  
> caroline

The creaking of door wakes Jeno up from the best sleep he's had in months. Maybe, he thinks, his whole life. 

"Your Highness?" Someone calls. Jeno rubs his eyes, half awake. He looks at Jaemin to see him rubbing his eyes as well, "Oh god, I've found him!" He screams, "He's alive." There was suddenly a flurry of activity as servants and guards rush to their location.

"Were you unable to get downstairs, Your Highness?" A guard asks. Jeno is to tired to put a name to the face. He assumes Mark knows, and automatically looks around for him to tell him the name of the guard. Then, he remembers, that Mark is hiding in the Palace, unbeknownst to his father, who thinks Mark is long gone. His mind suddenly rushes to how many losses they had, then to what Taeyong was going to do if he lost his mate. He realizes, after he sees the dimples on the guards face that it's Jaehyun, and immediately calms down.

"No, an officer was supposed to tell my parents. I told him to go there first." Jeno says, trying to fix his hair. His back stings once, and he scrunches up his face before he can stop himself.

"Which Officer?" Jaehyun asks. 

"I didn't get a name." Jeno looks to Jaemin for comfirmation.

"Me either. But he was wearing a ring on his thumb." Jaehyun nods. 

"That was Saebin. He didn't make it. We lost about twenty-five guards and about half a dozen of the staff." Jeno's eyes widen. He wants to as about Taeyong, but knows that if Jaehyun was the officer on duty, Taeyong would be put somewhere safe immediately.

"What?" Jaemin covers his mouth, shocked.

"What about my parents? The other Elite?" Jeno questions, mind racing.

"All fine. Your mother has been hysterical though." Jaehyun chuckles slightly.

"Is she out yet?" Jeno starts moving and they both follow.

"Everyone is. We missed a few of the small rooms and were doing a sweep, looking for you and Jaemin."

"Oh god," Jeno says, knowing his mother was thinking that the worst had happened, "I'll go to her first." The, he stops dead in his tracks. The words, 'we're coming,' were written all across the wall.

"Jaemin," Jaehyun says. It seems to do the trick to get Jaemin to stop looking at the destruction. Jeno can only think of his mother and how worried she must be, "We've taken the liberty of contacting all selected parents. It seems the attack on Chaeyoung's family was a direct attempt to end the selection. They're targeting your relatives to get you to leave." Jeno's eyebrows raise, not expecting it to happen.

"No." Jaemin gasps in horror. 

"We're already sending Palace guards to protect them. The King was very adamant none of the selected should go."

"And what if they want to?" Jeno challenges, "We can't hold them here against their will." He thinks that it is unethical to keep someone somewhere that the don't want to be, not minding the fact that he can't keep anyone if they want to go home.

"Of course," Jaehyun replies, embarrassed, "You'll need to speak with the King." 

"You won't have to guard my family for long," Jaemin says, "Let them know I'll be home soon." Jaehyun's eyes flicker immediately to Jeno, who gives a small, sad nod. 

"Yes." He bows at Jaemin.

"Is my mother in her room?" Jeno asks. 

"Yes." 

"Tell her I'm coming. You're dismissed." Jaehyun practically runs away. When they were alone again, Jeno holds his omega's hand for what might be the last time. His thoughts weer still consumed with his mother. 

"Don't rush away. Say good-bye to any of your servants, and any of the elite that you want. And please eat something, I know how you love the food."

"I will." Jeno wets his lips, wanting to say something else but unsure of how to say it. 

"You've changed me forever," Jeno says, wanting to cry, "And I'll never forget you." Jaemin smooths his free hand down Jeno's chest, straightening out his dress shirt.

"Don't tug your ear with anyone else, that's mine." Jaemin gives him a tight smile. 

"A lot of things are yours, Jaemin." Jeno's heart is. 

"I need to go." Jeno nods, pressing a rather quick kiss on Jaemin's lips and runs down the hall, eager to see his mother. He arrives in front of her door and knocks slightly on the frame. She looks up, and when she sees him, lets out a sob. 

"I thought you died!" She runs over to him, holding onto him tightly. Jeno tenses up for a moment at the pain in his back, but lets himself relax. He doesn't want her to worry even more than she already had. 

"I'm fine, Jaemin and I just couldn't make it downstairs," He hugs his mother back, breathing in her flowery smell, "We were in one of the servant safe rooms on the first floor." She only clutches him tighter. 

"Always make sure you can get downstairs," She says, "Or at least tell us." 

"I told the guard that got us to teh safe room to tell you and father before anything else, but he didn't make it." 

"You're not hurt or anything right?" She asks, checking him all over, "Neither is Jaemin right?" Yes, Jeno thinks, I am. 

"No, I'm not," He assures, "Neither is Jaemin. We're both fine. You know that I'd get hurt myself before I let Jaemin get hurt." His mother sighs nodding. 

"I'm just so relieved that you're okay."

"Is father in his office? I need to speak to him about Jaemin." She nods.

"Where else would he be?" Jeno smiles. He leaves his mothers room and walks into his father's office, the place where he got caned the day before, and stands silently until his father notices him.

"Oh," He says, looking up from his paperwork, "You're alive." Jeno decides to go for it.

"Thanks to Jaemin." His father glares at him. 

"What?"

"Jaemin and I were in that safe room together, and when I couldn't take the pain anymore, he fixed it. I'm perfectly fine now, but I would be dead if it weren't for him." 

"It's because you're stubborn and refuse to seek help." His father chides.

"Do you really want the whole staff knowing what you do to me?" Jeno asks, flexing his back. His face scrunches up in pain, but doesn't make a noise. The King sighs. 

"Fine, let's say Jaemin really did help you, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Keep him here," Jeno says, forcefully, "As a reward for keeping me alive." The King sighs. 

"Fine," He looks back at his papers, "He can stay."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno saves jaemin from leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! were kinda getting closer to the present of youve been selected, and i might be skipping a few chapters if they dont have much jeno in them cause i want to be updated and in the present! also the yukhei book will be getting more updates so pls stay tuned for that   
> caroline

Jeno walks out of his fathers office, elated at the possibility of keeping Jaemin, when a hard hand on his injured shoulder stops him in his tracks. He turns to see his father glaring at him.

"I'm not going to make this easy." Jeno nods. 

"Of course," He says, thinking quickly, "I set him straight on some behavioral issues last night. He'll be fine." His father glares.

"Just know that I'll be watching him. One more misstep and he's gone. We should send Chaeyoung home instead." Jeno nods. 

"Of course sir." He leaves to find Chaeyoung. 

"Chaeyoung?" He says, stepping into her room, "I'm so sorry for your loss." She smiles, grimly. 

"Thank you." 

"We've decided that the best thing for you right now is to be home." 

"You're sending me home?" Chaeyoung asks. Jeno doesn't think she fully understands what he means. 

"So you can grieve with your parents. It's unfair of me to keep you here when you need to be at home." She smiles, collapsing into his arms. Jeno awkwardly hugs her back. 

"Thank you." He smiles.

"I'll leave you to pack." He leaves her room, going to find Jaemin.

"Jaemin?" Jaemin turns when he hears his name, catching Jeno standing at the end of the hallway. 

"Hi." He says, lamely. Jeno quickly makes his way over, in awe of Jaemin's outfit. 

"You look breathtaking."

"Thank you." Jaemin touches the fabric of his shirt. There was a beat of silence as they stood there, looking into each others eyes. Jeno is so sucked into Jaemin's eyes that he almost forgets his purpose. He clears his throat.

"I've spoken with my father."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He was quite happy I wasn't killed last night. As you may have guessed, carrying on the royal line is very important to him. I explained that I nearly died because of his temper, and attributed my finding a place to hide to you."

"But I didn't." Jaemin says, confused. Jeno smiles at him.

"I know. But, he doesn't need to know." Jaemin smiles, understanding.

"Then, I told him that I set you straight on some behavioral things. Again, he doesn't need to know that's untrue, but you could act like it happened if you wanted," Jaemin nods, "Considering I owe my life to you as far as he knows, he agreed that my desire to keep you here might be somewhat justified, so long as you are on your best behavior and learn your place." Jaemin just stares at him. 

"Really, the fair thing to do right now is let Chaeyoung go. She's not cut out for this, and with her family grieving right now, she needs to be home. We've already spoken," Jaemin looked confused, "Shall I explain?"

"Please." Jeno reaches for his hand. 

"You would stay here as a member of the selection, and still be part of the competition, but things will be different. My father will probably be more harsh towards you, and do whatever he can to make you fail. I think there are some ways to fight that, but it will take time. You know how ruthless he is. You have to prepare yourself." He nods. 

"I think I can." Jeno takes a deep breath, not wanting to hurt his omega, but needing to say this. 

"There's more," Jeno looks at the ground, trying to gather his thoughts, "Jaemin, there's no question that you've had my heart since the beginning. By now you have to know that." Jeno lifts up his eyes, hoping to convey it. 

"I do." 

"But what you do not have is my trust." 

"What?" Jaemin asks, obviously stricken.

"I've shown you so many secrets, defended you in every way I can. But, when you aren't pleased with me, you act rashly. You shut me out, blame me, or, more impressively, try to change the entire country," He says, not wanting to be harsh, but knowing it probably came out that way. He continues, "I need to know I can depend on you. I need to know that you can keep my secrets, trust my judgement, and not hold things back from me. I need you to be completely honest with me, and stop questioning every decision I make. I need you to have faith in me, Jaemin."

"I do have faith in you. And I hope you can see that I want to be with you. But, you could have been more honest with me, too."

"Perhaps," Jeno nods, admitting it, "And there are things I want to tell you, but many of the things I know are of such a nature that they cannot be shared if there's even a minuscule chance that you can't keep it to yourself. I need to know that I can do that. And I need you to be perfectly honest with me." Jeno sees Jaemin open his mouth to respond, but it never comes. 

"Jeno there you are!" Dejun sings, coming around the corner, "I didn't get to ask earlier if we were still on for dinner." Jeno completely forgot he asked Dejun for dinner tonight. He looks directly at Jaemin, looking for some sort of hurt or pain as he answers. 

"Of course, we'll eat in your room." 

"Wonderful!"

"Jaemin, are you really leaving?" Jaemin looks at Jeno, who hopes his expression conveys how much Jaemin needs to take this. 

"No, Dejun. Not today." 

"Good." He sighs coming over to hug him. Jeno wonders if the hug was for his sake. 

"Thanks, it was lucky," Jaemin stops himself. Jeno wonders what he was going to say, "That the guards got there so fast."

"Thank goodness. Well, I'll see you later," Dejun turns to Jeno, winking, "And I'll see you tonight." Dejun skips down the hall.

"I know you don't like that, but I need him. If you let me down, he's my best bet."

"It doesn't matter," Jaemin shrugs, "I won't let you down." Jaemin gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and heads down the hall without looking back. Jeno leaves to prepare himself for his dinner date with Dejun. He knocks on Dejun's door a few hours later, and he opens it in his robe. Jeno immediately thinks that he doesn't look as good in it as Jaemin, and tries to push thoughts of his destined out of his mind, in order to enjoy his evening as best as he can. The evening was not horrible, but as he exits the room and heads down the hallway, he thinks that if he spent his evening eating dinner with Jaemin, it would have been much more exciting, and he wouldn't be happy when it was appropriate for him to leave, he would be sad. He enters his room and flops on his bed, digging under his pillows for a small box. He opens it to a golden band, with vines etched into the gold, and smiles to himself. Someday, he thinks, he will give Jaemin that ring.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin tries to seduce jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you all like this chapter cause i really wanted to write this in jeno's pov so here you go

Jeno's peacefully starting to eat his dinner, scanning over his omegas when he notices Jaemin missing. He's about to ask where Jaemin was, when the door opens, and jaemin strides through the doors. Jeno stares at him, mouth gaped open. His fork is halfway to his mouth and hanging in midair as he takes in Jaemin's appearance. He's never seen so much of Jaemin's skin before, and feels his alpha instincts trying to take over as Jaemin runs his hand up his bare leg. Jaemin lowers his gaze and heads to his seat. Jeno shakes his head a few times, trying to get the image out of his brain before he does something he regrets, and finishes the path his fork was taking. Only then does he realize how hard his other hand was gripping the table. He knows Mark would make fun of him if he were here. He decides he will go to Mark for advice on what to do. After dinner, he heads to his room, waiting about an half an hour before heading to Mark and Donghyuck's room. Luckily, Donghyuck wasn't there, but Mark was, stretching out his back on their bed. He shoots up when the door opens, but softens immediately when he realizes that it's Jeno. He heads over to give him a hug. 

"I know that look," He says, "What's wrong?"

"I think," Jeno sighs, "I think Jaemin might be trying to seduce me." Mark barks out a sharp laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth. He starts laughing. 

"Jaemin?" He questions, still laughing, "Really?"Jeno flops on his bed.

"I know," He gives Mark a sharp look, "That's why I don't know what to do." Mark keeps laughing as Donghyuck enters the room. 

"Why's Jeno here?" He asks, eyes flitting between Jeno and his alpha. Mark snorts out a laugh.

"He thinks Jaemin's trying to seduce him." Donghyuck shuts the door, laughing hysterically.

"Trying to what?" 

"I'm serious," Jeno whines, "He was barley wearing any clothes earlier and make direct eye contact with me." Donghyuck gasps. 

"So that's what that was about." Mark gives him a look.

"I overheard the people serving say that Jaemin barley ate anything." 

"He didn't," Jeno confirms, "I think his outfit might explode." 

"You should go get him." Mark says. Jeno groans.

"Jaemin can't seduce a fly. I don't think he knows how." Jeno snorts. 

"It's probably true." Jeno heads out of his best friends room and walks to Jaemin's, breathing deeply. He hopes the night goes the way he wants, and tries to clear his mind. He knocks on the door.

"Come in." Jaemin says. Jeno can barley hear him. He enters, and Jaemin lifts his head delicately as Jeno surveys his dimly lit room. Jeno finally gazes at Jaemin, after he has nothing to look at in the room, and his eyes travel up Jaemin's legs. 

"There you are." Jaemin closes the book that Jeno doubts he was reading and stands up to greet him. Jeno shuts the door and comes into the room fully, eyes trained on Jaemin's tiny waist. 

"I wanted to tell you that you look fantastic tonight." Jaemin runs a hand through Jeno's hair.

"Oh, this old thing? It was just sitting in the back of the closet." 

"I'm glad you pulled it out." Jeno whispers as Jaemin laces their fingers together. 

"Come sit with me," He pulls Jeno lightly towards the bed. Jeno lets him, "I haven't seen you much lately."

"I'm sorry about that," Jeno sighs, following him to the bed, "Things have been a bit tense since we lost so many people in that rebel attack, and you know how my father is. We've sent several guards to guard your families, so our forces are stretched thin, and he's worse than usual. He's pressuring me to end the selection, but I'm holding my ground. I want to have time to think this through."

"Of course," Jaemin says, "You should be in charge of this." 

"Exactly," Jeno nods, "I know I've said it a thousand times, but when people push me, it makes me crazy." Jaemin pouts at him. Jeno's resolve crumbles. 

"I know." Jeno pauses, trying to read Jaemin. 

"I know this is silly, but my servants put a new perfume on me today, and I forgot to take a suppressant. Is it too strong?" Jaemin tilts his head. Jeno leans in to breathe in his smell, his nose hitting a soft patch of skin above Jaemin's collarbone. 

"No darling. It's lovely." Jeno says into the curve of Jaemin's shoulder, then presses a kiss right where he spoke. 

"I'm glad you like it. I've really missed you." Jeno snakes his arm around Jaemin's back, and brings his face down, looking deep into his omegas eyes. 

"How much have you missed me?" Jeno whispers, breath no doubt hitting Jaemin's lips. 

"So much," He whispers, "So, so much." Jaemin leans forward. Jeno pulls him closer with the hand around his back, palm flat against the tight strings covering his omegas beautiful back. His other hand threads into Jaemin's hand. Jaemin slides his hand down Jeno's arm, and slowly guides his fingers to the zipper of Jaemin's shirt. His hand lingers there as he thinks of the conversation he had with his best friend and his omega earlier, and bursts out laughing when he remembers what Donghyuck said. 

"What's so funny?" Jaemin asks.

"Of everything you've done, this is by far the most entertaining." Jeno gasps out, slapping his knee as he laughs.

"Excuse me?" Jeno kisses him hard on the forehead. 

"I always wondered what it would be like to see you try," Jeno starts giggling again, wiping his eyes, "I'm sorry, I have to go." Jeno leaves the room, trying not to laugh. He heads back to Mark and Donghyuck's room. 

"He tried." Donghyuck gives him a flat look.

"What happened?"

"I started laughing and had to leave." 

"You idiot," Mark says, "He probably feels like a fool." Jeno sighs. 

"I Just couldn't do it," He sighs again, "He deserves his first time to be better than that." Mark smiles at him.

"That's good of you, but you should explain it to him." Jeno nods. 

"I know."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! were finally almost at the roof scene again!! i hope you like it one as much as you liked the first one cause this one is in jenos pov and yall freaked out the first time  
> caroline

The next morning, Jeno notices Jaemin walk into the room, completely opposite of the night before. His confidence was still there, but he was covering most of the skin he showed the night before. He barley looks at Jeno when he enters, but Jeno still thinks he looks amazing. Jeno winks at him when Jaemin finally grows the courage, and Jaemin blushes, ducking his head. A letter comes for Jeno's father, and he looks up, immediately interested. Letters never come at breakfast. His father picks it up and reads it. 

"Damn Fagreen's," His father mutters, "Sorry Joohyun. Looks like I'll be leaving within the hour."

"Another problem with the trade agreement?" She asks, quietly. She looks at Jeno quietly.

"Yes. I thought we settled this months ago. We need to be firm on this one." He stands, throwing his napkin on his plate and heading to the door. 

"Father," Jeno calls, standing up. His fork is still on his plate, "Don't you want me to come?" His father turns to him, ice in his expression.

"When you're ready to behave the way a King should, you'll get to experience what a King does." He leaves the room. Jeno stands there, shocked at getting called out in front of all of his omegas, but turns to his mother as he sits down.

"I wasn't really looking forward to that plane ride to be honest." She smiles at him. Jeno wants to talk to Jaemin after breakfast and explain the night before, and it seems that Jaemin wanted to talk to him because they both tug their ears and meet in the center of the room once everyone has left, servants cleaning around them. 

"It's my fault he's not taking you." Jaemin laments.

"Perhaps," Jeno teases him, "Trust me, this isn't the first time he's tried to put me in my place, and he has a million reasons in his head as to why he thinks he should. It won't surprise me if his only motive this time was spite. He doesn't want to lose control, and the closer I am to picking a mate, the more of a likelihood that is for him. Though we both know he'll never truly let go."

"You might as well just send me home. He's never going to let you pick me," Jaemin crosses his arms, "Besides," He adds, "After last night, I can't imagine you're that keen to keep me." Jeno bites his lip.

"I'm sorry I laughed, but honestly, what else could I do?"

"I had plenty of ideas," Jaemin says, still embarrassed, "I feel so stupid." He buries his face in his hands. 

"Stop," Jeno pulls his omega into an embrace, "Trust me when I say it was very tempting, but you are not that kind of omega." Jeno thinks of how his outfit last night highlighted his tiny waist. 

"But shouldn't I be? Shouldn't that be part of who we are?" Jaemin whines into Jeno's chest. He can feel the vibration of Jaemin's voice. 

"Don't you remember that night in the safe room?" Jeno asks, surprising himself from how low his voice was. 

"Yes, but that was us basically saying good-bye." 

"It would have been a fantastic goodbye." Jeno says. Jaemin pulls out of the embrace and swats at his chest. Jeno laughs. 

"Let's forget about it." Jaemin proposes. 

"Very well," Jeno agrees, easily. Anything to make Jaemin happy, "Besides, we have a project to work on, you and I." 

"We do?"

"Yes," Jeno says, forming a plan in his head, "Since my father is gone, this will be a convenient time to start brainstorming."

"Alright." Jeno can hear the excitement in his voice. Jeno sighs. 

"You're right. Father doesn't approve of you, but he might be forced to bend if we manage one thing."

"Which is?"

"We have to make you the people's favorite." Jaemin rolls his eyes. Jeno thinks it might be easier said than done, but wants to give it a try. He needs his father to approve of Jaemin.

"That's what we're working on? Jeno, that's never going to happen. I saw a poll in one of Felix magazines after I tried to save Donghyuck. People can hardly stand me." Jaemin complains. 

"Opinions change," Jeno says easily, "Don't let one moment bring you down too much."

"Fine," Jaemin huffs, "But, I'm telling you it won't work." Jeno comes closer to him and kisses him slow and hard. 

"And I'm telling you it will."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno finds out something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i know yall want the main book updated but pls be patient cause im kinda almost done catching up this one and then the main one will be updated just hang tight!!   
> caroline

Jeno walks into the library, overjoyed at the prospect of seeing Jaemin after a long and dreadfully boring meeting, and wanting to ask him on a date. 

"Knock knock," He says, then takes in the worried expression on his omega's face, "What's wrong?"

"Don't get mad." Jaemin warns as he approaches. Jeno's senses immediately go into overdrive as his pace slows, trying to think of what he means. 

"I'll try." 

"They know that I saw you shirtless," Jeno opens his mouth to question, "I didn't tell them about your back," Jaemin vows quickly, "I wanted too, because now they think we were in the middle of some make out session." Jeno smiles at him. 

"It did turn into one though." 

"Don't joke Jeno!" Jaemin whines, "They hate me now." Jeno pulls Jaemin in for a hug.

"If it's any consolation, I'm not mad. As long as you kept my secret, I don't mind. Though I am a bit shocked that you told them. How did it come up?" Jaemin buries his face in Jeno's chest, right under his shoulder. Jeno tries not to melt into a puddle on the floor. 

"I don't think I can." 

"Hmm," Jeno hums, thumb rubbing up and down Jaemin's back. He feels Jaemin melt against his chest, "I thought we were working on our trust."

"We are. I need you to trust that this will only get worse if I tell you." Jeno thinks of all the possible outcomes of this conversation.

"Okay," Jeno says after a pause, "They know you've seen me partly undressed. Anything else?" Jaemin hesitates. 

"They know I was your first kiss. And I know everything you have and haven't done with them." Jeno reels back from the hug. 

"What?"

"After I let the whole shirtless thing slip, there was a lot of finger pointing, and everyone came clean. know you've spent plenty of time kissing Felix, and you would have kissed Dejun way before this if he would let you. It all came out." Jeno swipes a hand across his face as he paces the room. He has no privacy anymore. 

"So I have absolutely no privacy anymore? Just because you four had to check scores with each other?"

"You know, for someone so concerned with honesty, you ought to be grateful." Jeno stops at those words, staring at Jaemin.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Everything is in the open now. We all know pretty much where we stand, and I for one, am thankful." Jaemin says. 

"Thankful?" Jeno questions, rolling his eyes. 

"If you would have told me that Felix and I were almost on the same level with you physically, I would have never tried to come onto you last night. Do you know how humiliated I was?" Jeno scoffs, continuing to pace. He blurts out the first thing he thinks.

"Please Jaemin, you've said and done so many foolish things, I'm surprised that you can even be embarrassed anymore." He realizes the full impact of his words a few seconds later, and instantly regrets it. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Jaemin talks first.

"I'll go then," Jaemin mumbles, unable to look him in the eye. Jeno feels awful, "Sorry I let the whole shirt thing out." Jaemin starts walking to the door. 

"Come on, Jaemin, I didn't mean it like." Jeno starts, trying to apologize before Jaemin interrupts him. 

"It's fine," Jaemin mumbles, "I'll watch my words." He leaves the room. Jeno flops on a nearby couch, feeling completely awful. A few hours later, he pulls himself together and decides to go to Jaemin's room, to apologize, and ask if they could have dinner together. Otherwise he would be eating by himself in his massive room. He knocks on the door, and one of Jaemin's servants opens it. 

"Hello," Jeno starts, "Is Jaemin here?"

"He's in the bath, Your Highness." The servant says, calmly. Jeno's mind is racing to much to put a name to the face. 

"Oh," Jeno says, disappointed, "I was hoping he would be eating still. I thought maybe I could have my dinner with him." 

"He decided to take a bath before he ate." There was a small waver in the servants voice, but Jeno brushes it off, too concerned about Jaemin.

"I see. Well, maybe you could have him send for me when he's done? I'd like to speak with him." He wants to add that he wants to apologize, thinking maybe Jaemin can hear him, but decides against it. 

"Um," The servant says, "It might be a long bath." 

"Oh, very well. Then could you please let him know that I came by and tell him to send for me if he wants to talk? Tell him not to worry about the time, I'll come." 

"Yes, Your Highness." There was a long pause as Jeno tries desperately to think of something to say.

"Um, thank you," He says, after coming up with nothing, "Good night." 

"Good night Your Highness." Jeno turns from the door and walks away. He hears the door shut as he makes his way to the stairs leading to the third floor. He flops on his bed once he enters his room, wondering how to possibly ask Jaemin to forgive him for saying something as rude and insensitive as he did back in the library. He glances over at a large stack of papers on his desk and decides that apologizing would have to wait until his work is done.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk to the rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! were finally at yuwin!!! im so excited cause you'll finally be able to see what jeno and yuta talked about when sicheng and jaemin left, so here we go!!  
> caroline

A couple hours later, there's a knock at Jeno's door. 

"Jeno?" Jaehyun opens the door, "There's rebels in the Palace."

"What?" Jeno almost shouts, spinning around. 

"They just want to talk to you. Nothing more. I spoke with them briefly myself before coming up here to get you." Jeno nods. 

"I'll be down in a few minutes," He heads to the door, "Anything else?" 

"They also want to talk to Jaemin." Jeno gapes.

"Have you gotten him already?" Jaehyun nods. 

"I sent a guard to his room before I came here." Jeno nods, heading down the stairs with Jaehyun. 

"They're in the Great Hall." Jaehyun leaves him alone. Jaemin runs up to him a few minutes later.

"Are they alright?" He asks, "How bad is it?"

"What?" Jeno asks, confused. He thought Jaemin had been briefed on the situation. He pulls Jaemin in for a hug, stress getting to him. 

"My family? Are they okay?" Jeno pulls away from the hug, looking Jaemin in the eyes. 

"They're fine, Jaemin, I'm sorry. I should have known that's what you would have thought of first," Jeno was confused when Jaemin almost starts crying, but continues, "There are rebels in the Palace."

"What?" Jaemin shrieks, "Why aren't we hiding?'

"They're not here to attack." Jeno says, not quite believing it either. 

"Then why are they here?"

"It's only two rebels from the Northern rebel camp," Jeno sighs, having been briefed on his way down, "They're unarmed, and are specifically asking to speak to me, and you."

"Why me?" Jaemin asks, head resting on Jeno's shoulder. Jeno thinks it could stay there forever and he wouldn't complain.

"I'm not sure," Jeno sighs, wrapping an arm around Jaemin's waist, and pulling him closer, "But I'm going to talk to them, so I thought I would give you the chance to speak with them as well." Jaemin looks down at himself, running a hand through his messy hair. Jeno thinks he looks enduring. 

"I'm still in my sleeping clothes." Jeno smiles at him.

"I know, but this is informal. It's fine." 

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Jaemin asks. 

"That is up to you, but I am curious to see why they want to talk to you in particular. I'm not sure they'll tell me if you're not there." Jaemin nods. 

"Okay," Jaemin says, lifting his head, "Okay." 

"You won't get hurt Jaemin, I promise," Jeno gives his hand a small reassuring squeeze. Then he turns to the guard, "Lead the way. And keep your holster unlocked just in case."

"Of course, Your Highness." The guard escorts them around the corner. Two people were standing there, one slightly taller than the other, surrounded by more guards. 

"Could you call off your dogs?" The taller one calls. He was generally well dressed, for all of the rebels that Jeno had seen, and looked like he hadn't cut his hair in a long time. His boots were covered completely in mud, and Jeno scrunches up his nose at that, and a rusty compass hanging on a chain around his neck shifted as he spoke. his companion, Jeno assumed it was his omega, was halfway tucked under the man's arm, in a way Jeno wished he could do with Jaemin, hip jutted out confidently. As soon as the omega saw Jaemin, he stepped out of his alpha's embrace and lowers himself in a bow. Jaemin makes a sound between a laugh and a gasp. Jeno gives him a confused look, eyes flitting between the omega and Jaemin.

"What's wrong?'

"Later." Jaemin whispers. Jeno, still confused, gives him a comforting squeeze, and turns his attention to their guests. 

"We've come to speak to the Prince," The alpha says, tucking his omega under his arm again, "We're unarmed, and your guards have searched us. I know asking for privacy would be inappropriate, but we have things to discuss with you that no one else should hear." 

"What about Jaemin?" Jeno asks, concerned for his omega. 

"We want to speak with him as well." 

"To what end?"

"Again," The alpha says, cockily, "We need to be out of earshot of these guys." He waves a hand around the room.

"If you think you can harm him." Jeno says, thoughts on Jaemin.

"I know you're skeptical of us, but we have no cause to harm either of you. We want to talk." Jeno deliberates for a moment. 

"You," He says, looking at one of the guards. He doesn't know his name, "Pull down one of the tables and four chairs. Then, all of you, please stay back to give our guests some room." Jeno gestures that the pair should join them at the table when it is in place. The guards wordlessly moved back as they walked towards the table, forming a perimeter. The alpha sticks out the hand not wrapped around his omega when they reach the table. 

"Don't you think introductions are in order?" Jeno eyes him, but relents. 

"Jeno Lee, your sovereign." He introduces himself. 

"Honored sir." The alpha chuckles. 

"And you are?" Jeno asks, growing slightly frustrated. 

"Yuta Sininga, at your service. I tend to go by my mother's last name, Nakamoto." Jeno gapes, mouth wide open.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk to the rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you liked the last chapter cause it was fun to write yuta again from jenos pov and i hope you continue reading youve been selected and all the side books until its done cause were almost there  
> caroline

They share a look, then look back at the rebels. 

"You heard me right," Yuta says, "I'm a Sininga, and by birth too. This one will be by marriage sooner or later." He nods to the boy under his arm. The boy looks up at him, and Yuta nods, jerking his head towards Jeno. 

"Dong Sicheng," The boy says, "And of course we all know about you Jaemin." Sicheng smiles at Jaemin. Jeno comes to a startling realization.

"So father was right." Jeno sighs. Jaemin gives him a confused look.

"I don't want your crown." Yuta assures. 

"Good, because I intend to lead this country," Jeno shoots back at the other alpha, feeling competitive, "I've been raised for it, and if you think you can come in here claiming to be Malchin Sininga's great great grandson."

"I don't want your crown, Jeno! Destroying the monarchy is more of a Southern rebel thing. We have other goals." Yuta lounges back in a chair, sweeping his arm over the remaining chairs and inviting them to sit like it was his home. Jeno and Jaemin eye each other as Sicheng sits next to Yuta, kissing him on the cheek and follow suit. The silence that follows is defining. Jeno, wanting to remind everyone of who was in charge, breaks the silence. 

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" The omega's face lights up across the table. 

"Coffee?" Jeno, in spite of himself, smiles at Sicheng's enthusiasm, and turns to get a guards attention.

"Could one of you have one of the servants get some coffee? For goodness sake, please makes sure it's strong," He focuses on Yuta again, "I can't begin to imagine what you want from me. It seems you made a point to come while the Palace was asleep, and I'm guessing you'd like to keep this visit as secretive as possible. Say what you must. I can't promise to give you what you want, but I can listen."

"We've been looking for Malchin Sininga's diaries for decades. We knew they existed long ago, and had a recent confirmation from a source I can't reveal," He looks at Jaemin. Jeno instantly wants to "It wasn't until your presentation on the report that gave it away, just so you know." Jaemin sighs next to Jeno. Jeno wonders if it was in relief. 

"We have never desired to take down the monarchy," Yuta continues, now to Jeno, "Even though it came about in a very corrupt way, we have no problem with having a sovereign leader, especially if that leader is you." Jeno stills for a moment, proud. 

"Thank you." He says, sincerely.

"What we would like are other things, specific freedoms," Yuta glances at his omega, who gives him a small smile, squeezing his arm. Jeno wishes that he and Jaemin could be like that, "We want nominated officials, and we want to end the castes." Yuta says, as if it were easy. Jeno thinks it was almost impossible without his father figuring out. He was doing a decent job at keeping his father out of the loop, but he doesn't know for how long.

"You act as if I'm already King," Jeno says, frustrated, "Even if it were possible, I simply cannot give you what you're asking for."

"But you're open to the idea?" Jeno raises his hands and drops them on the table.

"What I'm open to is irrelevant at the moment. I'm not the King," He watches as Yuta and Sicheng seem to communicate wordlessly. Jeno hopes that he and his mate can be like that, "Speaking of kings," Jeno continues, "Why don't you explain to Jaemin who you are. I'm sure you'd do a better job than I would." He's trying to stall, to gain some control over the situation. Yuta smiles, all humor gone. 

"Now, this is an interesting story," He promises. Jeno doesn't think it's as exciting as he promised, "As you know, Malchin Sininga had three children, Soyoung, Minjun, and Myung. Soyoung was married off to a Prince, Minjun died suddenly, and Myung inherited the throne. Then, when Myung's son Kyong died, his cousin Sang Lee became King, marrying Kyong's young widow, just three years after she had won her selection. And now the Lee's are the royal family. No more Sininga's ought to exist, but we do."

"We?" Jeno asks, hoping for a number. Yuta only nods as Jeno's frustration grows. Jeno puts a finger to his lips when he hears the servant approaching with the coffee, in case Yuta would talk with anyone within hearing range. Sicheng's hands are immediately on his cup once it's full, and Jaemin takes a cup slowly. Jeno knows he's not one for coffee, so he wordlessly slides the bowl of sugar cubes over to his omega. Jaemin pops two cubes in his cup, and one in his mouth. Jeno screws his face up, shooting Jaemin a disgusted look.

"You were saying?" Jeno asks, taking a sip of his black coffee. 

"Myung didn't die." Yuta says, flatly. Jeno wonders if he was supposed to know this as fact, "He knew what his father had done to get the country, and he knew his older sister had been basically sold into marriage, and he knew the same was expected of him. He couldn't do it, so he ran."

"Where did he go?" Jaemin speaks for the first time. Jeno feels calmer once he hears his voice. 

"He hid with relatives and friends," Yuta takes a sip of his coffee, "Eventually making a camp with some like minded people in the north. It's colder up there, wetter, and so hard to navigate that no one tries. We live quietly there most of the time," Sicheng nudges him, a shocked expression on his face. Yuta kisses his forehead, "I suppose I've now given you directions to invade us. I want to remind you that we've never killed your guards or staff, we avoid hurting them. All we ever wanted was to put an end to the castes. To do that, we need proof that Malchin Sininga was the man we'd always been told he was. We have that now, and Jaemin hinted at it enough that we feel we can exploit it if we wanted to. We really don't though. Not if we don't have to."

"I'm honestly not sure what I'm supposed to do with this information. You're a direct descendant of Malchin Sininga, but you don't want the crown. You've come looking for things only a King can provide, and you've requested an audience with me and one of the Elite. My father isn't even here." Jeno's getting more frustrated, unable to see what they want from him.

"We know," Yuta says, "This was a deliberate thing." Jeno huffs, blowing at his fringe. 

"If you don't want the crown, and only want things that I can't give you, then why are you here?" The pair share a look, as if getting ready for their biggest request.

"We came to ask you for these things because we know you're a reasonable man. We've watched you for your whole life, and we can see it in your eyes. I can see it now," Jeno's eyes widen at the thought of rebels watching him his whole life, "You don't like the castes either. You don't like the way your father holds the country under his thumb. You don't want to fight wars that you know are nothing more than a distraction. More than anything, you want peace during your lifetime," Yuta says. Jeno thinks that he's right, "We're guessing that once you're King, things could really change. We've been waiting a long time for it, and we're prepared to wait longer. The Northern rebels are prepared to give you their word to never attack the Palace again, and do our best to slow the attacks of the Southerners. We see so much that you can't from behind these walls. We will swear our allegiance to you without question, if you are willing to give us a sign of your readiness to work with us towards a future that would finally give the people of Sininga a chance to live their own lives." Jaemin speaks when Jeno is speechless, unable to say anything.

"What do the Southerners want anyway? Just to kill all of us?" Yuta moves his head in a circular motion, neither a nod or a shake.

"That's part of it, yes, but only so they'll have no one to combat them. Too much of the population is oppressed, and this growing cell has brought in to the idea that they could rule the country themselves. Jaemin, you're a Five, I know you've seen people who hate the monarchy." Jeno tries to subtly move his head to Jaemin, who only gives a short nod. 

"Of course you have," Yuta continues, no sign of stopping, "Because when you're on the bottom, the only thing to do is to blame the top. In this case, they've got a good reason. It was a One who sentenced them to their lives with no real hope of bettering them. Those in charge of the Southern rebels have convinced their apostles that the way to get back what they think is theirs is to take it from the monarchy. I've had people defect from the Southern leadership and end up with me. I know for a fact that once the Southerns gain control, they have no intention of sharing the wealth. When in history has that ever happened?" He pauses to sip at his coffee, "Their plan is to obliterate what Sininga has, take over, make a bunch of promises, and leave everyone right where they are. For most people, I'm sure it'll get worse. The Sixes and Sevens won't move up, except for a select few the rebels will manipulate for the sake of show. Two's and Three's will have everything stripped from them. It'll make a bunch of people feel vindicated, but it won't change anything."

"If there are no pop stars churning out songs, then there will be no musicians in the booth backing them up, no clerks running around with tapes, no shop keepers selling the music. Taking out one person at the top destroys thousands at the bottom," He pauses for a moment, face full of worry, "It'll be Malchin all over again, but worse. The Southerners are prepared to be more vicious than you could ever be, and the chances of the country bouncing back are slim. It'll be the same oppression under a new name, and your people will suffer like never before," He looks into Jeno's eyes. They seem to have some understanding between them, something that maybe came from being born to lead, "All we need is a sign, and we'll do everything we can to help you change things, peacefully, fairly. Your people deserve a chance." Jeno worries that his father is Malchin all over again, trying to oppress his people. He wonders how he's supposed to undo all that his father had done.

"What kind of sign?" Jeno asks, hesitant, "Money?" Yuta gives an almost laugh.

"No," He says, chuckling, "We have more funds than you might have guessed." 

"How?" Jeno asks. He doesn't understand how a rebel group could have so much money.

"Donations." Yuta replies, easily. Jeno nods. It makes sense. People believed in their cause, and the one way to show their support without coming out as as rebel would be to donate money.

"If not money," Jeno says, after a pause, "Then what?" Yuta jerks his head at Jaemin, long hair flying. 

"Pick him." Jeno sees red instantly, hating when people tell him what to do, even if it was what he wanted. 

"I will not have anyone else telling me who I can and how I can't marry! This is my life you're playing games with!" Yuta stands up.

"And the Palace has been playing with people's lives for years. Grow up Jeno. You're the Prince. You want your damn crown, keep it. But responsibilities come with that privilege." The guards were coming closer, probably alerted by Jeno's tone. He stands to counter the other alpha. 

"You don't get to choose my mate. End of story." Yuta steps back and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Fine! We have another option if this one doesn't work." Jeno wonders if it was who he thought. 

"Who?" He wonders if it was Dejun.

"As if I would tell you considering how calmly you reacted the first time." Sicheng puts his hand on Yuta's arm.

"Come off it." Jeno snaps. 

"This one or that one doesn't really matter. As long as we know you will have a partner that will be on the same page for this plan." 

"My name is Jaemin," Jaemin says fiercely, looking Yuta straight in the eyes, "Not this one. I'm not some toy in your little revolution. You keep talking about everyone in Sininga having a chance at the life they want. What about me? What about my future? Do I not count in that plan?" Jaemin searches their faces. They are all silent, "I'm all for killing off the castes, but I'm not something to be played with. If you're looking for a pawn, there's one omega upstairs who's so in love with Jeno that he would do anything you say if it meant a proposal at the end of the day. And the other two, between duty and prestige, they'd be game too. Go get one of them." Jeno is proud of him for standing up, but wonders which omega he is talking about. Jaemin storms away as best as he can in a robe and slippers. Sicheng goes running after him, and Jeno turns back to Yuta, waving the guards away.

"I'm all for killing off the castes, but we can't do it radically." Yuta nods. 

"I know," He says, surprisingly more calm than he was before, "That's why we wanted to talk to you."

"Why's that?" Jeno asks. 

"We figured you would know how to kill them off the best. The majority of your people want this, Jeno." He sighs. 

"Maybe they just want to stop being oppressed by my father." 

"It's part of the reason why we wanted you to pick Jaemin," Yuta says, "It would be good for you if you picked one from the lower castes. It would show the people what kind of King you intend to be." 

"I'm actually planning on picking him. He's my destined." Yuta raises his eyebrows at him.

"Why'd you get so mad when we suggested it?"

"I just don't like people telling me what to do. I have enough of that with my father." He flexes his back, unknowingly, then scrunches his face as leftover pain from his caning came in full force. Yuta watches him carefully. 

"He hits you, doesn't he?" Jeno glances up at him, seeing nothing bur remorse in his eyes, "That's why you don't like people telling you what to do." Jeno simply nods, not wanting to say it outloud 

"That's why we think you'll be a better leader," Yuta continues, "You've never lost hope in a better country." 

"Thank you."

"Now," Yuta says, "Let's go find our omegas. I'm sure Sicheng got through to Jaemin." Jeno stops him before they walk out the door. 

"Can you not mention the destined thing?" He asks, "I haven't told him yet." Yuta nods. 

"In my experience, it's better to tell them early." Jeno nods. 

"I'm just waiting for a sign that he loves me back so I don't end up in a one sided marriage." 

"I won't say anything." Yuta promises. They head out the door.

"Are you okay, Jaemin?" Jeno asks, when they see him.

"Yes." He can't look Jeno in the eyes. 

"You should go get ready for the day," Jeno comments, "The guards have been sworn to secrecy, and I'd appreciate the same from you."

"Of course." Jeno doesn't like his coolness, but doesn't know how else to act.

"Mr. Nakamoto," Jeno calls, not wanting to draw anymore attention to Yuta by using his birth last name, "It was a pleasure. We'll talk again soon." Yuta takes his outstretched hand easily. 

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. We are truly on your side, Your Highness." 

"Thank you." 

"Sicheng," Yuta calls. His omega finds his place, tucked against Yuta's side, "Let's go, some of these guards look too trigger happy." Sicheng giggles. 

"See you around, Jaemin." Sicheng says. Jaemin nods. Jeno's eyes rise to Jaemin's as he mumbles something about upstairs and points to the stairs. Jeno lets him leave.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno talks to jaemin and spends time with dejun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so this is the chapter that yall hated jeno for on youve been selected, so here it is in jeno's pov!! i hope you enjoy!! also the roof scene will be in two updates so pls look forward to that, and once we hit the roof scene, were pretty much caught up, so i will update youve been selected once were all caught up, which will hopefully be in a couple days!!  
> caroline

Jeno goes to his room after Jaemin left and makes a few changes to his plan to rid Sininga of the caste system. After talking to Yuta, he felt inspired, and planned to do more than just get rid of the castes, but also include elected officials, give the people some say in their government. A few hours of contemplation finds Jeno pacing outside the Omega's room, wondering if he should call for Jaemin. He needs to know who the omega that loves him beyond reason is. That was the only thing eating away at his brain, making it impossible to give his full focus towards his plan. Fortunately, he doesn't have to call for him, because the door opens, and Jaemin walks out.

"I was debating asking you to come out." He says. 

"What do you need?" Jaemin answers, voice short. Jeno stands there a moment, working up the nerve to ask, and confused by Jaemin's tone.

"So there's one omega who loves me beyond reason?" Jaemin crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes." 

"Not two?" Jeno asks, hoping that what Jaemin said in the safe room wasn't a spur of the moment thing. He just needs the words. Instead, he gets an irritated look.

"You told me you didn't trust me," Jaemin accuses. Jeno sighs, "The other day you made a point of humiliating me, and yesterday you basically said I was an embarrassment. And just a few hours ago the suggestion of marrying me sent you into a rage. Forgive me for not feeling so certain in our relationship right now."

"You forget that I've never done this before, Jaemin," He says, no anger in his tone, "You have someone to compare me too. I don't even know how to have a typical relationship, and I only get one chance. You've had at least two. I'm going to make mistakes."

"I don't mind mistakes," Jaemin shoots back, "I mind the uncertainty. Most of the time, I can't even tell what's going on." Jeno was quiet for a moment. He thinks that they'd stumbled across something very important, but doesn't know for sure. 

"We keep doing this," Jaemin breathes, "We get close and then something happens and it falls apart, and you never seem to be able to make a decision. If you want me as much as you claimed to, why isn't this over?"

"Because half the time I've been sure you love someone else, and the other half I've doubted you could love me at all." Jeno unloads all that had been on his mind the past few weeks. 

"Like I haven't had my own reasons to doubt? You treat Dejun like he's heaven on earth, and then I catch you with Felix." 

"I explained that." Jeno says, almost defensive. 

"Yes, but it still hurt to see." 

"Well, it hurts me to see how quickly you shut down," Jeno shoots back, "Where does that even come from?"

"I don't know, but maybe you should stop thinking about me for a while." Jeno is stunned into silence, making the pause abrupt. He starts speaking when he finds his voice. 

"What does that mean?"

"There are three other omega's here. If you're so worried about your one shot, you might want to make sure you're not wasting it on me." He only realizes that he never figured out which omega it was when Jaemin leaves. The next day, the Palace is transformed for Christmas, as it always is. Jeno barley pays any attention to the decorations, too focused on doing what Jaemin said. He doesn't want to waste the one shot he had on Jaemin, if Jaemin was in love with someone else. He walks down the hall with Dejun, hoping that he can figure out if they have chemistry or not. 

"Jeno, can't we go on a real date?" Jeno cringes at Dejun's sweet voice, "Somewhere outside the Palace?' Jeno smiles genuinely as he answers.

I wish we could, sweetheart, but even if things weren't as tense, it would be difficult." He says the pet name without much thought. He doesn't think anyone can hear them.

"I just want to see you somewhere where you're not the Prince." Dejun whines. 

"Ahh," Jeno laughs, "But I'm the Prince everywhere." 

"You know what I mean." 

"I do. I'm sorry I can't give it to you, I really am. I think it would be nice to see you somewhere where you aren't an Elite. But, this is the life I live," His voice grows a little sad, "Would you regret it?" He asks, gesturing around the hall, "For the rest of your life, it would be like this. Beautiful walls, but walls all the same. My mother rarely leaves the Palace more than twice a year," They pass by a giant plant, "And if you think the public is intrusive now, it will be so much worse, when you're the only omega they're watching. I know your feelings for me run deep. I feel it everyday. But what about the life that comes with me? Do you want that?"

"Lee Jeno," Dejun states. Jeno blinks at him, confused at the use of his full name, "You make it sound like it's sacrifice for me to be here. Everyday, I'm thankful for being chosen. I try to imagine what it would have been like if we would have never met. I'd rather lose you now than have gone through a lifetime without this," His voice is getting thick, but Jaemin doesn't think he was crying, but he was close, "I need you to know that I'd want you even without the beautiful clothes and rooms. I'd want you without the crown, Jeno. I just want you." He thinks he might have figured out who the omega is. 

"I cant tell you how much it means to me to hear that. I've been dying for someone to tell me that I was what mattered." He confesses as he pulls Dejun into an embrace, hoping to feel something. His heart races a little, but it's nothing like when he holds Jaemin.

"You are, Jeno." There was a comfortable moment between them.

"Jeno?"

"Yes?"

"I-I don't think I want to wait anymore." Dejun's hand slips barley into the neck of his jacket as Jeno leans forward, happy at getting to see if they have chemistry. He presses their lips together, as Dejun's head falls to the side, and is pleased to find that there is something. It's not as big of a something as when he kisses Jaemin, but there is something, and he can live with that for the rest of his life.

"When can we do that again?" Dejun asks, voice slightly breathy. Jeno thinks that he's getting better at the kissing thing, and smiles down at the omega in his arms. 

"Hm," Jeno hums, running his fingers lightly up Dejun's back, "How about in as much time as it takes to get from here to your room?" His giggles continue as they move down the hall and to his room. Jeno makes it out of his room around an hour later, ready to work on his plan. Now that he knows which omega loves him beyond reason, he can focus without being interrupted by his brain.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno takes jaemin to the roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! the roof scene is finally upon us again!! i'm so excited like i can't wait to write this in jeno's pov cause i think yall have been waiting for it, and this chapters gonna be really long cause im combining two chapters so jeno will be caught up faster so pls enjoy!!  
> caroline

The week was uneventful for the Palace, but Jeno was busy dating his way around the four omegas, giving Jaemin the space that he thinks he needs. After a few updates from his father on the report, the floor was turned over to Johnny, who was interviewing the selected. 

"Felix," Johnny says jovially. Jeno rolls his eyes, hoping no one caught it. His mother hits his shoulder, reminding him to look present, "Have you seen the royal omega's suite yet?" He sighs. Felix leans forward. 

"Well, Johnny, not yet, but I'm certainly hoping to earn the privilege. Of course, King Junmyeon has provided us with such beautiful accommodations, that I can't imagine anything better than we already have. The, um, the beds are so, um," Jeno loses all interest in the conversation when two guards come rushing into the studio for his father. He catches only a bit of the conversation, and can't form it into a thought, but sees his father getting a slip of paper, "Luxurious, and it would be more than I ever could dream of to." Felix tries to finish, but Jeno's father walking up cuts him off. Felix looks almost grateful for the interruption.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Sininga. I apologize for the interruption, but this is urgent," He clutches a piece of paper in one hand, and smooths his tie with the other. Jeno wonders what his announcement is, "Since our countries birth, the rebel forces have been the bane of our countries society. Over the years, their means of attacking the Palace, and not to mention the citizens have become far more aggressive. It appears that they have sunk to new lows. As you may well know, the remaining omegas in the selection represent a wide range of castes. We have a Two, a Three, a Four, and a Five, and we're honored to have such a varied group. But, this has given a strange incentive to the rebels," His father looks over his shoulder at Jeno's omegas before he continues, "We are prepared for attacks on the Palace, and when it comes to rebel attacks on the public, we intercede as much as we can. And I would not worry you if I thought that I, as your King could protect you, but the rebels are attacking by caste." Jeno's mouth falls open. His mother gasps, her head falling on Jeno's shoulder in shock. Jeno hugs her, trying to calm his racing thoughts.

"They have wanted to end the monarchy for a long time. Recent attacks on the families of these young omegas have shown the lengths they're prepared to go to, and we've sent guards from the Palace to protect the Elite's loved ones. But, now, that is not enough. If you are a Two, Three, Four, or Five, that is, in the same caste as these omegas, you may be a subject to any one of these attacks based on that fact alone," Jaemin covers his mouth with his hand, and Felix sucks in a breath, "Beginning today, the rebels intend to attack the Two's, and work their way down the castes." His mouth hits the floor as his mother gasps even louder, hand over her mouth.

"That is indeed sad news, my King." Johnny says, breaking the silence. 

"We will seek a solution, of course," His father nods, "But we have reports of nine attacks in six different provinces, all against Two's, and all of them resulting in at least one death." Jeno doesn't know it was possible, but his shock deepens. 

"For now," He continues, "We encourage you to stay close to home, and take any necessary safety measures."

"Fantastic advice, my King," Johnny turns to the selected, "What about you? Any advice?" Sana shakes her head.

"I know that the Two's and Three's are being targeted, but your homes are much safer than the homes of the lower castes. If you can take in a group of Four's or Five's that you know well, I think it would be a good idea." Felix nods at her. 

"Stay safe. Do what the King says." Jeno feels pride swell in his chest, but it doesn't hit full force until Jaemin starts talking. 

"Fight," He says, then looks for a camera, "Fight. The rebels are bullies, and they're trying to scare you into doing what they want. And what if you do? What kind of future do you think they'll offer you? These tyrants aren't suddenly going to stop being violent. If you give them power, they're going to be thousands of times worse than they are now. So fight, however you can, fight." Jeno goes to talk to his father when the cameras and lights go out. 

"Should we all have dinner together?" He whispers. His father shakes his head.

"Better to have it brought up." He nods, heading for his omegas. 

"Go straight to your rooms," Jeno says, quietly, trying not to seem scary, "Dinner will be brought up soon and I will be visiting all of you." He doesn't remember much of the three omegas, and waits to visit Jaemin when he is done with the three of them, wanting to spend all his time with his omega and not feel like he has to leave to visit other people. Jeno knocks on Jaemin's door, quietly letting himself in. Jaemin looks soft, sitting on his bed and reading a book. 

"It's so late." Jaemin whispers, even though there was no one to bother. 

"I know. I had to speak with all the others first, and it's been extremely taxing. Sana was very shaken. She's feeling particularly guilty. I wouldn't be surprised if she left in the next day or two." Even though he didn't feel anything for her, he was still worried. Jaemin curls his legs to his chest, an invitation for Jeno to sit down.

"What about Dejun and Felix?" Jaemin asks. 

"Dejun is almost too optimistic. He's sure people will take it seriously and protect themselves. I don't see how that's possible if there's no way to tell when or where the rebels will attack next. They're all over the country, but he's hopeful. You know how he is." 

"Yeah." Jeno sighs, thinking of his visit with Felix.

"Felix is fine. He's concerned, of course, but as Dejun pointed out, the Two's will likely be the ones most safe during all of this. And he's always so determined," He laughs to himself, looking at the ground of Jaemin's room, "Mostly he was concerned that I would be upset with him if he stayed. As it I could hold it against him for choosing this instead of going home." He shakes his head.

"That's a good point. Do you want a mate who isn't worried about their people being threatened?"

"You're worried," Jeno says, looking at him. He thinks that Jaemin looks beautiful, "You're just too smart to be worried the way everyone else is," He shakes his head, smiling, "I can't believe you told them to fight." Jaemin just shrugs. 

"It seems like we do a lot of cowering." 

"You're right. And I don't know if that will scare the rebels off or make them more determined, but there's no doubt you changed the game." Jaemin tilts his head, confused. 

"I wouldn't call a group of people trying to kill the population at random a game." 

"No, no," Jeno says, backtracking, "I can't think of a word bad enough to call that. I meant the selection," Jaemin stares at him, "For better or worse, the public got a real glimpse into your character tonight. They can see the omega who brings his servants to safety, who stands up to King's when he thinks he's right. I'll bet everyone will look at you running after Donghyuck in another light. Before this, you were just the omega who yelled at me when we met, but tonight, you became the omega who's not afraid of the rebels. They'll think of you differently now."

"That's not what I was trying to do." 

"I know. For all the planning I was doing to get you to show the public who you are, it turns out you just do it on an impulse. It's so you," He thinks he should have been expecting this all along, "Anyway, I think it was the right thing to say. It's about time we did more than hide." Jaemin looks down, tracing the lines on his covers. 

"I'm tired of fighting with you, Jaemin," He says, quietly. Jaemin looks up at him, "I like that we disagree, it's one of my favorite things about you, actually, but I don't want to argue anymore. I sometimes have a bit of my father's temper. I fight it, but it's there. And you!" Jeno laughs, "When you're upset, you're a force!" He thinks of all the things Jaemin has done so far, and the first one he thinks of is the knee to his groin. He didn't hear the end of that one for weeks.

"I'm looking at the others, and I'm being fair. It makes me nervous to feel some of the things that I do. But, I want you to know that I'm still looking at you too. You should know by now that I can't help it." Jeno shrugs, unable to think of something else to do. They sit there, quiet for a moment before Jaemin slides his hand into Jeno's. Jeno toys with the bracelets on his wrist for a moment before he speaks again.

"How about we spend the day together tomorrow," Jeno asks, hoping Jaemin will accept, "Just us."

"I'd like that." Jaemin smiles at him. They linger in the Dining Hall after breakfast the next morning, and Jeno's mother gives him a knowing look as she passed. Jeno knows she is expecting a full report on his day with Jaemin by the end of the day, and he smiles to himself, linking their fingers together the moment they are alone.

"I'd ask you what you want to do today, but our options are pretty limited. No archery, no hunting, riding, or anything outside." Jaemin pouts at him.

"Not even if we took a lot of guards?"

"I'm sorry Jaemin," Jeno gives him a sad smile, knowing how much Jaemin loves the outdoors, "What about a movie? We can watch something with great scenery."

"It's not the same," He whines, pulling at Jeno's arm. Jeno lets him, "Come on, let's go make the best of it."

"That's the spirit." Jeno says as they head out and down the hall. Jaemin gasps, and turns to look at the rain from the window. Jeno hates rain.

"It's raining!" He lets go of Jeno's arm and runs to the window, pressing his hand against it.

"It's so beautiful." Jaemin whispers when Jeno slides an arm around his waist.

"Leave it to you to find beauty in something other people would say ruin a day."

"I wish I could touch it." Jeno thinks of the roof. 

"I know you do," Jeno sighs, looking around, "But it's just not." He decides to take Jaemin to the roof, looking around for guards. 

"Come on," Jeno says, grabbing his hand, "Let's hope we aren't seen." They run up to the fourth floor, and into an empty parlor, where the fireplace to the roof was. He used to come up there all the time when he was a child, hiding from his father. 

"Hold my hand." He says, once the fireplace is open. Jaemin takes his hand, and they walk up the dark stairs, until Jeno opens the other door, to a wall of rain.

"The roof?" Jaemin asks, over a wall of noise. Jeno nods. Jaemin reaches into the wall, getting a few drops on his arm. Jeno smiles in delight, shoving him into the downpour. Jaemin gasps, turning back at him, and Jeno smiles, eyes squinting at Jaemin's wet puppy look. It makes him like him even more. Jaemin grabs his arm, and Jeno pretends to fight, but lets himself be dragged into the rain. He pulls Jaemin over to the edge of the wall, to look at the view.

"Look." He says into Jaemin's ear. 

"I don't want the rebels to take it," Jeno says, over the rain, "I don't know what the death toll is, but I can tell my father is keeping it a secret from me. He's afraid I'll call off the selection."

"Is there a way to find out the truth?" Jaemin asks. Jeno debates in his head. 

"I feel like if I get in touch with Yuta, he'd know. I could get a letter to him, but I'm afraid of putting to much in writing. And I don't know if I could get him into the Palace."

"What if we could get to him." Jeno snorts out a laugh.

"How do you suggest we do that?" 

"I'll work on it." Jaemin shrugs. Jeno thinks he would make an excellent King, and they were quiet for a moment, lost in thought.

"It's nice to be able to say things out loud. I'm always watching what I say. I feel like no one can hear me up here. Just you, I guess."

"Go ahead and say anything." Jeno says, flicking a piece of hair out of his eye.

"Only if you will." 

"Fine." Jaemin obliges.

"What do you want to know?" Jaemin swipes his hair off his forehead as he considers. 

"Did you really not know about the diaries?"

"No. Father made me read them all, so now I'm up to speed. If Yuta would have come two weeks ago, I would have thought he was lying about everything, but not anymore. It's shocking, Jaemin. You barley scratched the surface with what you read. I want to tell you about it, but I can't." He thinks about the sleepless nights he'd spent reading them.

"I understand." Jeno stares down at him, finally able to get his question answered. 

"How did they find out about you taking off my shirt?" Jaemin looks at the ground.

We were watching the guards work out, and I said you looked as good as any of them with your shirt off. It slipped out." Jeno throws his head back, directly into the downpour and laughs. That was not what he thought happened. He'd thought of several scenarios in the past few days, and none of them were his omegas checking out other alphas. 

"I can't be mad about that." Jaemin smiles. 

"Have you brought anyone else up here?"

"Myunghee, one time, and that's it." Jeno had kissed her up here, in the name of getting better at it. He decides to withhold that information.

"I kissed Dejun," He blurts, unable to look at Jaemin, "Recently for the first time. It seems only right that you should know." Jaemin only gives him a small nod when he finds the courage to look at him.

"I hate dating you this way." Jaemin fidgets with his sleeve.

"I know, it's just how it is." 

"Doesn't make it fair." Jeno laughs. 

When has anything in either of our lives been fair?" 

"I'm not supposed to tell you, and if you let on that you know, he'll get worse. I'm sure, but your father's been saying things to me. He even took payments away for my family. No one else had them anymore, so I guess it looked bad." Jeno instantly feels awful.

"I'm sorry," He says, eyes drifting to look over the city as he unbuttons his jacket, "I don't think there's a way to undo that one, Jaemin."

"You don't have to. I just wanted you to know what was happening. I can handle it."

"You're too tough for him. He doesn't understand you." He reaches for Jaemin's hand, then, after a few moments of silence looks down at his wrist. 

"Do you," Jeno swallows, looking up at him, "Do you want to dance?" Jaemin nods. 

"I'm awful." Jeno chuckles. 

"We'll go slow." He pulls his omega close to him, hand on his waist. Jaemin puts one of his hands in Jeno's and uses the other to hold his sopping sleeve. They sway at Jeno's pace, barley moving, but extremely intimate. Jaemin's cheek is on his sopping chest, chin sticking to the fabric of Jeno's shirt, as they sway to the beat of the rain. Jeno holds him tighter when he feels Jaemin sinking into his embrace, and the same feeling he had when they first kissed had returned. It felt like they were the only two people on the planet, and he almost gasps when he sees it clearly. He loves Jaemin. Jeno loves Jaemin straight through every part of him, and he would spend the rest of his life protecting him. His grip becomes a bit tighter, as he tries to hold onto his whole world. Jaemin moves his hand to Jeno's cheek, pulling him down for a kiss. Jeno breaks the kiss after a while to look at him. 

"You're so pretty when you're a mess." Jaemin blushes. 

"Thank you. For that and the rain, and for now giving up." Jeno runs his fingers across Jaemin's cheek and jaw, loving every bit of him.

"You're worth it. I don't think you get that. You're worth it to me." Jeno kisses the tip of his nose. 

"Let's go get dry and watch a movie."

"Sounds good." 

"I vote for comedy." Jaemin says as they make their way downstairs. 

"I vote action."

"Well, you just said I was worth it, so I think I win this one." Jeno laughs at him.

"Nicely done." He presses on the panel that would lead them back into the parlor, then stops in his tracks. His father stands there, angry. 

"I'm assuming this was your idea." He says.

"Yes." Jeno admits, standing there in his dripping clothes, heavy with rain.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in?" He demands. Jeno sighs, thinking there was no way a rebel would have seen them on the roof. 

"Father, there are no rebels waiting on the roof." He tries to be rational.

"A well aimed bullet is all it would take, Jeno," His father pauses, his words hanging in the air, "You know were stretched tight, sending dozens of guards to protect the omega's families. And dozens of the man have gone awol. We're vulnerable," He glares past Jeno at Jaemin, "And why is it that when anything happens these days, he'd got his hands all over it?" They stand their quietly. Jeno wants to say something, but doesn't want to make it worse. 

"Get cleaned up," His father barks, "You have work to do." 

"But I." Jeno tries to protest, wanting to spend the day with Jaemin like he promised. His father glares at him, a telltale sign that his arguing was futile.

"Very well." Jeno caves. His father takes his arm and shoves him out the door, and he mouths a sorry to his omega before he leaves. Jaemin gives him a small smile. 

"Can I do my work in my room?" Jeno asks, when he and his father walk down the hall. His father glares at him.

"Are you going to actually do it?"

"The stack will be on your desk by tonight." Jeno promises. His father nods. 

"Very well." Jeno flies through the work he has to do after taking a shower and drying off. He knows his father will end up redoing about half of it anyway, so he doesn't care about the mistakes. He wants to visit Jaemin again.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin sneak out of the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you liked the last chapter cause it literally took me forever and i really hope that yall want to keep reading this cause im really proud of it, and i really hope that yall keep talking to me!!  
> caroline

Jeno doesn't know how, but he finds himself in Jaemin's room, putting on different clothing for an escape out of the Palace to talk to Yuta. Jaemin had taken control of getting them out, miraculously finding a guard who knew a way out, and Jeno's only request throughout the whole process was that Jaehyun went with them. He figured if Mark couldn't go, the next person that he trusted the most was Jaehyun.

"Are you quite sure about this?" Jeno asks as he changes into denim pants and a cotton shirt. It was a bit big, but it would do fine for the night.

"We need to know what's going on. I have no doubt well be safe." They talked through the crack in Jaemin's bathroom door, something they planned so they didn't have to be as loud.

"You seem to trust this guard a lot." Jeno comments, trying not to seem as jealous as he was. 

"My servants say he's one of the best you have. And he got me to the safe room that time the Southerners came, the time everyone was running late. He always looks ready to go, even when things seem quiet. I have a good feeling about him. Trust me." Jeno folds up his dress pants neatly, and sets them on the floor.

"How did you know he could get us out of the Palace?" 

"I didn't," Jaemin says, "I just asked." Jeno's eyebrows shoot into his hair line, shocked. 

"And he simply told you?" He asks, astounded.

"I told him it was for you, of course." Jeno sighs.

"I still don't think you should come." Jeno says, worried for his omega's safety. Now that he realized he loves him, he can't bear the thought of anything bad happening to him.

"I'm going Jeno," His omega says, firmly, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes. I need to get my shoes on." Jaemin opens the door, and after a quick once over of him, Jeno starts laughing. The clothes he's wearing make him look even smaller than he usually does. He looks like he's absolutely drowning in fabric. 

"I'm sorry," Jeno manages to get out, "I'm used to seeing you in formal clothing.

"You look a bit different when you're in a suit yourself." Jeno feels proud when he sees Jaemin's gaze linger on his exposed arms.

"These pants are far to heavy," Jeno complains, "Why are you so partial to jeans?" He asks, remembering Jaemin's request on his first day at the Palace. 

"I just like them." Jeno smiles, shaking his head slightly, and heads to Jaemin's closet. He opens it, searching for something to hold Jaemin's pants in place. 

"We need something to hold your pants up or else it's going to be a very scandalous evening. Well, more so than it already is." He heads back over to Jaemin and loops the dark red sash he found through the belt loops.

"Listem" He makes a small knot, "What we're doing is very dangerous. If anything happens, I want you to run. Don't even try to get back to the Palace. Find a family that will hide you for the night." He steps back from his work, looking Jaemin in the eyes. Jaemin tilts his head. 

"Right now asking a family to hide me is almost an dangerous as facing the rebels. People might be upset that we omegas aren't leaving the competition."

"If the article Felix showed you is right, the people might be proud of you." Jeno gets the door when he hears the knock, and Jaehyun and the guard Jaemin talked to, Officer Wong, walked in. Jeno only knows his name because he asked Mark after their date to the movie theater.

"Your Highness," The guard says with a small bow, "Jaemin has informed me that you need to get out of the Palace walls.

"Yes," Jeno sighs, "And I hear you're the alpha to help me. Officer," He looks at the name tag, pretending he didn't already know his name, "Wong." The guard nods. 

"It's not the difficult actually," The guard says, "The secrecy might be more of an issue than getting out in the first place."

"How so?" Jeno asks, looking past him to Jaehyun. He shrugs in response. 

I have to assume there's a reason for you to be doing this at night, without the King's permission. If we're specifically asked," He says, glancing at Jaehyun, "I don't think we could lie to him."

"And I won't ask you to. I'm hoping to reveal this to my father soon enough, but for tonight, discretion is imperative." 

"It shouldn't be a problem," He hesitates, "I don't think Jaemin should go." Jeno looks back at Jaemin with the most triumphant face he can make. It felt like he'd just won an argument between the two of them for the first time. 

"I'm not just going to sit here. I was chased by rebels once already, and I'm fine."

"But those weren't Southerners." Jeno counters, quickly. 

"I'm going," Jaemin says, forceful, "And we're wasting time."

"To be clear, no one agrees with you." 

"To be clear, I don't care." Jeno just sighs, pulling his knit cap over his hair.

"So what do we need to do?" Hr asks, directing the question at Officer Wong.

"The plan is pretty simple," Officer Wong says, "Twice a week, a truck goes out for groceries. Sometimes, the kitchen staff falls short of the needs for the week, so the truck goes out again to pick up whatever's lacking. Usually people from the kitchen go along with a few guards."

"And no one will suspect?" Jaemin asks.

"The runs are often done at night," Officer Wong says, "If the cook says we need more eggs for breakfast, we better get it before sunrise." Jeno runs his hand over his dress pants, searching for the note Yuta gave him.

"I was able to get a note to Yuta. He said we should meet him at this address." He hands it to Officer Wong when he finds it, who shares it with Jaehyun, who was driving that night.

"You know where this is?" Officer Wong asks.

"Not the best part of town, but close enough to the food pick up place that it shouldn't raise alarms." Jaehyun replies, gruffly.

"Alright," Officer Wong looks at Jaemin, "Tuck your hair under your hat. It might be more noticeable since it's dyed." Jaemin pulls his hair under his hat, looking at Jeno. 

"Well?" Jeno stifles a laugh, picturing Jaemin bald. 

"Great." Jaemin gives him a playful punch on the arm before turning for Officer Wong's instructions.

"Follow me." They slipped down the dark hallway, and down the hall that led to the safe room for Jeno's family, but they kept going to the spiral staircase that led into the kitchens.

"Keep your heads down." Jaehyun whispers. They both look at the ground as Officer Wong calls out a name. 

"Eunbin!"

"Hold on honey!" A woman's voice shouts back. 

"Wong, you cutie, how've you been?"

"Good," He answers smoothly, "Heard there was a delivery to pick up and was wondering if you had a list for me."

"Delivery?" She asks. Jeno feels his blood run cold, "Not that I know of." 

"That's funny. I was sure." 

"Might as well drive out," She replies after a moment, no suspicion in her voice, "Don't want to miss something." Jeno resists the urge to exhale in relief, afraid it would be loud and give them away.

"Good point. I shouldn't be too long," Jeno hears keys, "See you later, Eunbin. If you're asleep later, I'll put the keys on the hook."

"Okay honey. You come see me soon, okay? It's been too long."

"Will do." Office Wong was already walking, and they follow him wordlessly. They came to a set of doors, and Jeno smiles to himself. They're at the garage. A large black truck was waiting for them when Officer Wog opens the door.

"There's nothing to hold onto, but I think you two should ride in the back." Jaehyun says. They go around the back, where Officer Wong was opening the doors. 

"Jaemin," He offers Jaemin his hand. Jaemin takes it, hauling himself into the truck of the car, "Your Highness." Jeno doesn't need assistance, and is slightly jealous from Jaemin taking his hand, so he walks right past him, lifting his own body into the trunk, surveying the area. 

"Come here, Jaemin," He gestures Jaemin over to a small shelf, "We'll wedge ourselves against the shelf."

"We'll try to drive smoothly." Officer Wong calls, tossing the keys to Jaehyun. Jeno nods, wedging himself against the shel once Officer Wong shuts the door. Jaemin pushes his body up against Jeno's who's arm shoots out automatically, despite him being unbalanced himself, to steady his omega.

"Are you scared?" Jeno whispers, holding onto him.

"No." 

"Me either." Jeno is terrified. After a while of sliding against the metal, Jeno pushes his back further against the wall of the truck, and braces a leg across the wall, caging Jaemin in, but they still slid a bit. Jeno decides that it's good enough, and focuses on holding himself up with one leg.

"I don't like not knowing where I'm going." He grunts, trying to secure them again.

"Have you ever been out in Mur before?" Jaemin asks. 

"Only in car." 

"Is it strange that I feel better going into a den of rebels than I did when I had to host the omegas from Ithai?" Jeno laughs, putting more weight into the leg against the wall.

"Only you." It was hard to talk, and Jeno was out of breath, so they were quiet for a while. Jeno pushes his lips against Jaemin's ear, voicing his thoughts.

I wish you were safe at home. But I'm really glad you're here, Jaemin laughs quietly, "Promise me you'll run though." Jaemin's lips are by Jeno's ear after some searching. 

"I promise." They hit a pretty jarring bump, and Jeno grabs Jaemin, securing him in his arms once again. Their noses brush from how closely Jeno was holding him, and Jeno's desire to kiss him spikes higher than ever. There was something thrilling about being in the dark. Jeno nudges along Jaemin's cheek with his nose, and presses their lips together when he finds Jaemin's lips, focusing on the faint smell of artificial strawberry coming from his omega. He feels his own scent spike, and hopes Jaehyun doesn't catch it. The second they kissed, much to Jeno's dismay, the truck stops, flinging Jaemin's head forward, and Jeno's teeth directly into Jaemin's ear. He feels like he just got whiplash, but would gladly do it again.

"Ow," Jeno exclaims, trying to adjust them into a less compromising position, "Are you hurt?"

"No, the hat took most of the hit." Once the engine stops, Jeno switches positions into a more of a crouch, not wanting to fall when the doors open. Jaemin copies him.

"We're here," Jaehyun says as the doors open. Jeno squints, "Follow me." Jeno stands, and extends his hand to Jaemin, hopping out of the truck first before helping his omega. His nose scrunches at the smell of rotting, and notices a large brick wall, caging them into the ally. Officer Wong knocks on a grime covered door, and seconds later it opens, but a small chain hides Yuta from view. The next time it opens, it opens wide, and Yuta ushers them all in quickly. 

"Hurry." He says quietly. They all enter the room. Sicheng and a beta boy, one Jeno had never seen before were in the shadowy room already. Jaemin bolts across the room to embrace Sicheng, and Jeno is glad that he found a friend. 

"Were you followed?" Sicheng asks. Officer Wong shakes his head.

"No, but you should be quick." Sicheng pulls Jaemin over to a small table. Jeno sits beside his omega, and Yuta sits next to his omega with the beta on his other side. 

"How bad is it?" Jeno asks, getting right to the point. He doesn't think they have much time, "I have a feeling my father is keeping the truth from me."

"As far as we can tell, the numbers are low. The Southerners are doing their typical destruction, but as far as the attacks on the Two's specifically, it looks like it's less than three hundred people." Jeno sighs in relief. Jaemin gasps.

"Jaemin, it's not all that bad, all things considered." Jeno takes his hand again, his way of comforting. 

"He's right," Sicheng says, pressing a long kiss on Yuta's cheek, "It could have been much worse." 

"It's what I would expect from them," Yuta interjects, continuing where he left off, "Starting at the top and working their way down. We're guessing they'll pick it up before to long. It looks like the attacks are still isolated on the Two's, but we're watching, and will alert you if or when that changes. We've got allies in every city, and they're all trying to watch. But there's only so much they can do without exposing themselves, and we all know what will happen if they do." Jeno nods, knowing the consequences all too well.

"Should we cave?" He suggests, wanting an easy way out if there was one. Jaemin looks at him, surprise written on his face.

"Trust us," Sicheng says, "They're not going to get better if you give in." 

"But," Jeno insists, "There must be something more we can do." 

"You've already done something pretty empowering," Yuta says, jerking his head to Jaemin, "Well, he did. From what we can tell, farmers are keeping their axes with them if they leave the their fields, seamstresses walk the streets with scissors, and you'll see Two's walking around with disarming spray. No matter the caste, everyone seems to have found something to arm themselves with. Your people don't want to live in fear, and they're not. They're fighting back." Jeno squeezes Jaemin's hand, pride written all over his face and heart. 

"That's a comfort," He says, feeling like some burden was lifted off his shoulders, "It still doesn't seem like enough." 

"We've wondered if there was a way for us to attack them. They're not fighting with any sort of training, they just go after people. Our supporters are nervous about being outed, but their everywhere. And they might be the the best force for a surprise attack. In many ways, we're an army of sorts, but were essentially unarmed. We can't possibly beat the Southern forces when the majority of our forces only fight with bricks and rakes." 

"You want weapons?"

"Wouldn't hurt." The alpha across the small table says. Jeno considers, thinking about how to possibly provide them with weapons.

"There are things you can do that we simply can't from the Palace. But, I don't like the idea of sending any of my people on a mission to take out these rebels. They would certainly die." He knows that Jaehyun would want to lead the movement, and can't let Taeyong live with a possibly dead mate, not after everything Taeyong's done for him and Mark.

"It's possible." Yuta clarifies, even though Jeno already knew.

"There's also the small issue of me not being able to guarantee that you won't use any of the weapons that I supply you on me eventually." Jeno still has a hard time trusting that the Northern rebels were actually on his side, and wanted him to be King. Yuta snorts.

"I don't know how to make you believe we're on your side, but it's true. All we've ever wanted to see was an end to the castes, and we're prepared to support you to that end," They share a look, "I have no intentions of harming you, Jeno, and I think you know that," They share a longer look, "If you didn't, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Your Highness," Officer Wong says, interrupting the flow of the conversation, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there are some of us who would like to see the Southern rebels gone as much as you would. I would volunteer to personally train anyone in something more along the lines of hand-to-hand combat." Jeno nods at him before turning his attention back to Yuta.

"That's something that I'll need time to think about. I might be able to provide training, but I couldn't arm you. Even if I am completely sure of your intentions, if there's any link between us, I can't imagine what my father would do." He flexes the muscles of his back unknowingly, but catches Yuta's eyes as he watches him. 

"True. In fact, you should probably be already leaving. I'll get word to you as soon as we have more information, but it looks good as of right now. As good as we can hope for," Yuta gives Jeno a note with a phone number on it, "We have one landline. You can call if it's something urgent. Bai here, he's on top of those things." He gestures to the beta who had remained silent the whole conversation.

"Very good," Jeno says, standing up, "I'll use it with discretion," He puts the paper in the pocket of his denim pants, "I'll be in touch soon." They all head out, back to the truck.

"Get away from the truck." Jeno hears Officer Wong's voice. Then, he notices Jaemin putting his hand over his nose to get rid of the dirty alpha smell, and Jeno makes his scent stronger, trying to air out the dirty alpha smell from Jaemin's lungs. The alphas had surrounded the truck, one with a wrench, and two trying to open the back doors. 

"Just give us the food and we'll go." One of them snarls. He looks young.

"There is no food," Officer Wong says, calmly, "And even if there was, it wouldn't be for you to take."

"How well they train their puppets," An older alpha snarls, and Jeno steps closer to Jaemin, arm wrapping around his waist. His scent wraps around Jaemin, comforting him, and making it impossible for the alphas to smell the omega, "What were you before they turned you into this?"

"Step away from the truck." The officer orders. 

You couldn't have been a Two or a Three, you would have bought your way out. So come on, little alpha, what were you?" Jaehyun's hand reaches to his hip, flicking open his holster. 

"Back away." Officer Wong grits out, one hand reaching in front of him and the other reaching to his hip. Jeno wishes he had a gun right now. He would be able to better protect Jaemin.

"You don't know who you're messing with, boy." The alpha snarls. 

"Wait!" Someone calls, "That's him! That's one of the omegas!"Jaemin turns toward the voice, giving himself away. Jeno sighs.

"Get him!" One of them yells. Jeno jerks him backwards before he can even process a thought, mind focused on getting Jaemin safe. They were soon trapped against the brick wall while Jaehyun and Officer Wong held the alphas at bay. The alpha that talked earlier holds his hands up in a surrender motion, then quickly reaches down and grabs a gun. Officer Wong fires, and shots came in return.

"Come on Jaemin." Jeno says, urgently. He needs to get Jaemin over the wall. Jaemin looks at him as he laces his fingers together, and seems to understand what he's trying to do. He puts his shoe in the cradle of Jeno's hands, and Jeno pushes him up the wall. He hopes as he sees Jaemin climb over the lip of the wall that he runs like Jeno asked him to. Jeno goes back to join the fight, and gets tossed a stray gun by Jaehyun. 

"Shoot it." Jaehyun hisses. Jeno nods, aiming. 

"Aren't we supposed to be the only ones with guns?" Wong asks, once the rebels are gone.

"Yeah, but Jeno's a good shot," Jaehyun says, "He's also really good with a sword." Jeno's too busy staring at the lifeless and bloody body of Bai to hear him. He wonders, as he stares into the boys eyes, unable to draw himself away, when he entered the fight. 

"Bai." He hears Sicheng's wail before he sees him. He looks up to see Sicheng, tears streaming down his face, being held back by an equally stormy faced Yuta. 

"You can't go over there," Yuta says, pulling Sicheng against his chest. Sicheng sniffles, "It's to dangerous." Jeno squats down and whispers a hope that Bai travels into death peacefully, and closes the boys eyes. 

"He always wanted to die a hero." Yuta whispers, once Jeno comes over. They stand there in silence for a while, before Jeno realizes that the gunshots have been over for a while and Jaemin hasn't come back.

"Where's Jaemin?" He asks Jaehyun frantically, doubting he has an answer. 

"Jeno we really need to go," Yuta sympathizes, patting his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find Jaemin soon." jaehyun grabs the keys, jumping into the car. 

"Let's go find him." They ride up and down street after street, all of their heads sticking out of the windows. Jeno yells the code names that Officer Wong said would be a good idea as they search. 

"Jen!" He yells, down the quiet street, "Come out Min, it's Jen!" 

"Jen!" He hears Jaemin's voice, "Jen!" The truck skids to a stop as Jaehyun hits the breaks quickly, and they all run towards Jaemin's voice. Jeno hopes Jaemin will run to him, and is pleased when he does. As soon as Jeno embraces him though, Jaemin yells out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jeno asks, frantically searching over Jaemin's body.

"I was shot." Wong pulls them apart, grabbing Jaemin's arm.

"That could have been a lot worse. We need to get back and find a way to treat you. I'm assuming we'll have to leave the doctor out of this?" He looks at Jaehyun, who gives him a straightforward look at the mention of his omega. 

"I don't want him to suffer." Jeno insists, knowing Taeyong can treat him. Jaehyun sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

"Your Highness." A dirty girl behind Jaemin gasps, dropping to her knees. Her shoulders start shaking. 

"This is Sujin," Jaemin offers no other information, "Let's get in the back." Wong lowers his hand to the girl.

"You're safe now." Jeno escorts Jaemin to the truck, one arm around him. 

"I was sure it would take all night to find you." 

"Me too. But I was in too much pain to get very far. Sujin helped." 

"Then she will be taken care of, I promise." Jeno takes extra care when getting Jaemin into the truck, and hauls himself over the lip before Jaehyun slams the door shut, and starts the journey back to the Palace.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin gets cleaned up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! were so close to being caught up and im like slowly dying so pls help i just want to get jeno updated and then in have to catch yukhei up which is going to take literally forever so pls send help  
> caroline

Officer Wong was the one who lifted Jaemin out of the back of the truck and carried him inside the Palace and to a small room, one that the guards use as bedrooms. He assumes Officer Wong took them to his room. There were a few notes and pictures scattered to give the room some life, but other than that, it looked barren. It looked nothing like the wall of pictures Jeno had in his room. It was very cramped with all of them in the room, as Officer Wong lays Jaemin down carefully on a bed, and Jeno wishes he and Jaemin could be alone for a moment. 

"We ought to get a doctor." Officer Wong says. Jeno isn't sure if Taeyong is the best idea. They'd have to tell him the truth, or make an outrageous lie, none of which he could possibly do right now. Plus, he doubts Jaehyun wants Taeyong involved in this.

"Don't," Jaemin urges weakly, "I won't die from this, it'll just be a bad scar. We have to clean it up." Jeno knows he's right.

"You'll need something for the pain." Jeno thinks it was probably obvious, but he says it anyway, wanting to be apart of Jaemin's healing process.

"He might get infected. The ally was really dirty and I touched him." The girl says, a little guilty.

"Chenle," Jaemin hisses, "Get Chenle." Jeno's heard that name before, but his frazzled brain can't connect anything.

"Who?"

"His head servant. The one most steady with a needle," Officer Wong explains, "Jaehyun, go get Chenle, and medical kit. We'll have to make due with what we have," Jeno feels jealousy hit him hard, "And we need to do something with her." Jeno finally tears his eyes away from his omega's bloody arm and looks at the dirty girl.

"Are you a criminal?" He asks, "A runaway?"

"Not that kind of criminal. I did run away, but there's no one looking for me." Jeno knows the best person to take care of her instantly.

"Welcome aboard. Follow Jaehyun to the kitchens and tell a Haechan that you'll be working with him on the prince's command. Instruct him to come to the officer's quarters immediately."

"Haechan. Yes, Your Highness." She gives him a deep bow and follows Jaehyun out the door, who just gave Jeno a small nod and a smile.

"How'd you make it out?" Jaemin asks, weak.

"Yuta, Sicheng, and Bai heard the gunshots and came running," Jeno says, "He wasn't kidding when he said they'd never hurt us," He pauses, eyes sad as he remembers Bai's empty eyes, "Bai didn't make it." Jaemin turns his head away, lifting up his arm to wipe a tear. He cries in pain. Jeno lunges forward to help him, but stops when Officer Wong starts talking.

"Calm down, Jaemin." He's not formal.

"Everything's going to work out." Jeno promises, hoping it works out for him as well. Jeno stares at the wall, where a letter was taped, eerily similar handwriting to Jaemin's. He reads it over and over again.

"It's wonderful to have to much devotion." He says, wanting to break the tension and silence.

"It must be nice to have an omega to write to. I've never had the luxury of love letters," Jeno says with a sad smile on his face. He'd write Jaemin a love letter if he asked, "Have they kept their word?" Officer Wong was busy rearranging pillows underneath Jaemin's head. 

"Writing is difficult," He says, slowly, "But I do know that he's with me, no matter what. I don't doubt it."

"Write him soon," Jeno advises, "Don't let him forget." He looks at Jaemin, hoping he doesn't forget.

"What's taking them so long?" Officer Wong mutters, not acknowledging Jeno's words. Jeno watches him leave, and turns back to Jaemin.

"I'm so useless," Jeno groans, running a slightly shaky hand through his hair, "I have no idea how to help you, so I figured I could at least help him. He saved both our lives tonight. It seems I only upset him."

"Everyone's just worried," Jaemin tries to comfort him, "You're doing fine." Jeno gives an exasperated laugh, coming to kneel beside Jaemin's bed.

"You're bleeding from a bullet wound to your arm, and you're trying to comfort me," He shakes his head, laughing to himself. He thinks his omega is amazing, "You're absurd."

"If you ever decide to write me a love letter, I suggest you lead with that." Jeno smiles at him, trying to make him not focus on the pain.

"Can't I do anything for you?" Jeno asks. 

"Hold my hand? Not hard though." Jeno immediately places his fingers in a loose grip with Jaemin's, interlacing their fingers. 

"I probably won't," Jeno says, after a moment of just holding Jaemin's hand, "Write you a love letter, that is. I try to stave off embarrassment as much as I can."

"You can't plan wars, don't know how to cook, and refuse to write love letters." Jaemin teases. 

"That's right. My list of flaws is growing." He wiggles his fingers.

"That's fine," Jaemin sighs, "I'll just continue to guess at your feelings, since you refuse to write me a note. With a pink glitter pen, and hearts dotting all the i's." Jeno smiles.

"Which is exactly how I would do it," He says in mock seriousness. Jaemin giggles, "I don't think you have to guess at my feelings though." 

"Well," Jaemin says, voice sightly breathy, "You never said it out loud." Jeno gazes at the ceiling, mind running through their history, trying to pinpoint the moment he told Jaemin he loved him. There was the moment on the roof when it hit him, but he had always been in love with Jaemin.

"Jaemin?" Chenle's voice says before he comes into view. Jeno steps back instantly, making room for him, "Jisung's really worried." Chenle inspects the wound.

"You'll need stitches. I'm not sure we have anything that will completely numb you." 

"It's okay," Jaemin assures him, "Just do your best." Chenle rubs at his eyes, obviously tired. 

"Someone get some boiling water. We should have an antiseptic in the kit, but I want water, too." Jeno sees Donghyuck coming down the hallway. He steps out for a second, getting an armful of his best friends mate.

"You want me to be with Sujin?" Jeno nods, hugging Donghyuck tight. 

"Think of it as training for when you and Mark have your own kids." Donghyuck grins, face worried. 

"How is he?" 

"He's as good as he can be." Donghyuck nods. Jeno steps back into the room as Donghyuck waits on the side. 

"I'll get it." 

"Hyuckie." Jaemin whimpers. Jeno coos, wanting to let them hug each other, but knowing Donghyuck needed to get water. 

"I'll be right back Nana, hold on." Donghyuck says, running out of the room. Jeno watches Chenle pull a needle and thread out of the kit. Donghyuck rushes back into the room with a pot of boiling water, an armful of towels, and a bottle of some amber alcohol, probably to numb Jaemin as much as they can.

"For the pain." Donghyuck says, lifting Jaemin's head. He takes a sip, coughing his way through it, and Donghyuck urges him to take another sip.

"I'm so glad you're here." Jaemin whispers. Donghyuck smiles at him.

"I'm always here for you, Nana, you know that," Donghyuck says, smiling at him. He looks at Jeno, and he knows Donghyuck is expecting a full report of their adventure. He was going to give one to Mark anyway, "What in god's name were you doing?" Jaemin grimaces. 

"It seemed like a good idea." 

"Nana, you are full of nothing but bad ideas. Great intentions, but awful ideas." Jeno snickers. Donghyuck was right.

"Are the walls soundproof?" Chenle threads the needle expertly. Jeno think Jaemin is in good hands. 

"Pretty good," Officer Wong comments, "Don't hear much this deep in the Palace." 

"Good," Chenle says, "Okay, I need everyone in the hall. Donghyuck, you can stay, but I'm going to need space." Donghyuck nods, determined.

"I'll keep out of your way, Chenle." Jeno is the last to leave the room, wanting to spend as much time with Jaemin as he could. He flops on a bench outside the room as soon as he shuts the door, shoving his face into his hands. Jaehyun pats his back. 

"I'm sure Jaemin will be fine. Chenle is really good at sewing." Jeno sighs. 

"That's not what I'm worried about." Officer Wong stands against the other wall. 

"How's your back?" Jaehyun whispers. Jeno glances at him, as the muffled screams from the room start. His body tenses, every cell of his being wanting to storm into that room and take Jaemin away from the pain, but he knows it needs to be done. 

"It's fine. Jaemin fixed me up pretty good." Jaehyun nods. 

"One thing off Taeyong's mind," He notices Jeno's tense form and starts kneading into his shoulder, "He's been really worried about you." 

"I'll go see him tomorrow." Jeno promises.

"How are you feeling?" Jeno asks quietly, once Jaemin is secured in his arms. It took quite a bit of convincing for Officer Wong to let Jeno take him, but in the end he won. 

"Your eyes look like chocolate." Jaemin mumbles. Jeno chuckles, securing his hold. 

"And yours look like the dawn." 

"Can I have water?" Jaemin asks. 

"Yes,lots," Jeno chuckles, promising, "Let's get him upstairs." Officer Wong nods. Jeno lifts him up, and starts walking as steady as he can, not wanting to further hurt Jaemin.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno talk and jeno gives jaemin jewelry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! WERE ALMOST DONE WITH JENO!!!! the convicting will be in the next few chapters and then were basically done, so pls get excited for the next chapter of youve been selected cause i hope itll be out soon idk the actual day, but it should be out soon!!  
> caroline

Jeno knocks on the door of Jaemin's room, unable to think until he knows that Jaemin is alright. His servant, Jeno can't remember his name, opens the door, and Jeno remembers how useless he felt when he didn't know who Chenle was. 

"Good evening." The servant bows. Jeno holds up a hand, hindering him from leaving. 

"Forgive me, but could you tell me your name?" The servant stares at him for a second, dumbfounded. Jeno knows that he knows his name, he just can't remember. 

"I'm Jisung, Your Highness." 

"Jisung," He repeats, trying to commit to memory, "And Chenle, we met last night," He gives Chenle a small nod, "And you?"

"Renjun." The boys voice was small, and Jeno instantly remembers him from the first night his father hit him.

"Excellent," Jeno claps, "Jisung, Chenle, Renjun, nice to finally properly meet you. I'm sure Chenle filled you both in on last night, so you can properly serve Jaemin in the best way possible. I want to thank you for your discretion and dedication," Jeno's eyes fall on each of them, making sure they know, "I realize I've put you in a very compromising position, and if anyone ever raises questions about what happened, feel free to send them directly to me. It was my decision, and you shouldn't be held responsible for any consequences that follow because of that." He hopes his father doesn't find out.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Renjun says. Jeno nods, and they bow, exiting the room. Jeno is left standing by Jaemin.

"What was that about?" Jaemin asks, "Learning their names?"

"Last night, when Officer Wong said Chenle's name, and I didn't know who he meant, i-it was embarrassing. Shouldn't I know the people that tend to you better than some random guard." He vents, letting his feeling free. 

"To be fair, the servants gossip about all the guards. I wouldn't be surprised if the guards do the same for the servants."

"Still," He sighs, "They're with you every day. I should have known their names months ago." Jaemin moves to stand, and Jeno grimaces, wishing he would sit down, and holding out his hand.

"I'm fine, Jeno." Jaemin says, taking his hand.

"If I remember correctly, you were shot last night. You can't blame me for worrying."

"It wasn't a real bullet wound. It only cut me."

"All the same, I won't forget the sounds of your muffled screams as Chenle sewed you back together," Jeno leads him to the bed, "Come, you should be resting." He helps him into his bed, still holding his hand. Jaemin crawls under the covers and Jeno lays on his blankets, one hand running through his omega's soft hair. He feels like he could fall asleep, which never happens. He's always going, and feeling like he has to watch behind his back.

"If something had happened." 

"But it didn't." Jeno rolls his eyes.

"It most certainly did! You came back home bleeding. We nearly lost you in the streets." Jeno insists.

"Look, I'm not upset with the choice I made," Jaemin says, "I wanted to go, to hear for myself. Besides, it's not like I would have let you go without me."

"I can't believe how unprepared we were, going out in a Palace truck without more guards. And there were rebels just walking the streets. Since when are they not fighting. Where are they getting those guns? I feel clueless, helpless. I'm losing the country I love a little more everyday. I nearly lost you, and I," Jeno stops himself, his frustration melting into curiosity, "Last night, you said something about," He pauses, swallowing, "Love." Jaemin looks down, trying to hide his blush.

"I remember. It's funny how you think you've said something when you never really did." Jaemin giggles as Jeno takes a breath.

"It's also funny how you can think you've heard something when you didn't either." He says, instead. All the humor vanished from the moment.

"I know what you mean," Jaemin swallows. Jeno moves his hand to their hands, interlacing their fingers, "Maybe, for some people, it would be hard to confess like that. If their worried they may not make it until the end." 

"Or it may be hard to say that you're worried that someone might not want to make it to the end, maybe never quite gave up on someone else." Jeno doesn't think Jaemin is over his ex yet, or else the selection would be over. 

"That's not." 

"Okay." 

"Maybe we can talk about this again when I'm feeling better?" Jaemin asks, after a heated moment.

"Of course," Jeno sighs, "Completely thoughtless of me."

"No, no, there's just something else I wanted to ask you." Jeno is intrigued. 

"Go ahead."

"I had a thought on who my guests would be for the upcoming tea party, but I would need your approval," Jeno's confused, wondering who his guests would be, "And I want you to know everything I intend to discuss with them. We might be breaking several laws, so I won't do it if you say no." Intrigued, he props himself up on his elbow, thumb stroking slow circles on Jaemin's hand.

"Tell me everything." As it turned out, contacting Guanheng was the hardest thing. As soon as Jeno found a way to contact him, he was instantly coming to the party, no questions asked. Sicheng took a bit more convincing, but once Jeno ran it by Yuta over a cordless phone in his room in the early hours of the morning, Sicheng was more than willing to come and play proper omega for a night. Jeno looks for jewelry for his omegas the day of the tea party, since he couldn't go, and eventually finds some that are all mostly the same price, besides Jaemin's. He puts the rest of his budgeted money in a envelope, and heads to Jaemin's room with the box when it comes the next day. Renjun answers the door. 

"Good evening Renjun," Jeno says, using the servants name, "Can I speak with Jaemin?" Renjun nods enthused, heading into the bathroom. Jeno drums his fingers on the small box, nervous. Jaemin steps out of the bathroom moments later, and Renjun leaves them alone.

"Sorry for interrupting," He says, looking up at his omega, "I was wondering if I could have a moment."

"Of course," Jaemin says, walking over to his bed, "Come in." They both perch on the edge of Jaemin's bed. Jeno fidgets.

"I wanted to see you first," Jeno says, "I wanted to explain before the others came in bragging." The look on Jaemin's face tells him that he didn't word it correctly.

"What do you mean?" Jaemin bites his lip. Jeno hands the box over. 

"I'll clarify, I promise," He says hurriedly, "But first, this is for you." He watches nervously as Jaemin opens the box, and looks at his gift.

"Jeno, I love it, but I can't possibly take this. It's too." 

"On the contrary," Jeno says, "You must take them. It's a gift and it's tradition that you must wear them in the Convicting." 

"In the what?" Jeno shakes his head, not wanting to explain.

"Ten will explain," He waves the Convicting away, "But the point is, it's tradition for the alpha Prince to present his omega Elite with jewelry and for them to wear the pieces for the ceremony. There will be quite a few officials there, and you need to look your best," Jeno looks directly into Jaemin's eyes, "And unlike the things you've been presented with before, these are real and for you to keep."

"They're wonderful Jeno," Jaemin gushes, "Just my taste. Thank you." Jeno holds a finger up.

"You're welcome, and that's part of what I wanted to discuss. I chose the gifts for each of you personally, and intended that they should all be equal. However, you prefer to wear the necklace from your father, and I'm sure it will be a comfort to you in something as big as the Convicting. So, while the others have necklaces, you got a bracelet," Jeno reaches over to the hand with the bracelets, and lifts it up, "And I see your still attached to your little button, and I'm glad you still like the bracelet I brought back from Jiswa, but they aren't really appropriate. Try this on so we can see how it rests." Jaemin takes off the bracelet he got him in Jiswa, and sets it on the edge of his nightstand, but takes off the button bracelet and puts it in the jar that Jeno can't figure out. He looks at the jar, jealousy full in his eyes. He gets rid of it once it's there. He goes to remove the bracelet from the packaging, and puts it on Jaemin's smooth skin.

"It really is perfect Jeno." 

"I hoped you'd think so, but that is precisely why I need to talk to you. I set out to spend the same amount on all of you. I wanted to be fair," Jaemin nods, "That being said, your tastes are much simpler than the others, and you have a bracelet instead of a necklace. I ended up spending half as much on you as I did on the rest, and I wanted you to know that before you saw what I gave to them. And I wanted you to know that it came from wanting to give you what I felt you would like the best, not because of your place or anything."

"Thank you, Jeno. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Jaemin places a hand on his arm, and he leans into it, happy to be touched. 

"I suspected as much, though thank you for saying so. I was afraid I might hurt you." He confesses. 

"Not at all." Jeno's smile grew.

"Of course, I still wanted to be fair, so I had a thought," He reaches a hand inside his suit jacket and extracts the envelope, "Perhaps you would like to send the rest to your family." Jaemin gasps, staring at the envelope.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. I want to be impartial, and I thought this would be the best way to handle the difference. And I hoped it would make you happy." Jeno places the envelope into Jaemin's hands.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Jeno says seriously, "But sometimes, it's about what you want to do, not about what you have to do." He hopes Jaemin understands it now. Everything he does for Jaemin is because he wants to.

"I don't know how to thank you for this, Jeno."

"Hearing you say it is nice," Jeno smiles, clearing his throat, "I'm always interested in hearing how you feel." He waits, hoping Jaemin will say it. There was nothing.

"Well, I'm very grateful, as always." Jeno sighs.

"I'm happy that you like it," He looks at the carpet, "I need to go. I still have to deliver the gifts to the others." Jaemin escorts him to the door. Jeno presses a kiss to Jaemin's hand, and gives him a nod when he exits the room, going to visit the others.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the convicting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! there might be a slight pause in updates cause i got super busy, but hopefully i can get them out as fast as i can and we can finally finish the book!   
> caroline

The day of the Convicting, Jeno was bored. He knew he was going to have to sit through hours of his omegas giving his people punishments that they didn't deserve, and was dreading every second of it. He waits outside the Great Hall with his parents, standing in their shadow as he always does, and stares at the ceiling hoping it will pass the time. All to soon, the doors open, and they walk in to screaming applause. Jeno takes his seat next to his mother, and waits for his omegas to come in. Sana comes in first and places her olive branch down at his father's feet, followed by Felix, who does the same, and when Dejun comes in, he winks at Jeno as he places his branch down. Jeno blushes slightly. Jaemin walks in last, and his father looks absolutely triumphant as Jaemin lays his branch down, finally getting what he wanted. He steps forward as Jaemin takes his seat. 

"Ladies and gentlemen of Sininga, today the final four omegas of the selection come before us to present themselves to the law. Our great laws are what hold the country together, the foundation for the peace that we have enjoyed for so long," Jeno doesn't know if they have enjoyed peace, "One of these beautiful young omegas will stand before you soon, not as a commoner, but as a royal omega. And as a member of the royal family, it will be his or her job to hold onto what is right, not for their own benefits, but yours. Please join me in applauding their humility in their submission to the law and their bravery for upholding it." His father starts clapping and the room joins him in polite applause.

"We call into the presence of His Majesty King Junmyeon, Her Majesty Queen Joohyun, and His Royal Highness Prince Jeno, the criminal Park Byeomgu." Jeno settles in for a boring few hours. The man skids into the room, hunkering down in front of Sana. 

"Byeomgu, what is your crime?" Jeno was surprised at how well she projected her voice. 

"Theft." His voice was timid. Jeno sneaks a peak at his father. 

"And how long is your sentence?" Sana asks. 

"Twelve years." Jeno's eyebrows shoot up without him noticing, confused at the long sentence. His mother also wears a similar expression when he looks at her, and he's not surprised to see his father looking happy. He thinks that these people are probably people associated with Yuta. 

"Go faithful subject and pay your debts to the King." He nods, looking like he wants to fight back, but doesn't, instead scampering out of the room. Jeno lets out a breath through his nose. The next one had difficulty moving, and Jeno can see Felix's face waver as he gives his lines once the frail man gets to him. Dejun's criminal was young, probably a little bit older than Jeno himself, and had a cross tattoo. Dejun's voice was unwavering, but Jeno can detect a small amount of regret. The guard yells out the name Kim Kangmin, and Jeno sighs, happy they were almost done. He hopes Jaemin does this right.

"Kangmin, what is your crime?"

"Theft."

"And how long is your sentence?"

"Life." Jeno's hand goes to his mouth, unsure he heard him correctly. His father looks absolutely triumphant, radiating happiness as the crowd murmurs. 

"How long did you say?"

"Life." Jaemin's eyes flick up to Jeno's and he tries to convey how sorry he is that he can't help. 

"Kangmin," Jaemin says, voice soft. The whole room goes silent, "What did you steal?"

"Just some clothes for my girls." He says. Jeno thinks this is about a rebel thing. He wonders if all of those men were rebels, or associated with Yuta and the Northern rebels. Jeno doesn't hear what Jaemin says next, but he catches the shake of Kangmin's head, then he stands up. Jaemin pulls him along the carpet to where Jeno and his parents sat, waiting. Jeno's eyes widen as he realizes what Jaemin's doing. Jaemin pulls off both rings and the bracelet Jeno gave him, and the little song bird necklace when they get to the stairs, and shoves it all into the alpha's hands. Jeno hopes his father goes along with it. 

"Go faithful subject, and pay your debts to the King." There were murmurs echoing all over the room as the look on his father's face turns sour, and Kangmin shakily walks up the steps, extending his hands out. His father, much to Jeno's relief, reaches out and takes the jewelry. Kangmin backs away instantly, as if afraid his father would change his mind, and blesses his omega, trying to hug him as best as he could, and leaves the room looking like the happiest person on the planet. Jeno sighs in relief, thinking it was done. It wasn't. They all exit the room out of the respective doors they entered, and his father seethes, throwing the jewelry in his hand across the room. It reminds Jeno of the one night in Jaemin's room. He barks at Jeno and his mother to follow, and storms into a parlor, grabbing Jaemin by the arm and pulling him out.

"Where are you taking me?" Jeno hears him whimper, and it takes everything he has to stay where he was and not rip his father off of him.

"Junmyeon, don't act in haste." His mother urges. They round a corner and enter a small room.

"Sit." His father barks, shoving Jaemin towards the couch. He paces the room for a while, not looking at anyone, but when he stops, he looks directly at Jeno, furious eyes looking into his calm ones. 

"You swore!" He bellows suddenly. Jeno sees Jaemin flinch, but he doesn't move, so used to his father yelling, "You swore he was under control. First the outburst on the report, then you almost get yourself killed on the roof, and now this? It ends today Jeno." He panics, trying to find the words. He decides to contradict.

"Father, did you hear the cheers," Jeno says slowly, hoping it doesn't make his father more angry, "People appreciate his sympathy. He's your greatest assent right now."

"I beg your pardon?" Jeno has to pause at the icy tone, but continues. 

"When he suggested that people fight to protect themselves, the public responded positively. I daresay the reason why more people aren't dead is because of him. And this? Father, I couldn't put a man in jail for life over what was supposed to be a petty crime. How can you expect that from someone who's probably seen more than his fair share of family and friends beaten for less? He's refreshing. The majority of this country is in the lower castes, and they can relate to him." His father shakes his head, continuing his pacing. 

"I let him stay because he kept you alive. You are my most valuable asset, not him. If we lose you, we lose everything. And I don't just mean through death. If you aren't committed to this life, if you lose your focus, this will all fall apart," Jeno doesn't think he's lost focus, he's gained it, "You're being brainwashed," He accuses, "You change a little everyday. These omegas, this one more than all the others, are useless."

"Junmyeon, perhaps." His mother's opinion is squashed with one look.

"I have a proposition for you." 

"I'm not interested." Jeno shoots back instantly, not even wanting to hear him out. His father raises his hands in front of him like he meant no harm.

"Hear me out." Jeno sighs, giving in.

"These omegas have been nothing but disastrous. Even the Jiswan's connections have done nothing for me. The Two is more concerned with fame, and the other, well, he's not entirely hopeless but not good enough, if you ask me. This one," He gestures vaguely in Jaemin's direction, "Whatever value he had is completely overshadowed by his inability to contain himself. This has gone terribly wrong. And I know you. I know you're afraid of missing something, so here's my thought," The King circles around him as he speaks, "Let's call this off. Let's get rid of the omegas," Jeno opens his mouth to protest, but his father silences him, "I'm not suggesting that you stay single. I'm merely saying that we have entries of of all the eligible omegas in the country sitting here somewhere. Wouldn't it be nice if you got to handpick a few of them to come to the Palace. Maybe find one that looks like the Rucian King's daughter, remember how fond of her you were?" Jeno doesn't think Jihyo would be so inclined to come back to the Palace for another selection after his rejection.

"Father I couldn't." 

Oh but you could," The King says, "You're the Prince. And I think we've had enough outbursts with this lot to deem them unfit. You could have a real choice this time," Jeno looks down, struggling to wrap his brain around what he was suggesting. He can't give up on his omegas, "This might even appease the rebels temporarily. Think of that!" His father is probably excited, "If we send these omegas home, wait a few months like were calling off the selection, and then bring in a new group of lovely, more educated and pleasant omegas, that could change a lot of things." He opens his mouth to say that he's already working on appeasing the rebels, but closes it again when he remembers that his father doesn't know.

"I'll give you a few days. For now, there's press to deal with. Joohyun." His mother scurries over and they leave the room. Jeno goes over to Jaemin to help him up.

"Thanks." Jeno nods at him.

"I should probably go with them. No doubt they'll have questions for me as well." He says, not wanting to leave.

"That's a pretty nice offer."

"Probably the most generous one he's ever made." He's not going though with it, even if it was an intriguing thought. A few hours later, he heads to Jaemin's room, only to stop and watch his omegas, all sitting on Jaemin's bed and talking together for a while, before Sana notices him. She bows. 

"Your Highness." They all look over. 

"Omegas," Jeno says, nodding back at them, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I think I just ruined something here." His omegas all look at each other. 

"Everything's fine." His destined says.

"Again, I'm sorry to intrude, but I need to speak to Jaemin. Alone." They all start moving. Sana gives him a small curtsy as she leaves, Dejun stops to fix his already straight tie, intimately, and Felix stops. 

"Jeno," He whispers in his ear, "I swear if you break his heart, I'll make you cry." Jeno chuckles. 

"I don't think that will be necessary." 

"Good." Felix says, closing the door when he leaves. 

"What was that about?" Jaemin asks, nodding towards the door.

"Felix was making it very clear that if I hurt you, he'd make me cry." Jeno smiles. Jaemin laughs.

"I've been on the receiving end of those nails, so be careful."

"Yes, sir." Jeno says, in mock salute.

"So?"

"So?"

"Are you going to do it?"

"No," Jeno grins and shakes his head, "It was intriguing thought for a moment, but I don't want to start over. I like my imperfect omegas," He shrugs, "Besides, Father doesn't know about Yuta or what the Northern rebels goals are or any of that. His solutions are short sided. Jumping ship now would just be that."

"Besides," Jeno adds smiling as widely as he can, "You should have seen the press."

"Why? What happened?" Jaemin asks, scooting closer.

"They were impressed with you, once again. I don't know if I quite understand the mood of the country right now. It's like they know things could be different. They way he governs the country is the same way he governs me. He feels that no one is capable of making the right decision but him, so he forces his opinion on people, and after reading Malchin Sininga's diaries, it sounds like it's been like that for a while," He takes a breath, "But no one wants that anymore. People want a choice," Jeno looks at him, shaking his head, "You're terrifying to him, but he can't expel you. They adore you, Jaemin."

"Adore?" Jaemin repeats. Jeno nods.

"And I feel similarly," Jeno says, not wanting to confess right now. It isn't the place, "So no matter what he says or does, don't lose faith. This isn't over."

"I know this will sound stupid, but who is the Ithaican King's daughter?" Jeno sighs, knowing he needs to explain Jihyo.

"Her name is Jihyo, and before the selection, she was the only omega I really knew."

"And?" Jaemin presses. Jeno huffs.

"And a little late in the game, actually when she and her parents came to visit, I discovered that her feelings for me went a bit further than just ones of a friend. But, I didn't return those feelings. I couldn't."

"Was there something wrong with her or?"

"Jaemin no," Jeno reaches for his hand, forcing him to look at him, "Jihyo is my friend. That's all she could ever be. I've spent my life waiting for you, for all of you. This is my chance to find my omega, and I've know that for as long as I can remember. Romantically, my interactions with Jihyo were nonexistent. I'd never thought to mention her name to you, and I'm fully certain the only reason Father did was to give you another reason to doubt yourself." He wants to tell him now, but holds himself back. He needs to know that Jaemin is completely over his first love.

"I watch you do it, Jaemin," Jeno says, "I watch you compare yourself to my mother, to the other Elite, to another version of yourself you think you should be, and now you're about to do the same thing to a person that you didn't even know that I knew well until a few hours ago."

"Jaemin," Jeno says softly, cupping his cheek with his hand, "If she would have mattered, I would have told you. The same way you would for me." Jaemin falls into his arms, and in that moment, there is no where Jeno would rather be.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin talk to his dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so this is the last update before youve been selected will be updated and were literally a few chapters away pls continue reading its been such a ride   
> caroline

Jeno stands outside his fathers office, not knowing why he was called there. He's even more confused when he sees Jaemin, being escorted by Jongin, Mark's father. He pauses just outside the office door, waiting for Jaemin, and when he comes up, Jeno can see pure concern in his eyes. 

"What's this about?" He whispers. Jeno shrugs. 

"Your guess is as good as mine." They walk into the office, and when his father notices them, he sits a bit straighter, paper clutched in his hand.

"What exactly have you done with the Ithaian Prince?" Jaemin freezes. Jeno wills him to be calm, knowing what happened at the tea party.

"We've been trying to make an alliance with the Ithaian's for decades, and all of a sudden the royal family is quite interested in having us visit. However," He picks up the paper, looking for a specific section, "Here it is. While it would be more than an honor to have Your Majesty and your family grace us with your company, we hope that Jaemin would be able to visit with you. After meeting all the Elite, we can't imagine anyone following in the Queen's footsteps quite like him," His father raises his eyes back to Jaemin, "What have you done?" Jeno lets a breath escape, happy they dodged something as huge as the weapons deal. Jaemin relaxes. 

"All I've done was try and be polite to the Prince and his mother when they visited. I didn't know he liked me so much." Jeno's father rolls his eyes.

"You're subversive. I've been watching you, you're here for something, and it sure as hell isn't him." Jeno turns to Jaemin, a flicker of doubt crossing his mind for a moment.

"That's not true." 

"Then how did an omega of no means, no connections, and no power manage to get this country in the reach of something it's been trying to achieve for years? How?" Jeno breaks into a light sweat.

"You were the one who assigned us to entertain your foreign guests," Jaemin responds, quietly, "I would have never met those omegas otherwise. And he's the one who wrote, inviting me to come. I didn't beg for a trip to Ithai. Maybe, if you were simply more welcoming, you'd have had your alliance with Ithai years ago."

"Watch your mouth." Jeno puts an arm around his omega.

"Perhaps it would be best if you left, Jaemin." Jaemin starts walkinh towards the door. Jeno just wants to talk to his father alone.

"Stop. I have more," He insists. Jeno sighs, "This changes things. We can't reset the selection and risk upsetting the Ithaian's. They have a lot of influence. If we can get them, that will open a lot of doors for us," Jeno nods, not upset at all. He had already made the choice to keep them all here, but they had to play along and make his father think he was in control, "We'll simply have to draw out the selection," He concludes. Jeno sighs, "We have to give the Ithaian's more time to accept the other options as viable without offending them. Perhaps we should schedule a trip over there soon, give everyone time to shine."

"Father, I'm not sure that would help," Jeno says, "The Ithaian omegas have already met all of the candidates. If they're showing a preference for Jaemin, it must have come from something that like in him that wasn't visible in the rest of them. You simply cannot make that exist." His father looks at him with venom. 

"Are you declaring your choice right now? Is the selection over?" Jeno stops breathing, not wanting to confess this way.

"No," He says, trying to appease his father, "I'm just not sure that what your suggesting is the right path." His father props his chin on his hand.

"He has yet to prove himself trustworthy. Until then, you cannot pick him."

"And you do you suggest he does that?" Jeno asks, "What exactly do you need in order to be satisfied?" His father raises his eyes, amused by Jeno's questions. After a moment, he pulls a small file out of a drawer.

"Even excluding your stunt on the report, there seems to be a bit of unrest these days between the castes. I've been wanting to find a way to aid in soothing the opinions of the moment, but it occurred to me that someone young, fresh, and dare I say, as popular as you are might do better at this than I would," He continues, pushing the file across the desk, "It seems that the people follow your tunes. Perhaps you would sing one of mine for them." Jaemin opens the folder and reads the papers.

"What is this?"

"Just some service announcements we'll be making soon. We know, of course, that the caste makeup of each city and all the communities around them, so we'll be sending specific ones to certain cities. Encouraging them."

"What is it, Jaemin?" Jeno asks, confused by his father's words.

"They're like commercials," Jaemin answers slowly, "Advertisements to be happy in the caste that you're in, not to closely associate with people outside of it."

"Father, what's this about?" His father leans back in his large chair, completely relaxed.

"Nothing serious. I'm just trying to quell the unrest. If I don't do it, you'll have an uprising on your hands by the time I hand the crown to you."

"How so?"

"The lower castes naturally tend to get unruly from time to time. But, we have to subdue the anger and squash any ideas of usurping power quickly, before they unite and undo our great nation." Jeno stares at his father, not fully comprehending his words. If Yukhei hadn't have clued him in on the rebel sympathizers, Jaemin would have done the same. The King was planning to divide and conquer, make the castes grateful for what they had, even if they were being treated like they didn't matter, and tell them not to associate with people outside their castes, for they certainly wouldn't understand the plight of anyone outside of their own.

"This is propaganda." Jaemin spits. Jeno wonders how he knows the word.

"No, no, this is a suggestion. it's a reinforcement. It's a way of looking at the world that will keep our country happy." Jeno wonders how that will make their people happy.

"Happy?" Jaemin asks, incredulously, "So you want me to tell some Seven that," Jaemin searches for some words, "Your task is possibly the greatest in the nation. You toil with the body and build the roads and buildings that make our land," He searches for more, "No Two or Three could equal your talent, so turn your eyes away from them on the street. No need to speak with those who are higher than you in rank, but are beneath you in contribution." Jeno turns from Jaemin to his father.

"Surely that will alienate our people."

"On the contrary," His father says, "It will help to settle them into their places and make them feel like the Palace has their best intentions at heart."

"Do you?" Jaemin shoots at him.

"Of course I do!" The King yells. Jaemin takes a few steps back. Jeno wraps an arm around him, hoping to calm him, "People need to be led by the bit, with blinders on like horses. If you do not guide their steps, they run astray, straight into what is the worst for them. You may not like these little speeches, but they'll do more, save more, than you can ever imagine."

"I can't say it." Jeno wonders why Jaemin won't go through with it.

"Then you cannot marry my son." He responds calmly.

"Father!" His father silences him with a hand.

"We're at that point, Jeno. I've let you have your way, and now we must negotiate. If you want this boy to stay, then he must be obedient. If he cannot follow through with the simplest of tasks, my only conclusion is that he doesn't love you. If that's the case, I can't see why you would want him in the first place." Jaemin locks eyes with his father. 

"Do you? Do you love him at all?" Jeno's heart plummets when Jaemin doesn't answer. All his fears have been confirmed by a simple silence.

"How sad, Jeno. He has to think about it," Jeno wills himself not to cry, "I'll give you time to figure out where you stand. If you won't do this, rules be damned, I'll be kicking you out by Christmas day. What a special gift that would be for your family." Jaemin leaves the room, and Jeno follows after him, still wondering why he didn't do it.

"Jaemin!" He yells, "Stop!" Jeno grabs his wrist when Jaemin doesn't stop walking, forcing him to look at him.

"What the hell was that?" He demands. 

"He's insane!" Jeno knows that his father was insane, but means his omega, not his father. 

"Not him, you. Why didn't you agree to it?" Jaemin stares at him.

"It's a trick, Jeno. Everything he's doing is a trick." Jeno knows it is, but needs Jaemin to know.

"If you would have said yes, I would have ended this now." Jaemin fires back, incredulous.

"Because," Jeno answers, "You are denying me your love. It's the only thing I've wanted this whole competition, and you still hold back. I keep waiting for you to say it, and you won't. If you couldn't say it out loud in front of him, fine. But if you had simply agreed, that would have been enough for me."

"And why would I, for as far as we've come, he could still push me out? While I'm humiliated over and over again and you stand by? That's not love, Jeno. You don't even know what love is."

"The hell I don't! Do you have any idea what I've been through?" He thinks of Jihyo, and how he didn't know what to say.

"Jeno, you were the one who said you wanted to stop arguing. So stop giving me reasons to argue with you!" Jaemin storms away, and Jeno thinks of his ex, and needs Jaemin to know that he was better. He grabs Jaemin's arms before he can make it to the stairs, and holds him tightly.

"I'm not him." 

"What?" Jaemin asks, trying to wrench himself out of Jeno's grasp.

"Jaemin stop," Jaemin huffs, but stops struggling, "I'm not him, alright?"

"I don't know what you mean." 

"I know you spent years pouring yourself into another person who you thought was going to love you forever, and when he was faced with the realities of the world, he abandoned you," Jeno feels a sense of urgency, trying to get his omega to understand, "I'm not him, Jaemin. I have no intentions of giving up on you." Jaemin shakes his head.

"You can't see it, Jeno. He might have let me down, but at least I knew him. The selection has forced you to give your affection in slices. I'll never really have all of you. None of us will." Jeno doesn't stop him when he shrugs himself free. During the report, he watches his omegas hold onto each other, and knows he needs to make it up to Jaemin when he notices that his omega doesn't look at him the whole time, so a few hours after the report, he knocks on Jaemin's door. Jaemin opens it, and he wordlessly stands there for a moment, before holding out his hand, preparing to show Jaemin his private place. 

"Come with me?" He asks, hoping Jaemin will agree.

"Okay." Jaemin follows him down the hall.

You have a point," Jeno starts, "I am afraid to show all of you every piece of me. You get some, Dejun gets others, and so on. And I've based that on what feels appropriate for each of you. With you, I always like coming to you, coming to your room. It's as if I'm stepping into your world, and if I do that enough I can get all of you. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of." Jaemin says, as they turn up the stairs.

"But, that's not really fair, or even accurate. You explained to me once that these are our rooms, not yours. Anyway," Jeno says, waving his hands around, "I thought it would be time for me to show you another piece of my world, maybe the last one where you're concerned."

"Oh?" Jeno nods as they stop in front of his bedroom door.

"My room."

"Really?"

"Only Dejun has seen it before, and that was a bit of an impulse. I'm not unhappy I showed him, but I feel it pushed things forwards to quickly. You know how private I can be." He thinks of their rushed relationship.

"I do." Jeno wraps his palm around the handle of his door.

"I've wanted to share this with you, and I think it's well past the time. It's not exactly something special, but it's mine. I don't know, I just want you to see it."

"Okay." Jeno opens the door, and watches Jaemin as he takes in his room.

"Jeno you could fit a football team in here." Jaemin teases him. 

"Tried that once," Jeno plays along, hoping to make Jaemin happy, "Not as comfortable as you would imagine." Jaemin swats at him, and Jeno is glad he's in a good mood. He goes over to stare at his wall of pictures. 

"Jeno," Jaemin breathes, eyes scanning the pictures in between the windows, "It's beautiful." 

"You like it?"

"I'm in awe of it. How many did you take?"

"Nearly all of them, but ones like this," He taps a picture from a magazine, "I asked for," He points again at a picture he used to find cool, until Jaemin told him about the lower castes, "I took this one in the very Southern tip of Sancaport, where my mother grew up. I used to think it was interesting, but now it just makes me sad," The image was of pipes spilling smoke into the sky, "I used to look at the air, but now I remember how much I hated the smell of it. And people have to live in that all the time. I was so self absorbed."

"Where is this?" Jaemin asks, pointing to the Great Wall.

"Caoba. It used to be to the North of what was the Chinese border. They called it the Great Wall. I hear it was once quite spectacular, but now, it's mostly gone. It runs less than halfway through the middle of Caoba. That's how much they've expanded."

"Wow." Jeno puts his hands behind his back.

"I was really hoping you'd like it."

"I do. So much," Jaemin breathes, "I want you to make me one."

"You do?"

"Yes. Or teach me too. I can't tell you how often I wished I could catch snippets of my life and hold onto them like this. I have a few torn ones of my family and a new one with my sister's baby, but that's all. I've never thought of keeping a journal or writing things down. I feel like you make so much more sense now." Jaemin steps over to him and laces an arm behind his back. Jeno does the same, and they stand there comfortably, arms around each other and taking in his wall. 

"Jeno?" 

"Yes?" 

"If things were different, and you weren't the Prince, and you could pick what you did for a living, would this be it?" Jaemin asks, pointing to the collage.

"Taking pictures you mean?"

"Yes." He knows he would.

"Absolutely. For art or even family portraits. I'd do advertising, pretty much whenever I could. I'm very passionate about it, but I think you can see that."

"I can." Jaemin smiles, happy with the knowledge.

"Why did you ask?"

"It's just," Jaemin says, moving to look at him, "You'd be a Five." Jeno slowly takes in the words, then smiles genuinely. He'd have a chance to be with Jaemin in any lifetime.

"That makes me happy."

"Me, too." Jeno turns to him and takes Jaemin's hand in his, needing to know.

"Say it, Jaemin. Please," He begs, "Tell me that you love me and you want to be mine alone."

"I can't be yours alone with the other omegas here."

"And I can't send them home until I'm sure of your feelings."

"And I can't give you what you want when I know that tomorrow, you could be doing this with Dejun."

"Doing what with Dejun? He's already seen my room, I told you."

"Not that," Jaemin says, "Just pulling him away, making him feel like."

"How?" He whispers.

"Like he's the only one who matters. He's crazy about you. He's told me so. And I don't think it's one sided." Jeno sighs, searching for the words.

"I can't tell you he means nothing, but I can tell you that you mean more." He doesn't know how to tell Jaemin that he loves him without actually saying it. He wants those words reserved for a special time.

"How am I supposed to be sure about that if you won't send him home?" A devilish smirk falls over his face and he moves his lips to Jaemin's ear.

"I can think of a few other ways to show you how you make me feel." One hand was low on his omega's back, and the other was playing with the hair at the base of his neck, and Jeno had never felt more at home. Jaemin shakes as Jeno runs his open mouth along a patch on his collarbone, and Jeno backs him up a few steps to steady him, pressing him up against the pictures. 

"I want you Jaemin," Jeno murmurs into his ear, "I want you to be mine alone. My omega. And I want to give you everything," His lips kissed their way up Jaemin's neck and across his cheek, leaving a lingering peck on the corner of his lips, "I want to give you things you never knew you wanted. I want," Jeno breathes into him, inhaling his subtle artificial strawberry scent, "So desperately to." The knock at the door was jarring, and Jeno kisses him again before he goes to open it.

"Don't move. I fully intend to finish this conversation." He kisses him again, moving to open the door.

"Sorry, Your Highness," The guard at the door says, "We're looking for Jaemin, and his servants said that he would be with you." Jeno's eyebrows furrow, looking back at Jaemin, but he lets the guard in. The guard sniffs around, probably noting Jeno's strong scent in the corner Jaemin was in. He leans over to Jeno's ear once he's done sniffing. 

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we just received word that Jaemin's father has passed away." He whispers. Jeno feels his world crash around him, slipping through the cracks of his fingers. His shoulders slump, wondering how to tell Jaemin.

"Are you alright?" His omega asks. Jeno forgot he was there for a second, mind to consumed by the news. 

"I'm so sorry, Jaemin," He says, eyes never leaving Jaemin, "I hate to be the one to tell you this. Your father has died." Jeno panics when he sees Jaemin start to tilt towards the ground, and he reaches out a split second before Jaemin would have hit the floor, catching him from falling.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin leaves to go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you really enjoyed the last chapter of youve been selected cause the next one will be really cute, but i have to update jeno before so that yall know what he was doing when jaemin was gone!!  
> caroline

When Jaemin passes out, Jeno brings him straight to his room, informing a very confused Chenle on his way out. He goes to find his father, only to find him right outside Jaemin's bedroom door, and pauses, beginning to talk to him. 

"Did you hear?" Jeno asks. His father gives him a look. 

"Hear what?" 

"Jaemin's father died. I just told him and he passed out. I brought him here." 

"He's not leaving." His father shouts. Jeno briefly wonders if Jaemin can hear it. 

"Understand he'll want to visit his family soon." Jeno says, trying to get his father to allow Jaemin to visit.

"If he does, it can only be for a day at the most. I don't approve of him, but the people are fond of him, not to mention the Ithaian's. It would be very inconvenient if he died." Jeno resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"That won't be enough. He loved his father dearly. He'll want time." His father slams a fist into the wall next to Jeno's head in rage. He narrowly misses it.

"Fine," His father huffs, done with the conversation, "Four days. That's all."

"What if he decides not to come back? Even if this wasn't rebel caused, he might want to stay." 

"If he's dumb enough to want that, then good riddance. He was supposed to give me an answer on those announcements anyway, and if he's not willing, he can stay home." Jeno thinks on his feet, hoping Jaemin wouldn't mind. 

"He said he would," He lies straight to his father's face, hoping he won't see through it, "He told me earlier tonight." 

"About time," He buys the lie, "As soon as he returns, we'll get him into the studio. I want these done before the new year." There was another and then Jeno dares speak what he's been thinking. He wants to go with Jaemin.

"I want to go with him." 

"Like hell you will!" His father screams.

"Father, we're down to four. That omega might be my mate. Am I supposed to send him alone?"

"Yes!" He yells, "If he dies, that's one thing. If you die, it's a whole other issue. You're staying here!" Jeno punches the wall in rage, hoping it helps. It doesn't. 

"I'm not a commodity!" He yells, frustrated, "And neither are they! I wish for once you would look at me and see a person," His father huffs, walking away. Jeno opens the door, hoping he didn't wake Jaemin up, and sighs when he sees him awake, "I'm so sorry," He says walking over and sitting on his omega's bed, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Is it real?" Jaemin's voice is quiet.

"Yes, darling," Jeno sighs, gently taking Jaemin's hand. He looks pained, "He's gone. There was a problem with his heart." Jaemin throws himself into Jeno's arms, weeping into his shoulder. Jeno holds him tightly. 

"Daddy!" Jaemin sobs, in obvious pain, "Daddy!" 

"Hush darling," Jeno soothes, running a hand up and down his back, "It'll be alright. You'll fly out tomorrow morning to pay your respects."

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Jaemin hiccups, "I didn't."

"Jaemin," Jeno says, sternly, "Your father loved you. He was proud you'd done so well. He wouldn't hold this against you," Jaemin nods, knowing Jeno was right. Practically everything his father had told him since he got here was how proud he was, "This is what you need to do, okay?" Jeno instructs, wiping Jaemin's tears away with his thumbs, "You need to sleep as best you can. You'll fly out tomorrow and stay at home for four days with your family. I wanted to get you more time, but Father was quite insistent."

"It's okay." Jaemin mumbles. Jeno doesn't know if it is.

"Your servants are making an appropriate outfit for the funeral, and they'll pack everything you need," He looks towards Chenle, who nods solemnly, hand sketching, You're going to need to take one of them with you, and a few guards, speaking of which," Jeno says, standing to acknowledge the figure at the door, "Officer Wong, thank you for coming."

"Not at all, Your Highness. I apologize for being out of uniform, sir." Jeno reaches out to shake his hand.

"Least of my concerns right now. I'm sure you know why you're here."

"I do," Officer Wong turns to Jaemin, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Jaemin mumbles.

"With the elevated rebel activity, we're all concerned about Jaemin's safety," Jeno starts, "We've already sent some local officers dispatched to his home and to the sites being used over the next few days, and there will still be Palace trained guards there, of course. But, with Jaemin actually in the house, I think we should send more.""Absolutely, Your Highness." Officer Wong agrees.

"And you're familiar with the area?" Jeno asks, wanting to make sure Jaemin would be fine.

"Very sir."

"Excellent. You'll be heading up a team to go with him. Pick whomever you like, between six and eight guards." The Officer's eyebrows shoot up. 

"I know," Jeno concedes, "We're stretched tight right now, but at least three of the guards that we've sent to his house have abandoned their posts. And I want him to be as safe as, if not safer, than he is here."

"I'll take care of it, sir."

"Good. There will also be a servant going with him. Watch him as well," Jeno turns to him, "Do you know who you want to go?" Jaemin shrugs, unable to think straight.

"If I may," Yukhei intercedes on Jaemin's behalf, "I know Jisung is your head servant, but I remember Renjun getting along well with your sister and mother. Perhaps it would do them well to see a friendly face right now." Jaemin nods.

"Renjun."

"Very good," Jeno says, "Officer, you don't have much time. You'll be leaving after breakfast."

"I'll get to work sir. See you in the morning." Jeno comes over to sit with his omega after Officer Wong leaves.

"One more thing before I go," Jeno takes his hands, holding them tenderly, He hopes he can covey his love, "Sometimes when you're upset, you tend to act impulsive," Jaemin smiles a bit when Jeno looks at him, "Try to be sensible while you're away. I need you to take care of yourself." His omega rubs at the backs of his hands. 

"I will. I promise." 

"Thank you." A circle of peace surrounds them, the way it does sometimes. Jeno assumes it was because they were destined. He was perfectly happy to be in Jaemin's presence and not say anything. Jeno leans his head towards Jaemin's, until their foreheads touch. He opens his mouth to confess his love, but talks himself out of it and tries to pretend that he was going in for a kiss. He tries it again a few moments later, wanting Jaemin to have a reason to come back, but doesn't want to tell him in the middle of his grief. He shakes his head, leaning backwards. He places a soft kiss on Jaemin's cheek and gets up, leaving him alone. His whole world leaves the next morning, and suddenly, Jeno doesn't know how to spend his time. He could and does go on dates and spends time with the rest of his omegas over the tow days, but it doesn't take up as much of his time, and he is forced to sit down and do work. Mark watches him drag himself over to where his best friend stands on the first day of Jaemin's trip, and chuckles at him once Jeno gets close enough. 

"I miss him." Jeno whines. Mark pats his shoulder. 

"I know you do." 

"I'm gonna do it tomorrow night." Jeno decides. 

"Do what?" Mark asks, swinging an axe and breaking a piece of wood straight down the middle. 

"I'm going down to two." Mark whistles. 

"If you miss him so much, you should write him letters or something." Jeno glares at him, remembering the promise he made when Jaemin was shot. He said he would never write a love letter. But, as he walks back up to his room, he hunts down a pen and a piece of paper, and begins writing. He throws a lot of them away, not wanting them to be embarrassing. He's picking Jaemin, he thinks, no matter the outcome of his return.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno eliminates felix and sana and jaemin comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i know its been forever since i updates jen and youve probably all been waiting for it so i figured i would give it to you like a week ago but i cant figure out how jen should eliminate sana and felix so this tab has been open for 3 days pls enjoy my struggles  
> caroline

The next day, Jeno sulks around the Palace before sneaking off to Mark and Donghyuck's room. 

"Father says I need to narrow them down." He sighs, stepping over Sujin. She sits on the rug, sewing a rip in a shirt. Donghyuck just stares at him as Mark walks in the room.

"Why are you here?" Sujin gasps.

"That's the Prince!" Donghyuck snorts. 

"He's my best friend," Mark shrugs, falling on the bed with Jeno, "I can talk to him like this." Jeno nods.

"Father says I need to narrow them down to two," He throws a hand over his eyes, "How to I eliminate Felix and Sana?" Donghyuck crawls next to them, putting Jeno's head on his lap. His finger brush through Jeno's hair.

"Maybe you should just tell them," Mark says, holding himself up with his elbow. Jeno grimaces when he kisses Donghyuck on the cheek, "You'll be doing that soon enough Jen." Jeno sighs. 

"I'll just tell them, and send for Jaemin to return," He sighs again, "I don't want to tell him why though." 

"Why not?"

"It'll be like a surprise," Jeno says, "And I want him to come back." Mark sighs, hugging Jeno tightly. 

"You'll be fine," He mumbles into Jeno's shoulder, "Jaemin will come back." Jeno hopes that Mark was right as he heads up to Felix's room that night. Felix opens the door when he arrives, leaning on it. 

"Is Jaemin coming back soon?" He asks, sitting down on his chair. Jeno stands in front of him awkwardly, "It's boring without him here." Jeno knows what he means. 

"Hopefully," He says, "But, I am here to discuss something else with you," Felix looks at him, big eyes searching his soul, "My father has asked me to narrow you four down to two."

"And I didn't make it?" Felix asks. Jeno opens and closes his mouth in shock for a moment before nodding.

"I'm sorry," He says, "I just didn't feel anything." 

"Why'd you keep me here so long then?" Felix's bluntless blurts out.

"My father is a very controlling man," Jeno starts, trying to think of how to explain, "He was running the selection from the start and told me to keep you here because it would look better. You were also his favorite before he realized how agreeable Chaeyoung was." Felix snorts. 

"He only wants me for my money?" Jeno nods.

"And I want love." Felix smiles at him. 

"You're a noble man, Lee Jeno." 

"We're going to have a party tomorrow with all of the old selected, so please don't leave." He leaves Felix's room feeling light and heads to Sana. He gives Sana the same talk that he gave Felix, and instead of taking it in stride, she begins to cry. Jeno, remembering what his omega had told him about crying, pats her shoulder. She throws herself into his arms and lets out her tears into his shoulder, until she isn't crying anymore. 

"I just want to say Sana, that you did nothing wrong," Jeno says, standing to leave her room, "There is going to be a party tomorrow to celebrate the final two, please stay for tonight and you can leave tomorrow." She nods. 

"You are a good person Lee Jeno," She says, comfortingly, "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He heads to Dejun's room to share the good news. 

"Hi," He says, upon entering Dejun's room, "I have been asked to narrow you four down to two, and I am excited to tell you that you and Jaemin made the cut." Dejun squeals, launching himself into Jeno's arms. Dejun kisses him right on the lips, excited. Jeno kisses back out of habit, but realizes that he doesn't feel anything. 

"I'm sorry," He says, rushed, "I have to go." He runs all the way back to Mark and Donghyuck's bursting through the door. 

"What now?" Mark asks.

"I love him." Mark gives him an unimpressed look. 

"Love who?"

"Jaemin," Jeno says, breathy, "I love him." 

"I already knew that," Mark deadpans, "And I thought you did too." Jeno sighs. 

"I did but I don't think I ever realized it before." 

"So what made you realize?" Donghyuck asks, handing Mark a shirt, "I just finished sewing it together honey." He kisses Mark on the cheek. Mark smiles at him, taking the shirt from him. 

"I kissed Dejun and felt nothing," Jeno says, "I found myself wanting Jaemin there even more." Mark laughs hitting him on the back.

"Do you have a sense that you know he's okay, but you want him with you so you can make sure?" He continues at Jeno's nod, "It's because he's your destined. I feel the same way about Hyuckie." Jeno smiles, heading out of the room. 

"Jae!" He yells when he sees Jaehyun in the guards quarters. Jaehyun whips around, breaking into a smile when his eyes land on Jeno, "Can you send for Jaemin to come back and for the rest of the selected to come?" Jaehyun raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"There's a final two, so we need them to come back for the celebration party, but please don't tell Jaemin why he's coming home. I want it to be a surprise." Jaehyun nods, waving off one of his guards. 

"Take care of it." Jeno heads back to his room and hunts down what he thinks is the perfect house for Jaemin's family, and buys it, carefully selecting and framing a picture of the house he selected for his omega's family. 

"Am I going to find out who it is?" His father asks the next day when they're watching his mother put together the final touches for the party and greeting the eliminated omegas as they arrive. 

"You're going to find out tomorrow." His father scowls as the party is in full swing. 

"It's that Five, isn't it?" Jeno tries to look as calm as he can. 

"You'll find out tomorrow father." He walks down the hallway and swoons when he sees Jaemin walking back into the Palace, hiding in his room until it is proper to see him and give his omega his first of many Christmas presents.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno finally tells jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i know yall have been waiting for an update and specifically this one in jeno's pov so here it is!!  
> also: updates are probably gonna get really weird since im super busy currently, but i will tweet everytime i post just so yall can stay updated with the books and content! i will probably be posting drabbles and updating my au and stuff like that since twitter is easier to access for me rn, so pls just be checking my twitter! as always send me questions or prompts in my cc and i will be looking and responding to those!  
> caroline

Jeno waits in his room until what he deems is the right moment to go see Jaemin and finally tell him. He gathers the envelopes and the picture of the house Jaemin's family was going to live in, and heads to Jaemin's room. He assumes that Jaemin will turn in early tonight since he just got back to the Palace that morning, and is proven correct when the door opens after a moment of waiting. When the door opens, Jaemin stares at him in shock, like he wasn't expecting a visit from him, and Jeno gets lost in his dark brown eyes, until he remembers what he came to the room for. 

"Hi." He says, unable to think of anything else since laying eyes on his omega again.

"Hi," Jaemin says, and Jeno is happy when Jaemin's eyes don't move from his, "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh," Jeno says, dumbly, "Um, yes, I do." He feels the sweat pooling on his temples and sliding down his neck as Jaemin stands aside to let him in. Jeno looks around, wondering one more time if this was the right decision, and turns to face Jaemin. He feels his previous doubts disappear and the nerves overwhelming him as he looks at his omega. 

"How are you feeling?" Jeno asks, wanting to buy himself more time in order to figure out how to tell him. 

"I'm okay," Jaemin says. Jeno wants to do something to make him feel better, "It doesn't really feel like he's gone, especially now that I'm here. I feel like I could write him a letter and he'd still get it." Jeno gives him a sad smile.

"How's your family?" Jaemin sighs.

"Mom's holding it together, and Haeya is a rock. She kind of has to be. I mean she has her own baby to worry about. It's Nayeon and Hyunbin I'm mostly worried about. Minsu couldn't have been meaner about the whole situation. It's like he didn't love him at all, and I don't understand that," Jaemin confesses, "You met my dad. He was so sweet."

"He was," Jeno agrees instantly, "I'm glad I at least got to meet him. I can see bits of him in you, you know."

"Really?" Jaemin seems excited. 

"Absolutely," Jeno puts his things in one hand and holds Jaemin with the other. He walks over to the bed, and sits down next to Jaemin, "Your sense of humor, for one," He chuckles to himself, remembering all of Jaemin's humorous points, "And your persistence. When he and I spoke during his visit, he grilled me," He remembers his walk in teh garden with Jaemin's father and Mark, "It was nerve wracking but kind of funny at the same time. You never let me off the hook either," He continues, "Of course, you have his eyes and I think his nose," Jeno bops Jaemin's nose with his finger, "And I can see your optimism soaking out sometimes. He gave me that impression as well."

"All I'm saying," Jeno concludes, "It's okay to be sad, but you can be assured that the best parts of him are still around." Jaemin throws his arms around him, and Jeno holds him as best as he can with one hand. 

"Thank you." 

"I mean it." Jeno says, sincerely as Jaemin moves back beside him.

"I know you do," Jaemin changes the subject, "What's this about?" He nods towards Jeno's full arm. 

"Oh," Jeno says, cheeks turning red. He fumbles with his thoughts for a moment, "This is for you. A late Christmas present," He holds up the envelopes, thinking about the contents, "I can't believe I'm giving this to you, and you have to look at them when I'm not here, but," He sighs, feeling his whole face turning red, "It's for you to keep."

"Okay." Jeno sets them on Jaemin's nightstand, preparing himself.

"This is a little embarrassing," He says, handing Jaemin the present, "Sorry the wrapping is so bad." He almost says that next year's present would be in better wrapping, but holds his tongue. 

"It's okay." Jaemin says, obviously lying. Jeno cringes when he looks down at the torn edges and poor wrapping, but he'd never wrapped anything before. Jaemin just stares at the picture when he gets it open, and Jeno watches him for any signs of understanding what he was trying to do.

"It's beautiful," Jaemin says, "Did you take it yourself?" Jeno shakes his head, sighing. 

"No," He shakes his head again, making it as plain as he can, "The picture isn't the present, the house is." Jaemin stares at him, letting the words hang in the air.

"What?" Is all he lets out, making Jeno more nervous. 

"Well," Jeno starts, nerves coming back, "I thought you'd want your family close by. It's a short drive away with plenty of room. Your sister and her little family would even be comfortable there, I think."

"What, I?" Jaemin asks, still not understanding. Jeno gives him the explanation he thought was clear. 

"You told me to send everyone home," He says plainly, hoping Jaemin will understand his actions, "I did. I had to keep one other omega because of the rules, but you said that if I could prove that I loved you." Jaemin cuts him off before he can continue rambling. 

"It's me?'

"Of course it's you." Jeno replies instantly, moving the picture out of the way. Jaemin laughs in what Jeno hopes is shock and not mortification, and starts giving Jeno kisses all over his face, giggling into his shoulder. Jeno takes the kisses and laughs with his omega. 

"Were getting married?" Jaemin yells, kissing Jeno on the cheek. He pulls an arm around Jaemin to steady him. 

"Yes," He laughs at Jaemin's enthusiasm, "Were getting married." Jaemin keeps kissing him until he ends up in Jeno's lap, then stops for a second to realize where he is, and keeps kissing him. They kiss on and on until the laughing stops, and the smiling stops, and suddenly the kisses turn from sweet and loving to something deeper and more raw than Jeno has ever kissed anyone. Jeno feels his eyes tinting red, a sign of dominance and protection for his destined omega, and they turn completely red when Jaemin pulls away to look at him, panting and lips bruised and puffy. Jeno pulls him close as Jaemin's hands push on his suit jacket, trying to tug it off his shoulders. Jeno helps him as best as he can while still holding onto him, never wanting to let go of the precious boy in his arms, as Jaemin's shoes hit the ground. Jeno slides off his own shoes as gracefully as he can, shifting Jaemin around as he crawls further into his bed and hovers over him, lips travelling to Jaemin's ear while his hand unloosens his tie, throwing it on the ground. 

"You're breaking a lot of rules, Mr. Na." 

"You're the Prince," Jaemin says, hands scratching through Jeno's thick hair, "You can just pardon me." Jeno chuckles against Jaemin's shoulder, where he hopes a biting mark will bind them together forever, and kisses everywhere he can reach on Jaemin's skin. Jaemin pulls at his shirt shakily, fumbling with the buttons, and Jeno helps him with the last few, shrugging off his shirt and throwing it on the ground. Jaemin runs light fingers up Jeno's stomach, causing goosebumps to travel along, and grips his belt when his fingers come into contact with it and pulling to bring Jeno closer to him. Jeno wills his alpha to stay calm, already smelling an overpower of his scent. He comes closer willingly, settling a hand on Jaemin's lag and sliding it up to his thigh, hidden under his pants. Jaemin reaches around and digs his fingers into Jeno's back, causing a feeling Jeno never knew he had to come rising to the surface. He immediately stops kissing him, pulling back to look at Jaemin.

"What?" Jaemin whispers.

"Does it?" Jeno asks, hovering over him, nerves getting the best of him. His eyes are back to their brown color, "Does it repulse you?"

"What do you mean?" Jaemin whispers back.

"My back." Jeno hears his voice break. Jaemin runs a hand down his cheek, staring directly into his eyes. 

"Jeno, some of those scars are on your back so they wouldn't be on mine, and I love you for it." His jaw drops to the ground, unable to process what Jaemin said.

"What did you say?" Jaemin smiles at him, blinding. 

"I love you." 

"One more time, please, I." Jeno says, unable to stop his fears. Jaemin cups his face in his hands. 

"Lee Jeno, I love you," Jaemin smiles widely at him, "I love you."

"And I love you Na Jaemin," Jeno says back, happier than he's ever been in his life, "With all that I am, I love you." Jeno leans down again, fears gone and kisses his omega again, feeling Jaemin move his hands to his back again, and Jeno doesn't stop him, instead moving his hands under Jaemin's back and thumbing at the impossible row of buttons on his shirt.

"How many buttons does this damn thing have?" He complains, only able to get a few. 

"I know," Jaemin complains, "It's." Jeno places his hands on the front of his shirt after a split second decision and pulls the fabric right down the middle, exposing Jaemin's undergarments. He takes in Jaemin's white lacy bra, lifting his head up when he was done. Jaemin shimmies out of the rest of his clothes, and Jeno automatically flicks his eyes downwards to see his underwear, and is not disappointed when he sees a pair of matching lacy panties. They go back to kissing slowly, kneeling on the bed, Jaemin's barley covered chest pressed against Jeno's bare one, and it feels better than Jeno had ever imagined. Jeno feels as if the world has stopped, as if it is only them in the world and wonders briefly if this is how Mark feels with Donghyuck before a crash in the hallway sends him right back to his father. He stares at the door, expecting his father to come barging in at any moment and catch them, feeling his whole body tense up at what they'll do to Jaemin if they are caught.

"It's not him," Jaemin whispers, probably trying to get Jeno's attention off the door, "It's probably one of the omegas stumbling on their way back to their room, or someone cleaning. It's okay." He releases a long breath, and knows he can't do this here and now. He needs to wait until they're in a place where no one can bother them, where they can be free of work and responsibilities.

"I can't, Jaemin," He says, flopping down on the bed and covering his eyes with his arm, "Not like this."

"But it's okay," Jaemin insists, laying next to him, "We're safe here." Jaemin cuddles into his shoulder as Jeno shakes his head. 

"I want to let all the walls down with you. You deserve that, and I can't now," Jeno looks over at him cuddled into his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Jaemin can't hide his disappointment.

"Don't be sad," Jeno says, "I want to take you on a proper honeymoon, somewhere warm and private," He wraps his arms around Jaemin, "No guards, no duties, no cameras. It'll be so much better that way," Jeno pecks his forehead, "And I can really spoil you."

"You can't spoil me Jeno because I don't want anything." Jeno rolls over, hovering over Jaemin again.

"Oh, I know. I don't intend on giving you things," He amends, "Well, I do intend on giving you things, but that's not what I mean. I'm going to love you more than any alpha has ever loved an omega, more than you ever dreamed you could be loved," Jeno pecks his forehead again, "I promise you that." The kisses that followed were short and hopeful and brought Jeno back to that first night on Jaemin's balcony.

"Jeno?" Jaemin whispers. 

"Yes?" Jeno says, voice starting to get gruff. 

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Jeno raises his eyebrows from next to him and Jaemin giggles into his shoulder, "I promise I'll behave. Just," Jaemin bites his lip, "Would you sleep here tonight?"

"I will, but I need to leave early."

"Okay."

"Okay." Jeno stands up, taking off his pants and socks and folding his clothing up nicely for the announcement the next day. He slides back into bed and holds Jaemin against his chest tightly, Jaemin's back pressed against his stomach, lacing one arm under Jaemin's neck for him to rest on and the other snug around Jaemin's waist. He places a soft kiss behind Jaemin's ear, feeling tired. 

"Sleep well, my Jaemin."

"I love you." Jeno's arm tightens when Jaemin speaks, spurred on by his alpha. He wants to keep Jaemin all for himself. 

"I love you." Jeno whispers back, breath evening out quickly for the first time in his life. He lets himself sink into his omega's bed, believing that he would wake up if anything happened, and lets himself have the best sleep of his life.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno finds out about yukhei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i know its been a while since i updated anything to do with youve been selected and this universe so heres the chapter that i think a lot of you have been waiting for! i hope its everything you thought it would be   
> caroline

Jaemin is still asleep when Jeno wakes up to a noise in the hallway, tensing and staring at the door for a moment before melting back onto the soft sheets of his omega's bed. He turns at the thought of his omega and slides an arm tightly around him, pecking his forehead. This morning, he would be giving Jaemin a ring. Jaemin blinks his eyes open, yawning cutely from on top of Jeno's chest. Jeno silently holds him closer, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"We could wake up like this every morning." Jeno breaks the silence of the early morning. He inhales his omega's scent, strong since he hasn't taken his suppressants yet, and feels himself giving off a stronger smell, so that his omega will smell like him and him alone.

"You're reading my mind." Jaemin giggles, kissing Jeno's shoulder. Jeno sighs, arm tightening around Jaemin, completely content.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Jeno asks, remembering the nickname Jaemin didn't like. 

"I feel like punching you for calling me that mostly." Jaemin says, poking Jeno's stomach. Jeno grins at him, rolling over so he hovers above Jaemin.

"Fine then," He presses a kiss to Jaemin's forehead and watches him squirm, "My darling? My omega? My love?" 

"Any of those will work as long as you've reserved it for me only," Jaemin moves his hands over Jeno's chest, feeling his muscles, "What am I supposed to call you?'

"Your Royal Husbandness," Jeno says, completely serious, "It's required by law, I'm afraid." Jeno moves his hands all over Jaemin's body, feeling a ticklish spot on his neck.

"Don't." Jaemin says, flinching when Jeno runs light fingers over the area. Jeno smiles at him, triumphant.

"You're ticklish!" Jeno starts running light fingers all over Jaemin's body, making him shriek at the sensation, but as soon as he starts shrieking, he stops. The door bangs open, and Jeno falls to the side, as a guard runs in, gun drawn. Jaemin screams, bringing his sheet up to cover his top half. The guard, Officer Wong, Jeno realizes, looks stricken as his eyes flicker uncertainly between them. Jeno just laughs. 

"I assure you Wong, he's perfectly safe." His voice sounds smug. Yukhei clears his throat, looking back and forth between them for another moment. 

"Of course, Your Highness." Wong leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. Jaemin falls to his side, moaning into his pillow. Jeno rolls over to hug him.

"Don't be so embarrassed," He says, "It's not like we were naked, plus it's bound to happen in the future." 

"It's so humiliating!" Jaemin wails. Jeno feels the perfect world he build with Jaemin just the night before and this morning crumble at his omega's words.

"To be caught in bed with me?' Jeno asks, not able to mask the pain in his voice. His omega sits up and faces him quickly.

"No!" His tone makes Jeno believe him, "It's not you. It's just, I don't know, this was supposed to be private." Jaemin ducks his head and starts picking at a section of his blanket. Jeno props himself up on one arm and strokes Jaemin's cheek.

"I'm sorry," Jeno says, trying to sound as sincere as he can, "I know it's going to be hard for you, but people are going to be looking at our lives now. For the first few years, there will probably be lots of interference. All the King's and Queen's have only had only children," He glances at Jaemin's stomach for a moment, imaging him round and full of his pups, "They'll want to be sure we can even have a family." Jeno's eyes slide away from Jaemin's large ones and look at a random spot on the blanket.

"Hey," His omega says, cupping his cheek, "I'm one of five, remember? I have really good genes in that department. It'll be alright." Jeno offers him a weak smile.

"I hope so," Jeno says, "Partly because yes, were duty bound to produce heirs, but also because I want everything with you, Jaemin. I want the holidays and the birthdays, the busy days, lazy days, bad days and good days. I want peanut butter fingerprints on my desk. I want inside jokes and fights and everything in between. I want a life with you." Jeno is silent for a while, busy thinking of little Jaemin's running around the Palace. He wants to be in their lives.

"I want that too." Jaemin assures, big eyes looking straight at him. Jeno hopes their kids inherit Jaemin's eyes. 

"How about we make it official in a few hours?"

"I guess I don't have any other plans." Jaemin shrugs. Jeno surges up, tackling Jaemin to his bed and starts kissing him all over before he has to leave. Jeno pulls on his clothes from the night before, watching Jaemin pull on a robe. They stop at the door and Jeno pulls Jaemin to his chest again, thumbing over his lower back and kisses him hard one last time before opening the door. 

"Jaemin would appreciate your discretion, Officer." He whispers. Officer Wong gives him a nod and he goes on his way. He glances back at the Officer standing in front of his omega's room and wonders again if they were together now, or were a past thing. He assumes Jaemin would tell him if there was anything to worry about, and decides to not let it worry him. He finds Mark pacing in front of his room, glancing around for anyone. 

"Mark?" Jeno asks, subtly moving a hand down his shirt.

"Where have you been?" Mark asks, eyeing Jeno's wrinkled shirt, "I really need to talk to you." Jeno glances at him, opening the door to his room. Mark rushes ahead of him and flops on his bed. Jeno sits at his desk, turning the chair towards his bed. 

"What do you need?" Mark fidgets with his hands, signaling to Jeno that something was wrong. Mark never fidgets. 

"Are you nervous for today?" Jeno rolls his eyes at Mark's obvious attempt to change the subject. 

"Of course I am," Jeno says, "Why did you need to talk to me?" 

"Donghyuck's pregnant." Mark blurts out, fidgeting with his hands again.

"That's great!" Jeno cheers, "Right?" Mark nods, standing up to pace again. Jeno watches him for a while before he talks again. 

"Of course it's great," Mark sighs, "But he didn't actually tell me. He was talking in his sleep last night and I heard it." Jeno pulls a fresh shirt out of his closet, barking out a laugh. 

"He doesn't know that you know?" Mark nods, "You should just tell him that you overheard him sleep talking. Markie, I have to leave." Mark nods, patting Jeno on the back.

"Good luck." Jeno nods, heading out of his room and walking to Dejun's room. 

"I'm here to explain what will happen to both you and Jaemin." He takes Dejun's hand and heads down the hall to Jaemin's room, then stops in his tracks. His omega was pressed up against Officer Wong, before he backs away quickly, as if scared to be caught with him after this morning. Jeno's eyes widen, completely shocked. He keeps thinking that he was right the whole time, and wonders how many other lies Jaemin has told him. Their whole relationship, he realizes, was based on lies. He wonders if Jaemin ever even loved him.

"I found Dejun in the hallway and was coming to explain my choice before the cameras arrived, but it seems we have other matters to discuss," He turns back to look at Dejun, deciding in that moment to pick him, "Dejun, would you please return to your room, quietly?" Dejun seems happy to leave the situation and leaves as quickly as he had come. Jeno takes a deep breath before he talks. 

"I knew it," He says, thinking of all the times Officer Wong has strangely been there, "I told myself I was crazy, because surely you would have told me if I was right. You were supposed to be honest with me," Jeno rolls his eyes, not able to look at Jaemin for fear he was going to cry or say something worse, "I can't believe I didn't trust myself. From that first meeting I knew it," He takes another breath, "The way you looked at him, how distracted you were. That damn bracelet, the note on the wall, all those times I thought I had you and suddenly lost you again, it was you." He turns to the guard. 

"Your Highness, this is my fault," The Officer says, "I pursued him. He made it very clear that he had no intention of being in a relationship with anyone but you, but I went after him anyway." Jeno ignores his excuses, walking up in his face. 

"What's your name?" He asks, "Your real name?"

"Yukhei, sir." The guard swallows. 

"Wong Yukhei," Jeno tests his name, "Get out of my sight before I send you to Jiswa to die."

"Your Highness I." Yukhei starts, but Jeno's anger has completely taken control of him.

"I said go!" Yukhei looks at Jaemin, then heads down the hallway. Jeno stands there fuming in anger and willing Jaemin to look at him so they can discuss what happened, but id grateful for the silence so he can calm down a bit before the talk. Jaemin finally looks into his face and Jeno nudges his chin in the direction of Jaemin's door, so they can discuss privately. He suddenly wishes Mark was there so he can talk to him as he follows Jaemin into the room. His eyes catch the unmade bed and all the calming down and rational thinking he did goes away and his anger rises as he laughs humorlessly.

"How long?" He asks, quietly. He hopes he's in control of the situation, and judging by the look on Jaemin's face, it's clear that he is.

"Do you remember the fight?" Jaemin starts, but Jeno erupts, unable to hold in his anger anymore. 

"We've been fighting since the day we met, Jaemin!" He yells at him, "You're going to have to be more specific!" Jaemin shakes where he stands and Jeno almost feels bad for him.

"After Dejun's birthday." Jeno's eyes widen, remembering when Mark told him Yukhei first came. 

"So basically since he got here." Jeno says, sarcasm infiltrating his tone.

"Jeno, I'm so sorry," Jaemin pleads, "At first I was protecting him, and then I was protecting myself. After Donghyuck was caned, I was afraid to tell you the truth. I couldn't lose you."

"Lose me?" Jeno roars, anger fully in control of his emotions, "Lose me? You're going home with a small fortune, a new caste and a man who is still pursuing you. I'm the one losing here, Jaemin."

"I'm going home?" Jeno looks at him as if he's crazy.

"How many times am I supposed to let you break my heart? Do you think I would honestly marry you, make you my prince, when you've been lying to me for most of our relationship? I refuse to torture myself for the rest of my life. I think you can tell I get enough of that already." He can feel his sense slowly coming back, but his eyes are void of all emotions. Jaemin erupts into thick sobs, hot tears sliding down his face. Jeno can feel his inner alpha whining to comfort him, but he holds back.

"Jeno, please. I'm sorry. It's not what it looked like. I-I s-swear. I love you." Jeno walks up to him, eyes not doubt cold. 

"Of all the lies you've told me, that's the one I resent the most." 

"It's not." Jaemin tries to refute, but Jeno's eyes stop him. 

"Have your servants do their best," Jeno says, "You should go out in style." Jeno walks past him and out of the future he planned for himself the moment he smelled Jaemin by the garden doors. He makes it to his room before he bursts into sobs, scratching his arms in an attempt to make himself believe he was dreaming. He thinks about the letters he wrote, safely stored in Jaemin's room, untouched. Part of him wishes Jaemin wouldn't open it and the other part does. At least if Jaemin read them he would know how hard Jeno is breaking right now. He cries for a long time before he needs to pull himself together for the ceremony and takes a shower. He readies himself as best as he can for not seeing his omega every day, and takes a deep breath, heading into the room for the ceremony.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ceremony and the rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! this might be the last update for a while, but i have had an unusual amount of free time this week so there might be another chapter out tomorrow, but idk  
> caroline

For once, Jeno was the focal point of the room. He wonders briefly if his father is mad that he's not the center of attention, but all thoughts of his father wash out of his head when he catches Jaemin looking at Yukhei, stationed close to him. He can't believe they're doing this now.

"Trying to arrange a time to meet later?" He whispers, watching Jaemin whip his head around, like he was upset he got caught.

"No, of course not." 

"Not like it matters," Jeno says, trying to sound breezy, "Dejun's family will be here later to celebrate, and yours will be here to take you home. They don't like the loser to be alone. They tend to get dramatic." His voice is an exact replica of his heart, cold and empty.

"You can keep the house if you want," Jeno continues, "It's already been paid for. I would like my letters back though." He remembers how embarrassed he felt when writing them, and doesn't want Jaemin to have them.

"I read them," Jaemin whispers, "I loved them." Jeno scoffs, wanting to take back all his words, especially when he confessed. 

"Don't know what I was thinking." Jeno huffs,

"Don't do this," Jeno can tell he's begging, but he doesn't care, "Please, I love you." Jeno watches Jaemin's face crumble.

"Don't you dare," Jeno orders through his teeth, "You put on a smile and you better wear it until the last second." Jaemin blinks back tears. 

"That'll do," Jeno says, "It better not leave until you walk out of this room. Do you understand?" Jaemin nods, "I'll be glad when you're gone." Jeno turns back to Dejun, engaging in the conversation they were having before. His inner alpha whines and screams at him to turn around and give Jaemin comfort, but he ignores it, focusing on Dejun's face. Then, a moment later, a sudden movement catches his attention and he is forced to watch a guard, marked by blue point a gun to the back of Feli'x head and shoot. Jeno watches dumbstruck and sick as Felix collapses to the ground, red blood pouring out from the back of his head. Chaos and and screamin erupt all at once, guttural sounds of pain and chairs screeching, bodies flying and hitting the walls, the popping sounds of gunfire, and Dejun screaming right next to his ear keep Jeno from focusing on anything other than the blood seeping into the rugs and walls as his eyes search frantically for his mother. He sees her trying to help his Aunt Seungwan with his cousins.

"Get on the floor," Jeno orders Dejun once he's sure his mother is okay, "We're going to be fine." Jeno hears Jaemin whimper quietly and looks over at him, alpha yelling at him to make sure he was okay, and finds himself staring into the barrel of a gun pointed at him instead. He looks up at Jaemin, certain this is the last time he was going to see him, and Jaemin looks back at him, eyes watering. He prays as Jaemin turns back to the guard, hoping for a quick death. He glances back at Jaemin when it doesn't come and has no time to think when he sees the gun pointed at Jaemin. He jumps in front of him, trying to pull Jaemin to safety, but misses, and inhales rapidly when he feels a shot of pain just under his left shoulder. He doesn't need to look to know he's been shot.

"I got him," Someone screams, "Get the King!" There were several shouts of delight as Jeno crawls stiffly under a table, to hide that he's still alive. He lays under the table for what feels like forever, unable to move and breathing as deep as he can. He runs through what his life would have been if he had survived and his mind flashes through his wedding, his pups, and an older, yet still beautiful Jaemin sitting next to him, crown on his head, and Jeno knows he has to stay alive long enough to tell Jaemin. He doesn't want his omega's last memory of him to be painful. Jaemin appears under the table a moment later. 

"Oh, Jeno!" Jaemin cries, balling up the end of his cape and pressing it into the no doubt serious gun wound. Jeno hisses from the pain but doesn't move, "I'm so sorry." Jeno moves his hand, covering Jaemin's.

"No, I'm sorry," He pants, gasping for breath, "I was about to ruin both of our lives." 

"Don't talk right now," Jaemin's tears fall on Jeno's cheeks, "Just focus, okay?"

"Jaemin," Jeno whispers his name, gasping for another breath, "Look at me." His omega blinks a few times, eyelashes clumpy, but turns his eyes to Jeno. Jeno smiles at him, wobbly.

"Break my heart," He says, remembering the feeling he had that morning when he found out about Yukhei, "Break it a thousand times if you want. It was only ever yours to break anyway." 

"Shh." Jaemin shushes, no doubt wanting Jeno to keep breathing.

"I'll love you until my last breath. Every beat of my heart is yours. You are my destined omega, and I've known that for a while now. I don't want to die without you knowing that."

"Please don't." Jaemin cries harder, emitting a stronger smell. Jeno hums, taking a deep breath of Jaemin's artificial strawberry scent, positive it was the last time he would be smelling it. He laces a hand behind Jaemin's head, small pressure to remind Jaemin he was alive, and smiles when Jaemin lowers his head to kiss him. Jeno feels like he's floating through the memories they shared together, stopping at their first kiss on Jaemin's balcony.

"Don't give up, Jeno," Jaemin tells him, tears running in waterfalls down his cheeks, "Please, I love you. Don't give up. Stay here with me." Jeno's breath was shuddering, buthe believes Jaemin with every fiber of his soul. Yukhei ducks under the table.

"Dejun is in a safe room, Your Highness," Yukhei says, all business, "Your turn. Can you stand?" Jeno shakes his head, groaning from the effort. 

"I'm a waste of time," Jeno nods towards his omega, "Take him."

"But Your Highness." Yukhei says. 

"That's an order." Jeno commands, using up his remaining breath. He takes another shuddering breath as he and Yukhei stare at each other. 

"Yes, sir." He says, conceding. 

"No," Jaemin screams, "I won't go." Jeno feels like he's going to pass out.

"You'll go." He insists. 

"Come on Jaem, we have to hurry." Yukhei's voice sounds far away.

"I'm not leaving." Jaemin insists. Jeno reaches up in what he thinks is his final movement and grabs Yukhei's collar, pulling him down. 

"He lives," He says urgently, "You understand me? Whatever it takes, he lives." Yukhei nods and grips his arm hard. 

"No," Jaemin sobs, "Jeno, please!" 

"Be happy." Jeno whispers, letting go of his omega's hand. He lays under the table for a couple more moments before Jaehyun ducks his head under. 

"Oh my god!" He screams. Jeno winces, "Let me get you to Taeyongie." Jaehyun kicks the table aside and hauls Jeno up, dragging him out of the Great Hall and into the Hospital Wing. 

"Taeyong!" Jaehhyun yells over the chaos upon their arrival. Taeyong turns around, gasping in shock when he sees Jeno. 

"Get him to a bed!" Taeyong yells back, hopping over injured people as he makes his way over. Jaehyun helps him out of his shirt and Jeno yells in pain when his shirt sticks to the wound on his chest. 

"Go back there, I've got him." Taeyong murmurs, pressing a kiss to Jaehyun's cheek. 

"Oh, Jen," Jaehyun says, holding onto his limp hand, "Before I go, they got your dad." Jeno shrugs his right shoulder, not caring that much. 

"And they got your mom right before," Jaehyun sighs, "She was protecting him." Jeno feels numbness washing over him, and doesn't flinch at all when Taeyong goes into his shoulder to get the bullet out with tweezers. 

"You can go to sleep." Taeyong coos as he begin wrapping up the wound. Jeno passes out, wondering if Jaemin ever made it out safely.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno wakes up and proposes to jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! this is the last chapter of the jeno book! thanks so much for staying and reading this whole book which is almost as long as youve been selected cause jenos in almost every scene  
> as always, please leave comments, or check out my twitter for my au updates which i promise will be happening soon, and i might be dropping another fic with the dreamies as children so pls look out for that!  
> caroline

Jeno wakes up in his own bed, feeling numb. He has no doubt that the news of his parents has reached the ears of all the Palace staff, and sighs when he realizes that he's now the King. His arm pulses in pain when he accidently moves it, forgetting he had gotten shot, and he groans in pain, causing Taeyong and Jaehyun to turn around. 

"Do you remember what I said before you passed out?" Jaehyun asks, hair a disheveled mess. Jeno nods.

"Mom and father died." He croaks, reaching towards the water on his bedside table with his right hand. Taeyong hurries over, helping him drink. 

"Yes," Jaehyun coos, running a hand through Jeno's hair, "You're the King now." 

"If," Jeno coughs and tries again, "If Jaemin comes, let him in no questions." Jaehyun nods.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Doyoung raps on the side of Jeno's open bedroom door a few minutes later, after Taeyong had finished checking his wound. Jeno looks up, shifting his casual shirt around to fit more comfortably, and waves him in. Doyoung pulls up a small table and places a stack of paper on it. Servants come in and out of his room, offering water, tea and crackers, and only leave when Jeno gives them something to do. He doesn't know how many more mugs and cups the Palace has left. Doyoung starts explaining some of the papers for him, and he hums, signing the ones he agrees with. They chat for a while before the room becomes quiet momentarily.

"Your Majesty." Jaemin breathes, dropping into a curtsy. Jeno turns his head just in time to see the curtsy, smiling despite the pain in his shoulder. 

"Set those papers here, Doyoung," Jeno instructs, pointing to an open spot between a mug and a cup, "Would everyone else leave?" He asks, wanting a moment of peace with his omega, "I want to speak with him alone." Jaemin doesn't move until the door shuts.

"I'm so sorry about your parents." Jaemin says, moving slowly. 

"It doesn't seem real yet," Jeno waves his right hand in the air, indicating Jaemin should sit on his bed, "I keep thinking that Father is in his office and Mom is downstairs, and any minute one of them will come in here with something for me to do."

"I know exactly what you mean." Jeno smiles sadly at his omega. 

"I know you do," Jeno reaches out his right hand and places it on top of Jaemin's. Jaemin shifts his hand until he's holding his, "She tried to save him. Jaehyun told me a rebel had my father in his sights but she ran behind him. She went down first and they got my father right after," Jeno shakes his head, "She was always so selfless. Right up until her last breath."

"You shouldn't be so surprised," Jaemin says, squeezing his hand, "You're a lot like her." Jeno shakes his head, scrunching up his face.

"I'll never been quite as good as her. I'm going to miss her so much." Jeno wills his tears away as Jaemin strokes the back of his hand. 

"At least your safe,:" Jeno says, looking into his omega's eyes, "At least there's that." There was a long stretch of silence before Jeno decides to show Jaemin his caste elimination plan. 

"There's something I want to show you," He announces, trying not to sound nervous, "Mind you, it's a bit rough but I think you'll still like it. Open that drawer there," He points to his bedside table, hissing from the strain on his shoulder, "It should be on top." Jaemin eyes the stack of paper, but Jeno nods at it. He reads the first page as Jeno waits anxiously.

"You," Jaemin starts, "You're going to dissolve the castes?"

"That's the plan," Jeno says, smiling, "I don't want you to get to excited. This will take a long time to do but I think it'll work. You see," He flips through the pages he memorized a long time ago and points to a particular paragraph, barley looking at the actual writing, "I want to start from the bottom. I'm planning on eliminating the Eight label first. There's a lot of construction we need to do, but I feel like, with a bit of work, the EIght's could be absorbed into the Seven's. After that," He continues, "It gets a bit tricky. There's got to be a way to get rid of the stigma that comes with the numbers, but that's the goal." Jeno touches his hand when he notices Jaemin staring, eyes glazed over. 

"I want you to know that this is all your doing. Since the day you called me into the hallway and told me about being hungry, I've been working on this. It was one of the reasons that I got so upset at your presentation on the report. I had a quieter way of reaching the same goal. But," He takes a breath, "Of all the things I wanted to do for my country, this would have never crossed my mind if I hadn't have met you." Jeno feels around for the ring under his bed and becomes more nervous by the moment.

"There's something else," Jeno says nervously as Jaemin continues to stare at the pages. He finds the box and pops it open as quietly as he can, sliding it under Jaemin's vision. He fidgets with his hands before talking, "I've been sleeping with that thing under my pillow," He thinks to all the times he's woken up to it falling off his bed, or a corner jutting into his head. Jaemin looks up at him, shocked, "Do you like it?" His omega takes a moment to look at the ring, tears forming in his eyes. Jeno feels like throwing up. He's never been more nervous for anything in his life, and feels thirsty. He clears his throat. 

"Twice now, I've tried to do this on a grand scale and failed spectacularly. As it is," He clears his throat again, needing water, "I can't even get down on one knee, so forgive me if I speak to you plainly," Jaemin nods, eyes glistening. Jeno swallows his nerves, shrugging his right shoulder, "I love you. You're my destined omega," He says, simply, "I should have told a long time ago. Maybe we could have avoided all those stupid mistakes if I had. Then again," Jeno begins to smile, "Sometimes I think it was all those obstacles that make me love you so deeply," Jeno watches the tears gather at his omega's eyelashes, "What I said is true," He thinks back to what he thought was his final words, "My heart is yours to break. As you already know, I'd rather die than see you in pain. In that moment I was hit, when I hit the floor, sure my life was ending, all I could think about was you." He feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and swallows, trying to make them go away.

"In those seconds, I was mourning everything I'd lost. How I'd never see you walking down the aisle towards me, never see your face in our children," His eyes flicker down to Jaemin's stomach, imagining him round and full of pups for a moment, "How I'd never be able to see silver streaks in your hair. But, at the same time, I couldn't be bothered. If me dying meant you living," He shrugs again, "How could that be anything but good?" Jaemin lets the tears fall at his last words. Jeno wishes he could wipe them all away, but Jaemin was far away, and he only had one hand.

"Jaemin," Jeno says sweetly after a few minutes. Jaemin wipes his face, looking at him, "I know you see a King here, but let me be clear, this is not a demand. It's a request, a plea. I beg you, please make me the happiest alpha on the planet and do me the honor of becoming my husband, my mate." The silence in the few seconds that followed were loud, and Jeno started to fear the worst before Jaemin began crawling over to him, burying himself in his arms and holding on tight. Jeno pulls his chin up, and leans slightly to kiss him, certain of his answer. Jeno pulls back to look him in the eyes a few moments later, and Jaemin finds his words. 

"Yes." Jeno soars, crushing Jaemin with the force of his hug and kissing him again.

"I love you so much," He blubbers through the happy tears, "More than you'll ever know." Jaemin laughs at him as Jeno fumbles with the ring, sliding it on and pressing a kiss to the base of Jaemin's ring finger before he slides the ring into place. 

"I love you too." Jaemin says, falling back into his arms, being mindful of the wound.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk)   
>  [clothing thread](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk/status/1248655710650617858)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/m_inkyun)


End file.
